Guard Tamer: The Ripper of Time
by RB3
Summary: Xover Anime&Games. Chronomon is hiding in his castle behind a shield supported by four towers. DATS and its allies must destroy them before they can attack the Digimon directly.
1. The Guild of Tamers

Disclaimer:  
The Digimon anime is a great series created by Bandai and animated by Toei. The author also uses fan made characters. Please ask before using any fan made characters.

**Guard Tamer: The Ripper of Time  
By: RB3 **

**Chapter 1: The Guild of Tamers **

The wind picked up and blew upon the vast expanse of a great plain. Blades of grass shuddered as the chilling air washed over them; an ominous sign of impending doom. The wind-swept plains extended until it gave way to a land where the very earth had been stripped away. At the incongruous border between these two lands was a grid-like pattern of green light which seemed to have been ripped. It connected to a vast field of darkness filled with green zeroes and ones. Above this field were hundreds of creatures devouring the data, each of which resembled an insect.

The first and most common type of these creatures appeared as a dark blue ant about the size of a toddler. Its upright body consisted only of stalks of cables leading into the ground. This bizarre creature had an ovular head with antennae and a sadistic, mocking grin permanently etched on its face. Its hands were elongated and far too long to be in proportion with the rest of its body. It hands were similarly out of proportion. Like the others, this creature was chomping down the bits of data exposed from the stripped ground. This zany creature was known as a Keramon.

The second type was nearly as common as the first, but far less mobile. They appeared to be creatures consisting of an overlapping hard shell, like a cocoon or chrysalis, with protruding spikes and a large stinger on its tail as a secondary means of protection. These young insects had three pairs of cables ending in dangerously sharp tips like triangular spades. These creatures were gathered into piles around pillars of data ripped up from the ground. Like a flock of parasites, they feasted upon these pillars of information. These creatures were known as the Chrysalimon for obvious reasons.

The last type was rather uncommon for this hive of data-devouring insects. It was even more like an ant in build when compared to the Keramon. They had emotionless faces. Their bodies consisted of a hard red chitin with a mass of elastic cables for their neck and their three pairs of legs. The creature was covered in dangerous spikes including three on each foot, several along its back, underbelly, and a tail spike like the stinger of a wasp. This ant-like creature, Infermon, patrolled the area away from the hive in defence against any threats to its swarm.

All of these creatures were different species of a race of creatures known as Digimon or Digital Monsters. They were creatures of great magical power, which took their form from data and their appearance from the myths and legends of humanity. Digimon often formed friendships with human beings, especially children, who are called "Tamers." Though this Tamer-Digimon bond, the Digimon gained the ability to "Digivolve," or transform, into newer and more powerful creatures to defend their partner. They lived in a magical world created from the data of computers known as the Digital World while humans lived in the mundane Real World.

There comes a time when Digimon and Tamer must fight to protect the things they value. Over the horizon, an army of Digimon and their Tamers emerged, ready to drive the data parasites out of their lands. Unlike the hive of gluttonous data parasites, this Digimon army was a motley crew. Leading the charge was a young Japanese boy filled with optimism and exuberance. The goggled boy sat upon the shoulders of a large red dinosaur Digimon with black tribal markings. This dinosaur had been augmented with cybernetics consisting of chest armour, metal claws, and forearm blades. This Digimon was known as a War Growlmon.

His major-domo, a half-Japanese, half-Caucasian teenager, looked around through binoculars. The boy had a military motif about him due to the mottled black and grey camouflage pants. It was similar in style to the type worn by the military or police when engaging in urban warfare. Finishing his apparel was a black bomber jacket made of high quality leather. It had the insignia of a black sword sewn onto its shoulders. The teenager had a blue bandanna wrapped around his head, which covered his hair save for a few brown tufts which blew in the wind. The boy continued to scan the area through his binoculars. 

"Okay troops, I see the nest up ahead!" warned the boy, Akira Violet.

Akira was seated on the helmet of a Digimon monstrosity that only the most warped science could ever think of creating. The Digimon's body consisted of an orange dinosaur head, a matching torso, a snowy wolf's legs, and a grey dinosaur tail. His arms consisted of a pair of devil arms above an insect arm, and a skeletal arm. Each had sharp claws. He flew through the sky via magical power rather than with his wings, which were mostly in place for guiding his flight. These wings consisted of a pair of angel and a pair dragon wings. He had the black sword emblem imprinted on his helmet. This bizarre creature was the Chimeramon named Darkfryer. 

His second Digimon partner was much more appealing to the eyes. In appearance, she was a sexy, buxom woman with flowing white hair which whipped in the wind as she flew. She was clad in black leather boots and a skin-tight, matching suit with the black sword emblem sewn on the shoulders and right breast. In truth, she was actually a fallen angel. Her wings remained motionless as she soared through the sky. Her skin was a lifeless grey, as though no blood circulated through her veins. Her eyes were a burning crimson and seemed to radiate a supernatural power. This sexy Digimon was a Lady Devimon who went by the name of Lillith.

_  
**-Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Chimeramon  
Attributes: Data, Ultimate, Dark Element**_

This hulking Digimon was not born, but rather pieced together from the parts of other Digimon. Created to be the ultimate killing machine, this abomination leaves nothing but a trail of devastation in his wake.

Special Abilities/Traits:   
Flying, multidextrous, greater elemental powers: negative energy/fire, attack inheritance: Black Agumon/Dark Lizamon

Heat Viper (Fire) - Chimeramon can spew a jet of green, intensely hot plasma that melts even metal on contact.

Hybrid Arms - Chimeramon has the arms of various Digimon and can throw shots in a short time period. They also give him access to Devimon's Touch of Evil, a painful grasp by hands enchanted with corruptive negative energy.

  
**-Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Lady Devimon  
Attributes: Virus, Ultimate, Dark element**

This demoness became fully aware of her smouldering sexuality upon Digivolution. She relishes any opportunity to explore it by luring her Tamer into an illicit affair.

Special Abilities/Traits:   
Flying, teleportation, greater elemental powers: negative energy, lesser elemental powers: positive energy, attack inheritance: Salamon/Black Gatomon

Darkness Wave (Dark) - Lady Devimon can summon swarms of orange, negative energy bats which gnaw at her enemies with but a thought.

The demoness flew close enough to put her arms around Akira. "Darling, once we win this battle, why don't we go home, find a nice quiet place, and celebrate our victory?" asked the demoness seductively.

"Um sure," replied Akira.

The demoness smiled. "Perfect!" 

"Okay Tamers, let's get'em! Charge!" cried the boy on the War Growlmon, who was named Takato Matsuki.

Upon the issuance of the order, Takato's Digimon army charged into battle. Claws, fangs, and elemental bolts went flying as the Digimon tore into each other. The Infermon opened their mouths, revealing a cannon hidden inside. Energy spheres burst from the muzzle, pelting War Growlmon, who moved his arm to shield himself from the onslaught. When the rain of energy died down, War Growlmon reared back and sent forth a pair of searing crimson beams from the muzzles mounted within his chest. The beams scorched the Infermon's body causing it to fall over and decompose into bits of black data.

Although it was normally the Digimon who gained power from the Tamer-Digimon bond, in Akira's case, the reverse proved to be true as well. From this bond did Akira gain power his control over darkness. With but a wave of his hand, he covered the Infermon in an inky black goo. Being trapped in this dark miasma caused the Infermon to drop his guard momentarily. Darkfryer swatted the Infermon with a simple swift backhand. After the ant returned right side up, the Infermon attempted to charge only to find the darkness slowing him down. Darkfryer burned through the Infermon with a Heat Viper, crumbling it into data instantly.

Lillith dodged several bolts of energy until one snuck past to hit her in the stomach. Though the hit stung, she had not been seriously injured. She dodged another shot before swooping in and kicking the enemy in the head. The moment her foot made contact, a wave of weakness washed over the Infermon. At the same time, Lillith was rejuvenated by the energy stolen by her attack. Realizing that it would lose a battle of attrition, Infermon pelted Lillith with energy. Lillith evaded the shots with preternatural speed and retaliated with a Darkness Wave. The bats nipped at the Infermon relentlessly as they lifted it into air. It eventually crumbled into bits of data.

"We've broken through the colony's front line!" called Takato.

"Takato!" cried a brunette who emerged from the ranks. "I'm going on ahead."

"Okay Rika, make sure to watch your back," warned Takato.

"I wonder where the Diabolomon are?" asked Akira. "After that number we did on the Infermon, they should be showing up any time now."

Rika approached the hole in the ground created by the Chrysalimon colony's voracious hunger. Flanking her was an anthropomorphic yellow fox dressed in the garb of a Japanese spiritual medium. The hole seemed to be deep, but Rika was able to make out a tunnel below. It was made from green data symbols suspended in the air. The tunnel was likely the path deeper into the Chrysalimon's nest where their prey was waiting. Suddenly, a biped monster burst out of the hole nearly knocking Rika over. The creature extended its elastic arms into a strike aimed directly at Taomon's face.

"Shit Diabo..." was all Akira could say before the second of the creatures burst out of the pit and extended a kick to Darkfryer's face.

The suddenness of the attack knocked the massive chimera onto its side, throwing his Tamer off of his head. Before Akira hit the ground, he created a patch of black miasma on the ground which cushioned the impact of his sudden fall. The creature leapt away from Darkfryer towards War Growlmon, scoring a felling kick to his face. The Diabolomon bounded away from the fallen Digimon and Tamers and into the ranks of their allies. As the Diabolomon attacked, Akira, Takato, War Growlmon, and Darkfryer began to recover.

"Damn, they got us good," remarked Akira.

"Yeah, time to crack out the Megas!" announced Takato.

"About time!" said Darkfryer. "Chimeramon, Mega Digivolve to..."

A swirling whirlwind of violet surrounded Darkfryer, picking up a set of golden Roman numerals from one to twelve. As the ethereal whirlwind and numbers spun in a ever accelerating circle, Darkfryer grew to monstrous proportions. His skin blackened and his wolf-like legs turned navy blue with his claws turning a bloody crimson. His arms became uniform in appearance, now fully black and each resembling the devilish arms of a Devimon. The Roman numerals exploded, coalescing on his back as the yellow spirit of a dragon with a pair of metallic, shoulder-mounted cannons. The cannons fired bolts of violet energy which struck a distant city, levelling it in a single massive explosion. Thrilled by this destruction, Darkfryer roared in triumph. 

"Millenniummon!"

_  
**-Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Millenniummon  
Attributes: Virus, Mega, Dark Element**_

This monstrosity was descended from the original Millenniummon, a creature capable of controlling time and space. He attacked the Digital World throughout time and space and was so powerful that even the Harmonious Ones feared him.

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Dimensional travel, multidextrous, teleportation, greater elemental powers: negative energy/fire, attack inheritance: Black Agumon/Dark Lizamon/Chimeramon

Dimension Destroyer - Millenniummon's twin cannons fire energy which disrupts the fabric of time-space to such an extent that it can trigger a massive explosion.

Time Unlimited - Millenniummon can create pocket dimensions in which he controls space and time. This attack can be used to instantly annihilate anything caught inside.

War Growlmon ascended in power in a similar fashion, absorbing his Tamer in a burst of golden light. Having ascended to his Mega form of Gallantmon, he wore a suit of gleaming white armour like the knights of legend. He shoulder, elbow, and knee guards all were red, just like the flowing cape on his back. Crowning his helmet was the effigy of a dinosaur, Guilmon, the Rookie of form of Gallantmon. The crimson knight raised an arm into the air, transforming it into a lance. Gallantmon summoned a round shield decorated by a ring of gold and charged into the fray.

He fired a Lightning Joust, a beam of electrical energy. The powerful attack zapped one of the Diabolomon from behind, knocking it flat on its face before it could strike one of Takato's allies. The Diabolomon, now irate, turned to Gallantmon. It fired a bolt of energy from a cannon muzzle within its chest. Gallantmon blocked the shots with his shield and responded in kind with the Shield of the Just, a devastating energy blast from his shield. The Diabolomon leapt up and extended a kick to Gallantmon, which he blocked with his shield.

As the Diabolomon landed, Gallantmon charged in with a flurry of stabs. The monster proved to be very agile, dodging the attacks with graceful ease. At point blank range, the Diabolomon attempted to fire its "Web Wrecker" cannon. However, Gallantmon spotted this move, raising his shield just in time to blunt the attack. As such a close range, the explosion caught both of them, causing Gallantmon to stumble backwards. However, it was he who was the quicker of the two to recover. He punctured Diabolomon in the chest with a Shield of Just, killing him with a single swift blow.

A Web Wrecker shot hit Darkfryer in the chest and stunned him momentarily. The Diabolomon extended a kick to the face which put him on the ground. While still down, Darkfryer fired a burst from his Dimension Destroyer. The Diabolomon leapt out of the way, extending a punch to the head. Darkfryer rolled out of the way and returned to his feet. He fired a Heat Viper, but Diabolomon leapt forward to pre-empt the attack. However, Darkfryer spewed flames of negative energy flame, Dread Fire, which was the signature attack of his Dark Lizamon form. The flames consumed Diabolomon mid-air and sapped its energy, forcing it to rear back.

Diabolomon leapt to get away to safety, but Darkfryer gestured with his hand to invoke negative energy. All of sudden, a burst of black goo exploded from the Diabolomon's body, covering it entirely in miasma. This goo made it difficult for the Diabolomon to move, severely compromising its mobility. Through sheer luck, it narrowly dodged the black orb from a Time Unlimited. However, the Diabolomon's luck soon ran out. As it landed, Darkfryer created a raging fire beneath it. As the Diabolomon writhed in searing pain, Darkfryer blew it away with a single, well-placed Dimension Destroyer shot.

A chorus of cheers erupted from the ranks of the Digimon and their Tamers. "Yay!"

* * *

A while later, Akira, Takato, and each of their friends materialized within a series of pods. Each of these pods was suspended from black wires like that of a ski lift. One by one, the pulleys wheeled the suspended pods to a boarding area where each of them disembarked. "Wow, that was a great game!" remarked Takato.

Rika emerged from the same pod. "Yep, we got the Chrysalimon good. That'll teach'em not to mess with our town!" 

"Okay guys, I have patrol duty tomorrow so I'll meet you next Tuesday," said Akira as he exited his pod. "I'm going home now."

"Bye Akira!" said Rika and Takato. 

The next day, Akira found himself driving a six-wheeled, armoured vehicle through the Digital World's desert. It had a turret on its top and a pair of eyes which made it seem alive. The vehicle, a Digibeetle, had a mottled black and grey camouflage pattern like Akira's pants and the emblem of the black sword. The Digibeetle was the main vehicle of a member of a group of Tamers called the Guard Tamers, which Akira was a member. They were the defenders of a Digital World other than the one he was currently in. Akira was a member of the Black Sword team, which specialized in Virus Digimon. As he drove along, Akira's thoughts drifted to the events that brought him to this point.

Akira wasn't even from his own Digital World or the related Real World. Rather, he was from a different Real World which had been devastated by catastrophe. Those who survived the catastrophe created a colony in Takato's Digital World to escape the ravages of their world. This refuge was created under the cover of the fantastic new game called Digimon Online, which he just finished playing with Takato. Akira's last mission brought him here to overthrow an autocratic leader who intended to invade the Real World using the game as a staging ground. With popular support, the Guard Tamers were able to thwart this plot and left a detachment behind to help the people as they re-established themselves.

Even Akira was not who he seemed to be. In fact, he was the AI known as True GAIA. As a young boy, Akira had fallen victim to the catastrophe in his home world. He was a victim of the virulent plague known as the Blight. The one who released this plague was his AI counterpart Overlord GAIA, a creation of his sister Esteena. To atone for her creation of this monster, she resurrected him as True GAIA to do battle with Overlord GAIA. Before the events of the Digimon Online rebellion, Akira had confronted Overlord GAIA on the metallic world of the Kernel Zone and bested him in mortal combat.

Akira had commandeered the Kernel Zone, allowing the Guard Tamers to use it as they see fit. Even now, he could see the metallic sphere hovering in the sky above. Through this wondrous world, Akira received the power to assume his True GAIA form whenever he desired. Nowadays, it functioned as the headquarters of the Guard Tamer detachment. Since most of the major fighting was over, Akira was left performing routine patrol duty, which was rather boring. By nature, Akira enjoyed Digimon fights and was the Tamer of two very strong Digimon; Darkfryer the Dark Lizamon and Lillith the Black Gatomon.

Inside the Digibeetle, Darkfryer manned the cannons while Akira did the driving. In his Dark Lizamon form, Darkfryer was nothing more than a lizard, albeit one that had large, sharp claws and was as tall as the average male teenager. He wore a golden helmet with the imprint of the symbol of the Black Sword. His body was constantly surrounded by flames of darkness. His crimson eyes saw nothing of importance in the desolate desert, the Physical Layer of the Digital World. He was almost bored to tears, eagerly hoping for someone to provoke him so he could fight.

_  
**-Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Dark Lizamon  
Attributes: Virus, Champion, Dark Element**_

This reptilian Digimon is wreathed in flames made of negative energy. He is an agile fighter that enjoys nothing more than tearing flesh with his bare claws.

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Lesser elemental powers: negative energy/fire, attack inheritance: Black Agumon

Dread Fire (Dark) - Flames of destructive negative energy gush forth from his hand in an arc before him.

Snipe Fang - Dark Lizamon can fling a claw with deadly accuracy even from great distances.

Lillith, on the other hand, was merely a black cat, but the size of a very young girl. The cute black cat had navy blue gloves with a design much like that of a tiger. She had a black tail with violet stripes that ended in violet tufts of fur. On her paws was the insignia of the Black Swords which identified her allegiance. Due to the fact that she found the patrol was so boring, Lillith had dozed off and was sleeping soundly. Since she was not doing anything important like Akira and Darkfryer were, Akira allowed her to sleep peacefully. 

_  
**-Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Black Gatomon   
Attributes: Virus, Champion, Dark element**_

This black cat is bad luck to anyone who would cross her or her Tamer. She dazzles the enemy with quickness and finesse, striking before they could even think of reacting.

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Lesser elemental powers: negative energy/positive energy, attack inheritance: Salamon

Lightning Paw - Black Gatomon can throw a swift shot with her claws.

Cat's Eye Hypnosis - Black Gatomon can use their eyes to hypnotize whoever looks into them. Their eyes glow a dark pink colour while this happens.

"Hey, what was that?" asked Akira as he looked to the sky of the Digital World.

A great distortion, like a pixelated image, filled the barren deserts of the Physical Layer. The distortion coalesced in a bizarre incongruity of the land, a mountain made from strips of land twisted into a spiral. Akira could make out four distinct types of land twisted into this spiral. One strip was a vast ocean with the islands that dotted its briny surface. The second was a great forest with trees covering all of the land. The third was a vast desert with a single massive city in its heart. The last was a black and white realm perpetually cloaked in an unnatural gloom. 

Akira reported this finding to the Guard Tamers, who had sent teams over to analyze this object. Two days later, he mused over the reports of the scientists as he walked down the streets of Shinjuku. "The object is at the centre of a dimensional anomaly. We are advised not to go near it pending investigation."

"What's up Akira?" asked Takato, who noticed him absorbed in thought. 

"Oh hi Takato. I was just thinking about something I found on patrol a few days ago. Actually, here's a picture of the object. I was wondering if you knew anything about it?" asked Akira.

Takato mused over the picture. "It looks familiar, but somehow, I just can't put my finger on it." 

Guilmon looked at the picture. "Hey Takato, wasn't that thing from your TV show?"

"My TV show?" asked Takato, still musing over the picture. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? That thing is Spiral Mountain from the Digimon TV show!"

"It is?" asked Akira.

"Yeah! I thought it looked familiar. But what's Spiral Mountain doing way out here in our Digital World? It's from a TV show. It's not real," said Takato.

"According to Guard Tamer scientists, that thing is at the centre of a dimensional anomaly. I guess that it could have been brought over from a Digital World much like the one I came from."

"Yeah," replied Takato. "Oh great. Look at the time. I have to be home in 15 minutes and I still haven't seen Rika yet."

"Rika?" asked Akira. "Why do you need to see her?"

"I borrowed one of her cards yesterday. I was going to give it back after school but I got stuck in detention," replied Takato.

Akira sighed. "Takato, Takato..."

"I'll bet he was daydreaming about his girlfriend in class!" blurted Lillith impishly.

"No I wasn't!" objected Takato while turning beet red.

"Oh, you don't like her anymore?" asked Lillith. "I always think of the one I love..." Lillith began to hug Akira's leg tightly.

"Well, I never knew you had such a cat fetish, eh Akira?" asked Darkfryer. "Heh heh heh!" Akira promptly elbowed his partner in the head which ended his chuckling. "Ow!"

"Anyways, why don't you let me take that card to Rika for you?" Akira offered. 

Hope filled Takato's eyes. "Really? Would you do that for me? You're a life saver! Thank you!"

Akira took the card and walked down the street until he came upon a large Japanese home. It was almost like a mansion due to its size and was quite old fashioned due to its Feudal Era style when compared to more modern buildings in Tokyo. The house was made mostly of wood that had been coated by a water resistant finish. A wall of cement ran around the grounds of Rika's home which marked the extent of the Nonaka family's ownership. In the centre of the home was a trimmed lawn with a stone walkway and a small pond surrounded by stones. A tomboy greeted Akira by the door.

"Hi Akira, do you need something?" asked Rika.

"No, I just came to return something to you," replied Akira, who handed the card to Rika.

"Oh, this is my card. Thanks a lot. Did Takato tell you to bring it here?" 

"Yeah, he just gave it to me a few minutes ago. He got held back in detention so I offered to take it back to you." 

Rika groaned. "Oh that Gogglehead..."

"Rika, dinner's almost ready..." said a feminine voice, which belonged to Rika's grandmother, Seiko Hata. "Oh, we have company! It's nice to see you Akira. Why don't you stay for dinner?" 

"Thanks, but no thanks. I really can't stay. I have some important things to do."

"Rika!" said a fox Digimon as she emerged from the shadows. "Look at the sky!" 

The skyline of Tokyo city began to distort as its image pixelated and transforming. Renamon quickly rushed her Tamer into the home, with Akira, his Digimon, and Rika's grandmother not far behind. When the phenomenon had played itself out, the environment around the home had changed. Gone was Tokyo's skyline, replaced by a clear skyline filled with what appeared to be circuitry. Instead of the concrete jungle, the Nonaka home was now nestled in a forest of trees. When things calmed down, everyone walked out to investigate. 

"Where are we?" asked Rika.

"I think we might be in the Digital World, but I don't recall ever seeing any place like this," said Renamon.

"This is Commander Violet, does anyone copy?" asked Akira into his radio. He received no response. "That's weird, my radio works, but no one's responding."

"No luck here," said Lillith.

"...Or here," said Darkfryer.

"Ah!" cried a feminine voice from inside the house. It was Rika's beautiful mother, Rumiko Nonaka.

"Mom?" asked Rika after everyone rushed into the home.

"No TV, no electricity, I can't blow dry my hair... This is a nightmare!" cried Rumiko. 

"Don't scare us like that!" cried Rika.

"We must have lost our electricity when we were sent here," observed Seiko as she fiddled with the stove.

"You probably lost your gas and phone lines too. Just in case, try using your computer to contact someone grandma," suggested Darkfryer.

Seiko returned to her room to test out Darkfryer's suggestion. Without the electricity, the computer only had fifteen minutes of operation left from the energy stored in its battery. Despite several attempts to log onto the Internet, Seiko's modem was unable to make a connection. This confirmed Darkfryer's suspicions. "Our phone lines are gone too," reported Seiko.

"Great..." groaned Akira.

"Akira, there's only enough food in our fridge to last us a week," said Rumiko.

"Don't worry, I have a solution." Akira searched his pocket and pulled out an object which resembled a golf ball. "Oh good, it's still there. I have a portable home we can use to provide for our needs. Once I get it set up, I'm going to talk to Hagurumon to see if we can divert some power to your home. Renamon, could you give us a hand?"

"Of course," she replied.

Akira, his Digimon, and Renamon proceeded to clear out some trees in the forest to make room for the portable house. Akira placed the golf ball onto the cleared space and ran away. In an instant, the ball hissed and transformed into a large abode in its likeness. After consulting with the gear-like Hagurumon inside, it helped rewire the Nonaka ancestral home to accept power from the portable home's fusion reactor. After two hours of work, the Hagurumon applied the finishing touches on a new fuse box and turned on the power. With a vibrant hum, the lights of the Nonaka home turned on.

As a force that specialized in guerrilla warfare, the Guard Tamers tailored their technology so that its members could survive indefinitely in the field. Thus, their portable homes came with everything needed to be self-sufficient. The home came with a near infinite source of power due to its fusion power source. It also had Digimon servants to provide basic, but important services. They could get food from the Palmon and technological support from the Hagurumon. Once they were established, the castaways began to scout their immediate surroundings.

The Digimon ran in different directions to scout the local environment. Darkfryer went north, where he found nothing but more trees. The forest eventually ended at the base of a mountain which marked this direction as a dead end. Lillith went west until she came upon a massive body of water. She could smell the saltiness of the air from the water, which indicated that it was an ocean or a sea. Renamon went to the east where she eventually reached the limits of the forest. On the other side was a vast, verdant plains. In the distance she could see a small city and the outlying farmlands.

"We're near the eastern part of the forest," Renamon reported upon returning. "There is a town about 3 km east of our position."

"I see," said Akira. "We might need money so I'm going to the village to see if I can get some work. If you need anything, ask Hagurumon, Commandramon, or Palmon." With a gesture of his hand, a pit of darkness materialized underneath his feet. It swallowed him, Darkfryer, and Lillith whole.

* * *

Somewhere in the Real World was a seemingly abandoned warehouse near the docks by the Pacific Ocean. However, that shabby, run-down appearance was merely a front for the operation hidden within its walls. In the depths of the warehouse was a fully staffed, high-tech facility operated by the Japanese government. In this facility was one Captain Rentaro Satsuma, a tall man with a chiselled face and tanned skin. The Captain removed a pair and shades and reclined in his chair. After a brief rest, he opened a lunch box and began to eat and feed his weasel-like partner, Kudamon.

"Captain," addressed a female voice over the radio.

"Go ahead Megumi," replied Satsuma.

"We've just detected a dimensional fluctuation within the Digital World. Come here and see these readings."

"Okay, I'm on my way," said Satsuma.

Satsuma walked into the heart of the facility. There were computers and electronic equipment lining the walls, all meant to monitor activity in the border between the Digital World and the Real World. At two terminals at opposite sides of the room were a pair of women typing at keyboards. The violet-haired one, Miki, typed away at the keyboard near her Digimon partner, a Black Pawnchessmon. The other, Megumi, was a bubbly, blonde-haired woman who worked by her partner, a White Pawnchessmon. These women, Captain Satsuma, and their Digimon were all part of a top secret government agency known as "DATS."

DATS, which stood for Digital Accident Tactics Squad, was an organization meant to keep humanity safe from Digimon attacks. They monitored the Digital-Real World border for any unwanted incursions by Digimon. Once one was detected, the Tamers under DATS' employ go to confront the offending Digimon. This usually involved battle and the regression of the Digimon back to a Digiegg form which was then returned back to the Digital World. Using special pen-like memory wiping devices, DATS made all witnesses forget what they saw, thereby covering up the event.

Satsuma approached Megumi's cubicle to inquire about the fluctuation. The strange anomaly was entirely contained in the Digital World with no side effects detected in the Real World. Due to its brevity, mobility, as well as the effects of interference, the DATS computers could only give an estimate of the location. That estimate pinned the location to a sprawling plains on an island, a rather large area. Megumi couldn't determine a location any more accurate than that. Satsuma decided to send agents to scout the area and see if anything was amiss.

The DATS Tamers filed into the command centre one by one for a briefing by Captain Satsuma. The first was a handsome boy with long brown hair. His was Masaru Daimon, a young street fighter who was partnered with an Agumon. The second was a half-Japanese, half-Austrian boy named Tohma Norstein, who was partnered with the wolf-like Gaomon. The third member was the eldest of the four, a beautiful woman named Yoshino Fujieda, who was partnered with the flower-like Lalamon. The last was Ikuto Noguchi, the youngest member, who was partnered with a Falcomon, a ninja-like bird.

Upon passing through a Digital Gate to the Digital World, they found themselves standing in the middle of a verdant, grassy plains. "Leave it to the Captain to drop us off in the middle of nowhere," remarked Masaru.

"Hey Boss, think of this as a training exercise. We might even find a Digimon to fight," said Agumon, eager to get into battle.

"We didn't come here to pick a fight. We're here to investigate that anomaly," said Tohma. 

"Bah! Investigations are boring," decried Masaru. "It's been too quiet all week. I'm ready for some action!" 

Yoshino shook her head and sighed. "This is the worst..."

As Tohma and Masaru argued, everyone else merely looked on as spectators. Once they finally calmed down, the DATS team was able to make progress in the investigation. Each member and their Digimon partner went different directions to explore. Masaru got stuck with the northeast after everyone else picked their location. All he could see in this area were grass, rocks, and the occasion small hill. After fifteen minutes of boring, fruitless searching, Masaru and Agumon still couldn't find anything that might have caused the fluctuation.

Masaru sat down on a rock to relax. "We're never gonna find anything at this rate. I'll bet they gave us the wrong area." Beside him, a plant with an alarm clock for a flower began to ring. To make it stop, he smacked the plant.

Just when Masaru thought that the day couldn't get any worse, the space before him distorted. In this anomaly was the pixelated image of a devil-like Digimon. His dragon-like wings were tattered to the point of uselessness for flight. He was clothed in black leather with the symbol of a red bat on his chest and a skull on his right knee. His arms were grotesquely elongated and out of proportion with the rest of his body. His claws were dangerously sharp and likely had torn through Digimon flesh many times in their existence.

"Where am I?" asked the Digimon, a Devimon. "This isn't Infinity Mountain." He noticed Masaru and Agumon gawking at him. "Ah, a Digidestined! You will rue the day you came to the Digital World!"

Having uttered his threat, Devimon lunged at Masaru. With deft speed gained from street fighting, he moved out of the way. "Take that!" he cried as he focused a single punch onto Devimon's chin. His Digisoul, an aura of pixelated orange energy, appeared around his clenched fist. 

"Ow!" groaned Devimon. "This new Digidestined... Could he really be this powerful?"

Masaru swiped the Digisoul into the top of his Digivice, transferring its power to Agumon. In a nimbus of golden light, Masaru's follower immediately Digivolved to his Champion form, Geo Greymon. Now towering over his Boss, Geo Greymon was much larger and fiercer in countenance than Agumon. His orange, scaly skin now had blue slash-like markings. He head was protected by a chitinous helmet with horns. He now sported a maw filled with sharp teeth and sharp claws on his hands and feet. Geo Greymon advanced on the Devimon, matching hostility with his foe.

He opened with a Mega Flame attack, its fires gushing out of his mouth in a stream. Devimon rose upwards and threw a sphere of dark energy. Geo Greymon went crashing to the ground once it rammed into his chest. He immediately regained a vertical base and spewed a stream of Mega Flame. Devimon cut away the raging fire, but burned his fingers in the process. As he grimaced in pain, wisps of smoke rose up from his hands. Seeing his advantage, Geo Greymon pounced onto Devimon. He successfully took him to the ground and began to bite into his neck and shoulder. With a powerful tear, he tore out Devimon's throat, killing the devil.

Geo Greymon reverted into Agumon as Devimon crumbled into particles of black data. Masaru was surprised to find nothing of Devimon remained behind. "No Digiegg? Agumon, did you do anything different this time?"

Agumon shook his head. "No Boss, I fought him the same way I fight all Digimon."

As Masaru pondered this strange series of events, his DATS comrades came to check on him. "Masaru!" cried Yoshino.

"Are you okay?" asked Tohma. "We heard the noise and came to investigate. What happened here?"

"A Devimon attacked me, but me and my follower took him out," replied Masaru.

"You didn't pick a fight with him, did you?" asked Yoshino.

"No, honest!" replied Masaru. "He attacked me first. But something doesn't add up..."

"What do you mean?" asked Tohma.

"When Geo Greymon beat him, he left no Digiegg," replied Masaru.

"No Digiegg?" asked Ikuto incredulous. "Could Kurata be behind this somehow?"

"No, I don't think so. That's why I found it so strange," replied Masaru. "We just fought him and he broke up into data; no Digiegg, no nothing. Oh, by the way, did you guys find anything strange?"

"No," replied Ikuto. The others repeated Ikuto's response unanimously. 

"Well, we can't figure things out just by standing here," remarked Tohma. "I'm going to report this to the Captain once I get back."

END OF CHAPTER

Dimensionally Shifted:  
Spiral Mountain, Digital World (Adventure 01) - Physical Layer, Digital World (Tamers)  
Nonaka Home, Akira & Digimon; Real World (Tamers) - Hook Forest, Digital World (Savers)  
Devimon, Digital World (Adventure 01) - Hook Plains, Digital World (Savers)


	2. The Heroes of Hook City

Disclaimer:  
The Digimon anime is a great series owned by Bandai and animated by Toei. The author also uses fan made characters. Please ask before using.

**Guard Tamer: The Ripper of Time  
By: RB3 **

**Chapter 2: The Heroes of Hook City **

A wisp of darkness leaked out of the grassy ground. It widened into a disk, a gateway of darkness large enough to allow a person's bedroom whole. From this darkness, arose Akira and his Digimon. They were metres from the entrance of a small Digimon city on the plains. The houses were small, made out of wood and stone held together by plaster. There were windmills constructed at various points around the city. Not only did these mills grind wheat into flour, they had power lines connected to them, which mean they also generated power.

The city was an odd, incongruous mix of the modern and the antiquated. Power lines ran from the windmills and metal waterwheels in the ocean to supply electricity to the rest of the city. As Akira's squad passed by a home, he noticed a Koromon behind a window. The pink, bodiless baby Digimon was watching TV. The people of this city were a motley crew of Digimon, most of which were Rookie and Champion level. They also had varied elemental affinities, but the nature and earth elements were a bit more common. Akira surmised that mining and farming were major industries of this city.

Akira stopped a Gotsumon miner who wore a helmet and carried a pickaxe. "A human!" remarked the stony bear.

"Excuse me, can you tell me the name of this town?" asked Lillith.

"Sure, you're in Hook City," replied the Gotsumon.

"Is there any place we could look for work?" asked Akira.

"You might want to try the bulletin board over at the local inn. They often post odd jobs there that need to be done," replied Gotsumon.

"Thanks," replied Akira.

Akira's squad checked the inn, a building with wide windows on its first floor and a shingled roof. Within the windows, he could see a dining and bar area where several Digimon ate meals and drank alcoholic beverages like sake. He entered the building and glanced at the bulletin board near the door. On it were several slips of paper, descriptions of various jobs. Akira mused over the jobs, which ranged from babysitting to lawn work. The more dangerous jobs involved travelling to remote areas and placed the person at risk from hostile Digimon. Since he wanted action, these types of jobs were right up Akira's alley.

Akira found a job which involved helping the Chrome Mining Company. They were tunnelling in their mine north of the city and had discovered an underground lake. Several Gizamon had emerged from the lake and attacked the miners and their equipment, halting any further progress. Chrome offered a 20,000 Bit reward for someone to end these disruptions. The contact for this job was the mining foreman, a Minotarumon named Bully. After radioing the Nonakas with the news about the job, Akira and company made his way to the mine in the north.

He came across a small group of log houses situated before the mine. Surrounding the entrance of the mine were Gotsumon who once worked there. When Akira reached the area, he spotted yellow, frog-like creatures leaving the mine entrance. These Digimon, the Gizamon, had orange fur and spikes on their backs. From the perspective of Akira and his Digimon, these creatures also had a blue aura surrounding their bodies. Akira and company's dark magic highlighted living things in coloured auras which indicated their nature. The colour blue came from the fact that the Gizamon were Digimon.

A Gotsumon miner rang a bell, calling the other Gotsumon miners to battle. Within seconds, several Gotsumon descended on the area. The Gotsumon pummelled the vermin with whatever they could get their hands on. Akira watched as pickaxes went flying everywhere. Those who were unarmed fought the vermin with their bare hands. It was like a dance of blue flames in the eyes of Akira's team. Within a few minutes, it was clear that the Gizamon had no chance of winning. The Gotsumon outnumbered them severely. After several minutes of fists flying and pickaxes raining downward, the Gotsumon were triumphant.

"Hey, a human!" remarked one of the Gotsumon.

"We're here to help with the Gizamon," announced Akira.

"Oh, then you'll want to talk to Foreman Bully," informed the Gotsumon. "That's him by the mining tracks."

The Minotarumon approached Akira. "So you're here about the Gizamon. Yeah, their lake is deep inside our mine. Just follow the direction of the tracks. You can't miss it."

Akira and his Digimon followed the tracks as Bully said. It was a dark tunnel of earth and stone lit only by lanterns situated on wooden supports spaced along the mine's length. The three descended deeper into the mine until they ran afoul of a Gizamon patrol. "We've got company!" remarked Akira.

_  
**-Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Gizamon   
Attributes: Virus, Rookie, Water Element**_

_**If you look around the ponds and lakes of the Digital World, you will surely find Gizamon living there. They are fiercely protective of their homes and don't hesitate to band together and expand their territory.**_

_**Special Abilities/Traits:  
Amphibious**_

_**Spiral Edge - Gizamon can rapidly roll in a ball and propel themselves into foes. In this state, their bodies act like buzz saws.**_

_**Frog Kick - By kicking with their legs, Gizamon can cause the claws on their feet to slash into the victim.**_

However, the Gizamon spotted them as well and attacked first. The Gizamon rolled into balls and lunged themselves at Akira's squad. The three of them retreated back to a less confined area of the mine. Once there, Darkfryer and Lillith immediately sprang into action. Lillith locked gazes with three Gizamon and put them under Cat's Eye Hypnosis. Darkfryer sprayed Dread Fire which devoured four Gizamon and reduced them into Digieggs. Akira conjured a pit of darkness on the ground. Tendrils of black miasma slithered out and lashed at the remaining Gizamon. With the first wave down, they advanced further into the mine.

They reached the underground lake, which was heavily guarded by Gizamon. Darkfryer lobbed a sphere of darkness into their ranks. It burst into a wave of negative energy, blowing several Gizamon back into Digieggs which sank beneath the waves. Lillith clipped another in the face with a Lightning Paw and then hurled a trio of negative energy spikes at a second. A Gizamon suddenly rolled into Akira with its Spiral Edge, striking and revealing an invisible miasmic film around his body. The force of this attack hurled the Guard Tamer down. After getting up, Akira fired a bolt of negative energy which turned the Digimon into an egg.

One by one, the Gizamon fell to the might of the trio. The underground lake filled with the Digieggs of fallen Gizamon. Suddenly, something burst out of the lake, splashing water all over the group. It turned out to be a trio of creatures which were a cross between a shrimp and a lobster. They had a hard red shell protecting their backsides and four pairs of vestigial legs. Their right claw had spikes for crushing their prey while the left was a gripping claw, flat and elongated. Their heads bore a slight resemblance to that of a dragon. These creatures, the Ebidramon appeared to be the leaders of the Gizamon.

_  
**-Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Ebidramon  
Attributes: Data, Champion Level, Water Element**_

_**These shrimp-like Digimon can be found in the depths of the largest bodies of salt water of the Digital World. As leaders of the Gizamon, the Ebidramon led the takeover of the mine and driving out Chrome.**_

_**Special Abilities/Traits:   
Aquatic, hovering**_

_**Twin Scissors - Ebidramon can use both its claws for attacking its prey. Since it has spikes on its claws, the victim is cut up in addition to being crushed.**_

_**Lobster Step - Ebidramon can channel energy to his vestigial legs and slash them into a victim.**_

"You took out our boys!" cried the first Ebidramon.

"No one does that and gets away with it!" said another.

One of the Ebidramon lunged at Lillith with a Lobster Step. A second attempted a Twin Scissors on Darkfryer. Darkfryer slipped out of the way, which caused his attacker to strike cavern wall. Lillith, however, had been struck by the attack meant for her. It dashed her against the rocky walls of the cavern, but she was still able to right herself. The Ebidramon attacked again, but Lillith leapt out of the way. She charged her claws with negative energy and landed a Lightning Paw on the side of the Ebidramon's head. A wave of lingering weakness washed over the Ebidramon as Lillith's claws drained energy from him.

The third went straight for Akira, intending to catch him in the Twin Scissors. Akira sidestepped enemy and blocked the enemy's attempt to ram him with a miasmic barrier. In retaliation, Akira unleashed a blast of black miasma. Even after disintegrating the Ebidramon's skin, the miasma clung onto it and continued to sap energy. It also weighed the Ebidramon down, making it move noticeably slower. Akira fired a beam of negative energy, easily felling the vulnerable victim. Nearby, he spotted Darkfryer being smashed into the ground. He channelled a bridge of negative energy from his hand which slowly drained the Ebidramon's energy.

With his other hand, Akira formed a bridge of negative energy to Darkfryer, channelling the Ebidramon's energy to him. Through force of will, the Ebidramon ignored the pain and charged at Akira. However, Darkfryer fired a Snipe Fang which exploited this lapse of attention. It pierced through the Ebidramon's body fatally, transforming him into a Digiegg. Darkfryer's eyes glowed with crimson light as he called negative energy upon the last Ebidramon. The Ebidramon became surrounded by darkness. Waves of terror ripped through its mind, rendering it helpless. The three partners focused jets of miasma at the Ebidramon, killing it as well.

A few minutes later, the three emerged from the mine victorious. "We cleared the mine," assured Darkfryer. "They won't be bothering you again."

The miners cheered as they returned to work in the mines. Within the next minute, some Gotsumon returned with a shipment of ore that had been delayed by the Gizamon. "What should we do about the Gizamon eggs?" asked Akira.

"Don't worry about them," said Foreman Bully. "We'll take care of them. Before I forget, here's your reward."

Akira counted the money he received from Bully, which totalled to 20,000 Bits as promised. The trio returned to town and purchased some provisions before heading home. Once there, Akira activated a GPS device and showed its output to the Nonaka family. They were not in any known Digital World. They were situated on a hook-shaped island in the south part of the northern hemisphere. This was where the name Hook City came from. There was nowhere to go in the north and to the west, which were blocked by mountains and the sea respectively. There was a plain in the other directions and Hook City to the east near a lagoon.

"How are we going to get back home?" asked Rumiko. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life here."

"We will get home, trust in Rika and Akira. They'll find a way," assured Seiko.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time to figure this out," said Akira. "Right now, we should concentrate on acquiring more cash in case we need it to get home. We'll need to find jobs for that, but we can get some over at the city. I just did one to get money for the GPS device."

"Get a job?" asked Rumiko. "What kind of work do they have there?"

"Lots of things," replied Akira. "You can mow lawns, baby sit, be a maid, you name it."

"I'm not babysitting some brat or mowing someone's lawn," said Rika.

"So, I guess you wanted something a little more exciting? You can do stuff like my first job."

"Your first job?" asked Rika.

"I had to clear out a mine full of Gizamon," replied Akira. "They have other stuff like that in the inn."

* * *

The next day Akira brought Rika to Hook City to get her established as a mercenary. Rika browsed the board in the Hook City inn and found something that interested her. It was a delivery job that started from Chrome Mining's northern mine, the same one Akira had cleaned out the day before. Foreman Bully needed a package delivered to a Datamon named Chips that lived in Hook City. Once Rika successfully made the delivery, Chips would pay her the 8,000 Bit payment for the job. As part of her job, she had to protect the package's valuable contents. 

"Okay Rika, good luck. See ya later," said Akira.

"Yeah," said Rika.

Rika made her way to the mine without incident thanks to Akira's directions. "Hi, you're here about the courier job?" asked Bully.

"Yeah," replied Rika.

"Good," said Bully, who held out a package wrapped with string and brown paper. It was addressed to Chips. "Take this to Chips in the business district. He runs 'Chip's Repair Shop.' You can't miss it. Make sure you don't lose it. It contains very valuable items."

"Yeah, yeah," replied Rika. "Okay Renamon, time to go!"

Renamon Digivolved into Kyubimon and carried her Tamer back to town. Both Tamer and Digimon were oblivious to the shadows following their every more. As the duo entered a forest, their pursuers ambushed them. "Rika, we've got company!" warned Kyubimon.

Their enemies were a trio of small Digimon bandits dressed in Kendo uniforms that seemed too big for their bodies. Their masks obscured their faces in darkness save for a pair of yellow eyes. They seemed to be dragon-like creatures judging from their tails and feet. Each of these Digimon, Kotemon, were armed with wooden Kendo sticks. "Give us that package!" demanded the leading Kotemon.

_  
**-Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Kotemon  
Attributes: Data, Rookie, Fire/Lightning Element**_

_**These little dragon Digimon is an avid practitioner of the Japanese sport of Kendo. Despite its uniform being too large for its body, Kotemon can be quite mobile and fight without if affecting them.**_

_**Special Abilities/Traits:  
None**_

_**Hot Head (Fire) - Kotemon aims a leaping slash at the victim's head with a flaming Kendo stick. **_

_**Thunder Kote (Lightning) - Kotemon can fire a bolt of lightning from his Kendo gauntlets.**_

"No way!" retorted Rika. "Kyubimon, walk all over them!"

Kyubimon fanned her nine tails to summon ghostly blues flames at their tips. Lunging her tails forward, the Fox Tail Inferno soared towards the Kotemon. They immediately leapt out of the way and commenced their attack. The leader flung a bolt of lightning which Kyubimon evaded easily. The second Kotemon leapt in with a Hot Head, which Kyubimon also dodged. The third came in with a slash, but Kyubimon pre-empted its attack with a swat of her tail. As the leader came in with a Hot Head of its own, Kyubimon head butted it out of the air.

The second Kotemon fired a Thunder Kote which toppled Kyubimon. To regain the advantage, Rika whipped a card out of a pouch. "Digimodify!" she called, as she made a single, smooth card swipe into her D-Power Digivice. "Speed activate!"

Feeling a surge of energy, Kyubimon zipped away from an incoming Thunder Kote. Before it could react, she was already upon the second Kotemon, ramming it to the ground. The third Kotemon, the leader, fired Thunder Kotes which all missed due to her accelerated speed. She leapt into the sky in a Dragon Wheel and slammed the flames down upon the third Kotemon. Upon landing, Kyubimon fired off a Fox Tail Inferno, which incinerated the leader. When the dust had settled, all that remained of the robbers was a trio of Digieggs.

"Okay Rika, time to go," beckoned Kyubimon.

Rika remounted her partner and continued her delivery. The two entered the limits of Hook City without any further incident. They came upon Chip's Repair Shop, a plain windowed store. On display inside were several home electronic items like TVs and computers. The TVs flashed various images of stations from around the Digital World. They were currently playing a martial arts competition between a pair of Apemon.

Upon opening the door, a bell rang, alerting a diminutive Digimon who subsequently approached his new customers. This mechanical Digimon was largely made of Chrome Digizoid metal save for an organic left eye. Its body was like an old fashioned stock ticker machine, but constructed from modern electronics and computer parts. This Digimon was a Datamon and had a nametag which read "Chips." "Hi, I have a package for you," announced Rika.

Chips nodded and took the package. He opened the package and removed all of the stuffing, which protected a shipment of off-coloured diamonds. Since these diamonds were a dirty yellow, no one would want to wear them. They were only good for industrial purposes now. Chips counted the diamonds and was satisfied. "Good work!" he said. "I'll get your payment now." Chips put the package away safely in the back and returned with a wad of bills. "Thank you. It was a pleasure doing business with you." After counting them to with Rika, she pocketed her payment and left.

Meanwhile, as Rika walked out of the store, an incident was taking place elsewhere in the city. In the city square, three distortions of space-time manifested as pixelated nimbuses. When the dimensional rifts finally stabilized, a trio of Digimon were standing in the square, wondering what had happened to them. The first was a black dog with pauldrons that made it look like it had three heads. The second was also a dog, but was more cartoon-like in its appearance. It had mangy yellow-brown fur and a stupid grin on its face. The last may well be the fiercest, as it was a blue-furred grizzly bear with sharp claws.

_  
**-Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Grizzlymon   
Attributes: Vaccine, Champion Level, Nature Element**_

_**This Digimon is a ferocious Beast-type Warrior who serves the forces of Lord Cherubimon. He is the basic foot soldier of the Beast-types in their unending war against the Human-types.**_

_**Special Abilities/Traits:  
None**_

_**Maul Attack - Grizzlymon can charge at someone with great speed atypical of something his size. He uses this speed for added punch behind a claw swipe.**_

_**Crescent Moon - Grizzlymon can make a dual slash with his claws that leave residual energy like this attack's namesake.**_

"Where are we?" asked the bear, a Grizzlymon.

_  
**-Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Doggymon  
Attributes: Data, Champion Level, No Element**_

_**This Beast-type Digimon finds his role as a Beast-type sapper because of his ability to create bombs. He loves to mock those less fortunate than himself with a characteristic, high-pitched laugh.**_

_**Special Abilities/Traits:  
None **_

_**Ultra Bite - Contrary to its name, this attack is not a bite attack. It's Doggymon's miniature bombs, which he can make out of thin air and throw at his enemies.**_

_**Jesting Howl - Doggymon can released a derisive howl that irritates enemies to the point of making tactical blunders.**_

"Don't ask me," replied the second dog, Doggymon.

_  
**-Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Cerberusmon  
Attributes: Vaccine, Ultimate Level, Fire/Dark Element**_

_**This dark beast Digimon is a squad leader of Beast-type Digimon under the Celestial Digimon, Cherubimon. His body is shielded by a hard shell which includes a set of self-aware pauldrons that both resemble and function as a pair of extra heads.**_

_**Special Abilities/Traits:  
Dimensional travel **_

_**Portals of Darkness (Dark) - Cerberusmon can open portals to a dark pocket dimension where he traps his victims. He proceeds to charge into this space through the portals to rapidly cut up the enemy.**_

_**Emerald Blaze (Fire) - The emerald green fires of hell gush out of Cerberusmon's mouths, incinerating all caught in the blaze.**_

"It doesn't matter. Wherever this is, we will claim it in the name of Lord Cherubimon!" announced Cerberusmon.

The Beast-type Digimon proceeded to attack Hook City. Cerberusmon sprayed emerald flame onto a nearby park bench and into a crowd of panicked and fleeing Digimon civilians. Grizzlymon smashed his way through nearby trashcans on his way to the business district of Hook City. A Starmon police officer attempted to stop the bear's rampage. He ended up being smashed through a stone pillar on the side of an office building. Doggymon lobbed Ultra Bites randomly through the windows of homes in the residential area.

Rika heard the commotion as she walked down the streets of the northern business district. Her D-Arc gave her a readout for Grizzlymon, who had just hurled a cement block into the air with a single claw swipe. It was coming right at Rika! "Watch out, Rika!" cried Renamon as she spirited Rika to safety.

The cement block crashed into the ground with a loud bang. "What does he think he's doing?" asked Rika. "He's going to hurt someone."

"I don't think he cares..." remarked Renamon.

"Well, we're gonna make him care. Time to send him back into hibernation! Renamon, walk all over him!" ordered Rika, as she reached for her D-Ark.

She slashed a card, causing Renamon to Digivolve into Kyubimon. Since Grizzly was not expecting resistance, Kyubimon gained the initiative. She fired a Fox Tail Inferno into Grizzlymon's exposed back, knocking him flat on his face. Grizzlymon got back up. "So, you wanna fight? Bring it on!" he dared.

"Gladly!" retorted Kyubimon, who fired a second Fox Tail Inferno.

With his right claw, Grizzlymon shielded his face from the fiery onslaught. The enraged bear charged in with a Maul Attack, narrowly missing Kyubimon. From the sky, Kyubimon rolled into a Dragon Wheel, crashing a flaming dragon head into Grizzlymon. He went crashing into the ground but recovered seconds later. He lunged again and knocked Kyubimon to the ground. While pinned down, she raised a tail to fire a fireball directly into Grizzlymon's face. Grizzlymon reared back in agony, allowing Kyubimon time to rise. Rika immediately slashed a power modify card, which Kyubimon quickly used with a Fox Tail Inferno to burn her opponent to death.

Grizzlymon turned into a ring of glowing blue data which streamed away into the sky. "That's sure different..." remarked Kyubimon.

Rika and Kyubimon ran to the city square, where they had heard the sounds of more fighting. "Rika!" cried a male voice.

The voice came from Akira, who was waving to the duo with his Digimon. "Akira? What are you doing here?" asked Rika.

"Hagurumon detected some strange space-time anomalies in the city. I figured you might be in trouble so we came to help," replied Akira.

"Thanks, but I can take care of things myself," said Rika.

"We shouldn't refuse his help, Rika. We don't know how many of those Digimon are running around the city," said Kyubimon who looked at the direction of the destruction. "Let's go."

The combined group followed the trail of screams and destruction to Doggymon and Cerberusmon. Doggymon was having a ball tossing bombs into a nearby restaurant. The patrons were panicking and fleeing the restaurant. Cerberusmon incinerated a small auto garage. His fiery breath ignited fuel tanks and caused the cars nearby to burst into flames. The antics of the two Digimon were causing immense damage to the city, let alone the cost in lives from the seemingly random nature of their attacks. The police were totally incapable of putting a stop to them.

"Which one do you want?" asked Akira.

"I'll take the black dog with morning breath," replied Rika. "You can take the stupid looking mutt."

Akira, Darkfryer, and Lillith rushed to meet Doggymon and stop his sadistic rampage. "He he he he he!" it laughed at the fleeing Digimon.

Lillith drilled a Lightning Paw to the back of its head. "Who's laughing now, ya mangy mutt?"

Doggymon took offence at having his face driven into the concrete. He threw Ultra Bites at Lillith, which she dodged easily. Darkfryer expelled an arc of Dread Fire. The black flames lunged forward and swallowed the Doggymon. He flailed around in agony before the unholy black fires consumed him completely. "I guess we have the last laugh," remarked Darkfryer to Doggymon's streaming, vanishing data.

In the meantime, Rika and Taomon squared off with Cerberusmon. After having gone a few rounds with the enemy, it was clear Kyubimon would not be able to go toe-to-toe with the Ultimate level Cerberusmon as a Champion. After Digivolving into Taomon, she regained parity with her foe. Cerberusmon breathed an Emerald Blaze, which washed off of Taomon's mystical barrier of light. Taomon threw the paper talismans of Thousand Spells. They exploded upon striking the enemy's tough hide, leaving behind a thin cloud of smoke. Cerberusmon created several Portals of Darkness, dragging Taomon into a dark dimension.

Cerberusmon suddenly slashed Taomon in the shoulders and instinctively raised her barrier. Cerberusmon dashed out of a portal but struck the shield harmlessly before retreating back into the darkness. He did this two more times before it finally frustrated her. She summoned magical power for a Talisman Spell, which radiated symbols of magic which flushed the enemy out. The dark dimension vanished and the two were returned to Hook City. Cerberusmon breathed an Emerald Blaze, but missed as Taomon ascended into the sky. She drew a symbol with a giant paint brush which shot out and disintegrated Cerberusmon.

Akira entered the scene to investigate. "Good work, Rika."

Digimon returned from their hiding places once they learned that the Beast-type Digimon were dead. The next day, the mayor of Hook City, a pirate Digimon appropriately named Hookmon, held an award ceremony for their courage. The citizens of Hook City were gathered to honour the heroes who had saved their city from the rampage of three Beast-type Digimon. Hookmon opened a case which held the medals. The medals were large golden coins etched with the picture of a pirate's hook.

Hookmon announced the awards to the crowd. "Thank you everybody. Today, we are gathered here to honour a great act of courage. These five individuals, Rika Nonaka, Akira Violet, Darkfryer, Lillith, and Renamon aren't members of the Hook City community, yet rose up to defend it with courage and valour. We present these five with the Golden Hook, for bravery under great danger."

One by one, the mayor placed medals around the necks of the five heroes and shook their hands. The five heroes turned to face the adulation of the clapping crowd of Digimon. Later on, Rika returned home while Akira remained to speak with the mayor. She told her family all of the wonderful things that had happened to her. "At this rate, you'll be more famous than I am!" remarked Rumiko.

"Like I always say, she takes after you, Rumiko," said Seiko.

At that moment, Akira came to visit her. "Hi Rika, I'm back."

"What did the mayor say?" asked Rika.

"He gave us the name of a new contact," said Akira. "His name is Neptunemon. He's one of the twelve Olympian Digimon that guard this Digital World."

"Akira, I been meaning to ask you this, but are you familiar with the Digimon that attacked the city?" asked Renamon.

"No," replied Akira. "I was going to ask you the same, actually. So, you suspect something's up with them too?"

"Yeah," replied Renamon. "Digimon like myself and Guard Tamer Digimon break up into data particles when we die, but those Digimon didn't do that. They turned into rings of data and just trailed off into the sky."

"I noticed that too," said Lillith. "Every Digimon that I take out in this world turn into Digieggs when they die, so there's no way they can be from here."

"If they're not from any of our worlds and they're not from here either, then where are they from?" asked Darkfryer. "The only other explanation is that they can came from some other Digital World."

"Considering what we've been through, I don't think anything would surprise me anymore," said Renamon.

"Yeah," said Akira. "I wonder what that place is like..."

"Well, we won't get any answers just thinking about it," said Rika. "Maybe that fish head can give us some answers."

* * *

Back at the DATS HQ, operators Miki and Megumi manned the computers of the organization. A series of warnings came over the main viewing screen. "Sir, we have detected twelve more dimensional anomalies in the Digital World and the Real World," reported Megumi. 

"On screen," ordered Satsuma.

The operators put up maps of the Digital and Real Worlds on the screen. As Megumi said, there were twelve anomalies in all, of which three were in the Real World. The other nine were scattered all around the Digital World. Suddenly, an alarm blared and the room flashed red. "Sir, we've just detected three Digimon in the city!"

"Put them on screen," ordered the Captain.

The main viewing screen of the DATS monitoring room shifted into the image of the Digimon. "Huhhuh huh! Huhhuh huh!" they droned monotonously.

The three Digimon gathered together and arranged themselves in an echelon formation. Each of them consisted of the torso of an unknown creature cybernetically grafted on to a tank. The tank portion of these creatures had dual treads and a secondary face on their front with a metal maw. The creature's head functioned as the turret, complete with a cannon barrel for a nose. Their arms had machineguns grafted on as replacements for flesh and blood hands. A belt of bullets hung from each machinegun. They turned to the stunned people of Tokyo and opened fire.

_  
**-Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Tankmon  
Attributes: Data, Champion Level, Metal Element**_

_**This cybernetically enhanced Digimon has a computer for a brain and a cannon for its nose. It has immense firepower for a Champion level and serves as the Digital World's armoured units in war.**_

_**Special Abilities/Traits:  
Night vision**_

_**Hyper Cannon (Metal) - Tankmon effectively sneezes out explosive shells when he uses this attack.**_

_**Machinegun Arm (Metal) - Tankmon's arm-mounted machineguns spit out enough bullets to mow down anything in its path.**_

"Contact Yoshino and Masaru. Send them to stop those Tankmon," ordered Satsuma.

"Yes sir!" replied Miki.

Yoshino and Masaru made their way to the location of the Tankmon rampage in her car. The Tankmon had already caused extensive damage to the surrounding area. Cars had been blown to flaming wrecks and stores had been decimated. There were potholes, spent shell casings, and wounded people lying on the ground. The streets had long been vacated. The people were afraid of being caught in the line of fire. The Tankmon were continuing their rampage a kilometre ahead. Yoshino and Masaru ran up to confront the Tankmon.

"Huhhuh huh! Huhhuh huh!" the Tankmon droned monotonously.

"You there! Stop!" cried Masaru.

The Tankmon turned to face Masaru and fired their Hyper Cannons at him. Masaru leapt out of the way in the nick of time. The shell hit a nearby phone booth and blew it to a smouldering pile of rubble instantly. Suddenly, Masaru leapt onto the front most Tankmon and punched it in the head. The Tankmon doubled over in a daze as Masaru clenched a newly charged Digisoul. Masaru pushed the Digisoul into the top of his Digivice, causing Agumon to Digivolve into Geo Greymon. Yoshino summoned her Digisoul and put it into her Digivice, causing Lalamon to Digivolve into Sunflowermon.

Geo Greymon breathed a Mega Flame which dazed his Tankmon target. The other two fired Hyper Cannons at him, but Geo Greymon shielded himself with his arms. Sunflowermon's Sunshine Beam streamed from of her face, hitting the second Tankmon hard enough in the head to make it dizzy. Geo Greymon replied with a Mega Burst, which toppled the third Tankmon. The Tankmon recovered, reformed their echelon formation, and locked weapons on DATS. Their machineguns rattled maddeningly with each bullet it sprayed.

The DATS members kept hidden behind the walls and stands of a supermarket as the bullets rained in. A few moments later, they heard several clicks coming from the enemy's weapons. Geo Greymon and Lalamon stormed out of the supermarket with Geo Greymon breathing fire. The Tankmon took the full brunt of the fire and melted into data. Sunflowermon punctured a hole into the Tankmon with a Sunshine Beam. The two combined their attacks on the last Tankmon, annihilating it in a blazing explosion.

Like before, these Digimon crumbled into bits of data. They did not leave any Digieggs behind when they died. "Just like last time..." remarked Masaru.

"Yeah boss, it was just like Devimon," said Agumon.

Meanwhile, Tohma H. Norstein scanned around the scenery of a vast badlands. "Hmm... Nothing here," he thought to himself.

Indeed, all Tohma could see was a barren, rocky land. The sun was burning high in the sky and threatened to burn the sandy ground into glass. There was nothing of importance for miles around. "Master, look!" called Gaomon

Tohma went to the cliff and looked in the direction his Digimon was pointing. Tohma gasped. He saw a great dome of darkness covering a vast portion of a distant island. The sky overhead was dark and the clouds churned overhead. An occasional flash of lightning would arc from the clouds and strike the dome. The electricity jumped across the black surface in a dangerous skipping dance. The dome was a disturbing, unnatural presence in the Digital World. Tohma could only wonder who or what made it and for what reason.

END OF CHAPTER

Dimensionally Shifted:  
3 Beast-type Digimon (Frontier) - Hook City Square, Digital World (Savers)  
3 Tankmon (Adventure) - Tokyo, Real World (Savers)  
6 ????(????) - Digital World (Savers)


	3. DATS versus Tamers

Disclaimer:  
The Digimon anime is a great series owned by Bandai and animated by Toei. The author also uses fan made characters. Please ask before using.

**Guard Tamer: The Ripper of Time  
By: RB3 **

**Chapter 3: DATS versus Tamers **

After eliminating the Tankmon, Yoshino and Masaru returned to HQ to listen to Satsuma's debriefing. Just as they entered the command centre, Tohma appeared on the platform of the Digital Gate. "Oh, you're back, Tohma. How was it in your area?" asked Masaru.

"I think I know why all these dimensional anomalies keep appearing," replied Tohma.

"Really?" asked Yoshino.

"What is it?" asked Agumon.

"When I was in the Digital World, I saw a strange black dome covering an island to the east of my area," replied Tohma.

"That's strange. Why didn't our computers pick it up?" asked Satsuma. 

"It might be absorbing our signals," suggested Tohma. "It looks like the dome is some kind of barrier. We need to find a way in so we can find out what's causing all of these anomalies."

The DATS team travelled to Tohma's island in the Digital World, appearing some distance away from the base of the black barrier. Looking up at it from its base, the dome seemed so huge, large enough to swallow nine city blocks. On occasion, electricity would arc over the surface of the dome like an omen of the danger it represented. The sky above was darkened and the black clouds churned in a counter-clockwise direction. The air was heavy, as though the weight of the ages had been concentrated in a small area. The dome radiated an otherworldly power and seemed to transcend the physical world.

"Whoa!" remarked Masaru as he looked all the way to the top of the dome.

"That's thing's huge!" said Agumon.

Tohma sighed from frustration. "No signal. Whatever it is, my equipment isn't picking it up." Out of curiosity, Tohma picked up a rock and threw it at the dome. Upon striking the black mist, a bolt of electricity jumped out at the rock. "It's probably not a good idea to touch that thing."

Agumon Digivolved into Geo Greymon and immediately breathed fire on the dome. The flames merely washed over the surface harmlessly. Even with Sunflowermon and Gaogamon joining in, they still couldn't force their way in. "This isn't going to work," said Geo Greymon.

"Captain, we're at the dome but we can't get in," reported Yoshino. "What should we do?"

"If you can't get in, please wait there until help arrives. I just called in Captain Trudeau from the Canadian branch for assistance. He'll be there within ten minutes," informed Satsuma. "Trudeau has a Wisemon with great knowledge on things magical and the supernatural. He might be able to find a way to break in."

It wasn't long before a French-Canadian man in his early thirties appeared on site. The jovial man was bearded and with brown hair that was beginning to grey. Like the Captain, this man was in a DATS captain's uniform. His Digimon partner was a humanoid whose face was obscured by the darkness created by a hood of dark yellow cloth. The only thing visible in the darkness was a pair of emotionless golden eyes. Due to his brown robes, this Digimon appeared to be a wizard of some kind. He radiated a distinctly eerie aura about him.

"Hello, I'm Captain Maurice Trudeau of DATS Canada. I hear you have a problem..." 

"Yeah, that's right," replied Tohma. "We can't find any way into the dome. We were hoping you could help us get in." 

"Sure, Wisemon here will tell you what to do," said Trudeau.

_  
__**-Digimon Analyzer **__**  
Name: Wisemon  
Attributes: Virus, Ultimate, No Element**_

This magic-using Digimon has begun to master his arcane craft. His knowledge of the magical workings of the Digital World is already vast, but there are still mysteries left to be solved.

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Flying, magic using, teleportation, dimensional travel

Eternal Nirvana (Fire/Ice/Lightning) - Wisemon can summon elemental orbs of fire, ice, and lightning to attack an enemy. 

Pandora Dialog - Wisemon's book contains a wide assortment of magical spells. With these arcane powers, he can call upon a nearly limitless repertoire of effects, including dark magic.

"Hmm... This dome appears to be a dimensionally phased object," observed Wisemon. "It's difficult to explain, but think of it as being here and yet not here at the same time."

"Is that why we couldn't detect it?" asked Masaru.

"It's part of the reason. It absorbs the signals from your equipment," replied Wisemon. "I'll need more time to study it before I can get you in. To do that, I'll need a few items."

"What are they?" asked Yoshino.

"The first is a sample of the dome's energy, but I can easily acquire that myself. What I still need are items and people that have been dimensionally shifted into this world by whoever or whatever brought this dome into existence. I need them to ascertain the nature of the power which had brought them here. Once I complete my research, I can determine a way of countering the dome's magic."

"So you want us to get these things for you?" asked Masaru.

"Yep, that's correct," replied Wisemon.

"Where are we going to find something like that?"

Wisemon produced a set of amulets consisting of gold-rimmed garnets. "These items will point you in the direction of such an individual or item." Yoshino took the amulets from his hand. She put one around her neck and distributed the rest to her team. "When you want to find a dimensionally shifted item, an arrow will show up in the jewel. That arrow points in the direction of the nearest dimensionally shifted item or person. The closer you are, the faster it will flash. Good luck to you all."

* * *

Akira, Rika, and their Digimon took in the briny scent of the sea as they walked down a long marble bridge. This bridge travelled over the waters of the Hook Lagoon and led to a lone island with a single great temple resembling coral. It was crafted purely out of aquamarine and seemed to shine brightly in the morning sun. Its entrance was flanked by a pair of marble fountains. These fountains consisted of marble fish statues spraying water into a basin. The team was surprised at how large the temple was. Whoever lived here was certainly huge.

The aquamarine doors opened with a thunderous rumble. "Guess he's inviting us in," said Rika, visibly intimidated by the gesture.

The Tamers and Digimon passed down a lengthy hallway which was flanked by pillars of marble. They walked down a blue carpet whose length reached all the way to the door at the opposite end. This second door opened to allow them passage into a great circular room. At the centre of the room was a great throne made from a gigantic sea shell. A briny scent filled the room as ornaments on the raised throne sprayed water into a small pond at its base. Judging from the saltiness of the water, it appeared that this pond was actually a part of the lagoon.

Seated on this throne was a titan of a Digimon. He was a half-fish, half-human being like a mermaid, only male rather than female. He was clothed in samurai armour and a helmet that only revealed his face below his nose. Both pieces of scaly equipment were made from Chrome Digizoid, the most powerful metal of the Digital World. He wielded a massive spear almost like it was a king's sceptre. Indeed, this Digimon carried himself like a king and gave an aura of nobility and majesty befitting someone of royal heritage. This Digimon was Neptunemon, Olympian Digimon, and lord of the seas.

_  
__**-Digimon Analyzer **__**  
Name: Neptunemon  
Attributes: Vaccine, Mega, Water Element**_

This merman Digimon is one of the twelve Olympians; Digimon who are based on the Roman gods. He is the Olympian who rules the seas of the Digital World and calls other ocean dwellers his subjects.

Special Abilities/Traits:   
Aquatic, hovering, dimensional travel

Vortex Penetrate (Water) - Neptunemon can shoot a cylindrical column of spinning water which can punch through steel and concrete.

Wave of Depth (Water) - Neptunemon can send massive tidal waves called from the depths of the sea at his foes.

"Greetings humans. I am Neptunemon, guardian of the Digital World and ruler of its oceans. I believe you have something to ask of me?"

"Yes," replied Akira. "Lord Neptunemon, we are travellers from another Digital World. We were brought here against our will by an unknown force. We would like to ask for your help in returning home." 

"Aye, I had a feeling that it would come to this sooner or later. I am well aware of the turmoil within the Digital World. Beings and places from other worlds are being thrown into my Digital World and the Real World. Likewise, things from here and even the Real World are being ripped out and thrown into other worlds." 

"Neptunemon, do you know what is causing all of this to happen?" asked Renamon.

"We have our suspicions," replied Neptunemon. "In the sea to the southeast of Hook Island is an island covered by a barrier of darkness. We believe that the source of all our problems is hidden behind that barrier."

"Is there anyway we can break through the barrier?" asked Rika.

"I was hoping you'd ask that. My magicians and scientists believe they can break through, but they need to study people and items that have been brought here by the barrier's creator."

"So, that means they'll be looking at us..." said Lillith. 

"Precisely," replied Neptunemon. "However, you group won't not be enough. You'll have to bring in more items and people who have been dropped in our world. Are there any others in your group?"

"We can scrounge up more people from our camp," replied Darkfryer.

"I see," replied Neptunemon. "When you find dimensionally shifted items or people especially, please bring them back here as a precaution. Do not let them run amok through the Digital World. I do not wish them to become a threat to my world or harmed by its dangers. For now, go to the Shamamon Retreat just outside of Hook City and let the Shamamon there examine you."

The Tamers and Digimon left Neptunemon's palace for the Shamamon Retreat. They came upon a camp site in the reserve on the far southern side of Hook City. It consisted of log cabins built in a cleared area of a plain. At the centre of the camp was a great fire with several animal skins drying nearby. Three small, goblin-like Digimon carrying clubs were performing tribal dances around the fire. Their fellow tribe mates played instruments which set the rhythm of their dance. One of these Shamamon had a headdress made from feathers and was seated in quiet meditation on a log bench before the flames.

Another of the Shamamon approached to greet the visitors. "Hello, what brings you here, friend?" he asked.

"We were sent by Neptunemon. He said you could help us," announced Akira.

"Ah yes," replied the Shamamon. "You'll want to see the Chief. This way please."

The Shamamon brought the Tamers and Digimon to the chief, who was the Shamamon meditating in front of the fire. The chief broke out of his trance and turned to the team. "Hello, you must be the visitors from another world..."

"Yeah," replied Darkfryer. "We were wondering if you could help us get rid of the barrier on the island."

"Of course, but we need to study people and items from the other worlds first. The more things we can study, the more we can learn and the better our chances of finding a solution," said Chief Shamamon.

"So you want to study us?" asked Rika.

"Certainly," replied Chief Shamamon.

Chief Shamamon began to look over each of the Tamers and their Digimon. At first his examinations were mostly visual, simply looking at them for any abnormalities. He did not notice any and attempted to sense supernatural oddities with his mind's eye. He didn't find anything of the sort and went on to use more esoteric means. Chief Shamamon fetched a strange violet powder from his cabin and blew it over the group. Lillith sneezed when the powder entered her nose. Chief Shamamon meditated on the cause of their presence for several minutes before coming to a conclusion. 

"Ooh, this is bad," remarked Chief Shamamon. "The force which brought you here is steeped in evil. It has selfish goals and will stop at nothing to fulfill them. If you are to return home, you will have to confront this force. Are you sure you want to try?" 

"Even if it's as bad as you say, we don't have much of a choice," said Lillith.

"Also, there's no telling when this force might turn its attention outward," warned Renamon. "If we can remove it, we can return home and you won't have to worry about it."

"Yeah, you're right," replied Chief Shamamon. "Unfortunately, I still can't fathom any way to break through the barrier. I still need items from another world, preferably something not carried on a person."

"My friend's parents were brought here along with their house. Would their house do?" asked Akira.

"Certainly," replied Shamamon. "It'll do for a start."

Chief Shamamon handed a set of tree branches to the Tamers. They were shaped like the letter "Y" and had the small twigs and leaves removed. They appeared to have come from an oak tree. "Branches?" remarked Rika. "How will these things help us?"

Akira waved his branch around randomly. When it pointed to the southeast, he felt a very faint vibration which shocked him. "Oh, it does that when it senses something," said Chief Shamamon in reference to the twitching. "These branches shake like that when they detect something from another world. Use them to find what I need. Good luck my friends." 

When they left the Shamamon Retreat, Akira radioed his base. "Commandramon, are you there?"

"Yep, go ahead," replied Commandramon.

"Did you detect any other dimensional anomalies to the southeast?"

"Hold on, I'll check." After a few minutes of silence, Commandramon returned. "Akira, I found one. It is centred just north of an island to the southeast of Hook Island. I'm uploading the coordinates to your browser."

Akira looked at the coordinates and referenced them to a map of the Digital World. "Oh great, right near the lion's den," muttered Akira. "Also, a Shamamon will come by to check up on our house. Please make sure that he feels welcome."

"Roger," replied the Commandramon.

* * *

The dark barrier loomed over the island near the centre of the Digital World. Its effects on the world could be felt by any Digimon who dared venture near it. The sky was darkened and the clouds churned in a spiral overhead. Waves from the ocean crashed against the stony shores as though a storm was brewing. The Digimon and other sea life, able to sense the negativity from the barrier, stayed far away from the island. Despite the sense of dread instilled by the barrier, a small group of adventurers were about to brave the darkness.

Their submarine cut through the waters north of the dark barrier. The world below the sea was still as beautiful as ever. The reefs of coral were vibrant and the seaweed wavered with the flow of water. These adventurers, the DATS team, continued on their way in their small metallic sub. Their vehicle was a navy blue, pill-shaped vessel with cockpit windows of transparent plastic. The interior was somewhat cramped as it was only meant to hold a handful of passengers. Yoshino guided the vehicle upwards through a tunnel and surfaced in an undersea cavern.

They disembarked and travelled down a long tunnel of earth and limestone. Nearly every inch of the way, they could see stony spikes rising from the ground. They could feel the cool dampness from the water and hear the occasional tapping from dripping water. The cave was dark, but the DATS members had brought flashlights to light the way through. The cave led to a great hole hollowed out of the ground. Scanning around, they noticed three ancient stone structures in the darkness. They were a trio of great ziggurats from an earlier Digimon civilization that had long since passed.

Each ziggurat had a stair case of stone leading up to a small ritual platform with a stone altar. Behind these altars were doorways to the interior of the ziggurats themselves. Tohma noted the influence of multiple Real World cultures upon the design of these buildings. Flanking the length of the stairs were brass braziers. They went all the way down the stairs and around the ziggurats. A road flanked by ruined stone pillars ran towards the stairs of the nearest ziggurat. From their appearance, the three ziggurats appeared to be situated in a triangle.

"What is this place?" asked Masaru.

"They look like temples of some kind," suggested Tohma.

Yoshino looked at Wisemon's garnet amulet. It produced an arrow which flashed slowly and pointed directly ahead. "It's in the middle one," she said.

Tohma scanned around with his flashlight. "All the entryways on the ground are sealed off. The only entrance is behind the altar."

Indeed, the ziggurat's lower entrances were blocked off by piles of fallen stone. With no other way inside, the group took the stairs. The ziggurat had signs of wear and tear that came with the passing of ages. Chunks of stone had broken and chipped off, lying in pieces on the platforms between floors. The altar at the top was in even worse condition. Unlike the ziggurat itself, the altar's destruction appeared more artificial, suggesting a battle or calamity of some kind. Once inside, Yoshino scanned around the hallway with her amulet to determine their target's location.

When she brought it upward, the amulet's flashing weakened in intensity. She promptly turned it downward and the amulet responded in kind by flashing more intensely. "It's underneath us," she informed.

The DATS members continued down through ancient hallways untouched by anyone for countless years. The stone corridors were far more confining than the cavern outside, though not in a claustrophobic manner. They had fallen into disrepair from years of neglect. Parts of the walls were lying in pieces on the ground after having chipped off from erosion. The trio encountered a central stairwell where they descended ten floors before reaching the same floor as their target. They traversed a lengthy hallway until they reached a great room once used as an audience chamber for the high priest.

Lying at the centre of the floor was a chunk of red stone that seemed oddly out of place. The stone appeared to have several depressions and cavities as though it had been struck by miniature meteors. The amulet flashed very intensely when brought towards the stone. "Well, this is what we're looking for..." announced Yoshino as she claimed it.

Masaru looked at the stone with disappointment. "It's just a chunk of rock! I expected something bigger, something cooler."

"Me too... I thought it would look weirder since it's not from the Digital World," admitted Agumon.

Tohma mused over the stone. "It looks like a rock fragment from a moon. Look at all these little craters in it."

"Stop!" demanded an unknown voice, which broke the DATS team out of their thoughts. 

They looked at the three individuals now blocking the doorway. "Who are you?" asked Yoshino.

"I am Akira Violet. I am here to secure that item." Akira pointed to the fragment of red moon rock. "Please hand it over quickly." 

"No way!" replied Masaru. "We spent all that time trying to find this thing. We're not just going to hand it over to you!"

Akira sighed. "I hope that it didn't have to come to this, but I can't allow you to keep that thing. If you won't hand it over peacefully, we'll have to take it from you by force."

Darkfryer, Lillith, and Renamon advanced to shield their partners. Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon, and Falcomon mirrored their opponents' move. Tohma scanned the three Digimon on the Tamers' side. "The fox is a Rookie, but the other two are Champions. Be careful, those three are very powerful Digimon!"

"I guess I should take that as a compliment," remarked Renamon. 

"So what?" retorted Masaru. "We've beaten lots of powerful Digimon before. We can beat these guys too. If we get in trouble, we can always Digivolve."

"No!" objected Tohma. "If we make the Ultimates or Megas fight in here, they'll bring the whole place down!"

"Okay, so we can't use our Ultimate or Mega forms," corrected Masaru. "Big deal, we can still win with Champions."

"Yeah, no problem, Boss!" agreed Agumon.

"If you're done your little tirade, you've got 'til the count of three to hand it over," announced Akira. "One..."

"We're not going to give you the stone!" said Tohma.

"Two..." 

"We need it!" said Yoshino.

"Three... Okay guys, get'em!" ordered Akira.

Darkfryer, Lillith, and Renamon advanced at the other Digimon. In a split second, the DATS Digimon ascended to their Champion forms and moved to intercept. Akira gestured at the group, which caused waves of darkness to emanate from their bodies. The DATS members writhed as a sense of inertia and weakness fell over them. "Ugggh, what the hell is he doing to us?" asked Masaru, feeling the darkness' foul effects on him.

Lillith landed on Gaogamon's head, stomping him onto the ground. She noticed Sunflowermon still reeling from Akira's initial strike. As she leapt towards the animate sunflower, Sunflowermon suddenly recovered and fired a Sunshine Beam. The beam slammed into Lillith's body, exposing a film of darkness previously invisible to the naked eye. This dark film took the brunt of the attack. She righted herself and landed safely on her feet. Lillith fired a pair of aphotic beams from her eyes, but Sunflowermon countered with a Sunshine Beam.

Akira hurled a sphere of darkness at Ikuto, who ducked the shot. In response, Ikuto threw his boomerang at Akira, who stopped the attack with a sheet of black miasma. The boomerang bounced against this makeshift shield and returned to Ikuto's hand. At that moment, Masaru pounced on Akira, catching him with a punch to the chin. His Digisoul suddenly began to glow on his fist. "He charged my Digisoul?"

Before Masaru could contemplate this turn of events further, Akira had recovered. Masaru dove out of the way of Akira's aphotic beam at the last moment. He applied his new power to his Digivice, which Digivolved Agumon into Geo Greymon. Akira spewed a torrential arc of miasma from his fingertips. It caught Masaru by surprise and drained energy from him as it caused him to stumble backwards and fall. "Masaru!" cried Ikuto.

Ikuto found himself propelled into a stone wall by a stream of miasma. He slumped down the wall and landed on the ground. "Ow!" groaned Ikuto as he rubbed his back.

Peckmon came in to peck Darkfryer, who sidestepped the beak. Darkfryer kicked Peckmon in the head and sent a claw swipe to his body to the ground. He leapt onto Peckmon and used miasma to skate him into Geo Greymon's legs. Peckmon cut out Geo Greymon's legs from under him so suddenly that he went face first into the ground. Once Darkfryer abandoned his joyride, Gaogamon tackled him to the ground. Just inches away from the salivating jaws of the wolf, Darkfryer used all his strength to keep him away. He managed to free his feet and kick the wolf off of him.

Kyubimon threw Fox Tail Inferno flames at Geo Greymon just as he was rising from his fall. Geo Greymon raised his arm to shield himself from this attack. Kyubimon took his retaliatory Mega Flame to the face, landing on the ground in front of Rika. Soon after, Lillith took the full brunt of a Sunshine Beam and went crashing into the ground before Akira. Darkfryer came not too soon afterwards, having been hurled backwards by Gaogamon's Spiral Blow. The three Digimon recovered and formed a line as they returned to a fighting stance. The DATS Digimon mirrored the move.

"These guys are too strong," remarked Tohma. "We can't keep this up."

"Ikuto, you and Peckmon go on ahead with the stone. We'll catch up with you later," said Masaru.

Ikuto thought the decision was unwise. "But..."

"...Don't worry, we'll make it," assured Masaru.

As Ikuto and Peckmon ran away with the stone, the remaining DATS members barred the way to him. In an attempt to break through, the Tamers' Digimon attacked. Darkfryer jetted Dread Fire at Geo Greymon, who shielded himself with his arm. As Lillith approached, Gaogamon blew a Spiral Blow which pushed her back. Kyubimon missed her pounce attempt on Sunflowermon, who returned in kind with a Sunshine Beam. Rika slashed a speed-enhancing card into her D-Power, which accelerated the kitsune's movements. It caught Sunflowermon off guard, resulting in her being rammed into the ground.

"Fall back!" called Tohma.

As the DATS members backed into the hallway, their Digimon fired at the enemy. The enemy dodged the shots and retaliated with shots of their own. Gaogamon blew Spiral Blow as he back-pedaled out, stopping Darkfryer's obsidian flames from advancing. Geo Greymon fired a Mega Burst, forcing the enemy to scatter in defence. As the group retreated safely into the cavern, Sunflowermon fired a Sunshine Beam at the roof. The stone came tumbling down, sealing the hallway from Akira's team. The DATS members turned tail and ran back to the entry cavern to escape with their prize.

* * *

The DATS crew returned to their camp at the other end of the dark island. The waters parted as the submarine emerged off the shore of the beach. The DATS team returned to their camp and reported their mission to Satsuma. "Hello, I take it that the mission was a success?" asked Satsuma.

"Yep, a complete success!" replied Masaru.

Yoshino handed the moon rock to Satsuma. "Sir, although we retrieved the item, we were attacked before we came back."

Satsuma took a great interest in Yoshino's report. "Attacked? By who?"

"We don't know..." replied Yoshino. "...But we do have a description. The leader is a boy about Tohma and Masaru's age. He looked to be half-Japanese and half-Caucasian. He identified himself as Akira Violet. He had a Dark Lizamon and a Black Gatomon for Digimon partners. His partner is a Japanese girl who's a bit younger, about twelve years old. She has a Renamon for a Digimon partner." 

"Interesting," remarked Satsuma.

"That's not all," replied Ikuto. "They were using strange powers to fight us. The boy had some magical power to create darkness." 

"Yeah, when he hit me, it made me feel weak, like I had lost my strength," described Masaru.

"What about the girl?" asked Satsuma.

"She had these cards in a pouch. When she slashed them through her Digivice, it gave her Digimon new powers," replied Agumon.

"Yeah, they gave us a very hard time," remarked Tohma.

Satsuma paced around deep in thought. "They might have been brought here by the dimensional anomalies. What's their story?" Satsuma paused to contemplate this turn of events. "We'll think about this later. Wisemon still needs more samples. We should focus our efforts towards this instead. I had Miki and Megumi compile a list of the locations where we've detected dimensional rifts."

Satsuma produced a printed list of rifts scattered around the Digital World. After accounting for Masaru and Yoshino's handling of the Tankmon incident, the number of anomalies dropped to nine. Once the moon rock fragment was accounted for, that number dropped to eight. These eight dimensional rifts were the ones left unaccounted for. Whatever came through them was indeterminate. They could be anything from a human being, more Digimon, or even something else entirely. No matter what awaited them, they had to investigate.

END OF CHAPTER

Dimensionally Shifted:  
Red Moon Stone: Red Moon (Frontier) - Barrier Isle underground (Savers)


	4. Chiaki's Second Chance

Disclaimer:  
The Digimon anime is a great series owned by Bandai and animated by Toei. The author also uses fan made characters. Please ask before using.

**Guard Tamer: The Ripper of Time  
By: RB3 **

**Chapter 4: Chiaki's Second Chance **

The dark train Digimon sped towards a spire-like structure within a darkened land. The rose-coloured tower stood out in the land enshrouded in darkness known as the Dark Continent. This area of the Digital World was a mysterious land where most Digimon would dare not venture. Only those few Digimon of the darkness element dared to venture here and call this place home. Ruled by the element of darkness, the land was forever in a state of perpetual night. It had never seen the light of day since the dawn of the Digital World.

It was through this dark, mysterious land that one Koichi Kimura travelled. This young boy, no more than twelve years in age, had already made a name for himself in the Digital World. He was the Legendary Warrior of Darkness, a hero, and one of the Digital World's greatest defenders. The sullen child wondered what could be so important to make Cherubimon summon him back to this world. It all started when the gruff voice of Cherubimon, the great angel Digimon who protected the Digital World's lore and legends, came blaring out of his cell phone. It caught Koichi by surprise.

"Koichi, the Digital World needs you once again," said Cherubimon through Koichi's cell phone.

At the time, Koichi had been walking down the street after playing video games at the local arcade. He did very well in his game, which was one of the popular fighting games. It was then that Cherubimon's voice took over the cell phone and summoned him back to the Digital World. Koichi rushed to the Shibuya subway station and bought a ticket at the electronic vending machine. The rest happened exactly as the first time his brother, Koji, had travelled to the Digital World. When he boarded an empty elevator, it descended until it literally went through the ground itself.

At the bottom, he came upon a massive train station for Trailmon, Digimon with the form of trains. It was here that he boarded the Dark Trailmon, a modern locomotive with crimson decorations like eyes. Upon boarding this strange black Digimon, the cabin doors closed automatically and the Dark Trailmon pulled out of the station. After a moderately long trip, the Dark Trailmon pulled into the spire in the Dark Continent, the Rose Morning Star; the headquarters of Cherubimon. Koichi walked up several flights of stairs within the rose interior of the spire.

At the top was a gigantic, rabbit-like Digimon with an aura of divinity. The pink Digimon had golden rings around his ears. They were engraved with a message written in an unknown language. The creature's neckpiece was designed like a sun and made from violet cloth. This creature, Cherubimon, was the one who summoned him back to the Digital World. "Welcome Koichi, I'm glad to see you back."

"Why did you call me, Cherubimon?" asked Koichi.

"The Digital World is facing a crisis. Space and time are distorting, bringing things from other times and worlds into ours. By the same token, things from our world are being drawn into other realms. Some of these things and individuals have proven harmful to Digimon-kind and the Digital World. Your job is to investigate these strange events and find a way to stop it. I have called new human children to bear the Spirits of the remaining four elements. You will take these Spirits and guide them to their destined host. Now, I will unlock a new power by merging you with your Spirit. Use it well." 

Cherubimon held his hands open before him with palms facing upwards. A pair of ethereal objects materialized, both of which were statuettes that bore the likeness of dark, lion-like Digimon. The two items, the Human and Beast Spirits of Darkness, returned to their former master and united with him in body and spirit. A dark aura of violet surrounded his body as he felt the power of Darkness flow through it. Koichi summoned the power of the Beast Spirit, causing it to magically appear in the palm of his hand.

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution!" announced Koichi as he put the Spirit into his heart.

The aura of darkness outlined his body, transforming him into a cloud of black miasma. The black miasma reshaped itself into a figure like that of a majestic, powerful lion. Plates of black armour with golden details attached themselves to his body like shingles on a roof. One by one, the shingles layered themselves onto him until they transformed the miasmic lion into a mechanical one. The lion pounced into the air, casting a silhouette into the full moon. When he landed, he opened his mouth and spewed a glob of darkness.

"Jager Lowemon!"

"Good, now take the Spirits of the final four elements." Cherubimon summoned the remaining Spirits, which flew from the palms of his hand and into Jager Lowemon. "The first of the new Warriors will arrive at the Flame Terminal. Please go there at once."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Real World, a young girl was swimming in the local pool. The girl had chestnut coloured hair which fluttered in the water as she moved through it. When she had enough, she put on her clothes in the women's changing room and retied her hair into a pair of braids. Her name was Chiaki Matsumoto. As the girl walked down the streets of Shibuya, thoughts ran through her head about past events she had experienced in the Digital World. Although she left the war torn world to the other kids, Chiaki couldn't help but feel pangs of regret.

It seemed like an eternity since Chiaki had travelled to the Digital World. She and many other children had been summoned by Ophanimon. Though she did not bond with any of the ten elements, she had a great adventure of her own with her friends, Katsuharu, Teppei, and Teruo. When the Trailmon dropped them and many other kids off at the Forest Terminal, everyone looked around and gossiped about their situation. It was here that Chiaki first met the three boys that would make up their group. Like each child, Chiaki was astounded by the fantastic world they had stumbled upon and the creatures that inhabited it.

"What is this place?" asked Chiaki as she looked around the station. She looked around and saw a Baby Digimon float by the window briefly. Behind the Baby Digimon was a sea of trees.

A young boy suddenly bumped into her. "Ow, oh sorry! I didn't see you there."

"That's okay," replied Chiaki. "I'm Chiaki Matsumoto, nice to meet you."

"Right back at cha," replied the boy. "I'm Teruo Miyazaki. Anyways, what is this place? I've never seen anything like it before."

"Hi there, you were brought here too?" asked the taller of a pair of boys.

"Yeah, but where is 'here?'" asked Teruo in response.

"We don't know either. All I know is that this strange woman talked to me on my cell phone and asked me to come here," said the shorter boy, who wore glasses.

"Yeah, the same thing happened to me too!" said Chiaki.

"...And me," replied Teruo.

"Did we all get all called out here by the same chick? I'm Katsuharu by the way," said the taller boy.

"I'm Teppei," said the shorter boy. 

Chiaki and Teruo introduced themselves in turn. "Nice to meet you two. You know, now that I think about it, this place looks really interesting. I'm really tempted to go exploring," admitted Teruo. "Anything beats going back to books and school." 

At that moment, a voice came over the kids' cell phones. "Children of the Real World, please listen to me," said a female voice. "This place is too dangerous for you to stay. Another Trailmon is coming here to pick you up. Please get on and leave while you still can."

"No way!" cried Katsuharu. "We want to stay and look around. This place is pretty cool."

"Yeah," agreed the others.

A new Trailmon pulled into the station from which an Angemon emerged. The Angemon guided the kids into the Trailmon until only Chiaki and her group were left behind. "It is too dangerous here. Cherubimon's minions are everywhere and they will attack you if they see you. Please board the train," said Angemon.

"Uh uh," replied Katsuharu negatively. "We're staying right here."

Angemon paused momentarily as though communicating with some greater power. "Lady Ophanimon, there are four children who don't want to leave. What should I do? Should I force them onto the train?"

"No Angemon," replied Ophanimon. "We can't make them leave if that is not their desire. Please follow them and protect them while they're here."

"Very well," replied Angemon. "Kids, if you don't want to go home, I won't force you. If you intend to stay, I will follow and protect you."

Thus did Chiaki's group form itself and began their adventures the Digital World, which were many. Though such a journey was dangerous, Angemon was always there to defend the group if they ever get into trouble. Their most recent adventures led them into the Beanstalk Village, where they helped the spherical Mamemon grow a new beanstalk for their home. As they left, they looked back upon the beanstalk which towered out of the village. They set their sights eastward towards Steel Town, where they heard of a gang of Digimon terrorizing the local residents.

It was here that they met the Legendary Warriors, who had also arrived here as part of their travels. Chiaki's group spotted the Warriors as they confronted Sagittarimon, a Digimon much like a centaur, but with a wolf's traits instead of a horse's. The confrontation took place at the bottom of a stone chasm. Upon intervening in the fight, Angemon immediately flew down and disarmed the Sagittarimon with a flick of his staff. The thug's bow went crashing into the ground, leaving him defenceless. At the point of his staff, Angemon held Sagittarimon at bay. Rather than fight, Sagittarimon ran away, vowing vengeance.

It was this then that the two groups became acquainted each other. They continued on to Steel Town, a city made entirely out of steel. They gathered within the lobby of a building, where Chiaki's group narrated their coming to the Digital World. However, the other kids weren't too keen about their presence in the Digital World. "You really should have got on the train if Ophanimon told you to do so," said Koji.

"Ophanimon? Oh, was she the one sending us those messages on our cell phones?" asked Teruo.

"Yeah, we used to get them all the time when we first came here but we haven't heard from her in a long time now," said Chiaki, who showed her cell phone for emphasis.

"Your phones? What happened to your D-Tectors?" asked JP. "Did they get stolen or something?"

"D-Tector? What's a D-Tector?" asked Katsuharu, whose ignorance puzzled the other group.

"Okay, we told you about ourselves. Now it's time for you to answer some of our questions, like why are you here?" asked Katsuharu.

"We're here to bring peace back to the Digital World," replied Takuya. 

"Peace? By yourselves?" Katsuharu began to laugh at the other group mockingly.

"Yeah, get a load of that. Look at what you have for Digimon!" said Teppei through his mocking laughter. Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon were bewildered and somewhat insulted by the derisiveness of Chiaki's group.

"Listen!" demanded Koichi. "You guys should just go home! You're just gonna get hurt if you stay any longer." Koichi's forceful tone stopped the laughter of Chiaki's group. "You guys don't know what you're doing. You got lucky so far, but sooner or later, you're gonna run up against something you can't handle!"

Katsuharu glared at Koichi. "What do you know?"

"We know that there's some dangerous stuff around here, like the Royal Knights," replied Koji.

"Yeah," echoed Zoe. "They're the reason why parts of the Digital World keep disappearing."

"They're gonna destroy everything and they don't care who goes with it. It could be you guys next!" said Takuya.

"Hey, you can't tell us what to do!" said Teppei, standing up defiantly.

"Yeah! We were doing just fine so far. Maybe you're the babies who should be running back home to mommy!" stated Katsuharu.

Chiaki's group left in an angry fit, leaving the Legendary Warriors to muse over their presence in the Digital World. Later on, Chiaki, Teruo found themselves picking tomatoes for dinner. By coincidence, JP and Zoe had the same idea. "Oh, it's you," said Chiaki. "Don't try to ask us to leave. We've already made up our mind."

"I just want to say we're sorry for the way we acted back there. We only wanted to look out for your safety," said Zoe.

"No problem," said Teruo. "Apology accepted."

"...That doesn't change how we feel about you. We still think it's too dangerous for you to be here. Besides, don't you miss things back home?" asked Zoe. "It must be painful to be away from them for so long."

"Oh sure, there are many times when I wished I was back home. I do miss my friends and family sometimes and it's hard to walk so much, but here we are living an adventure straight out a book," said Chiaki.

"Really, that's all we'd be going back to; books, school, and everything else that makes the Real World boring," said Teruo.

"You guys really should be more worried about getting home safely rather than being bored once you get back," advised JP. "I mean, hasn't that thought ever crossed your mind?"

"Not really," replied Teruo. "Angemon was always there for us. He's protected us so far and he'd never let us down."

"Yeah... Besides, Katsuharu looks out for us," said Chiaki.

* * *

Chiaki's thoughts returned to the Real World, where her cell phone began to speak to her in a gruff male voice. It seemed as though the voice had read her mind. "Do you want a second chance?" asked the voice.

The words "yes" and "no" appeared on the cell phone screen. Chiaki was surprised by this turn of events. "Is this what I think it is?" 

She immediately chose "yes." "Very well, please go to Shibuya station and take the elevator for the five o'clock train."

Chiaki ran as fast as she could to Shibuya station, reaching the elevator just in the nick of time. As she panted, the sole other passenger noticed her. "Chiaki?" 

Chiaki looked up. "Teruo?"

"Did you get a message by any chance?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's weird, but I think we're going back to the Digital World." 

Like before, the elevator zoomed past the boundaries of its indicator. The two children found themselves in the same cavernous, spoke-like Trailmon station as last time. They boarded the waiting Trailmon, who set off for the Digital World with an abrupt jerk. The Trailmon sped through a lengthy dark tunnel before emerging in a beautiful, verdant world. Baby Digimon fluttered about joyfully in the air without a care in the world. The Digital World was as beautiful as they remembered it. In fact, after the journey of the Legendary Warriors, it had become even more beautiful.

A bump in the track knocked Chiaki and Teruo's cell phones out of their pockets onto the ground. The cell phones immediately changed shape upon exposure to the Digital World's ambient magic, becoming a handheld device much like a portable video game machine. While both were identical in make, Chiaki's was a smooth, watery blue with a darker blue grip. Teruo's, on the other hand, was green with a silvery grip. Both kids were fascinated by the sudden, unexpected transformation of their cell phones into these new devices.

The two exited their Trailmon in Flame Terminal of the Flame Village. This Digimon village was an important location for metalworking and the steel industry in the Digital World. There were furnaces and forges throughout the city. Their smokestacks which billowed the murky grey fog into the air. They could make out faint hammering by Digimon toiling in these workshops throughout the town. Due to the presence of so many furnaces, the village was warmer than usual. Now that they've returned to the Digital World, they didn't know what to do next.

As they pondered their next course of action, Jager Lowemon made his entry onto the scene. The black lion made a descent from the roof of a nearby building. He released the power of the Spirits to become Koichi once again. "Koichi? You're here too?" asked Chiaki. "It's nice to see you! Did you come here to meet us?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda surprised to find you here too. I didn't expect the Spirits to choose you," he admitted. 

"The Spirits chose us?" asked Teruo.

"You heard that right. That's what allowed me to become that lion," replied Koichi. "You two are going to be just like me and my friends."

"So, are you saying we can become Digimon like you can?" asked Chiaki.

"Yeah, and not a moment too soon," replied Koichi. "There's a big problem in the Digital World right now. It needs every Warrior it can get its hands on. Hold out your D-Tectors so I can give you the Spirits." 

"D-Tectors?" asked Teruo. "Oh, you mean these things?"

Teruo held out the handheld device that had formed from his cell phone. Koichi produced his D-Tector. "Yep, just like mine. They are used to hold the Spirits." Koichi activated his D-Tector. One by one, the images of the Metal and Water Spirits appeared on the screen. They travelled out of his D-Tectors on bands of shimmering data. Teruo claimed the Spirits of Metal while Chiaki claimed those of Water.

Chiaki and Teruo browsed the Spirits through their Digivices. "Cool! Now we can become Digimon too!" she remarked.

"So when do we get to fight our first evil Digimon?" asked Teruo. No sooner than he had asked that was when Teruo got his wish. An explosion rang out somewhere in the distant west of Flame Terminal.

In the sky, several mechanical constructs descended upon the Digimon of Flame Town. These strange war machines consisted of an orb with a single eye that also functioned as the machine's main cannon. They had a pair of metal plates on their sides which functioned like a pair of shoulder pads. Beneath this main orb was a mass of prehensile metal cables which allowed the creature to move across the land. The machine was purple with the sole exception of the cables and a patch of green around the very top where the plates connected to the orb. 

_  
__**-Digimon Analyzer **__**  
Name: Gizmon AT  
Attributes?, Champion Level, Metal Element**_

This bizarre contraption used to be a Digimon who had fallen in battle. The mad scientist Akihiro Kurata processed its data and turned it into a war machine. He deployed this contraption in extermination squads meant to massacre Digimon in his fanatical war against Digimon-kind.

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Flying

Energy Beam - This is Gizmon's principal weapon, a crimson energy beam emitted from its eye. It is designed to disrupt the data of Digimon of Kurata's world, preventing it from reforming as a Digiegg. As a result, Digimon hit by this attack are gone for good.

Chiaki and Teruo promptly used their newfound powers to Spirit Evolve. Chiaki twirled her arm as though spinning a small hula-hoop, which brought a ring of Fractal Code data into existence. She promptly slid the hoop over the surface of her Digivice. Teruo snapped his fingers, summoning his own ring of Fractal Code. In a suave gesture, he swiped the ring into his Digivice. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" 

Chiaki's clothes peeled off, leaving her surrounded in an aura of azure energy. Like plates of armour, a watery blue bathing suit, bracers, anklets, and a teardrop-like helmet converged on Chiaki's body. She became a beautiful pixyish creature clad in this apparel. She had fins for ears and skin of turquoise like the sea. Chiaki leapt up into the air with a splash of water and dove into the sea like a diver. The water splashed away from her as she emerged and gave off a flirtatious wink. She blew a kiss to delight all of her admiring fans.

"Ranamon!"

Teruo's clothes peeled off, leaving him surrounded by an aura of green energy. Plates of green metal and a pair of shields with mirrored surfaces attached themselves to his body. He became a metallic creature with a wizard-like appearance. He had a pointed, faceless head and shoulder armour which made him seem like he was robed. He had a mirror for his chest and a second one with a pair lips in it on his face. Teruo threw his shields, which spun rapidly in the air like saw blades. They returned to him like boomerangs. He brought his mirrored shield forward as though to reflect the image of those looking at him. 

"Mercurymon!"

The Warriors charged into battle to assist Flame Town's militias and police versus the Gizmon. Already, the two sides were locked in battle, exchanging fire relentlessly. A Flame Lizamon spewed a fiery torrent at a Gizmon. The flames washed over the Gizmon's body, forcing it to recoil in searing agony. Before the Flame Lizamon could do anything more, a second Gizmon aimed for his back. Before it could fire a critical shot, Mercurymon's shields soared in and sawed it in half. The Flame Lizamon turned around in time to see Gizmon split into two. It crumbled into data and reformed as a mottled purple Digiegg.

"Thank you, Legendary Warrior!" he said.

Another Gizmon fired at Lowemon, who had raised his shield defensively. Lowemon forced his way through the stream of energy and hurled the prod at his attacker. The spear-like weapon's tip pulsed with negative energy, which coursed its way viciously into the Gizmon on contact. The Gizmon crumbled into data which reformed as a Digiegg. Lowemon charged vast amounts of negative energy and released it as a Shadow Meteor attack. The negative energy beam screamed down a street and overwhelmed an unsuspecting Gizmon.

Elsewhere, a squadron of Gizmon fired at militia Digimon holed up within a fortified police station. The Gizmons' attacks were relentless, which forced the Digimon holed in the building to take cover. Suddenly, a storm cloud formed over head and dumped gallons of water onto the Gizmon. The Gizmon, hovering around the building, in the open air, were completely exposed. It sapped their energy as well as shorting out their electronics. Ranamon formed a cloud of Dark Vapour around one of the Gizmon. The black cloud hissed as it melted the Gizmon into a foaming mess. The machine reformed into a Digiegg immediately afterwards.

After a fierce battle, it was clear that the Flame Town defenders had won. However, in the wake of their victory, these strange new enemies left questions of their own. Who were they and why did they choose to attack Flame Town? Koichi had an explanation, which he had heard from Cherubimon. "I don't think these things are from the Digital World," he admitted. "I don't think they're from the Real World either."

"Not from the Digital World or the Real World? Where are they from then?" asked Teruo.

"I don't know, but judging from that Digimon Analyzer read out, they must have been brought here by the problems with dimensions," replied Koichi. "I've never heard of anyone named Akihiro Kurata."

"Maybe they came from another Digital World?" asked Chiaki.

"Sure looks like it," replied Koichi. "Cherubimon had been warning me that something like this would happen. I guess it was only a matter of time before we bumped into something or someone that was hostile."

"I wonder where these Gizmon came from?" Chiaki wondered.

"Chiaki watch out!" cried Teruo.

She turned around to face a wave of energy which had suddenly appeared during their conversation. This wave of energy, a distortion of the dimensional borders, washed over the land devouring everything in its path. Within its chaotic, churning body were images of places and events no one could recognize. At one moment, she could see several Digimon warring against each other. In the next, she an unknown Tamer talking to his Digimon. The wave rumbled forward relentlessly and Chiaki and her group made a run for it.

However, as the three fled down a street, Chiaki tripped over a child's ball and fell onto her face. "Chiaki!" cried Teruo and Koichi before the wave swallowed her whole.

* * *

Chiaki found herself in a place that was almost beyond description for a mere mortal. She floated through a void where she could see the images of countless places and events that could or would exist at some time. The few she recognized were events from both her Real World and the Digital World. Some were even from books and TV shows, things she believed were solely works of fiction. There were others she couldn't begin to recognize. In one image, she could see men duelling with blades of light. In another, she could see a man in a fedora leading a valiant, ragtag army. She swore she saw Koichi among the soldiers.

Chiaki found herself hurtling towards a single image; that of a pristine, calm seaside in an unknown location. She blacked out and awoke some unknown amount of time later on. When she regained her bearings, she began to ascertain her current location. At that moment, a group of fish-like creatures in scuba gear approached the area. From the nets, hooks, and rods in their hands, and the motor boat carried by the others, they appeared to be fishermen going out to sea. One of these Digimon, the Divermon, noticed Chiaki's on the beach.

_  
__**-Digimon Analyzer **__**  
Name: Divermon  
Attributes: Data, Ultimate Level, Water Element**_

Ironically, these Ultimate level, fish-like creatures are the Digital World's foremost divers and fishermen. They wear scuba gear even though they have no need to do so, being naturally able to breathe underwater. Their oxygen tanks act more like propulsion devices rather than as a source of air. 

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Amphibious

Striking Fish (Metal) - Divermon are armed with harpoons tied to them by a rope. Because of this, they can throw the harpoon and then pull it back for reuse.

"Hello there, are you lost?" asked a Divermon.

"Yeah," replied Chiaki. "I kinda am."

"Well, if you need somewhere to stay and regain your bearings, you can try asking in town. It's just down the path we came from," said the Divermon who pointed to a dirt road behind him. "Go there, find the Divermon Fishery, and ask for Shellman the Shellmon. Tell him David sent him."

Chiaki thanked David the Divermon and followed his instructions. When she entered the town, Sandy Village, she was greeted with the view of a typical seaside village from the tropics or the Caribbean. Most of the homes were crude in construction and made from the wood of palm trees. Further away, she could see more modern buildings made of brick and mortar. From its appearance the town was very reliant on its tourism and fishing industry. Most of the Digimon were marine types, but a few were of other types. From the appearance and behaviour of these Digimon, many appeared to be tourists.

When Chiaki found the Divermon Fishery, she was met with a large metal building much like a factory or warehouse. She could see several Digimon and machines working on the fish to package and can them for shipping. She searched out Shellman who was a hermit crab Digimon. Shellman was mostly the torso of a dinosaur-like creature jutting from the opening of a spiral shell. His flesh was pink and he had a head of mop-like hair. Shellman was perusing documents on an ankle-high desk. When Chiaki entered his office, he turned to face her.

"Oh hi come in," he greeted. After Chiaki entered, she proceeded to tell him about how she had come to be here and how David the Divermon sent her here. "So you were brought here because of the strange things going on in the Digital World? I thought they were rumours but the strange things just keep happening. I can't keep track of them anymore."

"I'm not the only one?" she asked.

"No, I heard rumours about some group of bounty hunters over in Hook City who came from some other Digital World. I also heard that DATS is investigating these strange events too and have even confiscated something that came from another world."

"DATS? What's DATS?" asked Chiaki.

"Digital Accident Tactics Squad," replied Shellman succinctly. "They're some kind of government operation over in the Real World. They keep Digimon hidden from the public or at least they used to, until the incident with Kurata. Nowadays, they act as an anti-Digimon force should we trespass on the Real World." 

Chiaki thought back to her experiences in the Digital World fighting Kurata's Gizmon. She was certain that Kurata was the same one mentioned on the Gizmon's readout. "You haven't heard of a group of Digimon called the Legendary Warriors, have you?" asked Chiaki.

"No sorry, can't say that I have," said Shellman. "Are they friends of yours?"

"Yeah, you could kinda say that," replied Chiaki.

"You must be lost and confused. I have been told that the Digimon who governs this area has hired those bounty hunters to round up anyone and anything not from this world. They'll come for you eventually so my advice is to just go with them quietly. I guess they might be concerned about you being here. They might think you're a danger to everyone."

"You think I'm a threat to the Digital World?" asked Chiaki.

"That depends," replied Shellman. "I'm a fairly open-minded Digimon, so I'm not going to judge you. Who knows, they might even be your ticket to getting back home. Until then, why don't you stay at my place. It's just down the street; 171 Seafarer Lane."

"Sure, thanks for the offer," said Chiaki, who took the spare key offered by Shellman. 

The next day, Chiaki awoke to the bright, golden rays of the morning sun. She began her morning routine with the items bought for her by Shellman the night before. She walked out to explore this strange new world and better understand her situation. She walked around town looking at the sights and sounds, but never going near the more densely populated areas. Sandy Village was a beautiful place to take a vacation and always seemed to be packed with vacationing Digimon. They lounged around the sandy beaches playing and swimming the days and nights away.

In the docks area, several ships, both for pleasure and for business, were moored along the wooden piers. She cast a glance at the expanse of sandy beach where she first entered this Digital World. Digimon of both the marine variety and not worked diligently to prepare boats for tourist and worker alike. Several were transporting goods by cart or by manually carrying the load. Sandy Village seemed to be a very important centre for commerce and tourism. However, its peace was about to be disturbed by an attack from the waters.

Chiaki heard an explosion ringing from the beach where all the tourists were playing. She saw a cannonball descend from the sky and traced its origin to a distant ship in the sea. It was much the like the ships from the Age of Exploration of the Real World, where European sailors set out to find new trade routes and eventually colonize foreign lands. However, this ship had a black flag hoisted on its mast, with a white symbol she couldn't make out at her distance. Several unknown Digimon were approaching the beach by travelling through the water. It was clear from their actions that these Digimon were pirates.

Chiaki ran to the beach to get a closer look at what was happening. The ship was shelling the village to cover the advance of the pirate Digimon. Several marine Digimon emerged from the waters and began to rob the tourists. Some of the braver ones tried to fight back with the magical powers all Digimon naturally had. Chiaki decided to go and help them, Spirit Evolving into Ranamon to gain the necessary power to do so. Ranamon ran down the beach and spotted a Palmon, a small cactus-like Digimon having her purse snatched by a Digimon resembling a ship's captain.

_  
__**-Digimon Analyzer **__**  
Name: Hookmon  
Attributes: Virus, Champion Level, Metal/Water Element**_

This Digimon makes a living by piracy along the coastal regions of the Digital World. His chief nemesis is the Whamon species of Digimon, which was believed to have severed the right hand of the first Hookmon. Since then, all Hookmon have had a hook for their right hand.

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Amphibious

Captain Cannon (Metal) - Hookmon's main weapon is the cannon which makes up his left hand. This attack uses it to fire metal cannon balls.

Liquid Bullet (Water) - Because Hookmon spends so much time at sea, his cannon frequently gets waterlogged as a result. He uses this to his advantage by firing the water as projectiles.

Ranamon leapt into the air and landed feet first on the Hookmon's face. "Thank you!" said the Palmon, who ran further into town to escape.

Ranamon walked deeper into the chaos of the pirates pillaging and plundering Sandy Village. She blew a Dark Vapour over a group of Ebidramon as they advanced towards the town itself. The shrimp-like Digimon winced as the acidic haze burned away their shell and flesh. The Hookmon pirates soon realized the presence of Ranamon once they saw their friends being reduced into Digieggs. They responded by launching cannonballs. Ranamon leapt away but one managed to tag her in the chest. After recovering, she summoned a Draining Rain cloud overhead.

On the ship another Hookmon watched the events through a telescope. He saw Ranamon eliminate his crewmates with a Dark Vapour cloud as they floundered around in a torrential downpour. "Captain! Some Digimon is beating up our crew!"

A mermaid-like Digimon in a pirate's hat peered through the telescope. "So she wants to play hero, eh? Time to teach that hussy a lesson!"

The mermaid pirate captain leapt into the water and shot through the water like a torpedo. On the shore, Ranamon blew a stream of Dark Vapour over the pirate crew. One by one, the pirates crumbled into Digieggs until none were left. Suddenly, Ranamon spotted a golden anchor flying towards her. She made a swift somersault backwards and landed gracefully on her feet. The anchor embedded itself into the sand for a brief moment before flying back to the hand of the mermaid pirate captain. As the mermaid emerged from the water, she and Ranamon glared at each other irately. 

_  
__**-Digimon Analyzer **__**  
Name: Mermaidmon  
Attributes: Data, Ultimate Level, Water Element **_

Mermaidmon are lovely half-woman, half-fish Digimon that live in the oceans of the Digital World. Although they have the voice to be beautiful singers, they prefer to live the life of adventure that comes with being a pirate.

Special Abilities/Traits:   
Aquatic, hovering

North Cross Bomber (Metal) - Mermaidmon wields a golden anchor as her weapon. In addition to using it like a pickaxe, she can fire beams of energy from it.

Charm Plunder - Mermaidmon is a very attractive female Digimon. She's not above using her charms to distract her opponents momentarily.

"I was wondering when you'd come out to play," said Ranamon. 

"Well now that I'm here, it's time I taught you a little lesson. No one beats up Mermaidmon's crew and gets away with it, especially not some hussy who thinks she's all that!" said the pirate captain.

Ranamon was irate. "Who are you calling a hussy?"

"Gee, I wonder who," said Mermaidmon as she looked away innocently. "When you've got the goods, maybe then you can back it up!" Mermaidmon began to fondle her breasts as a show of their "exuberance." Ranamon fumed with a bright red face, but Mermaidmon merely cackled to rub salt in the wound. "Oh ho ho ho! Hit a soft spot, didn't I?"

"Can it!" screamed Ranamon. "When I'm done with you, you will so wish that you stayed home!"

Ranamon summoned a Draining Rain cloud over head. Mermaidmon took the downpour head on without so much as flinching in the slightest. "So you're going to beat me by getting me waterlogged?"

"How about this?" dared Ranamon, who sprayed a Dark Vapour over Mermaidmon.

The pirate captain dissipated the black smog by slicing it with her anchor. "Is that the best you can do?"

Mermaidmon threw her anchor, but Ranamon evaded through a single quick pounce. After recalling it, she threw the anchor a second time, which Ranamon sidestepped like before. Changing tactics, Mermaidmon attempted Charm Plunder to get past her enemy's defences. She gave off a flirtatious wink as she blew a kiss to her. The strange, ambiguously lesbian act suddenly caused Ranamon to freeze. Mermaidmon hoisted her anchor and fired a beam of energy from it. As a result of Ranamon's momentary inability to move, the beam struck her dead on. Ranamon went crashing into the sandy beach.

"Slide Evolution!" called Ranamon as she switched to her Beast Spirit. "Calmaramon!" After having used her Beast Spirit, Ranamon had become a hulking, inverted squid. Around the squid's body were several secondary eyes with slitted pupils. Her two primary tentacles functioned as her means of mobility while on land. Her torso was that of a female monster with webbed fingers which was wearing a triangular helmet. 

"Sheesh, you sure became an ugly one fast!" remarked Mermaidmon. "Face it, your new upgrade looked more like a downgrade!"

Irate, Calmaramon spit a blob of Acid Ink. The black blob sailed past Mermaidmon harmlessly and struck a rock, slowly eating away at it with a hiss. Calmaramon continued to spit more Acid Ink but Mermaidmon sidestepped each attack. However, Calmaramon eventually tagged her nemesis. The acid began to burn Mermaidmon, gnawing away at her flesh painfully. To finish her off, Calmaramon withdrew into the squid and spun like a top to build up speed for a Titanic Tempest. As she spun, the torque carried her into the air as planned. However, she suddenly began to more backwards, away from her intended target.

"This isn't gooooooood!" she said over her whirling, before crashing into the ground. 

"Having problems controlling your assets, honey?" asked Mermaidmon.

Calmaramon picked herself off of the ground. "I don't need that attack to take you on. I was doing just fine without it."

Calmaramon renewed her attack with Acid Ink. Once again, Mermaidmon sidestepped the blobs of oily blackness. The stray blobs landed on the sand and burnt holes into the ground. She lashed out with a tentacle which missed Mermaidmon. In retaliation, the pirate fired a beam straight into Calmaramon's chest. As she reeled back, Mermaidmon threw her anchor, which connected hard with Calmaramon's chest. The shock of the blow broke Chiaki's hold over her Beast Spirit. She reverted into her human form and fell to the sandy ground below.

Mermaidmon approached the fallen body of Chiaki with the anchor at the ready. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Face it honey, this is a woman's world. There is no place for little girls! Goodbye!"

Before she could make the finishing strike, a blast of darkness slammed into the side of her head. A sharp blow followed to that exact same spot, knocking her onto her side. When Mermaidmon recovered enough to ascertain her situation, Chiaki was safely in the arms of Akira, who was flanking Shellman. Akira's Digimon were positioned in front of the two, acting as a line of defence to block Mermaidmon should she attempt to attack either Chiaki or the others. Akira handed off Chiaki to Shellman and surrounded himself in an aura of eerie black mist. He made a fist surrounded by dark miasma, indicating his intent to fight.

"I suggest you leave now," recommended Lillith.

"...Or you can stay, and I can cut you to pieces," warned Darkfryer.

"Hmph! I've had just about enough of this place anyways!" said Mermaidmon, throwing a hissy fit.

After she retreated back to her ship, the other pirates crawled back into the ocean and disappeared over the horizon. Chiaki began to stir as she recovered from her fight with Mermaidmon. "Ow, where am I?"

"You're in Sandy Village," replied Shellman. "You tried to stop those pirates. You were doing a pretty good job, I might add, until the leader showed up. She had you beat, until Akira here drove them off."

"Nice to meet you," introduced Akira. "I'm Akira Violet and these are my Digimon, Darkfryer the Dark Lizamon, and Lillith the Black Gatomon."

"Hi!" said the Digimon.

"So you saved me? Thanks," said Chiaki.

"I've never seen anyone turn into a Digimon to fight other Digimon before," remarked Akira. "That's pretty amazing! So what were you doing here?"

Chiaki told her story about how she had joined the ten Legendary Warriors and gained her Spirits of Water. During her first mission as a Warrior, she was defending a town from a group of artificial Digimon called Gizmon that had come from this Digital World. After successfully repelling the attack, some kind of dimensional distortion swallowed her up. She was cast through dimensions until she landed in this village, where she stayed for the night. The next morning, the pirates attacked Sandy Village. She turned into Ranamon and went to confront the pirates. The leader came and defeated her, exploiting her inexperience with her Beast Spirit. 

"So you've been stranded here too," remarked Akira. "Well, that makes us the same. I work for a Digimon named Neptunemon to gather the strays together. Our goal is to find a way to reverse the damage caused by the distortions and send everyone back home. Why don't you join us? I'm sure you don't want to spend the rest of your life here do you?"

"Not really," admitted Chiaki. "Count me in."

END OF CHAPTER

Dimensionally Shifted:  
Chiaki Matsumoto: Flame Town (Frontier) - Sandy Village Beach (Savers)


	5. Break the Barrier

Disclaimer:  
The Digimon anime is a great series owned by Bandai and animated by Toei. The author also uses fan made characters. Please ask before using.

**Guard Tamer: The Ripper of Time  
By: RB3 **

**Chapter 5: Break the Barrier **

Though Akira didn't find what he wanted at Sandy Village, he found something equally good. He had found a new ally in Chiaki Matsumoto, Legendary Warrior of Water. Through the Spirits, Chiaki had the unique ability to assume a Digimon form related to the element of water. Her Human Spirit gave her the Ranamon form, a beautiful water nymph. Her other, the Beast Spirit, gave her the form of Calmaramon, a massive squid monster with the torso of a woman. Her abilities would prove useful against his competition as well as the force which had brought them here in the first place.

Akira opened the door to Rumiko's home. "Oh hi, Akira!" remarked Rumiko as he entered. "Who's your new friend?"

"She's Chiaki Matsumoto. I found her at Sandy Village during my mission today. She's trapped here just like us," replied Akira.

"Hello Ms. Nonaka!" said Chiaki.

"Oh wonderful, I'm sure Rika would like to meet her. She doesn't have that many friends her age." Rumiko turned to Chiaki. "I'm making lunch so help yourself."

"Thanks Ms. Nonaka!" said Chiaki.

As Rumiko and Chiaki got to know each other, Rika was searching for more extra-planar relics for Chief Shamamon. Her divining rod led her to a massive, turtle-like Digimon. At first, she thought that creature was Ebonwumon, Sovereign of the North from her Digital World, but this new Digimon only bore a passing resemblance. Rather than support a forest, this gigantic Digimon carried a castle on its back. The castle was built from rusty red stone and was large enough to support an entire city full of Digimon. The Digimon lowered his head before her to allow a Sepikmon to greet them.

"Hello, this is El Doradomon, the Holy Capital of the Digital World. I'm Sepikmon, the mayor of this fine city. Would you like to come in?" he asked.

The way the divining rod vibrated seemed to indicate that something extra-dimensional was within the city. "Of course," replied Rika.

"Come this way," directed Sepikmon. "We're in the middle of reconstruction so I'd like to apologize for any inconvenience you may experience while here."

Rika walked down the head and neck of El Doradomon into the main interior of the city itself. The interior of the castle was lit only by torches with flickering flames. There were many holes being repair by various Digimon workers from the city. It looked like the city had been through a heavy war sometime recently. There were piles of rubble which were being cleared by various other workers. Nevertheless, Rika was not here to sightsee anyways. She and Renamon were interested securing the extra-dimensional object which had been dropped here. The sooner she could get it, the sooner everyone could return home.

Rika followed the directions of her divining rod, which led her to a garbage dump at the very rear end of El Doradomon's body. There was broken glass and broken appliances scattered about. The piles of trash reeked badly of rotten food and other decomposing items. Their appearance was probably even more revolting than their smell. The trash looked like it had been thrown into a strainer, jamming it, and spit out. Rika couldn't help but pinch her nose to keep the disgusting smell from seeping into her nostrils. After getting gloves and shovels from the dump workers, she located the pile with the item and began to dig her way through it.

"How did I ever get stuck with this job?" whined Rika.

"Well Rika, they say one man's trash is another man's treasure," remarked Renamon.

"Blech, some gold mine," said Rika.

The duo continued to dig through the trash until Renamon uncovered something which triggered her divining rod. It vibrated very strongly when exposed to the object, a baking pan. The pan seemed to have been used quite extensively judging from the burn marks on its surface. "Rika!" announced Renamon.

Rika was irate. "We did all this digging and all we were looking for was some baker's garbage?"

Renamon began to sniff the pan. "I smell Guilmon's scent coming from the pan."

"Guilmon?" Rika flipped the pan over, which had a small engraving indicating its ownership. "Property of Matsuki Bakery," she read on the back. "You mean this pan came from Gogglehead's home?"

As Rika stared at the pan, she fell into her own little dream world. Rika was standing in her room at home with Takato and no one else was around. She put her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Takato turned beet red as Rika reared back and smiled. "Rika," said Takato.

The voice became higher pitched and louder as it repeated. "Rika!" cried Renamon, whose voice finally snapped her back to reality. "We've got company!"

Rika turned around to find Yoshino standing there with Lalamon. "Yoshino, they have it!" observed Lalamon.

"Hey little girl, why don't you let me have that bread pan?" asked Yoshino, filling her voice with the sweetest honey.

"No!" objected Rika, who hid the pan behind her back. "It's mine! You can't have it!"

As Yoshino approached, Renamon got in her way. "Don't you take another step!"

Lalamon immediately came to her partner's defence, which ultimately resulted in a fight between the two of them. Lalamon rammed into Renamon, who shot back with a punch. Renamon threw a Diamond Storm, forcing Lalamon and Yoshino to take cover. "Let's get out of here!" cried Renamon.

Renamon picked up Rika and carried her away from the dump. Along the way, Rika slashed a card which caused Renamon to Digivolve into Kyubimon. The nine-tailed fox carried Rika away on her back. Hot on their trail was Sunflowermon, with Yoshino bringing up the rear. Kyubimon dodged a Sunshine Beam, which put a small crater on the ground behind her. She leapt onto the parapets near the edge of El Doradomon and continued down the stone wall. Sunflowermon continued to blast Kyubimon, missing each time. Growing frustrated, Yoshino activated her Digisoul, triggering Sunflowermon's Digivolution into Lilamon, her Ultimate form.

Lilamon sprayed strange yellow pollen, which had an immediate anaesthetic effect on Kyubimon and her Tamer. "No... She'll catch us," said Rika, numbed by the pollen's effects.

"End of the line," declared Yoshino, who had caught up to the group.

"We're not done yet," said Rika, managing to fight past the numbness to slash a blue card through her Digivice. Kyubimon shook off the effects of the pollen instantly and became Taomon.

Taomon immediately drew out a brush and drew a symbol into the air. The symbol seared through the clouds of pollen, allowing sensation to return to Rika. Taomon erected a globe of protective energy as her opponent's assaulted her with a rain of pink energy. She threw a Thousand Spells which Lilamon easily evaded by moving downwards. Taomon threw the Thousand Spells once again and Lilamon dodged like before but the papers flew past her and hit the ground before Yoshino. The ground gave out beneath the DATS Tamer, leaving her hanging precariously over the edge.

"Yoshino!" cried Lilamon who rushed to save her. As Lilamon pulled Yoshino up to safety, she looked up just in time to see Taomon and Rika vanish into a fissure of magic.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tohma and Gaomon found themselves travelling down a great grassy field somewhere in the Digital World. The two followed the directions indicated by their amulet, which glowed with intensity that mirrored their closeness to an extra-dimensional object. As they approached the object, the crimson jewel began to flash faster and faster until they found the object lying on the ground. It was merely a stick made out of split bamboo with a handle. Tohma recognized this object as a Kendo stick, a practice sword used for the Japanese sport. 

"Property of Cody Hida, please return if found," repeated Tohma as he read the ownership tag. "I guess Cody won't mind if we borrow it for awhile." Having claimed possession of the Kendo stick, the amulet no longer detected its presence. It now picked up the location of a second object to the west of where the Kendo stick was located.

Tohma followed his amulet's signals and came across a metallic, saucer-like object lying abandoned in the middle of the field. The object looked like one of those UFOs accidentally caught on camera by unsuspecting people. Along its underside were several slitted openings that appeared to be exhaust ports for its thrusters. There was a pair of similar ports at the rear of the ship, which provided the vehicle with its forward thrust. At its top was a domed cockpit for housing the pilot, who was currently absent. The ground had a large groove which was the result of the saucer ploughing through it. The grinded had put dents on it.

Tohma focused his thoughts on the amulet to locate the pilot, who couldn't have gone far from his vehicle. The amulet started to point to the northeast. In that direction was a town, likely where the pilot was acquiring replacement parts. Upon reaching the town's front gate, they met with the sight of a rural community filled with happy, hard working Digimon. The sign above the gate read "Pleasant Village," a very fitting name for this place. Compared to the cities he was used to living in, this town seemed very backwards and isolated.

There were no towering skyscrapers to blot out the sun like in the large, heavily populated cities. Most buildings only had a small number of floors with the largest ones having only three floors. Despite being in the country, this town had everything a Digimon could need. It had restaurants, stores for tools and other hardware, and even entertainment operations. Many of the Digimon were local farmers and the people who tended to the stores. They were a mixed crew of Digimon though more were of the more "natural" elements like nature, earth, and air.

Out of one of these stores walked a young man who could be described as "alien" in every sense of the word. The alien had many traits in common with that of a frog. He was a bipedal being with grey skin. His skin seemed to be slightly moist, which gave it a shiny hue. He had a bulbous head with protruding black eyes and hands with webbed fingers with slightly bulbous tips. The alien wore a two piece grey uniform with loose spandex pants and a top consisting of a Nehru jacket. The alien exited an electronics store with several boxes piled in his hands. Despite his lithe build, he was able to carry the boxes easily.

Surprisingly, this alien being had an even stranger "Digimon partner" following behind. The smaller Digimon, a brown creature about the size of a child, did not look like anything Tohma or Gaomon had ever seen. Most of its body consisted of a roughly cone-like torso of bloated, wrinkly brown flesh. At the base of this torso was a toothy maw; the creature's mouth. This torso was supported by a pair of stumpy legs like that of an elephant. Near the top of the cone was the creature's primary eye. At the very top of the cone were a trio of fleshy stalks with eyes set onto their ends. Since it had no hands, the creature was carrying its boxes through strange blue energy rays emitted from the eyes. They surrounded the box in a similar blue aura which caused them to float.

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Otyughmon  
Attributes: Data, Rookie Level, Poison Element _**

**_This strange Digimon comes from a strange and foreign Digital World. It is a relative of filth Digimon like Numemon and Sukamon. This Digimon is much more powerful than its cousins and has developed psionic powers and energy beams for self-defence and interaction with the world. _**

**_Special Abilities/Traits:  
Psionic _**

**_Potty Mouth (Poison) - Otyughmon can spray a foul brown sludge from his mouth, which reeks greatly of feces. This attack is mostly of a diversionary and distracting nature. _**

**_Four Eyesight - Each of Otyughmon's eyes can fire either a telekinetic or energy beam. His central eye is the strongest, while his eye stalks allow him to attack multiple enemies coming from the side or the front. _**

"Yuck," remarked Tohma. "To think I'm going to make first contact with them." Tohma walked up to the grey alien and struck up a conversation. "Hello, are you the owner of that ship outside of town?"

"Yep, that's my ship. It's a beauty isn't it?" replied the grey alien. "Well, it was a beauty until it crashed it into the field... And my dad just gave it to me as a birthday present only a week ago." The alien sighed.

"Yeah, it's a very nice ship, very streamlined and sporty," said Tohma. "I'm Tohma Norstein, a member of the Digital Accident Tactics Squad or DATS. This is my Digimon partner, Gaomon."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Anura Slaad, Digimon Explorer, and this is my partner, Otyughmon." Otyughmon merely waved an eye stalk as a greeting.

After being asked by Tohma, Anura proceeded to tell him what a "Digimon Explorer" was. Anura was part of a group of people who travelled the cosmos to explore and protect it. His race, the Anurans, was allied with the human race. The Anurans had recently made contact with the Digital World, formerly hidden behind a temporal anomaly. Since then, people have been bonding with Digimon and exploring the galaxy as Digimon Explorers with them. He and his friends have had many adventures and have even thwarted an invasion by hostile Digimon known as the Zodiac Lords.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods?" asked Anura.

"On an island faraway is a great barrier blocking off access to parts of its land. We want to remove the barrier and find out why people like you are being pulled into this world," replied Tohma. "We would like your help if you're willing to offer it."

"I see, so is that barrier is hiding what brought me here?" asked Anura. "Well personally, I don't want to stay here forever, so if you need my help, you've got it."

As Tohma and Anura walked back to the space ship, trouble reared its ugly head. The townspeople looked and pointed at a field of energy which washed over the town like a tidal wave. Within this field, Tohma and Anura could see ever-shifting visions of places and events from other times and worlds. The wave overtook Tohma, Anura, and the other townspeople, but had no visible effect on any of them. When the blinding light subsided, they found they were not alone. Standing before them was a battalion of Commandramon, all armed and ready for battle. There were twenty of them in all.

"Commander, we have lost contact with you. Do you read me?" asked the Commandramon.

"Sir, we've just spotted a Digimon Explorer!" reported another of the Commandramon.

The Commandramon leader looked over Anura. "That's Anura Slaad! Shoot him!"

The Commandramon directed a hail of bullets at Tohma and Anura. The alien Tamer stopped the bullets with a barrier of azure light. "Friends of yours?" asked Tohma.

"They're Commandramon. I've had several run-ins with them back home," replied Anura. "Heh, with friends like these, who needs enemies?"

"Gaomon, let's go!" called Tohma.

"Yes, Master!" replied Gaomon.

He jumped onto a store's awning and travelled to the rear of the enemy's ranks. Tohma called up his Digisoul and applied it to his Digivice, transforming his partner into his Champion form of Gaogamon. The wolf Digimon pounced onto two Commandramon before they could readjust their aim. Once on the ground, Gaogamon blew a Spiral Blow which hurled three more Commandramon through the air. He dashed into another Commandramon and tackled him to the ground, finally breaking up the firing formation and throwing it into chaos.

While some dealt with Gaogamon, others kept Anura pinned down behind his shield. Otyughmon psychically levitated some tables from the nearby patio and hurled them into the Commandramon. As the tables rained onto the small dragons, they were knocked about and onto the ground. As they attempted to get up, Anura telekinetically hurled the chairs at them, sending them back onto the ground. Otyughmon stepped forward and spit a wad of Potty Mouth. The foul brown sludge slopped onto the Commandramon, its sickening stench ripping through the nostrils of the enemy.

When the battle was over, all of the Commandramon were sprawled on the ground unconscious. "Well, that takes care of things," remarked Anura.

"Okay, got it," replied Tohma. "I was just on the radio with my captain. I'm needed back at base. When can you get your ship finished?"

"Well, since I've already purchased the necessary parts, I can get my ship up and running in a jiffy," replied Anura.

"When you're done, come to our camp on an island with a big black dome on it. That's where you'll find us."

"Okay then, see you soon, Tohma."

Anura waved as Tohma and Gaomon was transported away in a flicker of pixelated light. They reappeared back at the temporary headquarters constructed on the island of the black dome. Judging from the suddenness of his recall back to base and the appearance of the Commandramon in Pleasant Village, he concluded that more dimensional distortions had appeared in the Digital World. He was going to have his hands full investigating all of them.

Yoshino had returned some time earlier. She gave a report on her investigation of a previous dimensional distortion. "I found El Doradomon being rebuilt at the location of the distortion, but it was not him that triggered my amulet. It was a bread pan that came from another dimension. However, the same girl who had attacked us before was already there and had claimed the bread pan. Despite my attempts to chase them down, they managed to escape with it."

"Hmm, so they've managed to rebuild the Holy Capital..." muttered Satsuma. "Those kids are starting to become a major nuisance." Satsuma noticed Tohma approaching him. "Oh Tohma, you're back from your mission."

"Yes sir, I'm pleased to report that we've found some more specimens for Wisemon," reported Tohma, who then reported on his experiences in Pleasant Village.

"Good work. Those Commandramon and Anura Slaad will help Wisemon greatly," said Satsuma.

At that moment, a saucer-like craft hummed across the sky. After making a single pass, it doubled back and hovered above the surface of the ocean water before moving to the shore. The hatch above opened and out popped Anura, who waved to Tohma. "Yo Tohma!"

"Hi Anura, nice to see you drop by!" called Tohma. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Anura Slaad and his Digimon, Otyughmon." Anura and Otyughmon waved to each of the DATS members and shook hands. "Go over and talk to Wisemon over in the tent behind me. He'll tell you what to do. I'll have to leave on a mission, so make yourselves comfortable."

As Anura went to talk with Wisemon, the DATS members moved out once again to bring specimens for Wisemon. Tohma headed off to the frozen wastes of the Infinity Ice Ridge. Fortunately for him, the weather was currently calm in this harsh land. The ground was completely covered in ice and snow and there was nothing of importance for miles around. However, this place was full of memories instead. This was the domain of Mercuriusmon, the first major foe DATS had fought since Tohma's transfer to the Japanese branch.

As a result of Akihiro Kurata's treachery, Mercuriusmon had been assassinated by a Gizmon. Before he died, Mercuriusmon confided in Ikuto about the truth behind the death of his foster mother, Frigimon. Kurata had carried out the massacre at the Infinity Ice Forest that resulted in her death. Now, after Mercuriusmon's passing, the Infinity Ice Ridge was left without a leader. However, Tohma's goal in this remote location was not for reminiscing. He was here to claim whatever it was that had come here from another world.

Tohma followed his amulet's signal to the side of an ice-capped lake. It was coming from directly underneath. Tohma and Gaomon dug out white, confetti-like snow until they unearthed an electronic device still in its original packaging. The box was quite wet from the snow melted by the heat of his hands. The label read "D-Terminal" and displayed the logo of a futuristic "D" that curved into a crescent.

After opening the package and removing the Styrofoam, Tohma found a silvery device that was rectangular in shape. It had a set of controls on its left side consisting of buttons and a directional pad. After opening the snap-on cover, he saw the device's LCD. After fiddling with the device, Tohma had turned it on. Fortunately, the D- Terminal worked. Since it was fresh out of its package, it had nothing of importance stored in its memory.

"Damn, he's got it!" said a voice from behind.

Tohma and Gaomon turned around to see Darkfryer staring straight at them. Akira and Lillith were not far behind him. "You again!" remarked Tohma.

"Yes me," replied Akira. "Now, please let me have it over and we'll be on our way."

"No way!" replied Tohma.

"I guess you haven't learned your lesson," remarked Akira. "You may have gotten away with that rock trick the last time, but you got lucky. This time, your luck has run out; no more Mr. Nice Guy!"

Through Tohma's Digisoul, Gaomon Digivolved into Gaogamon. He stepped forward to meet Darkfryer, who opened the fight with a stream of negative energy. Gaogamon leapt away and blew a Spiral Blow but Darkfryer teleported away in a rift of misty darkness. He suddenly sensed Darkfryer behind him but too late to avoid a Dread Fire. The negative energy flames wracked his body with pain as he crashed into the ground. He shut out the pain and arose, rolling away from a follow-up Snipe Fang. He pounced onto Darkfryer, sending him to the ground.

Lillith went straight for Tohma, who made every effort to dodge the black cat. She pounced at the D-Terminal, but Tohma moved it away and gave her a quick elbow. She rolled onto her feet and attempted to use Cat's Eye Hypnosis. As the hypnotic waves emanated from her glowing pink eyes, Tohma averted his gaze. Gaogamon suddenly tackled Lillith into a bank of snow. "Get out of here, Master!" cried Gaogamon, before being blasted down by Darkfryer.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Akira.

Akira pursued Tohma, firing blasts of negative energy. Tohma dove out of the way and activated his Digisoul to Digivolve Gaogamon into Mach Gaogamon. The cybernetic wolf-man zipped over to Darkfryer and sent him careening into a bank of snow. Lillith channelled negative energy onto Mach Gaogamon. The darkness oozed over his body, covering it in a black film which interfered with his mobility. Despite this hindrance, he managed to squeeze out a shot with the Howling Cannon. This single blast of wind bowled Lillith over.

However, the enemy's numbers proved to be too great. Akira performed some sort of magical attack with a mere hand gesture. A black smoke seeped from Tohma as he felt his strength erode. Simultaneously, a sharp, staggering pain jolted him. Akira sprayed a torrent of miasma which sent Tohma sliding across the ice. The DATS genius crashed into a bank of snow. "Master!" cried Mach Gaogamon, turning around to see Tohma's condition.

For that, he took a kick to the back of the head from Lady Devimon Lillith. A Darkness Wave followed, forcing Mach Gaogamon to flail his arms futilely to drive the bats away. Exhausting the last of his energy, he collapsed on the ground as Gaomon. Akira cleaned off some snow on Tohma's chest. He opened Tohma's coat and found the D-Terminal safely in his jacket pocket. Akira tucked the handheld device safely into his own jacket pocket.

After a bit of exploration, he found the rest of the moist package nearby. Fortunately, nothing had been damaged during the fight. He pocketed everything and regrouped with his Digimon. Their mission done, he summoned a pit of inky darkness underfoot which swallowed them whole. All the while, Tohma remained motionless on the ice-capped lake. An indeterminate amount of time had passed before someone chanced upon his and Gaomon's unconscious bodies.

This good Samaritan was an elderly man accompanied by a small turtle Digimon. When he realized that it was Tohma on the icy lake, the Samaritan began efforts to revive him. "Tohma!" called the man. "Tohma!"

"Uggggh," groaned Tohma as he began to revive.

Akira reappeared in Neptunemon's Palace. The humid, but warm room of the palace was a relief from the cold wastes of the Infinity Ice Ridge. He made his way to the Nonaka home and handed the D-Terminal to Chief Shamamon. "Oh good," he remarked as he studied the D-Terminal. "Whatever brought this thing here is very powerful and evil. It seems to be looking for something, but what I don't know that is. If you can keep this up, I think I can find a way to break through the barrier soon."

"Good, I can't wait to get out of this stupid place," said Rika.

"Well, I don't think this place is as stupid as you do," said Seiko. "It's a nice place, but it's just not home."

At that moment, Chiaki entered the Nonaka home. She was panting, her brow was covered in sweat, and her hair was mussed. She had been outside training in an attempt to master the usage of her Beast Spirit. "Hi everybody," she said.

"Man, you should get some rest," said Akira.

"It took so much out of me but I finally mastered my Beast Spirit!"

Lillith looked outside the door and noticed all of the damaged trees in the forest. "Yeah, and you levelled most of the forest in the process!"

"Hey, it's not easy to control a Beast Spirit. I can't imagine what the other Warriors had to go through," said Chiaki. "I'm amazed that they survived long enough to beat the Royal Knights."

"Hey everybody, dinner's on!" called Rumiko. Everyone, Digimon and human alike, seated around a table to feast on Rumiko's delicious home cooking. She had cooked a bountiful meal of meat loaf with a side of broccoli and mashed potatoes. "So, can I cook or what?"

"Delicious Ms. Nonaka!" said Chiaki. "Do you cook often?"

"Not really. Back home, my modelling career takes up too much of my time. I don't get to cook as often as I like. After being stranded here, I've got lots of free time so it's not all bad. Usually, mom does all of the cooking around my house."

"Oh yeah, it's nice to eat as a family," said Seiko. "Rumiko usually comes home late from her fashion shoots. I feel kind of sad though. Everybody is doing such a great job to get us home. It'll be so sad to see everything end so soon."

"Yeah, Gogglehead must be wondering what I'm doing..." mumbled Rika.

"Gogglehead?" remarked Rumiko. "Oh, is that that boy I see going to your room sometimes?"

"Mom..." said Rika, her face turning beet red.

"Ooh! My little girl's growing up so fast..." said Rumiko retreating into her personal dream world. "She's already dating boys. Before you know it, she'll be married and having my grandkids!"

"Mom!" gasped Rika, embarrassed by her mother's fantasizing.

"So Rika, just between us girls, would you like to fill me in on the details?" asked Chiaki impishly.

"NO!" gasped Rika, still beet red.

"Renamon, can you tell us anything?" asked Rumiko.

"Sorry, but I will respect my Tamer's wish for privacy," replied Renamon.

"How about you, Akira?" Akira accidentally bit his tongue. "Do know any juicy details?" asked Rumiko.

"Sorry, Ms. Nonaka, but that information is classified," he replied.

"Smooth one," commented Darkfryer.

"Eh, you're no fun," said Rumiko dismissively.

* * *

The next day, Chiaki set off to find another item for Chief Shamamon to examine. Her search led her to a beach south of where the Nonaka home was situated. Her divining rod twitched when pointed towards the vast ocean, indicating that something extra-dimensional was in the water. Chiaki promptly transformed into Ranamon and dove in. The world under the sea was beautiful, rarely visited by humankind. It was a world of fluttering seaweed and shimmering beds of coral. Schools of fish swam about without a single care. 

Crabs and lobster scuttled along the sandy bed of the sea. The twitching of the rod pointed her to small shiny object embedded within the sand. It was actually a keychain, a brass ring connected to a short length of chain. Ranamon pulled out the keychain, which unearthed a small plastic object from the sand. The object was a small plastic likeness of a cute, caterpillar-like Digimon. The Digimon likeness was green with a segmented body connected to one of ten clawed legs. It had a pair of long green antennae and meek eyes. Its abdomen ended in a pair of claws that almost seemed like fangs. This Digimon was a Wormmon.

"Mmm, food!" stated an unknown voice.

Ranamon looked at the Digimon, a Gesomon, and followed his gaze to the keychain. "Hey, this isn't food! It's a keychain!"

"I'm hungry!" demanded the squid.

"This isn't food!" objected Ranamon, whose complaints fell on deaf ears.

The Gesomon lashed with a tentacle which threw Ranamon onto the sea bed. She rolled out of the way moments before a tentacle impaled itself in the sand. She shot off of the ground and spewed a Dark Vapour. The Gesomon banked to evade the caustic black cloud but not quickly enough. Part of his tentacle ended up touching it, allowing the acid to corrode his flesh. Gesomon yelped in pain a white vapour hissed into the water. In a rage, the Gesomon squirted a cloud of ink. Ranamon zipped out of the way and conjured a storm cloud. It hovered above the Gesomon and shot down water which sapped the Digimon's energy.

As the Gesomon slumped onto the ocean floor, its buddies came to his rescue. "Get her!" cried the leader.

The three Gesomon allies spewed a massive cloud of ink. The foul black sludge sickened Ranamon, who stumbled out before it could do further harm. Once again, the Gesomon lashed out with tentacles, with Ranamon dodging as quickly as she could. However, she was not fast enough to dodge so many enemies attacking her simultaneously. A pointed prong struck her across the chest, sending her bouncing along the ocean floor. One of the Gesomon latched on and strangled her within his tentacle's crush grasp. Through sheer force of will, she managed to conjure a Draining Rain and direct it onto her assailant until he released her.

"Slide Evolution!" called Ranamon, as she shifted into her Beast Spirit. "Calmaramon!"

Ranamon became a squid of her own, far more larger and fearsome than the Gesomon. Calmaramon seized the initiative by slamming her own tentacle into a Gesomon. The white squid went crashing onto the sea bed with a muffled boom, raising a huge cloud of sand. The two remaining Gesomon spewed more ink, an attack Calmaramon countered by spinning like a top. She blew away the ink as she rose upwards. Once high enough, she came down hard onto the second of the Gesomon, drilling him into an indentation on the sea bed. After seeing its buddies down, the third decided to run away.

"Slide Evolution! Ranamon!" called Calmaramon, returning into her Ranamon form. Ranamon took a glance at her prize before making her way back to the shore.

* * *

Meanwhile, Masaru found himself walking through a great evergreen forest in the north of the Digital World. The air was cool and the fresh scent of pine filled his nostrils. It was great to be in the outdoors. The fresh air did wonders for his body and gave him a sense of virility. Masaru took a deep breath to relish the moment. "Ah, the air is so fresh!" 

"Yeah Boss, I feel like I can take on a Mega all by myself," remarked Agumon.

"Yeah, you and me both," said Masaru. As the two reached the limits of the forest, they came across the ocean. "Hey, what's that?"

Masaru pointed to a massive island the size of a small country. It was floating high above the sea through some strange magical power. On the surface of the island, he could make a pine forest just like the one he had passed through. There were some majestic mountains situated at what seemed like the island's centre. Masaru's amulet reacted to the island's presence. It was pointing directly towards it. However, the island's location presented a problem of its own.

"How are we going to get up there?" asked Agumon.

"If you could Digivolve into Rise Greymon, you could carry me up there, but there's no one to fight here. I don't feel like punching some random, innocent Digimon just to get my Digisoul. It's cowardly," admitted Masaru.

"I guess we'll have to let Ikuto take this one," said Agumon.

After calling for Ikuto on the communicator, Masaru waited until he arrived on the scene. "Hi Masaru, I'll take it from here. You go do my area, okay?"

"Sure, take care," replied Masaru.

Masaru watched Falcomon flew Ikuto above the sea. In the meantime, Masaru returned to base and teleported to Ikuto's area, setting his sights on another dimensional anomaly. He and Agumon found themselves in the middle of a vast tract of land known as the Stargrass Plain to Digimon-kind. It was called that because the tips of the grass glow brightly whenever night fell on the land. This gave the impression of stars in the sky, which led to the Stargrass Plains gaining its name.

There were the smashed remains of several strange obsidian obelisks on the Stargrass Plain. They were triggering Masaru's amulet. Masaru and Agumon explored the area to figure out its story. From the size of the fallen obelisks, there were as tall as a three story home. Masaru had no idea what could have knocked these things down. Masaru took a chunk from the obsidian spires and tucked it safely into his pocket. As Masaru continued to explore the area, he came across a boy and his Digimon companion.

Their backs were turned to him, looking out in the distance as though trying to ascertain their location. The Digimon, a Gabumon, turned around and noticed Masaru and Agumon's presence. "Hey Matt, somebody's here!"

Matt turned around. "Oh, I wasn't expecting anyone to be out here."

"Hi there, I'm Masaru Daimon and this is my follower, Agumon." Agumon waved at the strangers to introduce himself. "You two seem lost..."

"Yeah, tell me about it," replied Matt. "I'm Yamato Ishida, but my friends just call me 'Matt.' This is Gabumon, my Digimon partner. Do you know where we are? I don't recognize anything in the area."

"You're in the Digital World... Well, my Digital World, that is. You're only what, the 20th or so thing to suddenly pop up. I lost count a long time ago," said Masaru.

"No kidding! I've seen a lot of strange things back home too, things I didn't think were even possible."

"What are you doing here?" asked Agumon.

"I am, or was, knocking down these Control Spires. They are evil things. We don't want to leave them around in case evil Digimon want to use them," said Matt.

"We?" asked Agumon.

"The Digidestined," replied Matt. "We go around stopping evil Digimon from harming the Digital World and innocent Digimon. After all of these strange things started showing up, it made a mess back home."

"Yeah, it's a mess here too," lamented Masaru. "My head's gonna blow trying to keep track of everything. We're from DATS. We're kinda like your Digidestined. We go around keeping Digimon from causing trouble in the Real World. We want to know what's going on here like you do. When I find out who's causing this, I'm going to give him a big smack just for making my head spin."

"Well, since I'm not getting anywhere here, would you mind if I tag along?" asked Matt.

"No, go right ahead," said Masaru.

An hour after the two left, Rika came onto the scene. When she saw all of the fallen Control Spires strewn about, her jaw dropped. The Digimon Queen was deep into Digimon fandom, including the anime. She knew all about the storyline involving the Digimon Emperor. He was intent on conquering the Digital World through these obelisks, known as the Control Spires. While active, they nullified all traditional forms of Digivolution. To see not just one, but several, right in front of her was a shock even after hearing Akira's stories about them.

"They're real?" gasped Rika.

"Yes, so it would seem," remarked Renamon, having watched tapes with Rika. "We need a sample of these things to give to Chief Shamamon."

"Got it," she replied, pocketing an obsidian fragment from the base of a fallen Control Spire.

END OF CHAPTER

Dimensionally Shifted:  
Baking Pan: Matsuki Bakery, Tokyo (Tamers) -> El Doradomon (Savers)  
Kendo Stick: Hida Dojo, Tokyo (Adventure) -> Pleasant Grasslands (Savers)  
Wormmon Keychain: Tokyo, Japan (Frontier) -> Hook Ocean (Savers)  
D-Terminal: Tokyo, Japan (Adventure) -> Infinity Ice Ridge (Savers)

Matt, Gabumon, & Control Spires: Server Continent (Adventure) -> Stargrass Plain (Savers)  
Anura Slaad, Otyughmon, & UFO??? ("Digimon Explorers") -> Pleasant Village, Pleasant Grasslands (Savers)  
Commandramon??? ("Digimon Explorers") -> Pleasant Village, Pleasant Grasslands (Savers)


	6. The Castle at the Centre of Dimensions

Disclaimer:  
The Digimon anime is a great series owned by Bandai and animated by Toei. The author also uses fan made characters. Please ask before using. 

**

Guard Tamer: The Ripper of Time  
By: RB3 

**

**

Chapter 6: The Castle at the Centre of Dimensions 

**

Falcomon rose high into the air, carrying his human partner, Ikuto, into the sky. They land below became smaller and smaller until everything even a human being would seem to be the size of an ant. The floating island grew larger as they closed in on it. From the look of it, the island was large enough to house a small country. Falcomon dropped his Tamer off at a plain at the edge of the island. Ikuto watched the ocean waves wash against show far down below. At this height, a fall would surely be fatal. 

Ikuto and Falcomon travelled through some small woods before entering a wide open plain. They came upon a village that mixed old-fashioned trappings with the modern and futuristic, just like most villages in the Digital World. Only a few houses were made of brick and mortar. The rest looked like huts and cabins made of wood. In fact, most items in the village were constructed from wood. Most non-wooden buildings were rare and reserved for civic purposes, like energy generation. Ikuto followed power lines from a power station to the poles along the road. 

This village appeared to be a farming community, judging by how little pavement there was. The people seemed to be a racially homogeneous group. They were dark of hair but seemed slightly taller on average compared to the average Japanese person. From their appearance, they appeared to be a mix of Japanese and Caucasian. The people were dressed in clothes of cotton like his. They had black designs on their clothes much like that of the Ainu. 

A teenaged girl noticed Ikuto standing around looking at the village. She was a beauty with shoulder-length dark hair. She wore a shawl with Ainu markings over a white dress. "Hello, are you lost?" asked the girl. 

"Oh no," replied Ikuto. "I'm just exploring, wherever here is." 

"Oh, this is Marise Village of Marise Laputa. I'm Ayame Sorano, pleased to meet you!" 

"I'm Ikuto Noguchi and this is my Digimon partner, Falcomon." 

"Are you from the land below?" asked Ayame. 

"Yeah," replied Falcomon. "Your island wasn't there before, so I brought my friend with me to check the place out." 

"I see," replied Ayame thoughtfully. "So that's why the sky and the land below look so unfamiliar..." 

"Something has been bringing stuff into my world lately. It brought your island into our world too. I'm with a group who's trying to figure what's going on," said Ikuto. "To do that, we'll need to examine these things and people." 

"Is that so? You should talk to Elder Davius. Here, I'll show you the way." 

Ayame took Ikuto to see an elderly man residing in the Marise town hall. Ikuto introduced himself and explained the reasons for his visit to Marise. "I see. So that wave of energy swept us from our home and brought us to your world. It also brought more things here than just us so your DATS team wants to investigate the situation." 

"Yeah," replied Ikuto. "To do that, we need break down a dark barrier on a faraway island. We think that what brought everything here is hiding behind it." 

"I see. I don't want my clan to be trapped here forever. I will send Ayame with you to assist with your investigation. She's a courageous, adventurous girl who has saved our village once before." 

"So it's okay if I go with Ikuto?" asked Ayame. 

"Yes," replied Davius. "Even if I were to forbid you from leaving, you'd go anyways. After seeing the things you did for our clan, I can see that you're old enough to take care of yourself. Please help Ikuto in anyway you can." 

"Thank you Elder, I won't disappoint you," said Ayame. "Let's get going!" 

Ayame, Ikuto, and Falcomon headed towards the edge of Marise Laputa, where they stopped. "I can't fly both of you at the same time. I'll have to make a return trip," informed Falcomon. 

"Oh no problem, just watch," said Ayame. Her body shifted in form, growing the flaming wings and the body of a Birdramon. "So how do I look?" 

"Whoa! You can turn into a Digimon?" said Ikuto bewildered. 

Ayame returned to her human form. "Yep, but only Champion Digimon," informed Ayame. "With my amulet, I can become Ultimate Digimon, but it runs out of power if I do it for too long a time." Ayame showed Ikuto a ruby pendant worn around her neck. 

"It must a big problem if you run out of power," observed Falcomon. 

"Yeah, but I can pray to recharge my amulet," replied Ayame. "I guess that would be a problem if I can't find the time to do so. Well, no use wasting time. Let's get going."

* * *

Akira, Rika, Chiaki, and their Digimon friends gathered at the Shamamon Retreat at the outskirts of Hook City. "Good work my friends. I was able to learn much after studying the people and items you've given me." 

"What did you find?" asked Rika. 

"Remember how I said that the source of these problems was evil? There's more. It seems to be searching for something or someone very important to it. I think that it is using time to find whatever it wants," said Shamamon. "If you can eliminate this being, everything should return to normal." 

"So, I guess this means you know a way to break down the barrier?" asked Lillith. 

"Yep, I've already talked this through with Lord Neptunemon. We Shamamon and Neptunemon's magicians will cast a spell to break through that barrier with his help. We'll be ready to go as soon as tomorrow." 

"So, are you ready?" asked Akira. 

"Yep, I'm always ready," replied Rika. 

"As am I," Renamon seconded. 

"Me too," replied Chiaki. 

"Okay then, we will be going to Barrier Island tomorrow. Get a good night's sleep tonight," said Akira. 

The morning sun arose the following day. Its golden rays seeped through the window of Rika's room and filtered through her eyelids. She awoke with a great yawn and did her routine for the morning. She met Akira, Chiaki, and the Digimon in the garden before setting out for Hook City. There, the Tamers boarded a speed boat provided by Neptunemon's servants. As the boat skipped over the water, Shamamon led a crew of other Shamamon and Digimon magicians in another boat from behind. As the boats came within range of the black barrier, they all stopped and set anchor. 

The magic-using Digimon began to chant unfathomable words towards the barrier. A nimbus of white light appeared over the black mist and began to pry it apart. However, the opening was still not large enough for Akira's boat to enter. Shamamon's team continued the spell at the barrier, focusing more power to widen the gap. Inch by inch, the barrier began to tear open. Despite Shamamon's efforts the barrier continued to resist the spell and reseal the hole. Neptunemon popped his body out of the water and sprayed Vortex Penetrate at the tear. 

The gesture inspired Akira to join in and attempt to put the darkness apart with his dark magic. Seeing him strain, Darkfryer and Lillith followed suit. Renamon joined the effort by sending Diamond Storms into the barrier. Chiaki transformed into Ranamon and poured Draining Rain onto the dome. The opening widened as the assault overcame the barrier's regeneration. In fact, the efforts of the Tamers and their allies proved to have a greater result than anticipated. The barrier suddenly vanished completely, destroyed by their combined assault! 

When the barrier vanished, it revealed a dark structure towering over the land. It appeared to be a great castle made out of obsidian. It was far larger than the ones found in the Real Worlds, designed to house gigantic Digimon. Its spires reached into the sky and blotted out the sun with their tall, massive girth. The castle seemed to exude a sensation of eeriness and otherworldliness, suggesting powerful magic in its creation. It was a foreboding sight that seemed to radiate darkness from its very being, blotting out daylight. 

"We're setting up anchor here," yelled Shamamon. "Go get'em guys!" 

Akira and team made their way to the castle's front door. It was a wooden door with a massive ringed, gargoyle-headed knocker hanging high above the ground. "I feel like Jack in Jack and the Beanstalk," remarked Akira. 

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to make this giant mad," remarked Chiaki. 

"Well, it looks like we won't be entering through the door," remarked Akira. "We're too small to open something that large." 

"Maybe Darkfryer could Digivolve and open the door," suggested Lillith. 

"We're trying to be stealthy so I don't think that would be a good idea," said Darkfryer. "Let's avoid the fee-fi-fo-thumb situation, thank you very much." 

"How about the window?" asked Rika, pointing at an open window to the right of the door. 

The team gathered under the window and examined it. "Looks like we can get in through here," remarked Renamon. 

Akira formed a bridged of black miasma on the wall which the team used to climb up. The castle's floors were nearly as black as the obsidian used in the castle's construction. They were in the castle's waiting room, a location where guests stayed until the king was ready to meet them. As they ran along the ground, they felt like mice scurrying around the floor of somebody's home. Everything was huge compared to them from the tables and chairs to the paintings. Since the door was closed and they were too small to move it, they needed an alternative route out of the room. 

Chiaki pointed out a mouse hole hidden on the wall opposite their entry window. It was underneath a table with a lamp on it. When they entered, they found a dark tunnel filled with dust which they could sense with their nostrils. Darkfryer lit a fire in his hands and held it out to provide light for everyone. Lillith summoned a ball of golden light in her paws, which brightened the tunnel considerably. They exited through a second mouse hole a short distance away, which led to a private library. This room was even dustier than the mouse hole, if such a thing was possible. 

Like the guest room, the entry door to the library was closed and too large for them to operate. There were reading tables and books lined up in neat rows on dozens of shelves. The team scattered around the room in search of a way to continue onward. Renamon spotted another mouse hole across the room hidden between a pair of bookcases. Like the first mouse hole, this one had dust lining the walls like a grey moss. When they finally reached the exit hole, they found themselves in a particularly large room. 

"Blech, I'm glad I'm out of that place," said Rika, cleaning dust her clothes off. 

"What is this place?" asked Chiaki. 

"It looks like the throne room," remarked Darkfryer, after examining the rear of the room. He noticed a creature sitting on the throne. "There's someone sitting on the throne." 

"Get back into the hole," commanded Akira. "I don't want him to see us." 

The group retreated into the hole without alarming the one sitting on the throne. Akira looked at the being with eyes enhanced by the power of darkness. This special vision highlighted beings with auras that indicated their nature. The bright blue aura around this creature indicated that he was a Digimon. This Digimon resembled a half-dragon, half-man hybrid. He had massive red clawed feet that could easily crush the team. He had similarly large clawed hands. These hands and his muscular chest had a tattoo of the black sun. The creature had blue thighs, a pair of crimson wings, and a crimson head much like that of a dragon. 

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Chronomon  
Attributes?, Mega Level, Fire/Dark Element _**

Very little is known about this powerful dragon Digimon from another world. However, it is known that this creature has the power to control time, space, and dimensions, just like the Digimon known as Millenniummon. 

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Flying, time/space/dimension control 

Fire Breathing (Fire) - Like most dragons, Chronomon can breathe steel-melting fire from his mouth. With the exception of this singular attack, Chronomon's other attacks and capabilities are unknown. 

"My D-Power isn't giving much on him," said Rika. 

"At least we know his name. So he's Chronomon," commented Lillith. "I wonder what he's up to." 

Chronomon continued to sit on the throne, looking at what appeared to be a slip of paper in his fingers. From his facial expression, he seemed quite wistful as he gazed at this paper. The team had no idea what was making him feel that way. After staring at it for a full five minutes, he got up and left the room through a door beside his throne. The door slammed shut behind him with a booming thud. Akira's team snuck out of the mouse hole and followed him. They followed a series of mouse holes to a strange room deep in the heart of the castle. 

This strange room was where the sensations of eeriness and otherworldliness were the strongest. There was a strange circular symbol etched in the ground which was too large for the group to completely see. The parts they could see had glyphs of the zodiac signs on them. They were close to the Leo glyph, which looked like a curvy, upside-down "U" from their point of view. Chronomon was standing at the Aries glyph of the magical symbol, controlling a nimbus of magic that hovered at the centre. 

The nimbus of magic was like a tongue of flame suspended midair. It glowed with a brilliant white luminance that brightened the room greatly. Within its core, the team could see a slideshow of places and events from unknown locations and eras. Each second, the nimbus shifted from one scene to the next. It showed the consequences of massive wars to moments of sheerest bliss and wonder. Chronomon channelled his power onto the nimbus, enlarging it greatly. It eventually covered nearly the entire magic symbol. As the nimbus enlarged, it produced a strange sensation of electricity and loss of bearing. 

"Does anyone feel strange?" asked Lillith. "My fur seems to be standing on end." 

"It feels like when we were first sucked up by those dimensional rifts," commented Rika. 

"Yeah, I feel the same way. I almost blacked out," remarked Chiaki. 

"I want to go check out the rest of the castle. Could one of you stay here and keep and eye on Chronomon?" asked Akira. 

"I'll stay here with Renamon," replied Rika. 

"Sure, let's go Chiaki."

* * *

The DATS members and their new allies approached the obsidian castle hidden behind the barrier. "So the barrier was hiding this thing," remarked Masaru. 

"I wonder who lives here?" asked Tohma. 

"I guess we're gonna find out," said Yoshino. 

"Yoshino, this place looks very scary," said Lalamon. 

"Yeah, it does," agreed Yoshino. 

"Come on guys, we can take on anything they can throw at us there!" said Masaru. 

"Yeah Boss, there's nothing that can stop us!" said Agumon. 

The DATS team continued on their way through the sky and landed on the parapets of the castle. Fortunately, there was no one around to guard the castle's walls. Matt located an opening that was the result of a broken obsidian brick. Upon entering, they came upon a stairwell which led down to the lower floors and up to the lookout room at the tower's top. From Tohma's calculations, the castle's main area was only two stories high from the perspective of the giants who would live there. They jumped down stairs one by one until they reached the second floor. They entered a hole in the wall and came upon a great hallway. 

The group decided to split up with the four DATS members taking one side of the floor. The rest, led by Matt, took the other side. Matt's group travelled through the rooms by sneaking through mouse holes and cracks in the base of the walls. So far, they only found bedrooms and meeting rooms but none of the inhabitants of the castle. "That's odd... Why isn't there anyone here?" asked Matt. 

"Maybe they all left the castle to go on vacation," suggested Anura. 

"...Or maybe no one lives here and we're just sneaking around for nothing?" asked Otyughmon. 

"There's got to be someone or something here. We just haven't found them yet," said Ayame. 

"Well, let's keep looking," said Gabumon. 

The group worked their way through a room with weapons and suits of armour. They were lined against the side walls as simple decorations. There were bunk beds at key positions along the wall for the giants to sleep in. The fireplace was lit, its towering flame crackling and jumping high into the chimney. There was a stairway down which connected this room with the rest of the barracks on the first floor. Like the rest of the castle, the barracks was strangely empty. Since they could find nothing, they returned to the tower where they regrouped with the others. 

"Did you find anything?" asked Matt. 

"No," replied Tohma. "I find it very strange that nobody's home." 

"Maybe we need to look deeper. How about the first floor?" asked Ikuto. 

Meanwhile, Akira and friends were searching through the castle with Chiaki and his Digimon. Like his DATS rivals, he couldn't find anyone else living in the castle. It seemed that Chronomon was the only inhabitant of this castle. Akira found the situation quite odd. Nevertheless, Akira and team were hoping to get to the bottom of this mystery. They searched every room they enter on the first floor. They decided to return to the library and check out some of the books in the shelves. Darkfryer Digivolved into Chimeramon, gaining the necessary size to read the book covers. 

"Did you find anything?" asked Chiaki. 

"Nope," replied Darkfryer. "All the stuff here is fiction." 

"No luck here, damn," said Lillith. 

"Akira, are you there?" asked Rika over the radio. 

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Akira. 

"Chronomon has just left our room. I'm following behind him right now. It looks like he's going to his kitchen to get something to eat," replied Rika. 

"Thanks, keep me updated on his movements." 

Akira and team left the library and travelled down through a mouse hole back to the throne room where Chronomon once sat. As they made their way down toward a mouse hole on the opposite side, they blundered straight into the DATS team. Neither side was happy to see the other. "You!" gasped Akira. 

"You're here too?" asked Masaru. 

Tohma glared at Akira. "Hey, I still haven't forgotten what you did to me back in the Infinity Ice Ridge. Gaomon, get him!" 

"Yes master!" replied the boxing wolf, who Digivolved into Gaogamon through the help of Tohma's Digisoul. 

"We have no choice. Let's go!" urged Akira. 

The other DATS Digimon Digivolved into their Champion forms and advanced on Akira's team. Akira became surrounded in an aura of black mist as he activated his powers. The aura exuded by his very presence seemed to have a demoralizing effect on the DATS members. The DATS team felt weak and reluctant to fight. They had to will themselves into moving against Akira's team. 

Akira caught Masaru's fist and reversed it, throwing him into the ground. Ikuto threw his boomerang, catching Akira unexpectedly in the side of the head. The boomerang bounced off of a film of black miasma, drawing Akira's attention to him. However, this lapse of attention allowed Masaru time to recover. As Akira prepared to fight a darkness blast, he took Masaru's sucker punch to the chin. Akira misfired, grazing Masaru's shoulder with the attack intended for Ikuto. 

Masaru shook off the pain, before applying his Digisoul to his Digivice. Geo Greymon fired his first shot in form of a Mega Flame. The flames spewed out but came to stop upon hitting a barrier of miasma erected by Darkfryer. Geo Greymon sent a Mega Burst which forced Darkfryer to leap away. Darkfryer latched onto the wall and scurried along its length like a spider. He leapt off and scored a flying kick to the Geo Greymon's head. The fiery dinosaur went crashing into the ground, but recovered fairly quickly. Darkfryer sprayed Dread Fire which forced his opponent onto the defensive once again. 

Lillith put up a barrier of dark miasma to defend against Gaogamon's fierce breath. She flung a trio of dark claws, narrowly missing her mark. Gaogamon pounced on Lillith but met gazes with her. He was caught in Cat's Eye Hypnosis and rapidly lost strength and alertness. As Gaogamon wandered in a stupor, Lillith snapped him out of it with a hard Lightning Paw to the side of the head. Lillith mounted his body and threw claw strikes but missed as Gaogamon moved his head out of the way each time. He blew a point-blank Spiral Blow, hurling her back into the ground. 

Peckmon threw Kunai Feathers at Ranamon, who dissolved them in a cloud of Dark Vapour. She extended the cloud towards the ostrich, who darted away to safety. Ranamon called up a Draining Rain cloud and sent it over his head. The rain pelted him painfully, staggering him momentarily. She caught him with the acidic cloud, which burned his body painfully. Ikuto threw his boomerang to save his partner, causing Ranamon to break her concentration, weakening the Draining Rain as a result. Peckmon jumped up and descended with a claw rake, cutting Ranamon down to the ground. 

"Damn, this isn't good. He'll hear us fighting!" warned Akira. 

"We don't have much choice," said Ranamon rising from the ground. "We can't stop now." 

Akira gestured to the sky, summoning a swirling cloud of black miasma upon the area. The wisps of black vapour formed lesions on the skin of the DATS team. Their bodies were wracked in agony. During this time, Akira's team used it to recover and prepare their next move. Darkfryer lashed out with a blast of Dread Fire, hurling Geo Greymon to the ground. Lillith clawed down Gaogamon and leapt to Sunflowermon to repeat the process. Ranamon reshaped water left over from the Draining Rain into a tendril which slapped Peckmon into the ground. 

However, before Akira's team could follow up, Chronomon stormed into the room, having been drawn there by the sounds of their battle. "So, it seems I have a little pest problem." 

Chronomon took in a deep breath and spewed a massive jet of flame upon the DATS and the Tamers. Calling upon a reserve of energy, the DATS Digimon raced to their partners and yanked them out of harm's way. Ranamon leapt away while the rest of her team teleported away in wisps of dark mist. "Why are you doing this?" asked Ikuto. "Why are you causing all these things to happen to our world?" 

"You're messing up the time streams and the dimensions!" scolded Akira. "Don't you realize how much damage you're causing?" 

"Your world is not my concern," replied Chronomon. "You can't possibly understand what I seek!" 

Chronomon fired blasts of darkness at the group, who scattered in avoidance before regrouping. "I think a ceasefire is in order. I don't think either of our groups can take this guy on alone. Why don't we team up, at least until we deal with him?" offered Akira. 

"You've got a deal. After we get rid of him, we'll deal with you later," replied Masaru. 

Akira fired a deadly beam of negative energy which Chronomon shrugged off easily. Darkfryer and Lillith promptly Digivolved into their Ultimate forms of Chimeramon and Lady Devimon. Darkfryer led the charge with a stream of Heat Viper, rattling Chronomon due to it being unexpected. Lillith threw a swarm of Darkness Wave bats, which nipped away at Chronomon's flesh. Chronomon promptly regained his composure and clawed the bats away. Darkfryer gestured at Chronomon, causing a patch of black miasma to form around the enemy's legs. This provided Masaru with the opportunity he needed. 

He ran in and connected a hard punch to Chronomon's knee. The blow struck with enough force to stagger Chronomon momentarily. Although the blow did very little harm, Masaru got the charged Digisoul he wanted, which he applied to his Digivice. Geo Greymon ascended a level, becoming Rise Greymon. Masaru's follower wasted no time in blasting the enemy with Trident Revolver. As he dashed in, Chronomon attempted to intercept him, but missed Rise Greymon severely once his dodged. The miasma rendered him too slow to retaliate with enough speed. Rise Greymon slammed the barrel into Chronomon's chest, and fired a point blank shot. 

Chronomon went stumbling backwards. The other DATS Digimon followed Masaru's lead, Digivolving into their Ultimate forms of Mach Gaogamon, Lilamon, and Yatagaramon. Mach Gaogamon fired his sonic Howling Cannon, Lilamon fired a Lila Shower, and Yatagaramon fired a Mikafutsu no Kami. The three attacks slammed Chronomon simultaneously in the chest, forcing him to prop himself up on his throne. When he recovered enough to stand, he fired retaliatory blasts of negative energy. The DATS members and Tamers evaded the attacks as best they could. 

Darkfryer put up a shield of negative energy to defend against the attack. Lillith dodged and fell back into a defensive position with Akira, helping Darkfryer to maintain his shield. Ranamon ducked behind their shield, summoning a Draining Rain to weaken Chronomon. However, Chronomon ignored the water and continued to fire beams of negative energy randomly into his enemies. Rise Greymon blocked the beam meant for him while the other DATS Digimon dodged their attacks with speed. Suddenly, an explosion rocked Chronomon from behind. 

"Hi guys!" said Anura. 

"Sorry we're late!" cried Ayame, arriving in the form of an Angewomon. 

"Akira? You're here too?" asked Matt as he noticed Akira among those fighting Chronomon. 

"Hi Matt, you don't know how happy I am to see you!" said Akira. "What are you doing here?" 

Weregarurumon kicked Chronomon in the back of the head, sending the crimson monster face first into the ground. "We were exploring this castle with the DATS guys. We heard the explosions and saw this guy run off to investigate. We bumped into Rika on the way and here we are," replied Matt. 

Taomon appeared next to the group with Rika. "We can talk about this later. Right now, we've got a dragon to slay!" said Rika, straight to the point. 

"GRR... YOU BASTARDS!" cursed Chronomon as he got up. "I have wasted enough time with you. Begone!" 

Chronomon manifested a swirling of white haze between his hands. He was gathering an enormous amount of power for what seemed to be an attack. Instead, the group began to see images of various events and places throughout the dimensions flash by. Rather than hurl it at the team, Chronomon hurled it into the sky. Upon striking the roof, the ball expanded to great size. Like a vacuum, it swallowed up everything. One by one everything in the room was devoured from the floor to the heroes and even Chronomon. 

"AHHHHHH!" screamed the heroes as they found themselves sucked into the sphere and thrown through a seemingly endless void. 

Outside, Chief Shamamon and Neptunemon watched as the sphere swallowed Chronomon's castle whole. This event alarmed them into moving ashore to investigate. By the time they reached the site of the castle, it had already fallen into the cracks between dimensions. They could find no trace of the castle or the Tamers. This strange disappearance puzzled them greatly. When DATS personnel came to investigate as well, Neptunemon's forces were even more puzzled by their presence, just as DATS was puzzled by them. 

END OF CHAPTER

Dimensionally Shifted:  
Ayame Sorano & Marise Laputa???? ("Digimon Shapers") -> Byte Ocean (Savers)  
Tamers & DATS: Chronomon's Castle, Digital World (Savers) -> ???? 


	7. MotE1: When Akira met Lillith

Disclaimer:  
The Digimon anime is a great series owned by Bandai and animated by Toei. The author also uses fan made characters. Please ask before using.

**Guard Tamer: The Ripper of Time  
By: RB3 **

**Masters of the Elements 1: When Akira met Lillith **

Yoshino felt a pain throbbing in her head, as though she had taken a hard blow there. As her vision cleared, she sat up and scanned the area around her. She found herself sitting in the middle of a sandy beach in an unknown land. The water gave out a soothing, rushing sound as the waves washed against the shore. She could see a tree line on a small cliff above her made up of various deciduous trees like maple, elm, and oak. In the sky, was a pixelated likeness of the Earth. This likeness of the Earth was the source of several laser-like beams of pink light.

Lalamon was next to her, cooking a pair of tasty fish over the crackling campfire nearby. "Yoshino, you're awake!" she greeted. "I'm glad you're okay. You were hurt pretty badly after we fell."

"Ow," said Yoshino as she rubbed her head. "Where am I?"

"We're in Rika's Digital World," replied Lalamon.

"Rika? You mean that girl who was with Akira?"

"Yeah," replied Lalamon as she flipped the fish. "This is where she comes from."

"How did you know all that?" asked Yoshino.

"Akira told me so," replied Lalamon.

Yoshino was perched up. "Akira? Is he here too?"

"Yep," replied Lalamon. "So are Darkfryer and Lillith. They went out to hunt and forage for food. They were the ones who started the fire and caught my fish. Eat, you need to regain your strength."

Yoshino took the fish on a stick and ate it. It was pretty tasty if somewhat plain from a lack of seasoning. At that moment, Akira returned to the campsite with Lillith and Darkfryer. In his and Darkfryer's hands was a dead deer, while Lillith carried several blueberries gathered from the nearby forest. "Mmmm, I'm starving," commented Akira. "Oh, you're up already?"

"Yeah..." replied Yoshino.

"Be thankful, Yoshino, Akira and his Digimon did a lot to help us," said Lalamon.

"Yeah, thanks for the food," said Yoshino.

"You're welcome," replied Darkfryer.

"It looks like we're the only ones here. We need to stick together," said Akira.

"Akira, why don't you try to call base again?" suggested Lillith.

Akira took out his radio and attempted to contact the Guard Tamer base, but only got static. "Nothing..."

"Can you turn into True GAIA?" asked Darkfryer.

Akira tried to muster the power to transform into his True GAIA form, but without success. "I can't. That must mean the Kernel Zone isn't around. I can't teleport us back with the dimensional interference causing problems. The only place we could go to with any safety would be the Real World."

"Then we have no other choice. We have to find the Harmonious Ones," explained Darkfryer. "They're called the Sovereigns here, aren't they?" Akira nodded affirmatively. "The hard part is tracking them down."

"Why?" asked Lalamon.

"If Akira can't radio base, he can't use his GPS system either," replied Darkfryer. "If we try to fumble our way there, there's no telling how long it would take. We don't have that kind of time. Don't even get me started on the Data Streams. If we get caught, who knows where they'll drop us?"

"If we go to the Real World, maybe we can get the Tamers to help us," observed Lillith.

"Good idea," remarked Akira.

"Just one problem, how are we going to get to the Real World?" asked Yoshino.

"Don't worry, we can create Digital Gates with dark magic," replied Lillith.

"Yeah, but it's getting late now," said Akira as he watched darkness suddenly sweep over the land. It washed with such speed that there wasn't even a second of intermediate sunset. "We should go tomorrow."

With a Swiss Army knife, Akira cut the deer into steaks. He hung them up on branches above the fire, rolling the meat occasionally to equalize the heat. Once cooked, he and his friends feasted on it with berries as a side dish. When they were thirsty, they would drink from canteens filled with water from a nearby river. As his last preparation, Akira created pemmican rations from leftover meat and berries. The stranded Tamers slept a quiet night in this strange Digital World and awoke the next morning as light swept across the land. When the Tamers awoke, Akira and friends ate pemmican for breakfast and prepared for their trip to the Real World.

Akira focused gooey darkness into a sphere the size of a basketball. He swirled the miasma in a clockwise circle, twisting the barriers between worlds into a swirling vortex. Within the centre formed the image of Shinjuku's concrete jungle. It was filled with cars and salary men commuting to work. The image began to shift and display new locations within Shinjuku. The image changed to that of an out-of-the-way location within the park. Satisfied with their destination, the Tamers walked in and emerged on the other side.

"So where is this place?" asked Lalamon.

"Judging from the scenery, I'd say we're in Shinjuku Park in Tokyo," replied Yoshino.

"That's right, I'm going to check up on a friend," said Akira, pointing a caged storage area up a hill.

Sure enough, Guilmon was in his hideout as always. Akira rapped on the cage to get his attention. "Hmm? Do I know you?" asked the dinosaur.

"Guilmon, it's me, Akira!" said Akira.

"Takatomon told me never talk to strangers," said Guilmon, who retreated to the back of his hideout. A puzzled expression filled Akira's face.

"I guess he's not going to help us," remarked Lalamon.

As they walked away, Akira couldn't get this strange event out of his mind. "I don't get it. Why doesn't he recognize me?"

"Maybe we should try the others?" suggested Lillith. "How about Rika?"

Akira decided to take up Lillith on her suggestions. As the group made their way to her home, Akira's Digimon remained hidden in the shadows while Lalamon stayed in Yoshino's Digivice. As luck would have it, Yoshino bumped right into Rika just as she rounded the next corner. "Oh, Akira! Here she is!" called Yoshino.

Akira ran to Yoshino and Rika. "Hi Rika, glad to see you. It's a relief to see you're okay."

"Hmm?" replied Rika, puzzled by this strange event.

Akira was puzzled. It was then that it hit him. "Oh yeah, nice one Rika! I'll bet Takato talked you and Guilmon into it, didn't he? Very funny, but let's get serious now. Have you've seen Chiaki, Masaru, or any of the others?"

"I think you've got the wrong person," replied Rika.

She continued on her way, leaving Akira baffled. "She doesn't recognize you," remarked Yoshino.

"Well duh... First Guilmon and now Rika? Has the whole world gone topsy-turvy?"

The group watched as Rika met her mother at the next corner. They eavesdropped on their conversation. "Hi Rika, I didn't expect to meet you here!"

"Hi mom! Did you get off work early?"

"Yeah," replied Rumiko. "Daddy's gonna meet me at the mall. How about we try on some new dresses?"

"Can we? Alright!"

"Cool! I'm sure we can find one way prettier than the one you have on," said Rumiko.

Mother and daughter walked together down the streets, leaving Akira slack-jawed at what he had just witnessed. "Did I just see that?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Yoshino.

"Since when did the Digimon Queen like to wear dresses? ...And she's going shopping with her mom to get more?" asked Akira.

Yoshino merely shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, maybe she wanted to change."

"I must be going crazy," said Akira.

* * *

That night, it was like any other night. The stars shined brightly in the sky and the air was cool to the touch. Lillith climbed up to the fifth floor of a mall parking tower where a dense fog had rolled over the asphalt floor. With the exception of Lillith, a Digimon, those caught in the fog were blinded by the intense light it generated. It was probably a fortunate thing anyways. In the fog lurked three menacing shadows. The people were lucky to escape the fog before it shifted and revealed the presence of three Dark Lizamon. Lillith sensed a fight coming and brought her paws to bear. 

"Akira, there are three Dark Lizamon here!" she reported. "I'm on the fifth floor of the parking tower north of your location."

"I'm on my way," replied Akira.

Akira entered the scene in a burst of darkness and blasted a Dark Lizamon away. Takato and Guilmon entered the scene just moments after. "Who are you?" asked Takato.

"Hey, he visited me at my home!" Guilmon pointed out.

Before anybody could say another word, the Dark Lizamon attacked! A Snipe Fang went at Akira's head, but he raised a miasmic barrier just in time to block it. He threw a sphere of miasma which hurled the creature back into a wall. The Dark Lizamon crashed its way through and tumbled off of the building. Lillith socked the second Dark Lizamon with a Lighting Paw, knocking him flat onto the centre of the floor. Guilmon struck with a Pyro Sphere, sending his opponent into a parked car.

While the group was busy fighting, they didn't notice the sound of black helicopters approaching their location. Several canisters flew into the room and flooded the area with gas. Akira's opponent pounced onto him, tackling him off of the parking tower. As they fell, Akira managed to shoot black miasma to the neighbouring building for use as a rope. He watched as the Dark Lizamon righted himself and landed on his feet. The lizard scurried off into the darkness of the alleys.

When Akira looked back up, he spotted the helicopters pulling away with a net filled with Digimon. Just as Akira returned to the fifth floor, he caught a brief glance of Yamaki with a smug grin on his face as his chopper lifted off. "Lillith!" he called. He frantically looked around but couldn't find his cat anywhere. "Did he take her?" he asked mentally.

Akira returned to Shinjuku Park, where he was to meet with Yoshino and the others. "Hi Akira," said Yoshino. "Did you find anything?

"Not really. Did Lillith come by here by any chance?" asked Akira.

"No," replied Darkfryer.

"Then he took her after all," muttered Akira. "Listen, Lillith is missing."

"Missing? How did that happen?" asked Lalamon.

Akira narrated his battle with a trio of Dark Lizamon. "So this Yamaki took her?" asked Yoshino.

"...But why did he take her?" asked Akira. "His Hypnos organization and we Guard Tamers are allies. Why would he do something that would compromise our relations like that?"

"I paid a visit to Tokyo City Hall earlier today and nobody there recognized me. In fact, they were all scared of me," said Darkfryer. "I even tried to see Yamaki, but I couldn't even get past the lobby before I was chased out. I tried to find some of our other friends but they were not at their usual hang-outs. I beginning to think we're not in the Real World we know. I think Chronomon dropped us in some weird, alternate version."

"My God, if you're right, then we have to get her out of there ASAP!" said Akira. "Knowing Yamaki, he'll be subjecting her to cruel and unusual experiments!"

"We will," said Yoshino. "It's too late tonight." "Yeah," agreed Darkfryer. "I managed to find an abandoned hotel where we can stay. We'll plan our rescue there."

Akira's team returned to their new hideout, the abandoned hotel Darkfryer had mentioned. It was in the poorer areas of Tokyo near the factories and warehouses of the industrial regions. Like the rest of the neighbourhood, the hotel had been condemned. The interior was grimy, but Darkfryer, Yoshino, and Lalamon cleaned up some rooms for their stay. Since the water to the hotel had been cut off, they had to travel to the Digital World for water. That night, Akira fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Akira found himself back in the forests of his Digital World. Only a Pro Tamer then, he was wandering through the woods as part of a Guard Tamer squad under the leadership of Commander Steve Zudokorn. Akira's squad kept their eyes open and their weapons ready as they wandered through the forest. They eventually reached their destination, a small Digimon village under the occupation and protection of Guard Tamer forces. Towers were strategically placed around the village where lookouts scanned for enemy movement. Guard Tamers and Digimon alike paced about the village going about their daily routines. 

As Zudokorn signed off with his fellow commanders, he dismissed the rest of the squad to get some relaxation. "Ah finally, some time to relax," said Darkfryer.

"Yeah, that was a good bust today," said Akira.

At that moment, a band of Digimon led by a Black Gatomon entered the village. "Move aside, we've got wounded!" cried the cat. Although Guard Tamer medics rushed to aid, the Black Gatomon turned them away. "Go away! We don't need help from humans. We can get by just fine on our own." She called for village doctors and shaman to give aid to the wounded Digimon.

Akira watched the whole scene and couldn't help but comment. "You know, we're only trying to help. It's only because we stick together that we've been able to get this far."

"Who asked you?" retorted the Black Gatomon, whom Akira recognized as Lillith, a villager. "This human and Digimon partner stuff is crap! We Digimon got along just fine without you humans. We wouldn't even be having this war if it weren't for you!"

Akira couldn't help but feel cut by her words. Deep down, he knew her words contained a grain of truth. It was the Blood Knight-Guard Tamer rift that led to this terrible war. The next day, Akira had guard duty at the village. He watched as Lillith led a troop of Digimon back into the forest to fight the Blood Knights. For several hours, Lillith didn't return. He did not hear word from them until he spotted a wounded Digimon crawling his way back to the village. He was a Greymon and had taken a severe beating in the field. Akira and Darkfryer propped him up and helped him back to the village.

"Ugggh," groaned the Greymon.

"What happened out there?" asked Darkfryer.

"Hawkmon," replied Greymon. "He sold us out! He told them our location and we were ambushed."

"What happened to Lillith?" asked Akira.

"She was captured," replied Greymon. "They'll probably take her back to their main camp to get information from her."

"Save your energy, we're almost at the village," said Darkfryer.

Medics rushed in and took Greymon into the infirmary. Several hours later, some good news arrived from the front. Guard Tamer forces had pushed the enemy back to their main base. The Guard Tamers were close to scoring an important victory and began preparing for their final push within the next few days. However, Akira was still stuck on guard duty in the village, a responsibility he wasn't too keen on having.

"You want to go to the front?" asked Zudokorn.

"Yeah," replied Akira. "I want to help rescue the POWs from the enemy camp."

"Me too," said Darkfryer in support.

"Our squad was assigned guard duty. I can't just up and leave," said Zudokorn.

"Then transfer me to another squad for the time being," requested Akira.

"Why are you so intent on going to the front?" asked Zudokorn.

"There's someone who I need to see again," replied Akira. "I want to show her something, but I can't do it unless I see her myself."

"Akira, you can't let your feelings cloud your judgement," warned Zudokorn.

"I know, but this is something I have to do," said Akira.

Zudokorn stroked his beard pensively and sighed. "Fine, I'll see if I can pull some strings."

"Thank you, Mr. Zudokorn!"

Eventually, Akira got what he wanted. Zudokorn had put him in another squad as the replacement for a recovering Guard Tamer. As he was transported to the front in an APC, the battle between the Guard Tamers and the Blood Knight base had already started. Elemental and energy blasts zipped through the air followed sporadically by the occasional explosion. The APC dropped Akira off at a Guard Tamer bulwark, where Darkfryer Digivolved into Chimeramon. The mutant flew Akira the rest of the way to the frontlines. Along the way, Darkfryer blasted anyone who fired at him with Heat Vipers.

Darkfryer dropped Akira off at the edge of the base, where he dismounted. A Kabuterimon charged at them, which Darkfryer felled with a Heat Viper. Akira tried to open the door to a prison building only to find it locked. He stood back and blasted the lock off with his gun. He burst into the building, where a guard drew his gun. However, Akira was quicker on the draw, shooting first and felling the guard. He travelled deeper into the prison, shooting one guard after the other along the way.

"Woohoo!" cheered the captive Guard Tamers and Digimon upon his entry into the cell block.

One by one, Akira shot off the locks and chains which kept his allies imprisoned. As a guard rushed in to investigate, the prisoners mobbed him. The human prisoners armed themselves with the guards' weapons and proceeded to free more of their brothers. Akira travelled deeper into the cell block and found Lillith chained to a wall. He shot off the lock and then the chains keeping Lillith on the wall. "Akira?" she asked in a daze.

"Shhh, it's okay, don't say another word."

Akira slung Lillith over his shoulder and carried her out of the prison. Several of the prisoners had already made it outside and were fighting Blood Knights attempting to stop them with the Guard Tamers. "Darkfryer, I got her!" cried Akira upon reaching the outdoors.

The battle was over within the next few hours with the Guard Tamers scoring a decisive victory. Blood Knight soldiers and Digimon raised their arms in surrender as they were marched off into transport trucks bound for a prison. Back at camp, Akira was let into Lillith's room of a Guard Tamer infirmary after she had undergone medical treatment. She had been tortured to extract information about Guard Tamer positions and tactics. She had suffered cuts and burns to her back and her paws from being whipped and shocked. They were covered in bandages to prevent any further data bleeding.

"You saved me, even after all I said all those things to you?" asked Lillith.

"Yeah, I guess I must be crazy. I guess that in a way, I felt kinda guilty about what we did to Digimon-kind," replied Akira. "I originally joined the Guard Tamers so I could prevent things like this from happening. I wanted to show you that we cared about Digimon, like they were our brothers."

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I found out that one of our Hawkmon had betrayed my group. If a Digimon could sell us out like that, then what does that make us? Whether the humans started the war or not doesn't matter. The Digimon are guilty just for going along with it. They made the choice to fight. They didn't need humans to do that."

"Uhuh," replied Akira.

"You know, all this time I hated being partners with a human, but deep down, all I really wanted was a partner of my own," admitted Lillith. "I now know who I want that partner to be."

"So who is it?" asked Akira.

"You, darling!" said Lillith as she hugged Akira.

* * *

The next day Akira's team awoke as the light of day seeped in through the windows of the abandoned hotel. The team gathered in a makeshift dining room where they discussed their next move. "Okay, at this moment, we know that Yamaki has Lillith held in the Tokyo City Hall," began Akira. "From our exploration of this Real World, it's safe to assume that nobody knows who we are, including Yamaki. Since we can't just ask him to hand her back to us, we'll have to break her out. If I remember what our friends told us correctly, Yamaki is developing the Juggernaut program with test data from Lillith and the Dark Lizamon." 

"What's Juggernaut?" asked Lalamon.

"It's a program that is designed to suck us Digimon back into the Digital World," replied Darkfryer.

"In order to break into Hypnos, we must knock out power to their security systems. They take power from the city's grid, but also have back-up generators in case of a blackout. Darkfryer, your job is to find the fuse box. Wait until you get the word before you blow it up. Yoshino, I want you and Lalamon to plant bombs on the back-up generators. Once done, get back to your car and drive it to a secluded area."

"Yes sir," replied Darkfryer, Yoshino, and Lalamon.

Akira proceeded to explain Hypnos' layout. It took up floors 38 to 47 of Building No. 1. Yoshino and Lalamon would find their objective on the lowest level of the Hypnos area. The next three levels consisted of labs, one of which contained Lillith. The top three floors made up the main computer room where Hypnos monitored Digimon incursions into the Real World. Yamaki spent most of his time in this room. The remaining floors in between were for administration and meetings. They were not important for this mission.

Once Darkfryer got orders to knock out the fuse box, Akira would detonate the bombs, blacking out Hypnos along with its security systems. In the meantime, Yoshino will have driver her car to an out of the way spot to wait for the others. While Darkfryer diverted security, Akira would go to the lab and rescue Lillith. The three would teleport to the car for Yoshino to drive them away.

"So, what we need now are the car, the bombs, and the ID card for Yoshino's infiltration. Darkfryer and I will take care of the bombs. Yoshino, you'll get the ID card."

"How will I do that?" asked Yoshino.

Akira brought up a photo of the Tamers and Yamaki's crew taken during a party. He pointed to the face of a very attractive brunette in her mid-twenties. "See her? That's Riley Ootori. She works at Hypnos during the night as one of the computer operators. She's also Yamaki's girlfriend. She leaves her apartment at around four to go exercise at the local Gym and then heads off to work at around six. You can get an ID card from her. I'll leave the 'how' up to you. We move out at eight so please hurry it up."

Akira and Dark began work to create the bombs. The two partners created small spheres of negative energy which they packed into half a dozen small cardboard boxes for light bulbs. Meanwhile, Riley was watching TV while eating a light snack. The apartment's owner buzzed her and called her down to receive a package. Riley read the note, which had been signed by Yamaki. She took the package to her room and opened it. Inside was a cute Lalamon "doll" which she believed to be a gift. Riley smiled as she pulled the doll out and admired it.

"How cute!" said Riley mentally. "It looks just like a Digimon. It's so life-like..."

"La la la la, la lala, la lala, la lala," sang Lalamon in a soft voice.

"Yeah... it... even... sings..." said Riley, trailing off.

Her head slumped onto Lalamon. "Ow! Get off!" After wiggling her way out, she heard knocking on the door, which she opened to allow Yoshino inside. Yoshino riffled through Riley's purse and found her ID card inside her wallet. After concealing evidence of the break-in, Yoshino and Lalamon put Riley on her bed and made a discreet escape.

When night came, the team executed their plan. Yoshino drove into the parking lot and parked her car near a ventilation shaft. After the group disembarked, Darkfryer opened the grating and crawled in. Using dark vision, he was able to navigate through the maze like ventilation system of Tokyo City Hall. He found the fuse box on a wall opposite of a grate somewhere on one of the underground floors. The room was a typical maintenance room in a place off the beaten path. It was a dark, grimy room with machinery humming aloud.

Yoshino moved through the building disguised as a janitor. She made her way to the Hypnos power room, which housed the unattended generators. It was much like Darkfryer's maintenance room, grimy and filled with the sound of humming machinery. There were five back-up generators in all with the largest in the back and the smaller ones flanking the main one on the side walls. The two planted the bombs in hidden nooks and crannies. Once done, the two made their way back to the getaway car.

On the roof of a neighbouring building, Akira waited for word from his comrades. "Akira, I'm done with the back-up generators. I'm taking the car out to the street."

"Okay," replied Akira as he watched Yoshino drive out of the parking lot. "Darkfryer, wait a moment... Now! Blow it up!"

Darkfryer traced a negative energy beam across the fuse box. The box was torn to shreds and began to spark dangerously. One by one, the lights of City Hall went dead. In the Hypnos computer room, the power went out momentarily before returning. "Main power went offline, back up power coming online to compensate," reported Talley to Yamaki.

In the machinery room, the negative energy bombs exploded one after the other, turning the generators into heaps of twisted metal. Inside the Hypnos computer room, the power went out briefly before coming back online from small, locally stored batteries. "What happened?" asked Yamaki.

"Back-up generators went out too. Repair crews are being dispatched to take care of the problem," reported Talley. "Wait, we're getting reports that something had exploded in our back-up generator room. Also, the fuse box to Tokyo City Hall had been destroyed."

"This is no accident," thought Yamaki.

Akira took a running start at the City Hall and then teleported into one of its darkened offices. He switched to dark vision to see and used dark magic to conceal his appearance. He made his way through hallways and office cubicles to the stairwell and climbed up to the laboratory area. Down the hallway, he heard the grunts and groans coming from fighting. He ignored Darkfryer's diversion and made his way to the lab, a wide open room of catwalks, monitoring computers, and testing vats.

"Lillith, where are you?" asked Akira.

"Akira? I'm here!" cried Lillith from one of the cylinders.

Akira found the cylinder and blasted it open, allowing her to swim out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, darling," replied Lillith. "I can walk."

Before the two made their way out, Akira blasted holes into the other cylinders. The Dark Lizamon swam out and fled through the vents deep into the rest of City Hall. "That should keep Yamaki busy for awhile," remarked Akira, who then radioed Darkfryer. "I've got Lillith. Time to blow this joint!"

Akira and Lillith ran to Akira's entry location, where they teleported to the roof of the neighbouring building. Darkfryer appeared just moments after them. They proceeded to teleport right beside Yoshino's car and climbed in. "Step on it!" said Akira. Yoshino started the car and drove back to the hideout.

The next morning, Yoshino woke up to the rays of morning light beaming through her window. She let out a big yawn and went to wake up everyone else. "Akira, it's morning! Time to..." As she entered the room, she noticed Lillith, in her Lady Devimon form, in bed with him with her head nuzzling against his chest. Both of them were naked under the sheets. Yoshino's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"What's all the racket?" asked Lillith.

"It's morning," gasped Yoshino, as Lillith casually got up and rematerialized her clothes with a snap of her fingers.

Later on, the group gathered around a table to eat breakfast and discuss the events for the day. Akira opened a newspaper and found that their stunt yesterday had made headline news. "We're front page news on today's paper. 'Suspicious black out hits Tokyo City Hall,'" quoted Akira. "Looks like we're wanted now."

Akira threw down the paper with the front page exposed. On it was a security camera still of Yoshino in disguise taken from a City Hall security camera. She was wanted for unlawful entry and possibly terrorism due to possible involvement in the power outage. Beside her picture was a picture of Akira, hand-drawn by a forensics artist. He was wanted as an accomplice in the attack on the City Hall. The paper didn't mention anything regarding Hypnos as it "wasn't supposed to exist" in the eyes of the public. However, with police and other authorities looking for them, they were in great danger.

"You know I feel kind of guilty for getting you all in trouble just to save me," said Lillith.

"Don't worry about it," said Yoshino. "We're just glad you're okay."

"We're going to have to lay low until the heat dies down," said Akira. "Avoid going outside and keep our windows covered so we don't get spotted. What should we do to pass the time while we wait?"

"Akira, I've been meaning to ask you this, but how do you do those things?" asked Yoshino.

"What things?" asked Akira.

"You know, shooting that black stuff , the lasers, you know, those strange powers."

"Oh, you mean my dark magic?" asked Akira, realizing what Yoshino was referring to. "I'm self taught."

"Do you think you could teach me those things?" asked Yoshino.

"Yes and no," replied Akira. "I might be able to teach you something sort of like it, but not something exactly like it. I can only teach you if you're willing to put the effort into it."

"Don't worry, I will. I'll put my heart and soul into it. Please teach me."

Akira pondered Yoshino's request. "Okay... Actually, I was wondering if you had any 'special powers?' Have you noticed anything unusual about yourself lately?"

"Other than my Digisoul, no," replied Yoshino. "I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary."

"You might not know it, but you heal faster than a typical human being normally would," said Akira.

"I do?" asked Yoshino.

"Yeah," replied Akira. "You were unconscious at the time, so you I doubt you noticed it, but you hit the ground pretty hard after you fell. You were bleeding. You had cuts and bruises all over your body. Two hours later, you're up and about as though nothing had ever happened. I tried to scan you and it seems like you can use elemental magic like I can."

Akira proceeded to explain the nature of a Tamer's power. Just as a Digimon gains power from its Tamer, so too is the Tamer empowered by her Digimon. These powers took on a form influenced by factors such as the Tamer's personality, their Digimon partners, and their training. His elemental magic was one of many possible powers a Tamer could develop from a relationship with a Digimon. In fact, even a Digimon could learn elemental magic, taking advantage of a Digimon's inherent elemental affinities.

"I believe you can learn the powers of nature," explained Akira. "I'll help you drawn out that hidden potential."

END OF CHAPTER

Dimensionally Shifted:  
Akira, Yoshino, & partner Digimon: Chronomon's Castle (Savers) -> Unknown beach, Nature Spirits area (alternate Tamers)


	8. MotE2: Philosophy of the Elements

Disclaimer:  
The Digimon anime is a great series owned by Bandai and animated by Toei. The author also uses fan made characters. Please ask before using.

**Guard Tamer: The Ripper of Time  
By: RB3 **

**Masters of the Elements 2: Philosophy of the Elements **

Hoping to drawing out Yoshino and Lalamon's hidden power, Akira began his lessons by explaining the way it worked. Elemental magic was divided in ten major branches which were based off of the major elemental types of Digimon-kind. They were earth, fire, water, air, lighting, ice, metal, nature, holy, and darkness. Each branch represented not only a fundamental force of the Digital World, but certain relevant philosophies and concepts as well. These aspects determined who could use an element and what that element could do.

"Darkfryer, Lillith, and I use darkness. It's the element of demon and undead Digimon. Of course, many people don't like it because of that, but like it or not, darkness is an important, needed part of the Digital World."

As a demonstration, Akira created a sphere of dark matter in his hands. The dark sphere seemed to draw the light energy and heat from the room like a hungry, bottomless pit. "Cool! A little scary too..." commented Yoshino. "What things can you do with it?"

"A lot," said Lillith. "You can channel negative energy to attack people, like shooting lasers or magic shots. You can use it to drain energy from people. You can also use it to teleport or travel dimensions. A related power lets you summon undead and demon Digimon to fight for you."

Darkfryer continued the lesson. "Since you can control darkness, you can turn it into a black miasma. It's sort of like tar. It sticks to things and just gets in the way. You can also use darkness magic to put curses on people or weaken their willpower so much that they can't fight anymore. Akira did some of these to you guys when we fought."

"Tell me about the powers of nature we're going to learn," requested Lalamon.

"Well, it has a lot of things that can support a fighter. You can learn how to control plants and make them come alive. You can use magic to heal people and get rid of curses. You can also gain the traits of animals, summon them, or even become them if you get good enough," elaborated Akira.

Yoshino mentally pictured herself as a cat girl, with fur, triangular ears, and whiskers. "Ummm, maybe this wasn't a good idea..." she remarked.

"I know what you're thinking. No, you don't have to worry about being trapped as a half-animal, half-human creature," replied Akira, almost mocking Yoshino's vivid imagination. "The power works in a way that if you don't keep it up, the effect reverses itself."

"Uh yeah," replied Yoshino.

"Well, we won't learn anything by talking. Let's start practicing! Darkfryer, Lillith, please watch the place while we're gone."

"Yes sir," replied the two Digimon.

The group appeared at the beach where they first entered the Digital World. Akira led the others to a group of moss-covered rocks. "Okay Lalamon, this is where you will practice your first techniques. The goal is simple, try to make the moss grow and move around with just your thoughts."

"Okay, I'll get right on it," said Lalamon.

Akira led Yoshino deeper into the forest. Along the way, he used his magic to chop off branches from any bushes along his path. When he went about a kilometre into the forest, he stopped. "Okay, your job is to return to the beach, but you have to mend all of those branches I broke on our way here. Just picture them becoming whole and healthy in your mind."

"Okay," said Yoshino, who started practicing her healing powers.

Akira returned to check up on Lalamon, who had been getting some success in her lesson. When he came upon the rocks, he found them covered in a very heavy coating of moss, one much thicker than when he first saw the place. "Wow, I was just away a few minutes at most and you've already reached such a level. I'm impressed."

"Thank you!" said Lalamon.

"Okay, now try to make the moss grow on your body," said Akira.

"On my body?" asked Lalamon, surprised to hear that from Akira.

"Yep, you heard me right. It works like a suit of armour. Once you master it, you can moss up without even thinking about it."

"Wow, that's very useful!" remarked Lalamon. "I get pretty hurt in fights so this will come in handy."

"Yep, I'm trying to teach you some defence. You don't seem to have much from what I saw during our battles."

Lalamon grew moss on her body, which covered her entirely like a coat. She looked like a furry green version herself with the moss coating on. Akira tested the coating by giving her a jab. He could feel the moss acting to cushion the force behind his punch. "Yep, works like a charm," remarked Akira. "I'm going to check on Yoshino. Keep practicing that move and try to grow other plants. If you can, try to grow thorns and shoot them."

Akira went over to Yoshino, who had nearly reached the beach. When she tended to her latest twig, it glowed with the pink aura of her Digisoul. The bush was as good as new. "Oh hi Akira, how am I doing?"

"Very well, you're a pretty quick learner," he remarked.

"It's strange though. Whenever I heal the bushes, it activates my Digisoul."

"Hmm, that must mean your nature magic is tied to your Digisoul powers," replied Akira. "It's probably an extension of it. Tamer powers can vary quite greatly, depending on influences and circumstances."

"What about that Rika girl you're always with? What can she do?"

"That's a toughie since I never got to test her out," admitted Akira. "If I were to guess, I would say it would be something to do with her cards."

Yoshino healed the branch of last remaining bush. "I'm done now. So what's next?"

"Now, you'll be learning how to bond with animals," announced Akira. "Try to find any animal and insect around here and get them to look into your eyes. Try to think gentle thoughts to make it feel comfortable. Soon, they'll be your friends and do things you ask them to. Aim to control a swarm of insects."

Akira left Yoshino to practice this new ability. Yoshino searched the forest and noticed a brown rabbit hiding behind some bushes. She locked gazes with it, which caused the rabbit to wander closer. She picked it up and cuddled it in her arms. After petting it, she released the rabbit. She heard a buzzing moving around the area and noticed a honey bee darting from flower to flower. She looked at the bee in the eye and tried to focus calming thoughts at it. Suddenly, a huge swarm of bees came out of nowhere!

Terrified, Yoshino attempted to flee but tripped over a branch. The bees carpeted her body. "Ah! Help me!" called Yoshino.

Akira burst through a nearby bush and found Yoshino lying on the ground. She was covered from head to toe in a blanket of bees. "Looks like you're the queen bee now!"

"Stop joking around and get me out of here!" said Yoshino.

"Okay, okay, stay calm," begged Akira. "Tell the bees you want them to go home in your mind."

Yoshino calmed herself down and concentrated. The bees suddenly rose into the air and returned to whatever hive they came from. Yoshino breathed a sigh of relief. "This is the worst," she muttered before sitting up.

"Don't worry about it. You're still learning so you're bound to have setbacks sometime," said Akira as encouragement. "Even I goofed up a lot when I first starting practicing magic. Keep working at it and soon, it will come to you naturally."

"Thanks Akira," said Yoshino. "I'm not going to quit. I'm getting up and trying again."

A few hours later, training ended for the day and everyone returned to the hotel. Yoshino retired into her room to relax, taking off her jacket and hanging it on a rack. As she walked by the mirror on her dresser, she noticed something odd about herself. She seemed to be more muscular than she remembered. Her improved physique was most noticeable in her arms. She removed her shirt and looked at her abdomen, which also began to show a hint of muscle. Although she was far from being fat, Yoshino was not really an athlete either.

"Yoshino," called Akira, as he came into the room.

"Whoa!" she gasped, putting her shirt back on. "You could knock, you know!"

Akira chuckled. "You forgot to close the door. Oh, your shirt's on backwards."

Yoshino quickly turned her shirt around. "It's not funny! I don't work out that much, but I'm getting muscular for no reason!"

"Oh, is that all? Don't worry," dismissed Akira. "Since you're learning to control animals, it's causing you to gain an improved physique. Besides, I think you look really good with a bit muscle on you."

"You think so?" asked Yoshino.

"Yeah," replied Akira.

Yoshino smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror again. "Well, I do like what I see," admitted Yoshino.

"Oh, by the way, dinner's ready. It will get cold if we wait too long."

* * *

The next day, Akira, Yoshino, and Lalamon returned to the Digital World forest for more practice. Once again, they practiced to hone their skills with nature magic. This session, Lalamon demonstrated some techniques for Akira. Like a shot gun, she spit several seeds from her mouth simultaneously. It tore up the bark of her target, a tree. She conjured a trio of vines from the ground. She wrapped them around the base of the tree and made them tug on it. 

"Good," commented Akira as he watched the vines tighten. "Okay, let's step things up a notch. Now, try to grow a canopy of vegetation to act as a shield."

"Okay," said Lalamon.

Yoshino made steady progress too, despite some setbacks the day before. Rather than needing living bees to call, she advanced to such a degree that she could create them out of Digisoul energy. Akira watched as they buzzed around her body like miniature body guards. All of them were surrounded by the pixelated pink glow of Yoshino's Digisoul. Since so many bees were around her, they almost seemed to cover her entire body in pink light.

She commanded them to fetch a pair of apples from a tree branch and handed them to her and Akira. He took a bite out of the sweet fruit while the bees gathered around her body for protection. Akira threw a pebble at her, which the bees caught without any input from her. "Very good, I think it's time to step things up a bit. Now, it's time to gain animal traits."

"So, I'm going to be a werewolf?" asked Yoshino jokingly.

Akira chuckled. "Not quite yet... Let's start with the small stuff first. Okay, picture an eagle in your mind and try taking its eyesight into yourself. Take a look around and tell me what you see."

Yoshino did as Akira instructed. The imaginary eagle screeched before it vanished from her mind. Yoshino's irises turned yellow with pitch black pupils. Suddenly, she began to see the world with astounding visual clarity. It was almost scary that she was taken aback. Even a tiny ant on the ground was easy to see clearly. Yoshino walked around somewhat cautiously, feeling her way around trees. "This will take some getting used to," she admitted.

"Now picture a dog to get its hearing," said Akira.

She removed her enhanced vision and focused on acquiring a dog's sense of hearing. Suddenly, she could hear even the minutest detail from the sound of an ant scurrying along the ground to Akira's breathing. She heard a strange rustling that sounded like it came from a tree. She looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Akira noticed her odd behaviour. "Did you hear something?" he whispered.

"It sounds like something's moving nearby."

The rustling came again. It was loud enough that Akira could now hear without requiring enhanced hearing. "I think it's a Digimon. Let me check out the area."

Akira scanned the area, focusing on noticing any strange or abnormal energy signatures. Thanks to his magical training, he had the ability to see auras around a living being which represented its life and magical energy. This effectively highlighted them. Those with magical powers, like Digimon, cast much brighter auras. Yoshino registered as having a moderately bright green aura. Akira noticed a bright blue aura, which represented a Digimon, hiding behind the branches of a nearby tree.

"Do you see anything?" asked Yoshino.

"Yeah," he replied. "Whoever is out there, come out. I know you're there!"

"It's just me," said Lalamon. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Did you finish practicing?" asked Akira.

"Nah, I just want to show you how far I've gotten," said Lalamon.

She proceeded to grow dense canopy of foliage and made it emit yellow pollen. "Good, let's see how strong this thing is..." Akira hurled a sphere of miasma which punched through the canopy barrier. "...Still needs some more work. You need to make it stronger if you want it to stop an attack. Before you go, take in my next lesson."

"Cool, what are we learning now?" she asked.

"Actually, Yoshino will show us a new move that can help out her friends," said Akira. "Yoshino, concentrate and let the power of the beast flow out of you and into everything around you."

Yoshino did as Akira instructed. She formed a translucent aura of green light around her. Lalamon and Akira could feel a newfound strength surge within them. "Wow, this feels awesome!" said Lalamon.

"It does, doesn't it? She's basically giving out an aura which makes all friendly people near her stronger. Okay, shut if off Yoshino," said Akira. "That reminds me; let me explain about some special abilities which are always on."

These new abilities were the subject of Akira's next lesson. They were passive abilities gained by simply being able to use magic at all. They were always on without any conscious effort. They were usually improvements to physical and mental performance as well as increased resistance or immunity to certain types of attack. Lalamon now had improved resistance to water, electricity, and holy based-attacks from training plant control powers. Yoshino had improved physical performance from training in the animal powers.

"Oh, is that why Yoshino looks so muscular now?" asked Lalamon.

"Sounds like it," replied Yoshino. "...And that also explains why I recovered so quickly after falling onto the beach."

"Right on both accounts," said Akira. "You also heal faster now too, Lalamon." Akira looked at the sky and the land, which suddenly darkened. "It's dark already. We really should head back."

* * *

Later that night, a mysterious fog rolled over the interior of a warehouse. There were slabs of beef and pork hung on rows and rows of racks. The temperature of the already cold meat warehouse suddenly dropped drastically and iced formed over until it. A cold, evil laugh echoed from deep within this frozen tomb. Perched atop a neighbouring building was Darkfryer, who witnessed the whole event happen. "Akira, there's a Digimon Bio-Emerging in the warehouse down the block." 

Back at the hotel, Yoshino walked in on this call. "What's happening?"

"Trouble," replied Akira. "Darkfryer just reported a Digimon Bio-Emerging in the warehouse down the block. He'll draw people towards our hideout. We can't let that happen. We have to get rid of him."

Moments later, Takato, Henry, and Rika appeared on the scene with Guilmon, Terriermon, and Alraumon. The Tamers searched around until they found the Digimon that had claimed the area, Ice Devimon. "Welcome to my humble abode," greeted Ice Devimon.

"What are you doing here?" asked Henry.

"What every Digimon wants, to find the most powerful Tamer," replied Ice Devimon. "I want the strongest Tamer, only the best. If I want the best, I'll have to beat the best, and that is exactly what I've done."

Ice Devimon raised his hands, lighting up dozens icicles around the room. In each of them was a Digimon, all clearly victimized by Ice Devimon. Takato gazed at all of this in slack-jawed shock. "You monster!" he cried.

"How could you hurt all those innocent Digimon?" asked Rika.

"You make it sound as if you care about these worthless fools. A real Tamer only cares if his Digimon is strong. These fools were merely stepping stones in my search for the most powerful Tamer. Now that you're here, it's time I want to add three more to my collection!"

"Not if we have something to say about it," said Henry.

Guilmon, Terriermon, and Alraumon charged in to confront Ice Devimon head on. Guilmon fired a Pyro Blast which Ice Devimon swatted away. Terriermon launched himself in a Terrier Tornado and Alraumon lashed out with Nemesis Ivy. Ice Devimon dodged to the right and blew a retaliatory blast of icy wind. The bitter chill radiated throughout their bodies and froze them solid. Rika and Henry tried desperately to free them using anything they could find to shatter the ice. Guilmon blew a second Pyro Blast hoping to end the battle quickly. Ice Devimon chopped him painfully, causing him to yelp as he collapsed on the ground.

"Guilmon no!" cried Takato.

"I hear one becomes quite warm before freezing," remarked Ice Devimon.

"So, there you are!" stated Akira as he emerged from the door behind Ice Devimon with his friends.

"Well, well, well, more challengers stepping into the ring. How delicious!" remarked Ice Devimon.

Suddenly, Ice Devimon sensed something coming at him from above. He turned to face his attacker just moments before Darkfryer slashed him with flaming claws. The claws burnt his frosty flesh painfully. "GAAAH!"

When Ice Devimon made a retaliatory swipe, Darkfryer darted away. As Ice Devimon collapsed to one knee, Lillith turned to Yoshino. "That won't be enough to finish him. Yoshino, why don't you and Lalamon do the honours? My darling's been teaching you some new moves so let see what you've learned."

"Yeah, you can do it, Yoshino!" said Darkfryer.

"Thanks guys," said Yoshino, who released an empowering aura of green light from her body.

A surge of strength filled the team. "Yeah, we can take care of him!" said Lalamon.

After recovering from Darkfryer's attack, Ice Devimon was irate. As he prepared his next move, Lalamon spewed seeds aiming for his chest. Ice Devimon closed his wings defensively, but they had a nasty side effect. Upon bursting, the seeds released pollen which irritated Ice Devimon's wings. Annoyed, he quickly threw an icicle. Upon striking Lalamon, her moss coating blunted the impact and her fall. Yoshino made Lalamon Digivolve into Sunflowermon, gaining a boost of power.

"If you need to go to Champion, that's fine, but don't rely solely on Digivolving your Digimon to win. I taught you those new moves for a reason. Put'em to good use," commented Akira.

Sunflowermon reared her tail back and launched a volley of needles. Ice Devimon was ready for them. He blew frigid air which deflected and encased the Cactus Tail needles in ice. They scattered all over the ground and shattered to pieces. Yoshino summoned a swarm of Digisoul wasps and sicced them on Ice Devimon. They nipped and picked at him, causing him to flail his arms frantically to drive them away. "Okay Sunflowermon, now's your chance!" called Yoshino.

Sunflowermon charged great amounts of energy and released it as a Sunshine Beam. When Ice Devimon noticed Sunflowermon's attack, it was too late. The beam was already tearing through his chest fatally. He collapsed onto the ground before crumbling into particles of data. After a few seconds of being suspended in the air, they vanished into nothingness. "Alright!" cheered Sunflowermon.

"Yeah, I did it!" cried Yoshino.

Akira clapped his hands. "Yep, you just took on a strong Digimon with an elemental advantage over you."

"...And you beat him," said Lillith. "Awesome!"

"Okay, let's head home. Gather up everyone!" called Akira, who summoned a vortex of darkness underneath.

"Hey wait!" cried Takato, as Akira's team sank in.

* * *

The next day, the team woke up to the rays of the sun pouring through the windows. Akira took Yoshino and Lalamon to the Digital World, where they underwent live training. To begin, Akira created several test dummies for his students. He waved his hands, which raised data bits from the ground. They coalesced together to form the bones of a seven foot tall, skeletal dragon. It had a large orb of black miasma in its rib cage which functioned like a heart. This undead creature was a Skull Greymon, but one far smaller and weaker than the real thing. 

"RAWWWR!" roared the creature, almost hissing the sound.

"You're training is simple; take this thing down," said Akira.

Yoshino summoned a swarm of bees which swarmed and distracted the Skull Greymon. Taking advantage of this opportunity, Lalamon fired several seeds which caused the miniature Skull Greymon to shudder. The creature launched a missile which exploded in the midst of its attackers. Yoshino and Lalamon picked themselves off the ground and renewed their attack. Lalamon grew several vines from the ground. They wound around the monster's skull, holding it in place.

Despite its struggles, the Skull Greymon couldn't break free. It was open to attack, a fact its enemies exploited. Lalamon fired a stream of seeds which impacted the creature's bones. They started to crack under the strain of this assault. Yoshino summoned more Digisoul wasps which swarmed mini Skull Greymon. The wasps tugged at the creature's bones in an attempted to dismantle it piece by piece. They wrenched away an arm and then a leg, until the creature crumbled into a pile of bones and disintegrated.

Yoshino and Lalamon continued practicing like this for several more hours. Later on, they returned home and sat down to eat dinner. Darkfryer decided to voice an idea he had come up with. "I've been thinking, since this world is like the one the Tamers live in, I think I know an easy way to find the Sovereigns. We can contact the Devas."

"The Devas?" asked Yoshino.

"Yeah, the Devas," replied Akira. "They are a group of Digimon based off of the Chinese zodiac. They are the main servants of the Sovereigns."

"Great, so let's meet them and get home," said Yoshino.

"That's the problem," said Lillith. "We don't know how to meet them."

"Sure we do. The Devas will come to attack the Real World," said Darkfryer.

"Oh, I see what you're getting at," said Akira. "Yes, Takato told me about it... Some time after Yamaki had captured a Dark Lizamon, he opened some kind of portal to the Digital World. That's when the Devas started crawling out of the woodwork."

"Yeah, so if we just wait and let Yamaki do his thing, he'll help us get home by accident," said Lillith. "Sounds good, but are the Devas really going to help us just like that? Don't you remember what happened with Takato and his friends? They don't exactly like humans and their Digimon partners."

"Good point," remarked Akira, thinking back to how Takato described the Devas. "It's a long shot, but we still have to try."

"Wait, what about Makuramon?" asked Darkfryer.

"What about him?" asked Akira.

"He'll be lurking around the kids to spy on them. Since we know that, we can use that against him," suggested Darkfryer.

"Oh, I see. You're thinking of blackmailing him?" asked Lillith. "Yeah, that would work..."

With their plan set, the team laid low until Yamaki played right into their plans. In the meantime, Akira continued his students' training in the Digital World. After several hours, Yoshino and Lalamon were exhausted and drenched with sweat. They sat down on some stones on the beach for a break. They drank some water packed in a basket. Akira sat on another rock and unpacked his lunch, a burger made from ground deer meat. As they ate lunch, they relaxed and admired the beauty of the Digital World.

"Akira, we've been training with you for so long, but we still don't know that much about you," admitted Lalamon. "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

Akira humoured Lalamon's request and recounted his participation in the first Guard Tamer-Blood Knight war. It was here that he had met Lillith for the first time, who was a member of a village sympathetic to the Guard Tamers. Since then, he has fought in two other wars. The first was the second Guard Tamer-Blood Knight war, where he learned that was an artificial life form called True GAIA. He had been created to combat a counterpart named Overlord GAIA who plotted to use biochemical weapons to wipe out the Real World. The Guard Tamers won this war.

"My only surviving relative is my sister, Esteena Violet."

"How sad," said Yoshino. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry," said Akira. "That's all in the past. We have to move on sometime."

The second was the Digimon Online civil war. Akira originally came from a world which had fallen victim to Overlord GAIA's plot. His home world had become a poisoned world where humanity was struggling to survive. One band of survivors created a new home for themselves by funding the creation of a new plane in Rika's Digital World. This plane was the basis of a popular virtual reality game called "Digimon Online." The leader of the survivors turned into a militaristic dictator and threatened the Real World. The Guard Tamers, Rika's friends, and survivor rebels united to overthrow this dictator.

"So, why don't you tell me about yourself?" asked Akira. "I'm interested to learn about you."

"My story isn't as sad or exciting as yours," remarked Yoshino. "I come from an artistic and musical family. My mother is a pianist for the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra. My father is a well known Noh theatre actor like his father before him and one of my uncles. I have two older sisters who are concert pianists."

"A musical family? You must be a good musician then," suggested Akira. "With a family like that, I'm surprised you didn't get into the arts like they did."

"Yeah, I'm kinda the black sheep of my family," admitted Yoshino. "I didn't end up a pianist like they wanted. I'm not an actor, nor do I work in any of the arts."

"Yeah, you work in DATS, right? How did you meet Lalamon and join DATS?" asked Akira.

"I met Lalamon after my first piano recital. My sisters had just performed a song and they were so good. When I walked onto the stage for my turn, I couldn't move a muscle. I was so nervous! I was shaking so badly that my mother had to help me get off the stage. They had to cancel my performance. After the recital, I heard someone telling me to play any song I wanted. When I did, Lalamon showed up and well, here we are."

"Digimon seem to do that to their Tamers," remarked Akira. "So you didn't do well in music, big deal. You're a Digimon Tamer now. You're doing things your family couldn't ever dream of doing. I think you should be proud of yourself."

"You right, but my parents still don't understand. I tell them about all these wonderful things, but they still don't approve," said Yoshino. "You and my friends at DATS are the only ones who understand."

"They don't approve?" asked Akira. "Why not?

"They think Digimon are dangerous monsters, especially after what happened with Kurata. They don't like it that I have one as a partner," said Yoshino.

"Digimon are our friends where I'm from," said Akira. "Did this Kurata guy do something?"

"Yeah, he took control of Demon Lord Belphemon and attacked Tokyo."

"I see. How did you get into DATS anyways?" asked Akira.

"One day, I found the Captain fighting a Kabuterimon. He was having trouble so I had Lalamon Digivolve to Sunflowermon to help him out. He recruited me into DATS and I've been there ever since," replied Yoshino. She proceeded to relate her adventures fighting Ikuto and Mercuriusmon, as well as Kurata's genocide of Digimon. Kurata's plans culminated with an attempt to gain control of Demon Lord Belphemon.

"I guess this goes to show that when you're a Digimon Tamer, you live an interesting life," said Akira. "I'm glad to have met you guys."

"Yeah, me too," said Yoshino.

"Same here," said Lalamon.

"Okay, back to training," urged Akira.

* * *

The team decided to take break tomorrow and day turned into night. In the Hypnos headquarters, the operators typed away at their elevated keyboards. "Juggernaut power at 50," reported Riley. 

"Excellent," commented Yamaki. "This Digimon infestation will soon come to an end. I'll stamp them out, I'll stamp them all out!"

As the operators reported the progress of Juggernaut's operation, streams of power began to rise from towers of the Tokyo City Hall. The sky began to distort as a swirl of green energy gathered above. Bolts of electricity arced from cloud to cloud. The wind began to pick up ominously as the sky reddened. Back at the hotel, Darkfryer and Lillith watched the event transpire through the window of the abandoned hotel. "Akira, come quickly!" called Lillith.

Akira and Yoshino approached the window and watched the strange vortex above distant Tokyo City Hall. It loomed in the sky, connecting the Digital and Real Worlds together. Like a vacuum, the swirling vortex began to draw all Digimon in the city towards it. One by one, Digimon of all shapes and sizes were ripped from the ground and dragged in. Their horrified screams were like music to Yamaki's ears. A sadistic smile crept onto his face as he watched his city purged of Digimon-kind from the street. Takato and Guilmon could only watch powerlessly as Digimon after Digimon were pulled in.

...But then trouble reared its ugly head. Yamaki's cell phone rang just as a tremor ripped through the city. "Sir, something's coming through the Juggernaut portal!" warned Talley.

"No, it can't be! My design was flawless!" raved Yamaki. "This can't be happening!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed a mysterious voice. "You humans created us Digimon, but now we have surpassed you. You have but one purpose, to serve the Digimon!"

"I won't let that happen!" cried Yamaki.

As though it had heard him, the voice responded. "It's because of you that this has all happened. The Digimon Sovereign shall reign supreme!"

As Takato pondered how to respond, his friends entered the scene. "Looks like your pal Yamaki just ripped a hole into the sky," remarked Rika.

Darkfryer, as the mighty Chimeramon, soared to the top of the Tokyo City Hall tower. "Look! Looks like someone is already going up top!" reported Henry.

Darkfryer set his friends on the tower and returned to his Dark Lizamon form. The tower's top was covered in a misty Digital Field, making it difficult to see very far. Yoshino used nature magic to augment her sense of smell, enabling her to catch the scent of a Digimon. Akira, Darkfryer, and Lillith scanned for energy signatures. They noticed a blue aura from a tiger Digimon lurking within the mist. The tiger was aware of their presence as well and circled them like a shark. When it moved close enough, they could see its muscles rippling underneath its hip and shoulder armour.

"Calm down Mihiramon, we're only here to talk," said Akira. "I am Akira Violet and they are my friends. I am aware that you are a servant of the Sovereign. I wish to speak with him about a very important matter."

"What makes you think that you, a lowly human, are deserving of being in the presence of my master?" asked Mihiramon as he paced around.

"I am also known as True GAIA, a defender of the High World's Digital World. Your masters and I have a special alliance. Now, we are in a battle to save several Digital Worlds from calamity. We need your master's guidance in order to continue our quest. May we see him?"

"No!" replied Mihiramon, still unconvinced. "Leave now, puny humans, and take your Digimon pets with you!"

"Well, it was worth a try," replied Akira defeated.

Darkfryer Digivolved into Chimeramon and ferried his friends away from the Digital Field, just as Alraumon reached the top of the building. "Look on the bright side, at least the Tamers are going to take him out."

Yoshino sighed. "I guess this means we have no choice but to go with Makuramon. It's always the hard way. This is the worst."

The next day Darkfryer was searching Shinjuku Park, the location of Guilmon's hideout. He kept himself well hidden, sneaking about in the shadows where he could use his dark powers to conceal himself. He did not want any attention from the park patrons, Guilmon, or even his Tamer friends. He watched as the Tamers played with Guilmon in a shallow pool made for kids. Darkfryer noticed a strange boy in a red cap and white suspenders watching them from a hidden location. Remembering what Takato told him, he scrutinized the boy's aura.

The boy was aglow in a soft blue light, which represented the energy signature of a Digimon. Darkfryer knew who this kid was, the Deva Makuramon in disguise. This was his chance. He snuck his way through the shadows, being very quiet so as to not draw the attention of either the Tamers or Makuramon. "You don't know who I am, but I know who you are," whispered Darkfryer.

Makuramon turned his back and noticed Darkfryer's crimson eyes burning from the shadow of a tree. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm a Digimon who's very intent on getting somewhere fast and you're just the one to help me do it. Your disguise doesn't fool me, so show me what you really look like, Makuramon!"

Makuramon revealed his true form as the monkey Deva. "So, I can't fool you..."

"No, and you will help me find the Sovereign," demanded Darkfryer.

"Give me one good reason why I should help you?"

"A reason? I'm sure the children there would love to know what you've been doing, hiding here in these bushes," hinted Darkfryer.

"You wouldn't!" said Makuramon.

"Oh yes I would!" assured Darkfryer. "If you want to keep my mouth shut, you'll do as I say!"

"Grr... Fine, what do you want?"

"I want you to take me and my friends to your master, the Sovereign of the Digital World. Do this and you won't ever have see me again. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine, where can I meet your friends?" asked Makuramon.

"Meet us at the roof of Tokyo City Hall at midnight," said Darkfryer.

Makuramon kept his end of the bargain and met Darkfryer and his friends at Tokyo City Hall, where they made their failed attempt at enlisting Mihiramon's help. As a result of Juggernaut's effects, the sky above the towers had become a weak point between worlds. Makuramon threw an orb into the sky, creating a swirling vortex. Akira's team followed him in as he led them through Digital Space. They passed through a field of data characters and symbols. The dragon Deva, Majiramon, burst through the ground to rendezvous with them.

Riding on Majiramon's back, Makuramon took the team to a great, blood-red palace at the highest reaches of the Tamers' Digital World. The palace was a structure made of a gemstone much like garnet. The massive steel doors opened to allow them into the inner sanctum, where the massive Zhuqiaomon was waiting. The great vermillion bird was not pleased with Makuramon's actions. "What is the meaning of this? Why have you brought humans into my sanctum?" he asked.

Makuramon kneeled. "I apologize, my master. I had no choice. They threatened to reveal my presence to the humans if I didn't comply."

"So humans, why have you and your pets come to my lair?" asked Zhuqiaomon.

"Zhuqiaomon, I am True GAIA. My friends and I have been deposited in this world by a Digimon known as Chronomon. He is experimenting with dimensional magic for reasons I've yet to discover. His actions have caused great instability across dimensions. My powers can't compensate for this instability to take us home. That is why we need your help."

Zhuqiaomon gazed intently at Akira, as though ascertaining something. "So it is indeed you, True GAIA. We, the Sovereigns, the Harmonious Ones, are well aware of the instability throughout the worlds. If you intend to confront Chronomon, we will help you. I will convene with the others. Meet me at the centre of our plane."

Zhuqiaomon vanished in the blink of an eye. Two hours later, the team met him at the centre of the Sovereign's Plane. Zhuqiaomon channelled vast amounts of power which opened a crimson gateway between worlds. When the team walked to the other side, they found themselves in Neptunemon's temple. The Olympian and Captain Satsuma greeted them on the other side. The two were quite happy to see Akira and friends alive and well.

"Hello Akira, I'm glad you're alright. We were very concerned after you disappeared during your mission into the obsidian castle. The Harmonious Ones have told me the whole story. It seems your friends were taken to alternate timelines of Digital and Real Worlds you are familiar with," said Neptunemon.

"Hi Yoshino! My, have you been working out lately?" asked Satsuma.

"Uh yeah, thanks," replied Yoshino. "...But tell me, why are you guys here?"

"When you disappeared, Chronomon's castle disappeared with you. When we searched the area, we found Neptunemon's Digimon. After discussing things over, we decided that we had a common goal and formed an alliance. We're still looking for Chronomon's castle, but haven't had any success."

"So, is there a way we can reach our friends and bring them back?" asked Yoshino.

"Unfortunately no," lamented Neptunemon.

Neptunemon proceeded to give a lecture about the cosmology of all of the Digital Worlds. He focused on four specific Digital and Real World pairs, where those who opposed Chronomon hailed from. The first was known as the "Highworld," where Matt and the Guard Tamers came from. This world was ruled by the Harmonious Ones. The next was called the "Digital Core," also ruled by the Harmonious Ones. Rika came from this world, as did Renamon. The third was the "Digital Frontier," a neutral fringe area which was not under the rule of any gods. Chiaki hailed from this place.

The last one was known as "Digital Asgard," which was under the care of Yggdrasil, the god of the world. Most of the current adventures of Akira and his allies had taken place here. This place was also the home world of DATS and where Chronomon's castle was located before it vanished. After the invasion of the castle, Chronomon separated everybody into four groups and threw them into alternate versions of the worlds they knew. Akira's group had been transported to an alternate version of the Digital Core, but had found their way back safely.

"So, can't you ask the Harmonious Ones or Lord Yggdrasil to bring back the others?" asked Yoshino.

"Unfortunately no," lamented Neptunemon. "Dark forces are operating in those worlds, interfering with such a plan. Also, the dimensions are very unstable right now, so we can't risk opening portals willy-nilly. One mistake and your friends could be lost between dimensions for all eternity. For this reason, we've decided to make Digital Asgard our staging ground for the battle to come. We are gathering everyone here to prepare for that battle."

"Is the Nonaka family okay?" asked Lillith.

"The Nonaka family is safe, but are very worried about you. I have sent word to them, so when you have time, visit them to assuage their concerns. When we learn anything about Chronomon's castle, we'll let you know."

"Thank you, Neptunemon. We'll pay a visit to the Nonaka family now," said Akira.

END OF CHAPTER

Dimensionally Shifted:  
Akira, Yoshino, & partner Digimon: Sovereign's Plane (Digimon Princess Rika) -> Neptunemon's temple, Hook City (Digital Asgard)


	9. TTW1: Diabolomon's Victory

Disclaimer:  
The Digimon anime is a great series owned by Bandai and animated by Toei. The author also uses fan made characters. Please ask before using.

**Guard Tamer: The Ripper of Time  
By: RB3 **

**The Twin Wolves 1: Diabolomon's Victory **

"Ow!" remarked Matt as he opened his eyes. He found himself in what appeared to be the foyer of a skyscraper. The room had been charred black from a consuming and intense flame. Blackened debris from the roof, such as plaster and broken wires, laid on the ground in heaps. He looked around and found Gabumon, Tohma, and Gaomon, lying on the ground unconscious. "Hey, wake up!"

Tohma began to stir sluggishly until he was able to open his eyes. "Ow, where am I?"

"We're in some kind of ruined building," said Matt as he helped Gabumon and Gaomon get up.

Tohma looked outside of a window. "I know that. Looks like someone set off a nuclear bomb outside."

Matt looked outside the same window and saw miles upon miles of devastation. The earth was scorched black by intense flames that had incinerated everything in its path. Cars had been melted into a bubbly paste which had dripped to the ground and cooled. No one was walking around in the streets below. They were totally deserted. Judging from the nature of the destruction, they were in or near ground zero of a nuclear attack as Tohma suspected.

Seeing the ruined landmarks, Matt seemed to get a sense of familiarity from them. "Hey, this is my neighbourhood! See that sign across the street? That's the convenience store I go to for pop and chips!"

"It is! How could this have happened?" asked Gabumon. "I don't remember any bombs being dropped in Tokyo."

"It could be we were dumped in a place where Tokyo was the victim of a nuclear attack. If that's the case, we would not be in any time period or world we know of," said Tohma. "We must be in some kind of alternate universe or timeline where this happened."

"We can't stay here," said Matt. "We should get some explore the place."

"Yeah, and stock up on supplies if we can find them," said Tohma.

Matt and Tohma checked the convenience store, which had been thrown into disarray from the winds. Most of its merchandise had been destroyed in the explosion, but a few items had survived intact. Searching other nearby stores, they found them in similar conditions. Since they couldn't learn anything more staying a ruined city, they decided to prepare for a journey. Using salvaged bags and backpacks, the two began to pack anything they might find useful. They gathered things from camping gear to food and drinks for the voyage.

"So tell me about yourself, Tohma," requested Matt. "We've been fighting Chronomon lately but I don't really know that much about you."

"Well, I work for DATS as you already know," began Tohma. "I grew up in a very wealthy Austrian family. I'm half Austrian, by the way, on my father's side and half Japanese on my mother's."

"Hey, join the club, I'm part French from my grandparents on my mother's side," said Matt. "My family's not really rich like yours. It's kind of a wreck right now. My parents divorced when I was little and I stayed with my dad, while my mom took my little brother, TK."

Tohma packed a can of corn into a backpack. "You're lucky... At least your mother's still alive. My mom died when I was little. She was hit by a truck by accident."

"Oh I'm so sorry," said Matt, as he put a Swiss army knife into his pocket. "How did you meet Gaomon?"

"It was soon after my mom died. He appeared to me at my home and I adopted him as my Digimon partner," said Tohma. "What about Gabumon?"

"My meeting was a little stranger. As a little kid, I went to summer camp and got sucked into the Digital World with my friends," said Matt.

"Let me finish, Matt," said Gabumon. "Matt and his friends were knocked out after they fell from coming into the Digital World. When they came to, we became partners."

"So you were drafted," remarked Tohma as he packed some drinks into a bag.

"Well, I guess you could say that," admitted Matt. "I didn't really have much choice in the matter. It turned out okay, to be honest."

Tohma packed the last item into his backpack. "Interesting... Since you seem to know this area, maybe you should lead us to someplace we can stay?"

"Sure, I have the perfect place in mind. We can stay at my relatives' place in the country," replied Matt.

After packing everything they needed, Gabumon and Gaomon Digivolved into Garurumon and Gaogamon respectively. They carried their partners down the charred and abandoned streets of Tokyo with haste. It wasn't until they had traversed several miles before they came upon anything even remotely resembling a normal city. They ran into a monument commemorating the lives of those killed in the nuclear attack. For some unknown reason, Matt felt compelled to visit this monument. It had a plaque with the names of those who had died in the nuclear attacks.

The names he saw shocked him. On the monument were the names of almost all of his friends. Nearly everyone he knew was dead. "Izzy, Sora, Joe, Kari... They're all gone!" remarked Matt.

"I guess in this world, your friends died in the explosion," observed Tohma. "Let's continue on."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ken Ichijoji was walking along one Saturday morning on the streets of the Tokyo countryside, untouched by the nuclear attack. As he waded through the He noticed a familiar face walking along the street. "Ryo? Hey Ryo! It's me, Ken! How have ya been?" 

"I'm busy, beat it, punk!" scowled Ryo.

Ken could only watch incredulously as Ryo arrogantly sauntered down the street. Ken continued on his way to his home, where he was to meet the other Digidestined. Ken buzzed his parents, who let them into the hotel room where he was staying while the authorities cleaned up ground zero. "Hi Ken, Yolei is waiting in your room."

Ken removed his shoes. "Thanks mom," he said, and then proceeded to his room.

Ken entered his room and closed the door behind him. He looked upon Yolei before extracting Wormmon from his bag. The nuclear explosion had taken its toll on the hyperactive Digidestined. She was bald, a side effect of the chemotherapy she was taking to recover. Yolei tried to cover her baldness under a cloth headpiece, but it was just too prevalent to cover completely.

"Hi, is everyone set?" asked Ken.

"Yep, we can go anytime you want," said Yolei.

"Okay then!" Ken pointed his Digivice at his computer monitor. "Digiport open!"

The Digidestined appeared somewhere in a lake-side forest in Server Continent. "Hey, over here!" cried TK.

Ken and Yolei met up with TK and Mimi, who were waiting by a tree. The quartet made their way through the forest until they came upon a black obelisk. It seemed very out of place in this area. The obelisk seemed to radiate a feeling of malice by its very presence. This obelisk was known as a Control Spire, a structure built by the Digimon Emperor to conquer the Digital World. The Digidestined had had many run-ins with this kid, but had triumphed in almost every encounter. They were intent on destroying the abominable Control Spires and eliminating his threat to the Digital World.

After several hours of demolishing those obelisks, the team returned to the lake, where they had spotted a lakeside diner. When they entered they found a blond American boy waiting in the diner. With him was a squat green Digimon with a red, Mohawk-like fin on its back. The Digimon resembled a cross between a frog and a lizard with a single claw on each of its feet. The two were making small talk with the Digitamamon proprietor. When they heard the bell, they turned around.

"Michael, you're here!" said Mimi.

"Yeah, right on time too. You guys must be hungry after smashing all those Control Spires," he said. "I'm Michael, Mimi's friend, nice to meet you all!"

"Ooh, so dreamy!" said Yolei.

"So who's your little friend?" asked Ken.

_  
__**-Digimon Analyzer **__**  
Name: Betamon  
Attributes: Virus, Rookie Level, Water Element**_

_**These amphibious Digimon are normally found around lakes and oceans. While they normally have a calm and friendly personality, they become fierce opponents when provoked. At that point, they start lashing out with bolts of lightning or smashing you with their fin.**_

_**Special Abilities/Traits:  
Amphibious**_

_**Electric Shock (Lightning) - Betamon can hurl a bolt of lightning at his opponent.**_

_**Beta Slugger - Betamon slams his fin into an opponent as an attack.**_

"I'm Betamon!" replied the little green Digimon.

As the team dined with Michael, TK felt the need to comment on their locale. "Somehow, I feel like I've been here before and it wasn't good."

"Maybe you ate something that didn't agree with you?" suggested Patamon.

"No, it's not that..." said TK, trailing off as he watched Digitamamon deliver an order. "Now I remember! He was one of Myotismon's henchmen. He made Matt and Joe wash dishes to keep them from meeting us."

"So, you used to be one of the bad guys!" said Yolei.

"Okay, okay, I admit it. After you guys beat the Dark Masters, I knew I had to come out of my shell. I'm a whole new 'mon. I should be happy. I've got my health; I've got my business... Tell ya what; I'll put your order on the house, just this once."

"Alright!" said Yolei.

The team enjoyed their meal, courtesy of Digitamamon's generosity. They returned to wrecking Control Spires before coming back to the diner to eat dinner. However, when they returned, Digitamamon was no where to be found. His assistant, a tapir-like Digimon appropriately called Tapirmon, was there to greet them. "Where's Digitamamon?" asked Michael.

"I don't know," replied Tapirmon. "He stepped out to restock, but hasn't come back in over two hours. I'd go look for him, but I can't leave the diner unattended."

Suddenly, something rocked the very walls of the diner. The team ran outside to find out what was going on. They spotted Digitamamon outside, attacking his own diner. They were shocked to find out that it was him doing that. "Digitamamon, what are you doing?" asked Mimi.

_  
__**-Digimon Analyzer **__**  
Name: Digitamamon  
Attributes: Data, Ultimate Level, Dark Element**_

_**Digitamamon seems like he hasn't even hatched yet, but that is his true form. He has an entire self-contained universe beneath his rock-hard shell. In fact, his shell doubles as a virtually impenetrable defence against outside attack.**_

_**Special Abilities/Traits:  
None**_

_**Nightmare Syndrome (Dark) - Digitamamon can expel a multi-eyed evil spirit from the opening in his shell. This spirit races forward to attack anything in its path.**_

"What does it look like? I'm here to destroy you, Digidestined!" replied Digitamamon.

"I knew it! He was a bad egg all along!" commented Yolei.

Just before the others could swarm him, Mimi intervened. "Wait! Digitamamon, we're your friends. You told us how much you loved your new life and the changes you made for yourself."

"Hah, I didn't mean it. This is the real me!" said Digitamamon.

"I don't believe you. I saw how happy you were with your new life. Look me in the eyes and tell me you were lying!" demanded Mimi.

"I'll do something even better!" said Digitamamon.

He immediately headbutted Mimi to the ground. "Mimi!" cried Yolei. "Let's get him!"

"No! He didn't mean it," said Mimi, still trying to defend him.

"...But Mimi, he attacked you. Can't you see he's evil?" asked Yolei.

"I know he doesn't mean it. Keep talking to him. Try to get through to him," said Mimi.

Yolei mentally wondered what Mimi was thinking. "Ha ha ha!" laughed Digitamamon. "What a moron!"

"Grrr! I don't want to hear another word out of you!" scowled Yolei. Digitamamon was puzzled. "You're the rudest Digimon I've ever met. When TK told us you were bad, I believed what he said. When you admitted it and told us you changed, I gave you the benefit of the doubt... But when you knocked Mimi onto the ground was the last straw! She was only trying to be your friend and how do you repay her? By viciously attacking her! Mimi doesn't have a mean bone in her body but you couldn't see that."

"Like you're one to talk!" Digitamamon shot back. "You wanted to be my friend and then turn around and call me a phoney? You're the phoney!"

"Okay, so I have a problem judging people based on first impressions." Yolei removed the wrap around her head, revealing the baldness underneath. "People treat me nicely and I think they're okay. Then I hear them gossip and laugh about my baldness behind my back. I can't help that I have leukemia and have to get treatment that makes me bald. You know what? It's mean and it hurts! From now on, I will be as sincere with people as I possibly can!"

A green light burst from the ground, rising into the air. A small egg-like object mounted on a shuriken arose from the source of the light. This egg had the design of leaves and a green symbol resembling a teardrop. "The Digiegg of Sincerity... It must've appeared because Yolei was so sincere about her feelings," remarked Ken.

The Digiegg of Sincerity flew into Yolei's D-Terminal. "Yeah! That's my second," she remarked.

Using her new Digiegg, Yolei caused her partner Hawkmon to Digivolve into Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity. Shurimon immediately hurled a pair of shuriken at Digitamamon, who closed his shell. When he reopened it, Shurimon took a good look inside. "The Dark Spiral is inside his shell!"

Once Shurimon revealed this fact to the others, Digitamamon was smart enough to run. Patamon Armour Digivolved into Pegasusmon and gave pursuit. He lassoed the walking egg with a rope of golden light and dangled him upside down in the sky. Shurimon extended a vine from his sleeve into the shell. The spinning shuriken on the end sawed through the Dark Spiral floating within the miniature universe. It crumbled into pieces which Digitamamon coughed out.

Awhile later, Digitamamon regained consciousness and returned to work at his diner. "Thank you kids. If it weren't for you, I'd still be under the control of the Digimon Emperor. Here, have another meal on me as my thanks to you."

"Yum!" said Yolei, admiring the meal on her table.

* * *

The group convened at the entrance of Ken's apartment. "That was fun!" remarked Yolei. 

"Yeah, it sure was," said Ken. "Drop by anytime!"

All of a sudden, TK noticed a group of Digimon leap across the roof of the neighbouring convenience store. These Digimon had a human partner mounted on their backs. "Was that Matt?" asked TK, slack-jawed in shock.

The others looked over to where Matt and Tohma were travelling. "Hey, I see him too!" said Mimi.

"Follow him!" said TK.

Patamon Digivolved into Pegasusmon and chased after the Digidestined of Friendship and his companion. "Hey wait! We want to talk to you!"

Tohma and Gaomon turned to face their pursuer. "Digimon... In the Real World?" asked Tohma

"Yeah," replied Matt, who approached Pegasusmon on Garurumon's back. "Pegasusmon?"

Pegasusmon was shocked to see Matt's face. "Matt, is that really you?" he asked.

"Err, yeah, I'm Matt, Yamato Ishida," he replied.

The other Digidestined joined up with Pegasusmon. When Mimi and TK saw Matt, she was stunned and he was left speechless. Although Matt was a bit older than they remembered him, they clearly recognized his face. "Matt, how can you be alive? I thought you had died during the fight with Diabolomon!" said Mimi.

Garurumon chuckled. "Hey Matt, you're dead! Be careful everybody, we're going to haunt you!"

Tohma decided to clear things up swiftly. "We're from another dimension. This Matt isn't the one you knew."

"So you're saying he's not Matt?" asked TK.

"Not quite... Think of him as a clone. He looks and acts like the real thing, but he's not the real thing," said Tohma.

"We were dropped here from another world by a powerful Digimon named Chronomon," informed Matt. "We were just passing by to get my relatives' house. What happened to the city?"

"Diabolomon," stated TK. "He launched a nuclear missile at Tai's neighbourhood. You and Tai fought him with Omnimon. Diabolomon set off the missile before the countdown finished. He then self-destructed and took everybody out."

"I see, so Omnimon couldn't stop him in this world," remarked Matt. "I know this is a hard for me to ask of you, but we need your help to get back to our world. Our friends are worried about us being gone so long. Can you help us?"

"Sure, but that's gonna be tough right now. We have big problems with the Digimon Emperor," said Ken. "He's causing a lot of trouble in the Digital World."

"Yeah, he's going around putting up these Control Spires and controlling innocent Digimon with the Dark Rings," said Yolei.

"You don't say... Back home, you, er, your doubles had to fight the Digimon Emperor too," said Matt. "...But back home, you were the Digimon Emperor, Ken."

"Me?" asked Ken incredulously.

"Yep, that's right," replied Matt.

"We know it's not Ken," said Yolei. "He was right beside us every time we met the Digimon Emperor."

"Guys, I have to be back home soon," said Mimi. "My mom goes crazy whenever she thinks I'm missing. Can we talk about this over the Internet?"

"Sure, let's split up for now," said Ken. "When we get back, we can continue this discussion over the Internet."

The Digidestined split up and returned home for the night. Matt and Tohma stayed over at his relatives' home, where TK and his family now stayed after the nuclear attack. When they met Matt, it was more painful an experience than joyful. Though Matt had returned, this Matt was not the same person who had fallen while fighting Diabolomon. Matt told his family about everything, about how in his world, Omnimon had crushed Diabolomon and saved Tokyo from nuclear annihilation. The second group of Digidestined, led by Davis Motomiya, took over where the older kids left off, fighting the Digimon Emperor.

In turn, TK proceeded to describe his Digidestined's battle against Diabolomon. Up until Omnimon's annihilation of the Diabolomon clones, TK's version was exactly the same. Diabolomon leapt around the Internet node, keeping Omnimon guessing. At that moment, Izzy rerouted all of the e-mails from the kids to their foe. Diabolomon suddenly slowed down, enough for Omnimon to lock gazes with him. The nuclear countdown reached five and went down from there. Omnimon charged in, ready to finish him off for good.

Then, it happened. TK soon realized to his horror that Diabolomon had given them a false countdown timer which was slow by a few seconds. The nuke went off five seconds earlier than its countdown indicated, annihilating Tokyo. The fierce winds ripped through the city, carrying lethal flames like the sun. In an instant, everyone in Tai's neighbourhood was incinerated. Buildings were charred to blackness while people were melted alive. All that remained were blackened skeletons and ruins.

In the Internet, Omnimon impaled Diabolomon through the head. However, Diabolomon had prepared a trap, a self-destruct mechanism, which would trigger on his death. The Digimon exploded in a brilliant flash of white light which consumed everyone, Omnimon, Tai, and Matt. When TK recovered from the blinding light, no one remained. It was later that he understood that Matt and those who fought Diabolomon were not of this Earth any longer.

"That's rough," said Gabumon. "I never knew you had suffered so much."

"Yeah, but that was in the past. I hope no one else has to go through what I have. I will fight to make it that way," said TK. "Okay, we're online now, let's talk to the others."

Matt told TK and the others more about the Digimon Emperor over the Internet. "Ken was infected by something called a 'Dark Spore.' Izzy told me it looked like a black cocklebur. This thing was in the back of Ken's neck. It controlled his mind and made him do all those bad things to the Digital World. My Ken doesn't remember anything about it, so we have no idea who created it or how it got into him. A few evil Digimon even tried to get it, but I don't think any of them were involved in making it or infecting Ken."

"At least now, we know why the Digimon Emperor is acting the way he is. Yet, we still don't know who he is," said TK.

"History is different here. If Ken didn't become the Digimon Emperor, then someone else did," said Tohma. "Maybe the other Ken knows who our Digimon Emperor might be?"

TK wrote down everything Matt and Tohma said. "Ken, do you have any idea who it might be?" typed TK.

When Ken heard Matt's description of the Dark Spore, it aroused a glimmer of memory. He saw himself in a vast desert somewhere within the Digital World. The winds were fierce. They picked up the sand and blew it into his eyes. Ahead of him was a massive black, dragon-like Digimon. It had the translucent, yellow spirit of a second dragon grafted to its back, a spirit that had a pair of energy cannons. The Digimon, Millenniummon, let out a dying scream before collapsing on the ground.

His body disintegrated into data and vanished. "We did it Ken!" cheered Wormmon from beside Ken's leg.

With Ken was another boy with brown hair and lose baggy khakis. The boy squinted through the blinding sands and saw what looked like several objects flying through the desert. They were moving towards him and Ken. "Ken, get down!" cried the boy.

The boy pushed Ken onto the ground out of the way of the objects. However, he was not so lucky. One of them had struck him in the back of the neck. He gasped in pain as it sank into his flesh. In his bedroom, Ken replayed that fateful scene of being saved from harm over and over again. On his first play through, he remembered that those objects were black. On subsequent playbacks, Ken remembered more details about the event. He remembered that the objects were also spiky. He also remembered that they were shaped like cockleburs.

Ken's eventually remembered the face of the boy who was with him that day. Ken's eyes lit up with revelation. "Oh no, it couldn't be!" he said mentally. "I think I might know who the Digimon Emperor is," typed Ken.

"Who?" asked Yolei over the Internet.

"His name is Ryo Akiyama," typed Ken. "He was a friend of mine who I haven't seen in a long time, until last morning. We hadn't met for a long time so I tried to say 'hello' to him, but he blew me off! He was very rude about it too."

"Yeah, I don't like the sound of this guy. He seems like a jerk, but that's probably the Dark Spore making him act that way," typed Yolei.

"What can you tell us about him?" typed Mimi.

"We went on some adventures before I joined your group. It happened when we were celebrating our victory over a Digimon named Millenniummon. Some small black things came at us from his body. Ryo pushed me out of the way, but I think he got hit in the back of the neck. Now that you mention it, I caught brief glimpse of whatever hit him and I recall that it looked like a black cocklebur."

"Wow, he was so close and we let him get away?" asked TK.

"I still don't know that for certain," typed Ken. "I want to see it for myself. If it really is Ryo, I want to see it with my very own eyes."

"What if you find out that it really is Ryo?" asked Mimi. "Can you fight your friend if you know he is the Digimon Emperor? I don't know if I could do something like that if I were you, Ken."

"I hope it isn't him, but something deep down is telling me that it is," admitted Ken in writing. "I guess I have no choice. If it really is Ryo, I have to stop him."

"You don't have to do it all on your own. We're a team," typed Yolei. "We're all here for you Ken."

"What about Matt and Tohma?" asked TK. "We still need to find a way to get them home."

"What about Gennai?" suggested Mimi.

"Good idea," replied TK. "Let's ask him tomorrow afternoon."

The next day, the Digidestined united in Ken's home. He activated his D3 on his computer monitor, opening a swirling vortex of data characters. It swallowed the group whole and dumped them in a forested area of the Digital World. This area had not been liberated yet, but they were about to change that. Hopefully, they didn't attract attention, but if they did, Ken could confirm his suspicions. The Digidestined advanced through enemy territory and found their first Control Spire.

Tohma looked up at the sky and found it dark and cloudy. "We'd better hurry. It looks like it will rain."

Those who could Digivolved into Armour forms. "Wormmon, Armour Digivolve to..." As he called his transformation, Wormmon's voice turned from masculine to high-pitched and childish. He became a creature much like a pixie about the size of a small child. He had a white suit and wore pink boots, gloves, and an oversized bowtie on his back. His pink hood had long extensions which ended in hearts. "...Puttimon, the Cherub of Kindness!"

_  
__**-Digimon Analyzer **__**  
Name: Puttimon  
Attributes: Vaccine, Armour Level, Holy Element**_

_**This Digimon came about when Wormmon used the Digiegg of Kindness to Digivolve to a higher level. This cute Digimon uses an array of holy-based attacks which eliminate all negative feelings and make it difficult for enemies to engage in any hostile actions.**_

_**Special Abilities/Traits:  
Teleportation**_

_**Heartner Beam (Holy) - Puttimon can fire heart-shaped beams from his fingertips. They transfer the love and other good feelings within them to the enemy.**_

_**Love and Fire (Holy) - Puttimon can blow kisses which come out as pink hearts. They track their target and fill it with love and happiness.**_

Puttimon fired Heartner Beams at the Control Spire. The purity cleansed the evil magic of the Control Spire upon contact. The black obelisk cracked and ruptured. It bent over and collapsed onto the ground with a thud. However, the Digidestined's attack had drawn attention from local Digimon entrapped by Dark Rings. They consisted of a group of Woodmon, Digimon which resembled decrepit trees from a haunted forest. The Woodmon wore their Dark Rings around their arms.

_  
__**-Digimon Analyzer **__**  
Name: Woodmon  
Attributes: Virus, Champion Level, Nature Element**_

_**Woodmon are a common sight in the forests of the Digital World. Like any normal plant, they feed off of minerals and water from the ground. Unlike normal plants, they can move to new locations to find more food or drain energy from other animals and Digimon when food is scarce.**_

_**Special Abilities/Traits:  
Disguise: tree**_

_**Branch Drill (Nature) - Woodmon can lash out with broken branches which act as arms. They can drain energy from the victim.**_

"Tohma, aim for those rings on their arms," cried Matt. "Those things control the Digimon."

"Gaomon," addressed Tohma.

"Yes Master!" replied Gaomon.

The wolf cub advanced on the hostile Woodmon. As his first move, the animate tree stump lashed out with a Branch Drill. Gaomon leapt over and landed on top of Woodmon's branch. He ran along its length and dropped a punch onto the Dark Ring. It shattered into several fragments, freeing Woodmon. Gaomon leapt up and landed behind another Woodmon. Before the enemy could turn around fully, Gaomon nailed the Dark Ring and freed him.

The Digidestined moved on to the next control spire, which they tore down with a combined attack. The Control Spire keeled over and crashed to the ground with a deafening thud. However, their attack had drawn attention. A young, brown-haired boy in his early teens came entered the scene riding on a Devidramon, a black, dragon-like Digimon with four red eyes. The boy was clothed in a gold-rimmed blue cape, matching clothes, and a pair of shades. They made the arrogant guy seem bigger and larger than life than he'd ordinarily be.

"The Digimon Emperor!" cried TK.

"I thought there were some pests running around. Why am I not surprised to see it's you?" asked the Digimon Emperor rhetorically.

"Are you Ryo Akiyama?" asked Ken. "Tell me! I have to know! Is it you underneath those glasses, Ryo?"

"I see... I can't fool you, Ken," said the Digimon Emperor, who removed his shades to reveal his identity.

"I knew it!" said Ken. "How could you turn against me? We were friends!"

"That's right, we WERE friends," said Ryo. "You could have had it all, Ken, if only you had the courage to reach out and take the Digital World by its throat. Unlike you, I wasn't afraid to do that. Now, I am the Digimon Emperor, and the Digital World is mine to do with as I please!"

"Not if I can help it!" said Ken. "You've done enough harm. Too many innocent Digimon have suffered because of you. We're coming for you, Ryo, and nothing you can do will stop us."

"Oh really? Such big talk, but I have a little friend who begs to differ. Oh, Lady Devimon!" called Ryo flirtatiously.

A Lady Devimon answered Ryo's summons. The team noticed a Dark Spiral around her elongated arm. "Yes master?" addressed the demoness.

"Take care of these clowns for me. I've got better things to do," said Ryo.

"Of course," replied Lady Devimon.

The Digimon Emperor flew away on Devidramon's back, leaving his servant with the Digidestined. Lady Devimon initiated the attack, unleashed a Darkness Wave upon the Digidestined. The Digimon scattered in multiple directions. Pegasusmon spotted an opening and sent a Star Shower aimed directly for the Dark Spiral. Lady Devimon noticed and raised her other arm in defence. She zoomed to him and planted a boot right into his head. Puttimon fired Heartner Beams which Lady Devimon deflected with a hand movement. She fired a Darkness Wave which mobbed him into the ground.

Tohma attempted to use his Digisoul on his Digivice. However, the Control Spires jammed Gaomon, preventing him from Digivolving. "It's no good I can't..."

Before Tohma could finish, Lady Devimon unleashed the largest swarm of bats she could. They mobbed all of the heroes and their partners, nipping away at their life energy. "Ah!" gasped Mimi.

Palmon tried desperately to fight through the bats. "Mimi!" she cried.

Tohma was reaching the end of his endurance. He fell to one knee and was about to go unconscious. In his mind, he let out a defiant scream and his Digisoul flared out! At that moment, a flood of knowledge filled his mind. In that instant, he could feel the forces of nature, the weather, shifting from sunny to stormy to follow his desires. Tohma snapped out of his daze and expelled an icy wind upon the bats. Each was frozen solid and shattered upon landing on the ground.

The icy winds reached all the way to Lady Devimon. They chilled to such an extent as to cause numbness. As she tried to weather through this coldness, Gaomon took this chance to move against her Dark Spiral. He leapt up and in a single punch, shattered the cursed ornament. Deprived of its power, Lady Devimon tumbled from the sky. On the way down, she turned back into Gatomon. Palmon caught her in her arms. "Gatomon, are you okay?" asked Palmon.

When Gatomon came to, she was still disoriented. "Huh, where am I?"

"You were under the control of the Digimon Emperor," said Mimi.

"I was? I'm so sorry, I hope it didn't hurt any of you," apologized Gatomon.

"No, Tohma and Gaomon here took care of everything," said TK.

Gatomon looked at Tohma, then Gaomon, and then noticed Matt and Gabumon. "Matt! You're alive?"

"That's not our Matt," informed TK. "He's a Matt from an alternate world who came here with Tohma there."

"I knew it was too good to be true," lamented Gatomon.

"Gatomon, did you hear anything about what the Digimon Emperor is planning?" asked Ken.

"Sort of," replied Gatomon. "He is looking for data to make this super powerful new Digimon, sort of like how Myotismon Digivolved by eating his servants."

The Digidestined continued to press Gatomon for more information. Gatomon revealed that the Digimon Emperor had a floating base. The last time she saw it was in the north, where she flew in to support the Digimon Emperor. She described it as a large rocky building shaped like a baby carriage. It hid a high tech complex on the inside where the Digimon Emperor coordinated his attacks against the Digital World. There was a brig area where several Digimon were being held. Among these captured Digimon was Tentomon. The Digimon Emperor was extracting samples from him for his Digimon project.

"Thank you Gatomon," said TK. "Keep guarding this area and watch out for Ryo."

"Okay I will. You give him a good smacking just for me!" said Gatomon.

"Don't worry, I will," said Ken.

Gatomon wandered away to resume her guard duty. "So, what do we do now?" asked Gabumon.

"I think now would be a good time to decide how we'll attack the Digimon Emperor's base," said Ken.

"Oh yeah, I so wanna kick his butt!" said Yolei.

Mimi laughed. "Yolei's very eager to get on the action."

At that moment, the Digidestined discussed how they would launch the attack. They decided to make this attack the next weekend, when everyone was free. As a cover story, the group would tell their friends that they were going camping on that weekend. Matt and Tohma would do some scouting and track the base's movements over the week. With Tohma having acquired new Digisoul powers, the Control Spires were less of a handicap on his and Matt's Digimon.

"What about Gennai?" asked Matt. "We were going to see him."

"Yeah..." remarked Ken. "How about this, since you're going to stay behind, why don't you guys meet him on your own? Once you're done, start looking for the Digimon Emperor's hideout and report whatever you find back to us. When we're ready to make the attack, we'll join you and head out."

"We'll see you in week for the attack," said Tohma. "Good luck everybody!"

END OF CHAPTER

Dimensionally Shifted:  
Matt, Tohma, & partner Digimon: Chronomon's Castle (Savers) - Tokyo Ruins (Diabolomon's Victory)


	10. TTW2: The Crest of Friendship

Disclaimer:  
The Digimon anime is a great series owned by Bandai and animated by Toei. The author also uses fan made characters. Please ask before using.

**Guard Tamer: The Ripper of Time  
By: RB3 **

**The Twin Wolves 2: The Crest of Friendship **

While the team attended school in the Real World, Matt and Tohma continued their search for the Digimon Emperor's flying base in the Digital World. They travelled northward from the site where they first encountered the Digimon Emperor. They were close to Gennai's home, a location Matt was quite familiar with. Travelling several kilometres through the forest, the duo came upon a lake. Upon approaching the lake's edge, the water level magically lowered. It revealed a set of translucent pink stairs which led downwards.

After following the stairs down, they were greeted with the sight of the grounds of a Japanese castle. A young robed man emerged from the castle to meet them. He removed his hood to reveal that he had brown hair and that he was a handsome man in his twenties. "Hello, it's nice to see you well. I was expecting you to come. Azulongmon told me about everything."

"I see," said Matt. "So you know why we're here."

"Yes," said Gennai. "If you want to return home, you'd need to talk to Azulongmon. However, because of the Digimon Emperor's Control Spires, Azulongmon can't help you directly. You'll need to shut down the Control Spires. The controls are in the Digimon Emperor's base. You'll have to figure out how to break in yourselves, I'm afraid."

"It's never easy, isn't it?" lamented Gabumon.

"Looks like we're going against the Digimon Emperor whether we like it or not," said Tohma.

"Well, with your new powers, it's not so bad if our Digimon can't Digivolve. At least you can use that lightning to break a Control Spire or a Dark Ring," said Matt.

The twin wolves stayed a night at Gennai's home before setting off to search for the Digimon Emperor's base. They travelled to the nearest village which resembled one from the Japanese Feudal Era. The homes were small wooden and shingled buildings built to accommodate something the height of a toddler. Most of the villagers were Gekomon, frog-like Digimon with musical brass horns wound around their necks. Their pre-Digivolutionary form, the tadpole-like Otamamon, was also in abundance in the city as well.

As the twin wolves travelled down the road, they saw dozens of Gekomon and even a few Otamamon toiling within fields. The fields were more like marshes due to how flooded they were. They seemed to like it there, likely because there were frogs and naturally native to marshes. There were wooden poles sticking out which almost resembled reeds. The Gekomon pushed hoes through the muddy to create spaces to plant rice seeds. These areas were the paddies where they grew their staple crop, rice.

"Have you seen anything unusual lately?" asked Matt to one of the Gekomon.

"No, can't say that I have," replied that Gekomon.

Matt and Tohma continued to ask around until he encountered an Otamamon with information. "Yeah, I heard that there was a rock-like thingy flying to the south."

For the rest of the day, the twin wolves continued travelling from town to town following tips from the townspeople. The trail of clues led the twin wolves further and further south. Eventually, reached the top of a mountain, where they found the Digimon Emperor's base. Apparently, it was just as Matt remembered it from his Digital World. Tohma could see the base floating around in the distance through a collapsing telescope. Its occupants seemed to be quite oblivious to his spying.

Tohma handed the telescope to Matt so he could get a better look. Matt watched as several enslaved Tuskmon advanced on a hole in the ground. That hole was the home of a group of innocent Kuwagamon and Dark Tyrannomon. The two sides began exchanging blows, but it was the Tuskmon who got the better of their opponents. "I can't watch this anymore. I have to do something!" said Matt.

"Wait!" said Tohma.

"So, we have some pests here," remarked an unseen speaker. The twin wolves followed the voice to the Digimon Emperor who was riding on the back of an enslaved Devidramon. "We're in the no Digivolving section today."

"I didn't want to fight, but it looks like we have no choice. Matt, go on ahead. I'll catch up with you," assured Tohma.

Matt went away leaving Tohma and Gaomon alone with the Digimon Emperor. "You made a big mistake to send your friend away. You might have stood a chance if he was around."

"Well, maybe I'm just feeling lucky," replied Tohma. "Gaomon, attack!"

"Yes Master!" said Gaomon.

Gaomon spun so fast that he became a living tornado. He hurled himself at Devidramon, but the black dragon backhanded him away. Gaomon broke out of his attack and somersaulted onto his feet. Devidramon suddenly used its Red Eye attack, which caused his eyes to glow with burning crimson light. They hypnotized Gaomon into an immobile stupor. "Finish him, Devidramon!" ordered Ryo.

As Devidramon came in for the kill, Tohma made his move. He immediately put himself in front of his Digimon. He fanned his fingers out at Devidramon, causing terrifying bolts of lightning to arc out of the tips. This phenomenon stunned the Digimon Emperor. Devidramon pulled back to take the electrical arc for his master. "What the hell?" remarked Ryo.

As Tohma put the pressure on Ryo, Gaomon recovered from his hypnosis. "Huh?"

"Looks like I'm not as harmless as you think," said Tohma.

He generated an icy gust of wind to join those arcs of lightning. "Grrr... I don't need to take this!" said Ryo, before retreating to base.

Matt returned from saving the Tuskmon and the Digimon they were attacking. "Tohma!" he cried. "The Digimon are safe."

"Good, at least he won't be bothering these Digimon again," said Tohma. "He's moving his base somewhere else. We'll have to be more careful as we follow him."

The twin wolves shadowed Ryo's base as best they could. Since it flew, it was quite difficult to keep up with it. Compounding the problem was the fact that Gaogamon and Garurumon regressed back into their Rookie forms whenever they entered the area around a Control Spire. They were barely able to keep up with it until the base flew over the ocean to the east. With the base above water, there was no way to follow it. The duo decided to find the nearest town, which just so happened to be south of their current location.

They entered the harbour town, Shell Town, at around sunset and checked into a nearby inn. Since they were fighting the Digimon Emperor, the Gekomon owners allowed them to stay for as long as they wanted. Since they could not follow the base any longer Tohma decided to consult maps and guess the Digimon Emperor's next move. Matt went for the local lighthouse to search for Ryo's base with a telescope. He found the stony structure far out to sea. It was floating over what looked like a whirlpool or vortex.

* * *

From within his base, Ryo observed the swirling whirlpool of water. As it spiralled downward to a central, circular point where it began to turn pitch black. This whirlpool was not just any whirlpool. It was a gateway to the World of Darkness, a sub dimension linked to the Digital World. The World of Darkness was literally a dark world which acted as prison and repository for all sorts of fallen evil Digimon. It was like the "Hell" of the Digital World. Normally, the dimensional boundaries were stable, but apparently something was causing a rift between the worlds. 

"Ah yes, the final piece of the puzzle," remarked Ryo.

A group of Digimon much like suits of powered armour descended into the whirlpool to investigate. They were known as the Mekanorimon. Unlike other Digimon, they had no free will of their own. They were essentially tools which required something or someone else to control them. In this case, an enslaved Bakemon was piloting each one. As the Mekanorimon approached the bottom, the gateway sucked one of them in. The others were pulled in soon after the first until all were consumed.

"Ha ha ha! You think you can handle this power?" asked an unknown, echoing voice speaking to the Digimon Emperor. Surprised, Ryo searched for the source, but couldn't see anyone in his control room who could speak to him. "You think you can control the Powers of Darkness?"

"Of course I can, I am the Digimon Emperor!" declared Ryo. "I will control the Digital World and even the Powers of Darkness!"

"Really?" asked the voice.

Suddenly, Ryo found himself standing above a black void. He was inches away from being swallowed whole by it! "AAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed the voice.

Ryo calmed himself down and regained his composure. "I will control the Powers of Darkness. Just you watch!" Ryo ran to his base's hangar and boarded a Mekanorimon. He piloted the mechanical Digimon into the whirlpool where he came face to face with a Devimon. He began to harvest this evil Digimon's data for his experiments.

"Beware the Darkness," warned Devimon before fading away.

"Ha!" mocked Ryo.

Once back in his base, Ryo immediately applied the finishing touches to his masterpiece. Devimon's data was the last part he needed. When he was done, he had created a patchwork monstrosity of a Digimon within his lab. This Digimon was known as Chimeramon, a Digimon made from the parts of other Digimon. However, it was more than the sum of its parts. It had abilities and traits all of its own. Ryo placed the monstrosity at the point position while he followed behind in his base. With his new beast of war, he would renew his attacks on the Digital World like never before.

The next morning, Matt returned to the lighthouse to observe Ryo's movements. Instead of floating over the whirlpool, it was now moving directly towards Shell Town. However, he was even more frightened about the Digimon that was leading the attack. It was Chimeramon, a Digimon Matt was all too familiar with having encountered it back home as both an enemy and a friend. He ran out to warn Tohma and the rest of the town. He burst into the hotel room where Tohma and the Digimon were staying. Since Tohma was so into his planning, Matt's commotion jarred him out of his studies.

"Could you knock next time, please?" asked Tohma.

"This is important. Ryo is coming this way!" informed Matt.

"Right now?" asked Tohma.

"Yeah! He's got Chimeramon with him."

"Chimeramon?" asked Tohma, not familiar with that Digimon.

"Yeah, Akira has one as his Digimon partner. He's an Ultimate level Digimon made with the parts of other Digimon," informed Gabumon. "He's very strong. There's no way we can take him on as Rookies."

"We should evacuate the town," said Matt.

The twin wolves ran about the town, telling the local Digimon to evacuate. "The Digimon Emperor is coming here. Run while you can!" warned Gabumon.

"The Digimon Emperor is coming to attack! Get away before he gets you!" warned Gaomon.

The Digimon wisely decided to heed the warnings of the team. They rushed to pack their belongings and escape the town. Within two hours, the town's lookouts could make out Chimeramon and the base as dots emerging from the horizon. The twin wolves ran into a Tankmon's car dealership. "Can I borrow a dune buggy?" asked Tohma. "I need it to go neighbouring towns and warn them too."

"Sure, take it!" replied the Tankmon car dealer, who handed Tohma a set of keys.

"I'll need some spare fuel as well," requested Tohma.

"Get it from the garage," said the Tankmon. "Once the Digimon Emperor passes through here, there'll be nothing left. I might as well just give away my stock so other people can get away."

"That's pretty generous of you," remarked Tohma.

"Yeah, but like I said, once the Digimon Emperor passes through here, there won't be anything left. Might as make use of them while I still can."

The leaders of Shell Town directed most of the townsfolk to the north, where they could take refuge in the mountains. A few went south, which included the twin wolves. They were heading this direction to warn other towns about the threat. After several hours travelling with the refugees, the twin wolves reached the closest town in the desert. There, they warned the villagers about the Digimon Emperor and Chimeramon. Some of the Digimon from Shell Town, namely the Gekomon who ran the inn, had come with them.

"We're going to tell our relatives," said Ms. Gekomon.

"Okay, we'll warn the rest of the town," said Matt.

* * *

The next few days were ones of great concern for the Digidestined. Since they could not abandon their daily lives without drawing suspicion, they didn't have the time to intervene against Ryo as much as they could. As the hours went by, that was about to change. On Friday afternoon, the Digidestined joined the twin wolves in a mountainous area of the Digital World. Mimi was the first to arrive with Palmon running along beside her. "Hi guys, you must have been very busy since our last time," said Mimi. 

"Yeah, tell me about it..." replied Matt.

"Today's the big day. We going to get the Digimon Emperor," said Palmon.

"It's not going to be easy," said Tohma.

"It never is," said another Digidestined joining the team.

"Ah TK, you're finally here," said Matt, casting a glance at the other Digidestined coming with him.

"Yep," said Ken. "From the sound of your message, we're in serious trouble."

"That's right, Ryo has finished his new Digimon," informed Tohma. "It's called Chimeramon. It is a Digimon made from the parts of other Digimon. He is Ultimate level so he will be very tough to bring down."

As of now, Ken and Yolei were the only ones without Digimon that could go to Ultimate level. Matt and Tohma were even better off, having Mega Digimon in the form of Metal Garurumon and Mirage Gaogamon. "With Mega Digimon on our side, there's no way we can lose," remarked TK.

"Yeah, but that means nothing if we can't even Digivolve," said Gaomon.

"Yeah, therefore, we should make knocking out power to the Control Spires our top priority. We should avoid any confrontations until then," said Tohma.

"So what's our plan?" asked Ken.

Tohma narrated his plan to the team. The biggest problem with the Digimon Emperor's base was that it was a highly mobile, flying object. There was no way that the team could catch up to it even with the help of their Digimon. However, based on the Digimon Emperor's movements, Tohma surmised that his intent was to go south. His path would lead his base right through the mountains everyone was standing in currently.

However, Tohma planned to take advantage of this situation. Ryo's base was unable to fly very high, perhaps because it put too much strain on his engines. After scouting the area, Tohma knew that there was only one path Ryo could use to pass the mountains. It was the lone chasm which wound around the base of these rocks. Tohma's plan was to trap the base within the chasm with rock slides and enter while Ryo attempted to compensate.

"We're going to set up several bombs along the chasm over there," said Tohma, pointing out a set of markers underneath a ledge. "When I give the signal, you guys set them off."

While the Digidestined prepared their trap, Chimeramon continued its rampage through the Digital World. It approached the town in the desert and began to blow out streams of green plasma. This attack was so hot that the air visibly distorted from the sheer heat. Upon striking a house, the plasma splattered everywhere. It also ignited the neighbouring home, forcing its Deramon family ran for their lives. Chimeramon spotted a grocery store and sent a Heat Viper into it as well. Several Palmon fled the store before it burned to ash.

The Digimon, powerless to resist such a mighty beast, fled in terror. Ryo followed behind his creation in his base. "Ha ha ha," laughed the Digimon Emperor. "Burn it all down, my pet!" The Digimon Emperor's base flew over the ruined town, leaving behind a trail of Control Spires in its wake.

Meanwhile, the Digidestined finished planting the bombs. "Once we're inside we're going to break up into groups," briefed Tohma. "TK, Mimi, and Yolei will go to the brig and release Tentomon and any other prisoners. Matt and I will knock out power to the Control Spires. Finally, Ken, you're going to find the Digimon Emperor and take care of him."

"Good, I've waiting to give Ryo a piece of my mind ever since I met him," said Ken.

"Okay, time to move out," urged Tohma.

The Digidestined waited in ambush. The Digimon Emperor's base came floating along just as Tohma predicted. From a hiding spot at the top of the chasm, Gaomon watched the movements of the enemy. Sure enough, the base flew right into the trap as planned. After several minutes, the base had gone in deep enough that it would be impossible for it to back out. Gaomon signalled the others, who set off dynamite. The booms echoed across the valley. Chunks of stone and dirt tumbled onto the ground, blocking the way ahead.

The Digimon Emperor watched this event through his monitors but was powerless to do anything about it. He attempted to back-pedal out of the valley only to hear a second series of boom from behind. More rocks and dirt tumbled into the valley, blocking his only way out. Since the landslides were blocking his way, he had no other choice but to risk increasing altitude. Seeing their chance, Tohma and the others descended on the helpless base. Once inside, the group split up to attack their respective targets.

Mimi, Yolei, and TK made a beeline for the prison area, which was guarded by enslaved Bakemon. When they noticed them, the Bakemon charged into battle. Patamon sent a Boom Bubble into a Dark Ring, freeing one of the slaves from Ryo's control. Palmon's Poison Ivy shot out of her hands, raking a Black Ring and tearing it off of its slave. The Bakemon returned to normal, albeit wondering what they were doing and how they got here. More Bakemon rushed to block the way, forcing Mimi, Yolei, and TK to halt their advance.

"Bakemon, you were being controlled the Digimon Emperor. Please help us free your friends!" called Mimi to the freed Bakemon.

Mimi's call for help made the freed Bakemon realize their situation. The two Bakemon joined Patamon and Palmon in freeing their brethren. Patamon launched Boom Bubbles into the enemy, shattering a pair of Dark Rings. Hawkmon hurled a Feather Strike which sawed off a Dark Ring. The free Bakemon dodged the attacks of their brothers and lurched out with monstrous hands. As the battle went on, the rules of attrition favoured TK and Mimi. For each Bakemon they freed, another ally joined their cause. One by one, Dark Rings shattered into pieces, freeing the Digimon from slavery under the Digimon Emperor.

In the central command centre of the headquarters, Ryo watched as the Digidestined broke Digimon out of his prisons one after the other. "Nooo!" he cried. He had even more problems when he noticed Tohma and Matt advancing towards the engine room. The Digimon Emperor sent Chimeramon to stop the jail break while he sent a Dark Ring Digimon detachment ahead of him to deal with the twin wolves.

Ken entered the Digimon Emperor's control station. "Hello, Ryo... Long time no see."

Ryo glared at Ken with hostility. "You again?"

"Yep, someone has to stop you from making a mess of the Digital World," said Ken. "The Dark Spore is controlling you Ryo. Let me help you!"

"Bah! I don't need your help!" retorted Ryo. "I'm fine the way I am. I will get power over the Digital World and make it mine! You and the rest of the Digidestined can go to hell!"

Ryo lashed a whip at Ken. The lash stung Ken's cheek and raised a welt on his face. Like an enraged animal, Ken pounced onto Ryo. He hurled the Digimon Emperor to the ground with a judo throw and began to drop punches on his face. Despite such an onslaught, Ryo managed to toss Ken off of him and reached for his radio. "Bakemon, get in here!"

"Is the mighty 'Digimon Emperor' so cowardly that he needs someone else to fight his fights now?" taunted Ken.

"Grr..." growled Ryo, before tackling Ken in the midsection, sending him to the ground.

Wormmon blocked the path of the Bakemon group who came to help. "Ken, I'll take care of them. You just worry about Ryo."

"Okay!" replied Ken.

Ken didn't say another word as Wormmon went to confront the Bakemon. Ryo mounted Ken and began to rain punches on Ken's face, despite Ken's attempts to shield himself. Ken managed to grab Ryo's collar between punches and drag him close for a clean shot to the temple. As Ryo fell to his side, Ken got up and threw another shot, catching Ryo on the lip. After exchanging so many blows, the two boys were really banged up. Ryo had started to bleed from his lip as a result of Ken's last punch. Ken's welt and the new bruises still stung.

Suddenly, Chimeramon smashed through the wall, nearly taking Ken and Ryo with it. "So, you need Chimeramon to fight me now? I never knew you were so weak!" taunted Ken. He watched as Chimeramon smashed more of the base, seemingly lashing out at random. "Can you even control that guy?"

"I don't need to. Chimeramon knows what I want done without needing me to tell him!" said Ryo.

Chimeramon punched through a random section of the wall nearby, nearly crushing both Digidestined under the rubble. "Could've fooled me," quipped Ken sarcastically.

* * *

The twin wolves raced through metallic hallways searching for the Control Spire command centre. Along the way, they were beset by enslaved Bakemon soldiers. Gaomon pummelled a Dark Ring, shattering it and releasing that ghost from its enslavement. The ghost turned on its brothers, lashing out with its monstrous hand to shatter another ring. Gabumon sprayed a Blue Blaster onto a Dark Ring, melting it off of another Bakemon. With the help of the growing number of Bakemon allies the twin wolves freed them all. 

Tohma and Matt found an engineer's control station overlooking the base's power reactor. This small area was marked by the symbol of a black obelisk, apparently where the power to the Control Spires was regulated. It was surrounded by concrete walls and had a window which faced the engine core. Tohma sat before the console and began to type frantically. Shutting off power to the Control Spires proved tougher than he thought. The control programs were under heavy security and were difficult to hack into.

A patrol of Ryo's Bakemon on the bridges below noticed the twin wolves within the control station. Matt noticed the Bakemon. "Uh oh! They've seen us!" warned Matt. "I'm going out to stop them."

Matt took Gabumon and Gaomon out to buy time until Tohma could punch through the security programs. Gabumon sized up a Bakemon, but couldn't find any ring attached anywhere on its body. "Matt, this one doesn't have a ring!"

"This one doesn't either!" said Gaomon, dodging a Bakemon's lunging hand.

"I don't know..." said Matt at a lost for answers. "We have to protect Tohma, so take'em down!"

Gaomon socked a Bakemon in the chin, knocking him flat onto the ground. Gabumon breathed a Blue Blaster onto another, igniting the Bakemon with blue fire. When the Bakemon's outer skin burned away, it revealed a statue-like interior made of an obsidian material. It reminded Matt of the material which made up the Control Spires. That's when it hit him. "Control Spire Digimon?" he wondered aloud. "Guys, these Digimon aren't real. They're made from Control Spires! Don't hold back!"

Gabumon and Gaomon pummelled every Bakemon clone that dared to approach the control station. Tohma frantically typed away at the keyboard trying to gain access to the Control Spire power. Outside, Gabumon breathed a Blue Blaster at a Bakemon clone while Gaomon socked another in the face. The enemy kept coming, forcing the two to give ground. Inch by inch were they pushed back until they were just outside the control station door itself. After several more minutes of fighting, they were they forced into the control station.

A Bakemon flew around and burst through the window, surprising Tohma. The Bakemon lunged at him, when suddenly Matt jumped into its way. In that brief moment, Matt felt a flood of awareness fill his mind. A new power had awakened within him, one stemming from the Crest of Friendship. The Crest appeared on the body of the Bakemon. It resembled a circle with horns jutting out of it and a yin-yang symbol at its centre. The Bakemon immediately froze in the literal sense, as an icy wind originated from the Crest.

"That's the Crest of Friendship!" remarked Gabumon mentally.

"You saved me..." remarked Tohma.

"That's what any friend would do for another," said Matt.

Matt immediately put his newfound power to use, marking the control station with the Crest of Friendship. The Crest encased the station with walls of ice. These crystalline walls seemed to glow with azure light. When the Bakemon regained their composure from seeing this phenomenon, they began to hammer the barrier. "That should buy us some more time. Hurry up, I don't know how long it can hold," warned Matt.

As Tohma struggled desperately to punch through security, the Bakemon continued their assault on the barrier. He eventually hit the jackpot, determining the last of the scrambled passwords which he entered into the system. He entered a few commands and shut down power to the Control Spires. As his last act, he burned out the Control Spire power relay system, rendering the Control Spires useless. From now on, they were nothing more than mere ornaments.

Gaomon and Gabumon Digivolved to their Champion forms of Gaogamon and Garurumon. They rushed the Bakemon, wiping out several to blaze a path for their partners to escape. At that moment, Chimeramon smashed his way through to the engine room. In a mindless rampage, the massive mutant demolished more walls, knocking debris onto the cylindrical power core. It began to crack from the damage and spark electricity from the exposed wires.

Losing power, the Digimon Emperor's base began to sink. It began to shake as it made its descent to the ground. The Digidestined and Digimon grabbed whatever they could to brace themselves for the inevitable impact. Upon hitting the ground, it let out a loud thud and shuddered violently. When the situation calmed, Ken and Wormmon got off the ground and helped anyone they could find escape outside. There, they regrouped with Mimi, Yolei, and TK.

Suddenly, Chimeramon smashed his way through the ruined base and made a beeline for them. "Oh great, I was hoping that the crash would have taken care of him for us," remarked Yolei.

The Digimon Emperor emerged from the rubble, still not ready to admit defeat even as his base lay in ruins. "Finish it Chimeramon! That's an order!" cried Ryo.

This time, the Digidestined were prepared for the monstrosity's attack. Their Digimon Digivolved to the Ultimate level or at least the highest they could reach. Chimeramon spewed a Heat Viper, forcing the team to scatter. Lillymon initiated the first attack of her side, firing a Flower Cannon. The pink shot nudged Chimeramon, but didn't seem to do any lasting damage. When the retaliatory Heat Viper came, she veered away, but the hot shockwave hurled her aside.

Chimera sensed Magna Angemon attempting to close in and backhanded him into the ground. Suddenly, someone kicked Chimeramon in the back of the head. It stumbled forward, surprised by this attack. The group noticed Mach Gaogamon as he fired cannons which knocked Chimeramon onto the ground. "Hey, do you need a hand?" asked Matt.

"Matt!" said Mimi, happy to see him unharmed.

"Let's finish him!" urged Tohma.

Lillymon fired at Chimeramon, diverting its attention onto her. As Chimeramon fired retaliatory Heat Vipers, Magna Angemon snuck in unnoticed and slashed it across the head. As the mutant reeled, Were Garurumon and Stingmon rushed in and pummelled it with repeated blows. Chimeramon shook them off but left itself vulnerable for the coup de grace, a combined attack by Lillymon and Mach Gaogamon. Their Flower Cannon and Howling Cannon shots slammed him into the ground right beside the Digimon Emperor.

"Get up you weakling! I didn't make you just to see you beaten!" cried Ryo. Suddenly, Chimeramon grabbed Ryo and held him in his hand. "What are you doing? Let me go!" A throbbing pain flared up in the back of Ryo's neck. "GAHHH!"

Accompanying this strange pain was a stream of darkness seeping out through the back of his neck. The pain was so unbearable that Ryo couldn't even move. All he could he could do was scream. Slowly but surely, the Black Spore emerged from the back of his neck. The Digidestined were puzzled and even horrified at what was happening before their eyes. They dared not attack as long as Chimeramon held Ryo in its clutches. When the Dark Spore was completely out of Ryo's neck, Chimeramon grabbed it and popped it into his mouth like a pill.

A surge of negative energy raced through Chimeramon's body, filling it with its foul power and surrounding it with wispy darkness. "Chimeramon Digivolve to... Millenniummon!" announced the mutant.

"Oh great, now we have to deal with him too!" said Ken.

"Millenniummon," said Stingmon. "We had a very hard time beating him."

"...But we can beat him," encouraged Ken. "We did it before, so it should be easier with all of us working together."

"Ah!" said Millenniummon, stretching his arms while still holding onto the limp Ryo. "It's good to be back! Digidestined, I have no quarrel with you. I only wish to reclaim my beloved Tamer and reacquaint myself with him again. Goodbye and pray we never have to meet again."

Millenniummon vanished in flicker of violet light, taking Digimon Emperor Ryo with him. The Digidestined were stunned and not quite sure what to make of what they had just witnessed. "Millenniummon was Ryo's partner?" asked Ken incredulously.

This bit of information was quite a surprise. "How can Ryo be a partner to that thing?" asked Mimi.

"I don't think he's bluffing. When he said that, he sounded very sincere. He really believed every word he said," said Ken. "Ryo has told me that Millenniummon always seemed to be targeting him with all of his plots. He never understood why. If Millenniummon's really his partner, then that would explain everything."

"Is it okay to leave him with Millenniummon like that?" asked TK. "Shouldn't we go after them?"

"If he's really Ryo's partner, I don't think Millenniummon would try to hurt him," said Ken. "Besides, we don't even know where they went. Millenniummon has the ability to travel dimensions. He might not even be in this Digital World right now. We have a favour to return to our friends. We got them involved in a battle that wasn't theirs to begin with."

"Yeah," said TK wistfully. "I wish you could stay, Matt."

"I know, but I can't," said Matt. "My friends must be worried sick about me. I need to return to them as soon as I can. Be strong, TK, never give up."

"Yeah," replied TK.

After their adventure in the world after Diabolomon's Victory, Matt and Tohma travelled to the congregation area where Gennai communed with Azulongmon. The Harmonious One was a gigantic dragon made entirely of water. Its body had small dove-like wings and was wrapped by an immense length of chain. Three blue spheres orbited each of Azulongmon's four claws, making for a total of twelve in all. They radiated immense power despite their relatively small size.

"Hello my friend, it has been a long time," began Azulongmon speaking with an echo in his voice.

"It sure has," replied Gennai. "These two are visitors from another world. They were brought here through the dimensions by a Digimon known as Chronomon."

"I know," replied Azulongmon. "Another group like these two has visited Zhuqiaomon and I. Chronomon's threat is greater than we first thought. It is comparable to the threat Millenniummon once posed. Chronomon's experiments with space-time magic are reckless. He will inadvertently rend the barriers between dimensions and time itself. It will have dire consequences for all of the worlds."

"Azulongmon, we have fought many Digimon which had been deposited into our world," addressed Tohma.

"Yes, but that is only the beginning," said Azulongmon. "No one, not even we, the Harmonious Ones, can predict what will happen if Chronomon continues his reckless experiments. Mark my words, they will only be negative."

"Azulongmon, you said there was another group. Can you tell me who they were?" asked Matt.

"They were headed by Akira Violet," replied Azulongmon. "Other than their Digimon, there was a young woman who I do not recognize."

"Young woman?" asked Gaomon.

"I think he's referring to Yoshino," replied Matt.

"Thank you for your help against the Digimon Emperor Ryo. I will now return you to your Digital World in Digital Asgard."

Azulongmon opened a swirling vortex of energy which housed the image of a temple within its body. When they stepped through, they found themselves in Neptunemon's temple in Hook City. "Where is this place?" asked Matt.

"Tohma, it's good to see you!" said Satsuma as he and Neptunemon entered to greet them.

"Captain, it's good to be back. Did anything happen while we were away?" asked Tohma.

"Lots of things," he replied. "Akira and Yoshino came back just before you did, but the others are still missing."

"I know," replied Tohma. "Where are Akira and Yoshino now?"

"They're training at a nearby soccer field. They want to be ready when they fight Chronomon again."

END OF CHAPTER

Dimensionally Shifted:  
Matt, Tohma, & partner Digimon: Azulongmon's Congregation Site (Diabolomon's Victory) - Neptunemon's temple, Hook City (Digital Asgard)


	11. DATS1: Conquerors of the Digital World

Disclaimer:  
The Digimon anime is a great series owned by Bandai and animated by Toei. The author also uses fan made characters. Please ask before using.

**Guard Tamer: The Ripper of Time  
By: RB3 **

**Digital Assault and Terror Squad 1: Conquerors of the Digital World **

"AH!" screamed Masaru, Rika, Ayame, and their Digimon partners. They were falling rapidly through the endless void between dimensions. They burst through a ripple in the sky and hit ground with a deep thud. Their landing turned up a massive cloud of sand.

"Oaf..." said Agumon as he picked himself off of the ground. "Where are we?"

"From the look of it, I'd say we're in the Digital World," replied Renamon. 

"It looks like my Digital World," said Agumon, noting the pixelated sky and circuitry designs floating in the air. "We're in some desert."

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock," quipped Rika sarcastically. "I mean where are we exactly?"

"Beats me," replied Masaru. "I've never been here personally."

"Hey! There's a forest nearby!" called Ayame from atop a sand dune. "Let's go that way. It beats wandering around here. It's getting late so we need to make camp anyways."

The group made their way to the forest where they searched for some food. While Rika and Masaru constructed a crude shelter and a fire, Ayame and the Digimon made trips through the forest. After each trip, they came back with fresh nuts and berries picked from the forest. During one of their later trips, Agumon and Ayame returned with rabbits hunted in the forest. After that hunt, Ayame remained behind to skin the rabbits and prepare them for cooking. She transformed into an Agumon and ignited a pile of twigs with Pepper Breath.

Masaru came back from gathering more wood in the forest. Ayame returned into her human form. "Hi Masaru!" greeted Ayame flirtatiously.

"Hi Ayame, I brought back more wood for the fire," said Masaru, oblivious to her behaviour.

"Thanks! You must be really strong to be able to carry so much wood," remarked Ayame. 

"Yeah, I get a nice work out beating up chumps who like to pick fights with me," said Masaru.

Rika was rolling her eyes. "Oh brother!"

"Well, we'd better keep you well fed if you don't want those muscles to waste away. I happen to be a pretty good cook back home. If we ever find a good kitchen, how would you like me to whip up something for you?" 

"Really? Sure!" said Masaru.

"...And make extra for me too!" interjected Agumon.

After sleeping a night in the Digital World, the group awoke to the rays of the bright sun the next day. They cleaned up their camp and set out to find civilization and a way to return home. Ayame transformed into a Birdramon and hovered over the forest to scout out the local area. She noticed a town on the plains to the north. After about an hour and a half of travel time, the Tamers reached the gates of the town. Already they could sense tension emanating from the people in the town.

Several armoured Digimon milled about the area, guarding the town from intruders. "Halt! Who goes there?" asked a Greymon guard at the gate.

"We're just travellers," said Ayame. "We want to go to the town to rest."

The Greymon took a close look at Masaru before kneeling with reverence and fear. "Lord Daimon, it's an honour to meet you!"

"Lord Daimon?" asked Rika. 

"Yeah, we weren't expecting your presence here at Flowersville. There's special suite at the Gatomon Inn where you and your companions can stay. Make yourself at home."

The Greymon showed the Tamers to a building with a sign marked by a white cat's face, a hotel run by a Gatomon family. The main floor was a curious mix of the modern and the old-fashioned. Its den and eating areas were constructed from wood and coated with a glossy finish. There was a bear skin rug by a rosy warm fire in the fireplace. At the bar, a handful of Digimon were eating and drinking while watching and cheering a sports game on the television. The Greymon set up the reservation for the Tamers before returning to his post. A Gatomon room maid showed them to their room, the penthouse.

Unlike the first few floors of the hotel, the upper floors and the penthouse were predominantly modern in appearance. The elevator dinged once it reached the penthouse floor. The group walked into a spacious, luxurious abode meant for a dignitary. There was a bear skin rug by a fireplace just like in the first floor. "Wow, this place is huge!" remarked Ayame as she took in the sight of the penthouse. 

"Here's the key," said the Gatomon maid, handing over a small brass key. "If you need anything, just buzz room service on the phone."

"Hey Boss, look at those paintings!" remarked Agumon. He pointed at a painting of Captain Satsuma dressed in a black suit. "That's the Captain!"

On the penthouse's white walls were paintings of Masaru's friends at DATS, but they seemed different than what he remembered. The painting of Tohma depicted him dressed in glasses and a lab coat with Gaomon by his side. He seemed very aloof and detached in the picture and especially arrogant. In fact, it seemed like he was concealed a sinister sneer behind that facade of aloofness. "There's Tohma," remarked Ayame.

Yoshino's picture depicted her quite differently than the person Masaru knew. She had a sinister, sadistic smirk on her face that belied her prim and proper exterior. Yoshino was dressed in a black dress that left her shoulders and arms bare. She was like a princess in that picture. Lalamon had a fairly neutral expression that wasn't indicative of anything in particular. "...And Yoshino," said Masaru.

The picture of this world's Masaru was a far cry from the street fighter in the flesh. He wore a nice clean suit which was something quite unusual for him to do. He was holding a pair of sunglasses in his hands. In fact, the suit made him look like a member of the Yakuza, the Japanese mafia. His picture couldn't hide the smug arrogance and sense of superiority in his expression. Agumon was beside him giving a big smile for the camera. "...And that's you," said Rika.

"Yeah, they think you're some kind of a king, Boss," said Agumon.

"Yeah," replied Masaru. "Honestly, I don't think they got my good side." 

Rika sighed in exasperation. "Is your brain completely gone? We shouldn't be staying here! What if they find out you're a phoney?"

"Nah, don't worry, we'll only be here until tomorrow and then we're off," said Masaru. "Besides, I think it would be fun to live like a king, if only for a day." 

"In that case, let's order room service!" suggested Ayame.

While Ayame gave her order on the phone, events were occuring that would put their lives in jeopardy. As the sun began to set and evening rolled around, a troop of Gizmon returned to Flowersville. Leading them was Yoshino Fujieda, carried on a portable throne by Apemon. "Lady Fujieda, you're back from your campaign in the Eternal Stone Valley!"

"Yeah, I have to hand it to Minervamon's troops though, they're gluttons for punishment," commented Yoshino. "What have you to report?"

"Ma'am, Lord Daimon just entered town earlier in the afternoon. He's staying at the Gatomon Inn over by the west side."

Yoshino sighed. "This is the worst... I'll bet he snuck out to watch the game again. That idiot!" Yoshino took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm tired. I'll be back in my palace. Keep a close eye out for any rebels."

"Yes Lady," replied the Greymon. 

The Apemon carried Lady Yoshino back to her palace. It was an opulent, decadent home which overlooked the town of Flowersville from atop a hill. It was stylistically like the Palace of Versailles and other castles from the time of French kings. Upon entering the courtyard, the Apemon set Yoshino down so she could walk through the palace on her own. Bored after utterly defeating Minervamon's forces, she decided to have some fun. As she ventured into the castle dungeons, it revealed a darker side of the palace and herself.

The dungeons were dark and dank rooms of stone and mortar lit only by flaming torches. On the sides of the hallways were rows of cells which held various rebels and enemies of the state. Most of them were Digimon, but a few were human. She changed out of her clothes into a leather cat suit. She entered a nearby room with a Palmon was shackled to a table. There were poking, prodding, and even crushing instruments, all for torturing victims and extracting confessions. When she entered the room, the Palmon's heart sank.

"Hi Palmon, didja miss me?" asked Yoshino with a disingenuous smile. 

The Palmon was too frightened to reply. Yoshino grabbed her flower and started to pull on it. "AHHH!" gasped the Palmon.

"I expect an answer and you'll address me as 'Mistress,' got it?"

"Yes Mistress..." said the Palmon weakly.

"Good, now let's have some fun tonight," said Yoshino. She looked over a nearby work bench with a sent of tools ranging from whips to electric wires. "So, how shall we pass the time tonight, Palmon? How about the whip? Or the super shocker?" Yoshino waited for an answer, which Palmon was reluctant to give. "Well then, I guess we'll just have fun with all of them."

Yoshino began attaching wires to the extremities of Palmon's body. As she turned a knob, more electricity streamed down the wire and into Palmon's body. The electricity buzzed dangerously as it poured through her body. "AHHHHH!" screamed Palmon.

* * *

Meanwhile, half a dozen workers in the Gatomon Inn were discussing the Tamers. "I just got word from one of our guys in Hook City," informed a Gatomon maid. "Lord Daimon just reached the city today."

"If he's at Hook City, then who's that up in the penthouse?" asked the Gatomon manager. 

"Maybe he's a look-alike?" asked a second Gatomon maid.

"...Or maybe he's a spy. He looks exactly like Lord Daimon, but I don't get the same feelings from when I'm near him. It's like he's a whole different person," remarked the first Gatomon maid.

"In any case, it won't be long before DATS finds out he's here and comes looking for him. If they find him, I don't want to think about what they'll do to him and his friends," said the manager. "I think we should get them to safety before it's too late."

The Gatomon were in unanimous agreement with their manager. At that moment, several tough Digimon entered the Gatomon Inn. One of the Gatomon maids spied on them through a peephole. "It's DATS!"

"Stall them, I'm going to warn our guests," commanded the manager. 

The Gatomon manager ran up to the penthouse to warn the Tamers. In the meantime, the team sampled the fine cooking of the Gatomon Inn. "Mmm, this is good," said Ayame.

Agumon wolfed down a plate full of sushi. "Yeah, I love this stuff! How does it taste, Renamon."

"The food is delicious," replied Renamon. "So Rika, do you like it?"

Renamon elbowed Rika to get her to respond. "Yeah, this stuff is good," said Rika.

"Eat up everyone, enjoy! The dinner's on me," said Masaru.

When their dinner was done, they heard a knocking on the door. When Masaru answered it, he saw the Gatomon manager of the inn on the other side. "Quick, you guys have to get out of here!"

"What's going on?" asked Rika.

"There are DATS Digimon on the first floor. They're coming for you. You have to get away as soon as possible!" 

At the first floor of the Gatomon Inn, several Greymon soldiers approached the reservation desk. "We need access to the penthouse. We suspect that a group of spies are hiding out there," informed the leading Greymon.

"One moment please," said the Gatomon at the front desk. She went to the back as though to fetch a key. She took a radio and called the manager. "Katie, we've got a Greymon asking about the penthouse. You have to hurry!" 

"Roger," replied Katie. "Did you hear that? They're coming to get you, but don't worry. I know a way you can get out safely!"

Katie shifted the Masaru painting out of the way, revealing a hidden switch in an indentation within the covered wall. She pulled the switch, which opened a hidden compartment hidden in the wall between the Masaru and Tohma picture. Inside was a small magical circle that glowed with pink light. "This is a teleporter. It'll take you to the mountains in the east. From there, head southeast to the Sandy Subterra. Hurry, there isn't much time!"

Katie rushed the Tamers into the teleporter as fast as she could. One by one, the Tamers popped up in a set of ruins in the mountains somewhere east of Flowersville. They were standing on the top of a dais with a similar magical circle inscribed on the ground. The room seemed to radiate a sensation of unearthliness and the supernatural. They appeared to be underground judging by the dimness of the room. It was lit with torches that were sustained by magic that prevented them from burning out. The ruins themselves were made from limestone with unknown, hand-carved writing.

The Tamers emerged from the ruins in valley somewhere far from Flowersville. "Great, you just had to play king for a day, didn't you?" asked Rika sarcastically.

"Hey, it's not like I walked into Flowersville expecting to be treated like a king. Besides, I'm sure all of us would rather sleep on a comfortable bed instead of the cold hard ground!" said Masaru. "Well, that's in the past now. We're wanted by DATS now so we have to run away."

"Masaru, isn't DATS the organization you work for?" asked Renamon.

"Yeah, that's right, but we don't go around ruling them like kings," he replied. 

"Chronomon probably dumped us in an alternate dimension like he did with Marise Laputa," said Ayame. "Judging by what we've seen, it looks like the DATS of this place went bad and began taking over the Digital World. In any event, we need to find a way home."

"Yeah, let's check out the Sandy Subterra," said Masaru.

The group followed Katie's instructions, which took them through the craggy paths and roads in the mountains. Over the edge of a mountainside, they could see Flowersville in the distance. They were quite far away from it. An entire plain separated them from the town. The Tamers descended a mountain road and came face to face with a desert, the same one they landed in upon entering this topsy-turvy world. The chilling night air sent shivers through the skin of the team as they entered the desert once again.

Ayame flew into the sky as a Birdramon to get a bird's eye view of the area. She noticed a large oasis in the southeast with the only green for miles around. The spring of the oasis was shaped much like an artist's paint palette. It was surrounded by a lush forest of palm trees. There was a town built next to this oasis, which was likely where Katie wanted them to seek refuge. Ayame returned to the others and reported her findings. At that moment, the desert sands erupted and out popped a squad of Digimon. From their expression, they didn't seem too friendly.

The enemy was two Drimogemon, mole-like creatures with a drill bit for a nose. Masaru had encountered one of these Digimon during his an earlier mission with DATS. They were supported by four Bakemon, who came out of the tunnels after them. Renamon promptly Digivolved into Kyubimon and rushed into the fray. She tossed Fox Tail Inferno at one, which seared his cheek and forced him to rear back. Ayame transformed into a Frigimon and pummelled another with Subzero Ice Punches.

Seeing his chance, Masaru rushed a nearby Bakemon, but it vanished before he could deliver his punch. "Damn!" he cried.

Unable to Digivolve, Agumon had no choice but to fight in his current state. He blew a Pepper Breath at a Drimogemon, which seared his cheek. The enraged enemy backhanded him away with his claws. Seeing his partner in trouble, Masaru redoubled his efforts to land a hit on the annoying Bakemon. The Bakemon lunged with his claw, but missed. Masaru made a counter-punch that surely seemed like it would hit its mark, but the ghost was disappeared in the nick of time. Now he was getting frustrated. Masaru spotted another and threw a punch but the Bakemon faded away.

"Hold still you stupid ghosts!" cried Masaru. He threw another punch his target evaded. "GRRR!"

He threw yet another, but rather than hit the Bakemon, it projected a stream of pixelated orange light much like his Digisoul. The Bakemon reappeared right in the nick of time to catch it in the face. The Bakemon hit the ground hard and reverted into a Digiegg. However, Masaru got another bonus from that new attack. His Digisoul beam had charged up his real Digisoul, allowing him to Digivolve Agumon in Geo Greymon. With his Digimon finally at Champion level, the tide turned in Masaru's favour.

However, just as Masaru gained success, Kyubimon was put into a dire situation. One of the Drimogemon had her pinned on the ground. He lunged his whirling drill forward, but she moved her head out of the way. However, Rika was distracted by the battle and didn't see a Bakemon sneak up on her. "Rika, watch out!" cried Ayame.

Rika turned in time to see an Evil Charm, Bakemon's special attack, fly straight at her. With no time to dodge, she braced herself for the inevitable. Suddenly, the Brave Shield card floated into the air, manifesting itself in the physical world. The shield took the hit so Rika didn't need to. Ayame successfully fought her way to the Bakemon. She pounced on him and pummelled him into the ground. Kyubimon bit the Drimogemon, which caused him to howl in pain. She kicked him off before rushing to Rika's side. 

"Are you okay?" asked Kyubimon.

"Yeah, I'm lucky that shield popped up just in time to protect me," said Rika.

"Rika that was amazing! Did you do that?" asked Ayame.

"I think so," she replied. "I was scared and wanted someone to protect me. I felt warm and all of sudden, that shield was there."

"We'll discuss this later. We've got other problems!" warned Kyubimon.

She leapt over an incoming drill bit. Kyubimon fired a Fox Tail Inferno, turning the Drimogemon that had pinned her down into a Digiegg. Ayame punched out the third Bakemon freezing it solid. The Bakemon shattered to pieces upon landing on the ground and reverted into a Digiegg. Geo Greymon head butted the other Drimogemon while Masaru finished off the last Bakemon. They had little time to celebrate their victory. Another squad of Digimon descended on their location from the sky via a Birdramon.

This group didn't seem like the other. They seemed genuinely curious about the presence of the Tamers. "So this is Lord Daimon's body double?" asked the leading Digimon, a Gotsumon. "Man, you look so much like the real thing. It's no wonder you were able to fool them."

"Who are you?" asked Kyubimon.

"I'm Rocky of the Sandy Subterra. I was given word by our agents in Flowersville that you guys would be showing up."

"The Gatomon..." remarked Ayame.

"We have orders to take you back to the Sandy Subterra so hop on," said Rocky.

Having no one else to turn to, the Tamers followed Rocky back to the oasis. Known as the Subterra Oasis, their base of operations was under the dominion of Minervamon. Like Mercuriusmon, she was one of the twelve Olympian Digimon. The city had a style reminiscent of the Arabian Nights, yet mixed modern and futuristic technology with it. The city was surrounded by walls like a fort, upon which rested energy cannons of a futuristic era.

The Tamers were led into a large government building where they boarded an elevator. It lowered into the cold caverns under the city, which were naturally made up of limestone deposits. A part of the city had been constructed down here as well, which was kept alit by fluorescent lights and torches. Rocky brought them to a limestone temple detailed by gold and covered by snake imagery. Rocky introduced this place as the temple of Minervamon, the Olympian who ruled this area of the Digital World. This area was within the Sandy Subterra, a vast complex of underground caverns.

In the audience room of the temple was a great Digimon clad in golden armour. Her helmet was like the head of a serpent and had feathery wings as an ornament. Underneath was blue hair tied into a pair of braids. She also wore a golden chest plate which shield the areas above her belly. It was armour meant to emphasize mobility over protection and allow the performance of complex acrobatics. She wore only shorts and a pair of boots below the waist.

_  
__**-Digimon Analyzer **__**  
Name: Minervamon  
Attributes: Virus, Mega, Holy/Poison Element**_

This strong willed, independent Digimon is a princess of snakes and one of the twelve Olympians. A mistress of the sword, Minervamon wields the great sword Olympia in battle along with a shield.

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Dimensional travel???

Madness-Go-Round - Minervamon spins madly like top, slashing everything around her with Olympia, her sword.

Strike Roll - Minervamon can make somersaulting slashes with Olympia and release a slicing blade of energy.

Rocky introduced her as Minervamon before bowing in front of her. "My lady, this young man is the double of Lord Daimon our agents described," reported Rocky.

"Thank you for bringing him. I am Minervamon, the ruler of the Sandy Subterra. Tell me, what is your name."

"I'm Masaru Daimon," replied Masaru.

"So you even have the same name as him," remarked Minervamon. "Do you know who Lord Daimon is?"

"I have an idea. He's some kind of king isn't he?" asked Masaru.

"A king? He is a monster! He is a member of DATS. They killed Mercuriusmon and took over his domain. Even now, they want to conquer more territory. They'll kill anyone who gets in their way! They're not the Digital Accident Tactics Squad any longer. Now, they're more like the Digital Assault and Terror Squad!" said Rocky, with a sarcastic tongue-in-cheek mockery of DATS' name.

"Is Masaru, er, Lord Daimon really that bad?" asked Ayame.

"Are you kidding me?" replied Rocky. "Of course he is!"

"Calm down, Rocky," said Minervamon. "Anyways, why are you here?" 

"Let me talk," said Renamon. "Lady Minervamon, we're travellers from another dimension. We were fighting a Digimon named Chronomon who can manipulate time and dimensions. He threw us into this world to escape us. We are searching for a way home." 

"Now, I see," remarked Minervamon. "We Olympians and Yggdrasil have been very concerned about instability among the inter-dimensional borders for quite some time. It was only a matter of time before someone like yourself would show up." 

"Do you know of a way we can get home?" asked Rika. 

"Yes, our spies have reported that Lord Norstein, who you'd know better as Tohma, is constructing a new device to enable him to send troops to conquer other worlds. We can use this technology to send you home," said Minervamon. "To be honest, we want Tohma stopped. His reckless experiments are adding to the instability further. We'd like to halt them ASAP. Our allies in the Real World, DEDO, wants to deny DATS this technology. We want you to help them accomplish this mission. Please do everything in this power to help."

The Tamers waited until the DEDO, the Digital Exploration and Defence Organization, agent came to visit them. Its agent was a beautiful blonde woman dressed in frilly gothic clothing that made her look like a doll. She toted a parasol which doubled as a walking stick. When Masaru noticed her face, he sat up in shock. "Nanami?"

"This is Nanami of DEDO," said Rocky.

"Wow, the resemblance is uncanny!" said Nanami. "He looks just like Masaru Daimon."

"That's because I AM Masaru Daimon!" objected Masaru. "All the other Masaru Daimons are just cheap imitations!"

"Yeah, you tell'em Boss!" said Agumon.

"...And you guys want to get home?" asked Nanami.

"Yes, we don't belong here," replied Renamon. "We have things to do back home."

"We'll need Tohma's experimental new space-time oscillator then," informed Nanami. "Our technology is only able to send you to the Digital World and back." 

"Yeah, we already know about that," said Rika. "How are we going to get that thingamabob? There must hundreds of Digimon guarding it!"

Nanami explained the current situation within DEDO to the Rika and the others. At the moment, DEDO was gathering information on the laboratory where Tohma was experimenting with the space-time oscillator. This facility was deep in DATS territory, northeast of Flowersville where Lady Fujieda made her headquarters. The base had an electrified fence running around its perimeter. Gizmon patrolled the inner area and would shoot down anyone attempting to enter. DEDO didn't have the manpower to take the lab head on, so they wanted someone to sabotage it from within.

The new space-time oscillator was much more powerful than the earlier grenade-like model. The grenade version was tuned to only transport things from the Digital World to the Real World and vice versa. The gate it opened between worlds was temporary at best and inadequate for transporting a massive invasion force. The new version could hold open a gate indefinitely. It also wasn't limited to travel between Digital and Real Worlds. With the help of this new device, DATS could take new territory outside of DEDO's reach. It was also the technology that would get the Tamers home.

"If you want to go home, we need this technology," said Nanami. "If you help us, we'll repay the favour by sending you home."

The Tamers huddled together to decide their next move. Rika started the discussion by giving off an ennui-filled sigh. "Looks like we're getting dragged into this mess..."

"It can't be helped. We need to get home," said Ayame.

The Tamers broke their huddle. "Okay, we're in," announced Masaru. 

Thrilled, Nanami called her friends at DEDO. A hole between the worlds opened in the space next to Nanami. The opening showed the space between Real and Digital World as a vast black void with green data characters floating aimlessly. After the group traversed this void, they reached the headquarters of DEDO. It was much like the one for DATS with its monitoring equipment and computer system. Surprisingly, Miki and Megumi, or this world's counterparts, were typing away at the terminals.

"Hello sir, I've returned with the dimension hoppers," reported Nanami to a man seated behind a desk facing away from her.

"Welcome back Nanami," said the man, swivelling around to greet her. 

"Kurata!" blurted Masaru. "You're the leader of DEDO?"

"Hmm? Oh, so you're Masaru's double! I'm Akihiro Kurata, head of DEDO. I take it from your reaction that you recognize me..."

"You bet! You killed so many Digimon just to create that stupid Belphemon!" said Masaru. 

"Yeah, you don't know what we had to go through to stop that thing!" said Agumon.

"Eh? I could say some things about you, but why waste my breath?" replied Akihiro. "I'm not the man you knew and you're not the man I know, so why don't you just call me 'Akihiro' instead? So why don't you tell me about yourself to, you know, break the ice?"

Masaru told Akihiro about how his version of Kurata harvested Digimon data to bring a powerful Digimon named Belphemon back to life. In turn, Akihiro told Masaru about the crimes of Lord Daimon, who he referred to as "Marcus." Before DEDO formed, it was known as DATS, and was much like the organization from back home. Everything seemed normal at first. "Ren Sampson," as Akihiro referred to the Captain, led his team and dutifully returned Digimon to the Digital World.

"You already know all this so I'll cut to the chase. Let's call Tohma "Thomas" and Yoshino "Yoshi" to distinguish them from the people you knew. My team, Kouki, Ivan, and Nanami worked on the field research end of DATS. We never expected Ren's team to betray us like they did..."

Akihiro's story began with a coup force that had organized to take the Infinity Ice Ridge and overthrow Mercuriusmon. One of the most heinous acts perpetrated by this force was a massacre of the Digimon living in the Infinity Ice Forest. Among the victims was Ikuto's foster mother, a Frigimon. It wasn't until Mercuriusmon's army showed up to intervene that the massacre stopped. Somehow, Mercuriusmon traced sponsorship of the coup force back to the Real World and to DATS. Due to this evidence trail, Mercuriusmon started to attack DATS agents.

Not knowing the truth of the situation and frustrated by Mercuriusmon's interference, DATS launched an operation to remove him. Akihiro and Ren's teams had joined forces for this operation. The two teams successfully cornered Mercuriusmon in his temple with Ikuto Noguchi. Before exchanging blows, Mercuriusmon proceeded to reveal the evidence he had acquired. He had also learned of the identity the coup sponsor only recently. When he revealed this to Akihiro's team, they were shocked.

"You wouldn't believe who it was... Ren! When we confronted him about this, he admitted every dirty detail to us!" said Akihiro. "We were appalled. Ikuto was furious. Then we realized the whole operation was a trap! Ren wanted to eliminate Mercuriusmon and us along with him. A Gizmon, the first one we've ever encountered, fatally shot Mercuriusmon. With Ikuto's help, we were barely able to repel DATS, when Chief Yushima contacted us and told us that Ren's forces were approaching Mercuriusmon's palace. He got all of us out safely just before they arrived." 

Masaru and the others thought back to what they had seen so far and how they reflected the situation as Akihiro had described. "So what happened after?" asked Masaru.

"We continued our investigation into Ren's activities. We rebuilt our assets and restructured what was left of DATS into DEDO. Ren's team and the coup force took over the Infinity Ice Ridge and began using it as their power base. We've been helping the Digital World fight back ever since."

Ivan, Kouki, Ikuto and Falcomon walked into the room. "So this is the fake Masaru. My, my, he looks so much like the real thing," remarked Kouki.

"Yeah, I would never be able to tell them apart," admitted Ivan.

"Me either," said Ikuto.

"So what's the plan?" asked Rika. "We're going to get that dimensional thingy are we?" 

"Yep, we're going to steal Thomas' space-time oscillators," replied Akihiro. "We can't allow them to use it to gain new territory. We want you to get inside and sabotage the lab as much as you can. You're the only one who can pull it off." 

"Okay, if it means we can get back home, I'm your man," said Masaru.

END OF CHAPTER

Dimensionally Shifted:   
Rika, Masaru, Ayame, & partner Digimon: Chronomon's castle (Digital Asgard) - Sandy Subterra Desert (Digital Assault and Terror Squad)


	12. DATS2: Assault on Thomas' Lab

Disclaimer:  
The Digimon anime is a great series owned by Bandai and animated by Toei. The author also uses fan made characters. Please ask before using.

**Guard Tamer: The Ripper of Time  
By: RB3 **

**Digital Assault and Terror Squad 2: Assault on Thomas' Lab **

Ivan led Masaru to a dressing room area where he could change into his disguise. DEDO had prepared a designer suit for him. The shirt, worn on the inside, was a plain white piece of clothing that any person attending a formal would wear. The jacket and pants were of dark violet fabric, but far still flamboyant than regular suits. When he put it on, it made Masaru resembled a Yakuza thug much more closely.

Ivan looked over Masaru after he had put on the suit. "Wow! With that thing on, you look like Lord Daimon even more now," remarked Ivan.

"Bah, I hate this suit. It feels so tight and uncomfortable," said Masaru, fidgeting to express his disapproval.

Ivan took Masaru back to the central monitoring room for the others to see. "Hey, looking sharp there, Masaru," remarked Kouki.

"So handsome!" said Ayame swooning with heart-filled eyes at the sight of Masaru. 

"Eh hehehe! You had me fooled there for a second," remarked Akihiro. "For your mission, you're going to meet up with Nanami in the Digital World. She'll be your support for this mission. She'll give you all the items you need to break into the lab. Good luck Masaru."

Masaru stepped into DEDO's Digital Gate and was transported to a camp somewhere in the Digital World. Nanami stepped over to greet and brief him on the mission. Masaru's job was to break into the lab, scout it, and locate the dimensional oscillators and their blueprints. Once Masaru found them, he was to sabotage the lab's security system so that DEDO could launch a full attack. Rika and Ayame will take part in this attack. 

Masaru travelled to Thomas' lab escorted by a squad of Digimon. When he reached the security booth, the Kokuwamon guard looked over his squad's papers and waved them in. When he entered the front door, Thomas, in a lab coat, rushed up to greet him. "Hi Masaru, I'm surprised to see you here."

"Yeah, I just came back from roughing up some wise guys over at Ice Road City. They won't be making that mistake again," said Masaru. "Now, I'd just like to kick back and relax."

"Well then, make yourself comfortable," said Thomas. "There are some rooms down the hall you and your boys can use."

Masaru and company walked down the metal hallways of the lab. They seemed to hum as though machinery was operating behind the walls. The lab was built with the most modern and new technology there was available, such as fluorescent lights. It was decorated by copies of classical paintings from dead artists across the different ages and nations of the world, but most were European and American in origin. Masaru could only recognize the most famous of them like the Mona Lisa and Whistler's Mother.

He walked to the local gym to get in a few hours of training in. Masaru threw several blows to a punching bag to maintain his boxing technique. After his training, it was about eight o'clock, time to return to his quarters and relax. Once it was late in the night, he and his Digimon began their operation. Earlier in the day, some of his comrades had scouted out the lab to determine the locations of various things. They discovered a lab area that was much more heavily guarded than the others. They concluded that this was where Thomas was conducting his experiments.

They were astounded by what they saw within the lab area. There were dozens of Digimon suspended in specimen tanks filled with green preserving fluid. In others were the unhatched Gizmon, still in their purple eggs. The specimen tanks had tubes connected to the Gizmon tanks, suggesting that the Gizmon were created by cloning the data of Digimon. They were not the only Digimon being created. In a large central vat was a Digimon known as Chimeramon, the same species Darkfryer became when he Digivolved into an Ultimate. Masaru's helpers had heard rumours of cloning and genetics experiments, but now saw the truth with their own eyes.

Upon passing through the lab area, they found another one sealed off nearby. Masaru waited as his Datamon ally tapped into the access panel to the lab. "Hurry up! What's taking so long?" asked Masaru.

After entering a few commands, the door suddenly slid open. Masaru entered Thomas' lab and gazed up a device much like the Digital Gates used by DEDO. It was a circular ring of metal with wires and circuitry exposed by square openings. In front of the new space-time oscillator was its control terminal. Datamon spotted a computer on a nearby desk and began to hack it. After cracking through a password system and some encryption, he found the plans easily. Datamon proceeded to download the plans onto a handheld device.

"Masaru!" cried a voice as he stormed into the lab.

The voice belonged to Thomas, who was brandishing a hunting crossbow. Thomas fired a bolt straight at Masaru, who suddenly reached out and snatched the bolt mid-flight. Masaru immediately threw the bolt back, but his target slinked behind a nearby wall. The street fighter didn't have time to revel in his newfound power as Thomas peeked out and fired a freshly loaded bolt. Once again, Masaru caught the bolt but declined to throw it back at its sender. He threw a punch at Gaomon, who attempted to blindside him. Masaru's blow propelled the wolf Digimon through the glass window.

As Gaomon hit the wall in the hallway, Masaru charged up his Digisoul to Digivolve Agumon into Geo Greymon. The towering dinosaur advanced on Gaomon, only to end up facing Gaogamon when Thomas activated his own Digisoul. Geo Greymon blew Mega Flame which Gaogamon dodged and returned in kind with a Spiral Blow. Geo Greymon stumbled back as the whirling winds rasped against his body. He charged forward and clawed at Gaogamon, tearing into his flesh painfully. Geo Greymon got his teeth into the wolf and hurled him into a nearby table.

* * *

By now, the fighting had triggered alarms throughout the lab. Outside, Nanami, Rika, and Ayame watched the commotion hidden behind bushes. "At least you've got the plans for us," said Nanami as she glanced at a handheld device which was downloading the files from Datamon. "We're storming the place now." She turned to her friends. "Okay girls, time to move out."

As DEDO Digimon and Tamers closed in on the lab, Nanami transformed into Bio Coatlmon. Ayame mirrored the move by changing into an Aquilamon and Renamon Digivolved into Kyubimon. A DEDO Shurimon pelted a patrolling Gizmon AT with dozens of shuriken. A second Gizmon AT charged in with guns blazing only to be cut down by Ayame's Blast Rings. Kyubimon leapt over a Gizmon AT's energy blast and rotated into a Dragon Wheel. The flames washed of the Gizmon AT and consumed it. Rika called upon a Snow Agumon's card, which sprayed a jet of freezing snow at another Gizmon.

Back inside the lab Masaru and Thomas continued their personal feud. "I should've known you were an impostor!" growled Thomas.

"Yeah, sure sucks to be you, doesn't it?" retorted Masaru.

He jammed his bolt into Thomas' crossbow, breaking a critical firing mechanism. Thomas threw the useless crossbow away and raised his fists. "I didn't need that thing to beat you anyways. I can do it with my bare hands."

Thomas threw a punch, followed by another. Masaru blocked the shots and threw a pair of his own once he saw an opening. Thomas blocked the blows and came charging forward with a flurry of punches. He knocked Masaru into a wall and came in for a punch. Instead of Masaru, he hit the wall when his foe slipped out. Masaru went on the offensive with a trio of blows, taking advantage of Thomas' injured hand. Thomas blocked the first and second before the third slipped past his defences.

Masaru scored a right hook to the chin, followed by a left which floored his nemesis. Masaru climbed on and proceeded to pound Thomas, but he toppled him over and got up. Thomas wiped blood from his lip and exchanged glares with Masaru. Both could hear the sounds of explosions and clashing metal coming down the halls. "Sorry, but it looks like it's time for me to leave," said Thomas. "Gaogamon, let's go." 

Without saying another word, Thomas ran deeper into the lab complex with Gaogamon following. Before Masaru could follow, he sensed enemies coming from behind. A pair of Gizmon AT smashed their way into the R&D area and fired at him. Masaru rolled out of the way as Geo Greymon pounced onto one and took a bite out its head. Even in its sparking, damaged state, it continued to resist. Its eye lit up, prompting Geo Greymon to back off before a beam streamed into the roof. The Gizmon AT got up and fired more beams which Geo Greymon evaded. He breathed Mega Flame on the robot, melting its body down into a Digiegg.

The other Gizmon fired at Masaru, who dove away. Masaru charged in and clipped the Gizmon's wing-like shoulder piece. His blow took off the wing and caused sparks to jump from the damaged connection. Masaru evaded the Gizmon's tentacles and hit the same place again, tearing it off. He got onto the robot's back, where he jabbed his fists into its head. He had opened a hole in the Gizmon before it shook him off. Masaru picked up the broken wing and manoeuvred into the enemy's back. With a mighty throw, he hurled the wing into the hole, destroying the Gizmon.

"Boss! Thomas got away," said Agumon after having returned to this form. 

"Yeah, don't worry about him. We got what we came for," said Masaru before spitting on the ground.

The fighting in and around the lab began to die down as enemy troops fell. There were dozens and dozens of Digieggs littering the lab area, which DEDO troops collected. The lab complex itself had taken quite a bit of collateral damage. One of the walls had been punched open and was used as an entryway for DEDO's invasion forces. In the R&D area, shattered glass was lying about with smashed tables and equipment. Fortunately, the space-time oscillator got through the battle mostly intact and could be salvaged and used after a few repairs.

After stripping the lab of anything and everything of use, DEDO returned to the Real World. "Great work everybody, especially you, Masaru," complimented Akihiro. "By taking out that lab, we put a big crimp into their Gizmon production and denied them new technologies all in one shot."

"So when can we get home?" asked Rika.

"Nanami is working on that as we speak," said Akihiro. "She'll have Thomas' oscillator up and running sometime tomorrow. In the meantime, just sit back and relax."

* * *

The next morning, Masaru went for a walk through town. Despite some stores being different than what he remembered, this Tokyo City was pretty much the same as the one back home. It was bustling with people moving from place to place. Children marched off to school with books loaded in their backpacks. Adults in suits took subway trains and buses through congested streets to the offices within towering skyscrapers. He thought he would have some time alone until a certain shape shifting girl decided to pay him a visit.

"Hi Masaru!" chirped Ayame flirtatiously.

"Oh brother," said Masaru.

"So whatcha doing?" asked Ayame curiously.

"I'm just going for a walk around town." 

"You don't say," replied Ayame. "I'm coming with you. I don't get to visit many cities back home. I've lived with my clan for my whole life, at least until the Kervus War." 

"Kervus War?" asked Masaru.

"Yeah, the Kervus are a clan of Digimon Tamers. They don't turn into Digimon like we do. They ride Digimon into battle like a knight would ride a horse. They attacked my village to get this." Ayame showed Masaru the ruby necklace she was wearing. "My necklace is only a fragment, but they were looking for the Crystal Matrix Ruby." 

"What's so special about this rock?" asked Masaru. 

"It's the treasure of my village. It's one of the things needed to revive Grand Dracmon," replied Ayame. "He's a powerful, evil Digimon who was sealed away by one of my clan's ancestors. The Kervus were going to revive him and use him to conquer the world."

"Somehow, I don't think it worked out," remarked Masaru.

"Oh no, the moment he came back, he betrayed them and levelled the Kervus' city. My friends and I had no choice but to stop him, which we did."

Masaru and Ayame continued on their impromptu "date" in Tokyo City. Everything seemed to be going fine until a dozen unusual Digimon appeared out of thin air. They resembled Greek gods, from their curly dark hair, muscular builds, togas, and sandals. Each of them carried a water pitcher over their left shoulders with the open end facing outward. When they spotted Ayame and Masaru, they fired water blasts from the pitchers.

Masaru, Agumon, and Ayame, dove for cover behind a car. The people nearby panicked and nearly trampled each other in a mad dash as they ran for safety. Masaru scanned these Digimon from the safety of the car. He was only able to get a name. "Pitchermon?" asked Masaru.

"Who are these guys?" asked Ayame as she evaded a blast of air. Instead, the air hit the car she had used as cover and sent it flying into a storefront. "I haven't seen anything like them before." 

"Me neither," replied Masaru, who released Agumon. 

"Oh great, I was getting cramped in there, boss," said Agumon.

"Whoever they are, it's look like they mean business," said Ayame, who turned into a Kabuterimon.

Masaru evaded the Pitchermon's water blasts, which they kept shooting from their water jugs. He successfully socked the nearest one in the jaw, knocking it onto the ground. He fled before the others could inundate him with blasts of water. Using his newly acquired Digisoul, Masaru Digivolved Agumon into Geo Greymon. The orange t-rex breathed Mega Flame which the Pitchermon shot down with a jet of water. The Pitchermon's water pierced through the flames and went right into Geo Greymon. The water propelled him to the ground.

Another of the enemy fired at Ayame the Kabuterimon. She blocked and returned fire with an Electroshocker. The ball lightning shocked one of the Pitchermon. He convulsed uncontrollably before collapsing onto the ground. His comrades focused water streams which struck her chest, putting her flat on her back. Masaru socked another of the enemy and followed up with a furious combination. Masaru elbowed another in the gut before being staggered by an unseen punch. The sneaky Pitchermon punched him in the gut before kicking him down.

"Man, these guys are strong," said Masaru.

A relentless barrage of Thousand Spells came from behind and hit the Pitchermon. The talismans spewed out of Taomon's sleeves like bullets from a machinegun. The Pitchermon staggered and writhed under this assault. Rika used a card to recreate Kabuterimon's Electric Storm. Bolts of lightning descended from clouds above. On contact, they caused uncontrollable, paralyzing convulsions in the Pitchermon. Masaru took this opportunity to drill a haymaker into the enemy's chin. He reactivated a second Digisoul which he used to Digivolve his partner into Rise Greymon. Rise Greymon slammed his gun barrel into enemy. 

Ayame activated the Crystal Matrix Ruby, which glowed with crimson light. Through its power, she transformed into a Mega Kabuterimon. Now towering over the enemy, she grabbed one of the Pitchermon and slowly crushed him between her claws. She fired a Horn Buster into a crowd of three Pitchermon. The immense electricity fried the flesh of its victims fatally. She weathered the onslaught of the remaining Pitchermon and hurled her toy into the crowd. The Pitchermon projectile bowled over his buddies, leaving them flat on the ground.

The team had a lot of questions about who their assailants were. "Who are these guys? Friends of yours?" asked Rika.

"Nope, I've never seen them before," said Masaru.

"Me neither," said Ayame. "They just had to show up during my quality time with Masaru-honey." 

Masaru nearly choked. "Masaru-honey?"

"Oh blech," remarked Rika in disgust. "Are boys the only thing you ever think about? You can do better than this blockhead!" 

"Who are you calling a blockhead?" blurted Masaru. 

At that moment, Ivan entered the scene. "I was coming to help, but apparently, I see that my help isn't needed now." 

"Yep, piece of cake," replied Masaru.

"You know, this may sound funny, but it looked like they were coming after us specifically," remarked Ayame.

"If that's the case, they might be more of Chronomon's servants," suggested Renamon. "They probably came here to prevent us from getting home."

* * *

It wasn't long before Nanami got the oscillator up and running. The Tamers waved good-bye to the new friends they had made before leaping into the shimmering doorway between worlds. Like before, they hurtled through an infinite void of darkness. Scattered at various locations were bubbles filled with the places and events of countless worlds both familiar and alien. When they came to, they found themselves in a coral-like temple made from aquamarine. Rika recognized this place as Neptunemon's temple. She didn't get her hopes up for fear they may have been accidentally sent to an alternate universe's counterpart of it.

"It looks like we're in Neptunemon's temple, but is this one the right one or another one?" asked Rika.

"Masaru! You're finally home!" said Satsuma as he came to check on the newcomers. 

"Captain, you're here?" asked Masaru.

"Yeah, we've just made an alliance with Neptunemon and his Digimon. We're making this place our staging area for the battle against Chronomon. Yoshino and Tohma have already come home along with Akira and Matt. We still haven't seen Ikuto or the others yet."

"Akira's here too?" asked Masaru.

"Yeah, he's training the others for the fight with Chronomon," replied Satsuma.

"Where are they now?" said Masaru.

Satsuma revealed that the others were training in an unused soccer field just to the north of the temple. No sooner than he said that that Masaru rushed off to see them. At the field, Tohma conjured a storm cloud while Akira watched. His hands were aglow with his blue Digisoul as the clouds churned overhead and blasted lightning onto the ground. Akira said some unknown words to Tohma before checking up on Matt. The Digidestined of Friendship was creating and throwing a small version of his crest like shuriken. When they hit the practice dummy, they embedded into and froze them on contact.

Yoshino and Darkfryer were sparring. Yoshino was at the centre of a terrifying sight, a swarm of buzzing wasps aglow in her pink Digisoul. Darkfryer flung spheres of homing negative energy which she shot down by flicking seeds. She sent the wasps at Darkfryer. In turn, he killed them and devoured their life force with a burst of negative energy. "Masaru!" cried Yoshino as she noticed him watching from the bleachers.

"Hi everybody, I'm back!" said Masaru. "What're you doing?" 

"We're training," said Lalamon.

"I can see that," said Masaru, who then looked over Yoshino. "Have you been working out?"

"Oh, it's just a side effect of my new powers," replied Yoshino.

"New powers? So you got new abilities too," said Masaru.

"She sure did. Maybe you'd like to join our training session?" offered Akira.

"I guess, I don't mind getting a work out or two if it'll help fight harder," said Masaru. "What do I do?" 

"Well, why don't you spar with Yoshino for a few minutes," suggested Akira. "That way, we can see the progress everyone's made."

"Hey, wait a minute," interrupted Masaru. "I'm not the kind of guy who goes around hitting girls."

"It's not like you're trying to beat her up for real," said Akira. "Besides, she's quite tough now. She could be quite a handful."

"Well, we'll see about that," said Masaru. "Let's go!"

The others cleared the field for the two warriors. Masaru raised his fists while Yoshino prepared herself. When Akira signalled to begin, Masaru channelled a beam of Digisoul energy at Yoshino. To his surprise, Yoshino called her wasps to form a living shield in front of her. She sicced the wasps at Masaru who rolled out of their way. Unlike typical projectiles, the wasps continued to chase him, eventually surrounding and nipping at him. With no other alternative, Masaru spun in a circle, whirling a fierce funnel of air which blew out the bugs.

As he charged forward to close the gap, Yoshino flung seed bullets at him. To her surprise, Masaru was fast enough to catch them with his bare hand. He discarded the seeds and hurled a punch which Yoshino sidestepped. Her wasps lifted her into the air where she breathed out a trail of sparkling gold pollen. It surrounded Masaru who momentarily felt drained from inhalation. To Yoshino's surprise, he was able to snap out of his trance and fired a Digisoul beam in retaliation. It knocked her out of the sky, but she righted herself slowly landed on the ground with her wasps' help 

She threw seeds at Masaru which he was forced to block. Other than some soreness, the seeds caused no lasting harm. Akira raised a wall of darkness between. "Stop! That's enough," he announced.

"So what do you think?" asked Masaru as he rubbed the sore spots. His Digisoul energy activated and began to relieve the pain.

"You've basically a super karate fighter," remarked Akira. "Watching you, I can tell that you're even much faster, stronger, and tougher than when we first fought. Those seeds she fired at you are like bullets. A normal human would be down after taking a hit like that, let alone several like you did. Even though you can shoot Digisoul beams, you're mostly a close-up kinda guy."

"Cool, after hearing that, I'd really like to go a few rounds with Tohma sometime," said Masaru.

"You'll get your chance eventually," said Akira.

* * *

Meanwhile, a dark castle floated within the infinite void. It was an island in the vast sea of darkness that was the space between worlds. The castle was quite out of place in this void, being a structure made from obsidian stone. It was a medieval-styled castle with cylindrical towers which rose high upwards. Inside, a meeting was taking place between Chronomon and his underling, a Digimon known as Alphamon.

Alphamon kneeled in the presence of his master. He was a titan of a Digimon, clad entirely in shiny grey armour. Even such a subservient position could not mask the great power he had at his disposal. There was a gold rim around each of his armour's openings. He had a ruby gemstone on his forehead and a pair of serrated metal wings on his back. He was a knight Digimon, and was in fact Chronomon's knight. When Chronomon gestured for him to stand, Alphamon's tattered blue cape flowed along the ground as he arose. 

_  
__**-Digimon Analyzer **__**  
Name: Alphamon  
Attributes: Vaccine, Mega Level, Metal/Holy Element **_

This noble Digimon is one of the Royal Knights, a group of knight Digimon which exists in many Digital Words. The Royal Knights are a defensive force against threats from outside of the Digital World. Though this specific Alphamon isn't a true Royal Knight, he still carries with him the doctrines of that group.

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Flying, Dimensional Travel

Digitalize of Soul - This attack has two modes of function. The first summons monsters made of green energy to attack his enemies. The second is Alphamon using the energy directly as long range blasts.

Grade Alpha (Holy) - Alphamon can create Grade Alpha, a holy sword made purely of golden positive energy. Since Grade Alpha's blade is energy, it can cut through virtually anything.

"Arise, my knight," addressed Chronomon. "My enemies are gathering and plotting to bring about my demise. In order to defend this castle, we must erect a system of barriers around the castle. Your task is to complete the barrier's generators and post guards around them. You will construct these barriers in four specific worlds." 

Chronomon proceeded to list the worlds in which the barrier generators had to be constructed. The first was to be constructed on the planet Anuras, the home world of Digimon Tamer Anura Slaad in the Digital Stars world. The planet Anuras was a world covered in swamps and bogs. It had frequent rainfall, making it the ideal place for the frog-like Anuran race. The Anurans possessed space-travel technology, which they used to expand outwards into the galaxy. Like humans, the Anurans had discovered the Digital World, which was another planet just like Earth and Anuras.

The second barrier generator was to be located on the world of Laputia. It was the home world of Ayame Sorano, the Digimon Shaper. It was politically divided into several clans, each with their own way of interacting with Digimon and the Digital World. Such clans included the Kervus Clan of Digimon Tamers and the Marise Clan of Digimon Shapers. Many of the clans lived on floating islands known as "laputas" which were named after their clan. This world had seen its share of turmoil with sporadic border skirmishes between clans.

The third was to be located on the world of Escalon. Unlike the most worlds, humans and Digimon interacted all the time on Escalon. Instead of the wars against evil Digimon overlords, Digimon on Escalon participated in sport fights. Such sport combat was an exciting crowd pleaser and big business, making several million US dollars annually. Adults and children were captivated by the battles and tamed Digimon so they could one day be like the heroes on TV. Escalon was not without its problems, mostly in the form of Digimon-related crime.

The fourth had to be built on Witchelny. Although most Digital Worlds had some influence from fantasy and the myths and legends of their Real Worlds, this aspect was especially strong in Witchelny's. It was a world much like that of an RPG game with castles, princesses, heroic warriors, and wizards. Unlike most Real Worlds, people could use magic commonly in Witchelny's Real World. Magic was as common there as science was in most Real Worlds.

"It is imperative that you construct these generators as quickly as possible," stated Chronomon. 

"Yes my lord," replied Alphamon. "I will see that this is done immediately."

Alphamon vanished, leaving Chronomon alone. Chronomon left the throne room and returned to his dimensional and temporal experiments. As he channelled power into the magical symbol, countless images of locations and times across the multiverse flashed by. Some were related to Digimon and their associated Digital World. Others had their own events transpire, and their own heroes and villains fighting for their goals. The image of a bird-like Digimon with white feathers appeared through the mists of time and dimensions. As quickly as it came, it vanished.

END OF CHAPTER

Dimensionally Shifted:  
Rika, Masaru, Ayame, & partner Digimon: DEDO HQ, Tokyo (Digital Assault and Terror Squad) - Neptunemon's Temple, Hook City (Digital Asgard)

start here


	13. HvsB1: Shamamon's Workshop

Disclaimer:  
The Digimon anime is owned by Toei. The Digimon World video games are owned by Bandai. The author also uses fan made characters. Please ask before using.

**Guard Tamer: The Ripper of Time  
By: RB3 **

**Human versus Beast 1: Shamamon's Workshop **

The wind blew over a vast grassy field somewhere on a continent at the centre of the Digital World. On this land lived creatures great and small. A honey bee flew into a nearby daisy and began to gather the nectar within. A groundhog emerged from its burrow and scanned the land. It found some tasty grass and began nibbling. This land came to be known as the Wind Continent because of the soft breezes that constantly blew over the land. Suddenly, an unnatural wind swept through the fields, scaring the groundhog back into its burrow.

Down the plains marched a war band of a dozen Digimon. These Digimon were likenesses of beasts and insects from the Real World. They marched down the plains anxiously, as though on the look out for something or someone. One of these Digimon, a Greymon, looked across the field. "Bah, there's nothing to eat for miles around."

"Keep your wits about you, Greg," said a Kabuterimon. "Those Human-types can be very sneaky."

As the group entered a nearby forest, Grizzlymon noticed movement behind one of the trees. It belonged to a Witchmon. "Human-types!" he cried. 

_  
__**-Digimon Analyzer **__**  
Name: Witchmon  
Attributes: Data, Champion Level, No Element**_

This species of sorceress Digimon are the rivals of the Digimon species Wizardmon. Both species are not native to this Digital World. They originated from the Digital World known as "Witchelny," a world of magic and fantasy.

Special Abilities/Traits:   
Flying, magic using

Poison Storm (Poison) - Witchmon can create a sickly green fog of toxic gas.

Aquari Pressure (Water) - Witchmon can jet powerful spurts of water from her cupped hands.

Blue Luna Gale (Air) - Witchmon can use the power of the moon to create a powerful blast of whirling wind. Since it needs the power of the moon, this attack can only be used at night. _  
_  
As soon as the Grizzlymon uttered his warning, the Witchmon's comrades descended from treetops on the attack. "Die, Human-type filth!" cried Greg.

Greg exhaled a Nova Blast at the Witchmon, who blocked it by raising a barrier of magic. The Witchmon conjured a Poison Storm upon the Beast-type war band. A cloud of noxious green gas hissed out of the ground. The Beast-types began to cough and gag. They immediately scattered to escape the poison. Greg fled to clear air and blew another Nova Blast at the Witchmon. This time, he struck true, catching her hard in the chest. The fireball ignited her robes, throwing her into a desperate panic to douse them.

The Kabuterimon fired an Electroshocker at a Digimon which resembled a squat ball with arms and legs. This knight-like Digimon, Gladimon, sidestepped the ball lightning and charged in at Kabuterimon. Gladimon came with a swipe from one of his dual swords, but the blade deflected off the hard chitin harmlessly. Kabuterimon made a retaliatory swipe with its claws which Gladimon parried. He made a swipe which Gladimon ducked. Gladimon stepped in and cut him down across the chest.

Grizzlymon pounced onto the last remaining Wizardmon and tore out his throat with its fangs. "So much for them…"

Elsewhere, within the halls of a magnificent castle of crystal, a meeting was taking place. An Angemon flew into the audience room of a young angel known as Lucemon. This young, twelve-winged angel was no more than a mere boy. He was beautiful blond and blue-eyed angel resembling Cupid. He wore only an exomis, a toga-like garment from Ancient Greece. His body had two divine symbols tattooed on his left side with violet ink. One ran down the left of his torso while the other ran down his left arm. He had rings of gold around his wrists and ankles.

Lucemon turned to face the Angemon. "Lord Lucemon, the Beast-types and Human-type are fighting again!" reported the Angemon.

"Where?" he asked.

"The Wind Continent," replied the Angemon. "The fight started when a Beast-type party went hunting for food in the plains. They ran into a Human-type ambush and started fighting the fighting escalated and now several Digimon are fighting."

"Send my troops over there immediately. Restore order as quickly as possible," commanded Lucemon.

"Yes milord," replied Angemon.

* * *

Ikuto, Chiaki, and Anura and their Digimon hurtled through the endless void between dimensions. The whole place was dark save for several bubbles which lit up the void. Some of the bubbles were split into two connected segments, much like a pair of lungs. These world pairs were Real and Digital Worlds, connected together. Others stood alone, with no connection to other bubbles. The bubbles flashed images of places, people, and events, many of which the group didn't recognize.

They approached a single flashing image of Digimon waging endless war on each other. When they burst through the surface, everything went white. They suddenly hit something and blacked out. When they regained consciousness, they found themselves in a town of metal and furnaces. Towering pipes reached into the sky, funnelling smoke into the sky. The town was warm from the presence of so many furnaces, smelters, and steel mills.

On gathering their bearings, they realized that they were next to a train station. The team watched as train Digimon pulled out along monorail tracks. The train Digimon, a Trailmon, swooshed by as it set course for unknown lands. However, the act of being dropped here by Chronomon was quite flashy and extravagant. It attracted much attention from the local Digimon. They crowded around to gawk at the strange creatures in their midst, two humans and an Anuran.

One good Samaritan, Shamamon, checked up on their condition. "Are you okay?" asked the Shamamon.

"Yeah, I think so," said Ikuto as he got up.

"Ow... Man, where the hell did he dump us?" asked Anura, wondering about this location. Shamamon applied an ointment to Anura's cut, which was trickling blood. He felt the tingling as the ointment cleared any infections. "Ow, that stings! What is that stuff?"

"It's an ointment to help you heal faster," said Shamamon.

Chiaki got up and dusted herself off. "From the look of it, I'd say we're near Flame Terminal in Flame Town."

"Yeah, that's right," replied Shamamon. He turned to the gathered Digimon to disperse them. "Show's over, nothing more to see." As the Digimon left, Shamamon returned to the group. "I'm Shamamon. I was passing through Flame Town on my way back home. I've never seen humans in the Digital World before."

"Some super-powerful Digimon dumped us here. We'd like to get home as soon as possible," informed Chiaki. "Is there someone we can talk to who knows something about dimensional travel, like one of the Celestial Digimon?"

"Celestial Digimon? Can't say that I've ever heard of them. I can't think of anyone like that off the top of my head. I know! Why don't you stay at my temple for awhile? Take your time getting your bearings and decide what to do." 

"Thanks a lot," said Falcomon. "So which way is it to the temple?"

Before Shamamon could answer, the sounds of fighting resounded from the other side of Flame Town. "The Beast-types are coming!" cried a terrified Demi Meramon. 

Though the fighting began across town, it didn't remain there for long. It quickly spread deeper into town where local militias mobilized to stop the attackers. Shamamon led the group through town to find a safer location. They came upon several panicked Demi Meramon who fled down the street with a Greymon hot on their trail. The Greymon gave up its pursuit once it noticed Chiaki and Ikuto. "Humans? No matter; human, Human-type, they're all the same to me," Greymon muttered.

Chiaki pulled out a surprise of her own, by changing into Ranamon. Though surprised by this strange power, the Greymon attacked her nonetheless. It exhaled a ball of flame from its mouth. Ranamon and friends scattered. It soared by harmlessly and struck an abandoned fruit cart. As she landed, Ranamon summoned a Draining Rain above the dinosaur's head. The water drops pitter-patted against its skin, but to Greymon, it was like being pelted. Ranamon created a Dark Vapour whose acidic smoke disintegrated the Greymon into Fractal Code.

"Hurry, there's more coming!" cried Shamamon.

The group ran through the alley between a grocery store and a Laundromat. When they came out, they entered a residential area, a normally quiet area where Digimon lived. The neighbourhood would be quiet if it weren't for the battle taking place throughout Flame Town. A group of six Digimon lumbered into the neighbourhood. One noticed the group and sounded the alarm. The entire squad advanced on them with hostile intent. The group prepared for battle.

The enemy Digimon, Elephantmon were cybernetically enhanced elephants the height of a grown man. They had turbines for ears, which were mounted on a blue metal helmet. Their backs were shielded by similar metal armour which had thrusters to add power to their stampedes. They had similar armour on their feet. Their tusks were actually the warheads of small missiles rather than ivory.

One of them fired a Tusk Missile, which Otyughmon blocked with an azure psionic energy barrier. Otyughmon Digivolved to his Champion form, Neo Otyughmon. This new Digimon resembled Otyughmon greatly, but had a mass of tentacles on the top of its stalk. Five of these stalks had eyes. In this new form, Neo Otyughmon was violet-skinned and as tall as a grown man. "Who wants to fight?" asked Otyughmon, slurring his words. 

_  
__**-Digimon Analyzer **__**  
Name: Neo Otyughmon  
Attributes: Data, Champion Level, Poison Element **_

Like his predecessor, Otyughmon, Neo Otyughmon is a relative of filth Digimon like Numemon and Sukamon. He still has his predecessor's psionic and poison powers and has honed them to a devastating level.

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Psionic 

Toxic Dump (Poison) - Otyughmon can spray a foul mixture of several foul-smelling toxic chemicals. It is a powerful acid.

Hex Eyes - Each of Otyughmon's eyes can fire a unique beam. His central eye is the strongest and fires energy beams. His five other eyes can fire negative energy, telekinesis, positive energy, heat, and ice beams.

One of the Elephantmon charged at Neo Otyughmon, only to find itself being telekinetically lifted off of the ground. The Elephantmon flailed about, trying to squirm free. Neo Otyughmon made a sweeping gesture with its eye stalk, hurling the creature away. "See ya, wouldn't want ta be ya!" he said sarcastically.

Ikuto threw his boomerang right into the face of an Elephantmon. The Elephantmon stumbled backwards before recovering. In retaliation, it fired a pair of missiles, but Ikuto rolled out of the way. The Elephantmon suddenly turned on its turbines and blew him down with a gust of hurricane wind. When Ikuto recuperated, he saw the Elephantmon charging right at him. He closed his eyes to brace for the inevitable, but three seconds passed, yet still nothing happened.

Ikuto opened his eyes and saw the Elephantmon frozen solid. An ethereal Digimon spirit, like a nimbus of blue light, was standing over him. The spirit gave a tender smile before vanishing. It was Frigimon! Ikuto was stunned. "Ikuto, watch out!" cried Peckmon.

Peckmon dashed in and pulled Ikuto away by the collar of his shirt. Ikuto was just seconds away from being trampled by an Elephantmon. Ranamon poured torrential Draining Rain which staggered the remaining Elephantmon. They stumbled around trying to escape the water drops. Neo Otyughmon pelted the enemy with elemental beams from his Hex Eyes. One by one, the relentless attacks flattened the Elephantmon until all crumbled into Fractal Code. With them defeated, the group was clear to escape. 

"You're Ikuto, right?" asked Shamamon. Ikuto replied in the affirmative. "That was an interesting ability you have there."

"I don't understand what you're saying," said Ikuto.

"You called the spirit of a Frigimon to protect you. Was she someone important to you?" 

"Yeah," lamented Ikuto.

"She was Ikuto's mother," said Peckmon.

"I see," muttered Shamamon. "You know, I'm a shaman, like my name says. We shaman and Shamamon are always mindful of the spirits. We know how to communicate with them and call upon them to help us. Ikuto, you must be a shaman too. I can give you training when we get back to my temple. Would you like to learn?"

"If it will help me get home sooner, I'm willing to learn," replied Ikuto. 

"Okay, but let's concentrate on getting there in one piece for now," said Shamamon, injecting some humour into his speech. "My home is quite far away, so we'll need a Trailmon to get there. Let's wait somewhere safe until this thing blows over." 

The group fled to the countryside, where they waited until things calmed down. In the horizon behind them, smoke billowed from the ruins of factories and smelters destroyed by the Beast-types. The group made it all the way to Breezy Village, whose houses were made right out the trees themselves. Here, they waited until word came that the attack had stopped.

In the meantime, several new Digimon descended upon Flame Town. Unlike the Beast-types, who were all bestial, this Digimon group was a mix of humanoid, bestial, and other types. Many of them were angels, servants of Lucemon. The Digimon provided Flame Town with enough reinforcements to drive away the Beast-types. An Angemon descended and drilled his staff into the skull of a Grizzlymon. The Angemon followed with the Hand of Fate, searing the bear Digimon with positive energy. A Growlmon clawed a Garurumon moments before it could pounce on a Shamamon militia member.

With their numbers dwindling, the Beast-type forces were weakening. They started to flee the town in droves. Lucemon's forces secured the area and guarded it against future incursions for the time being. At Lucemon's home, the Crystal Noon Palace, he listened to a report from his underling. "Lord Lucemon," addressed the Angemon. "We have secured Flame Town. Our forces have driven away the Beast-types and are shipping supplies as part of a relief effort."

"Very good," remarked Lucemon. "Keep me posted."

With Lucemon's forces maintaining regional stability, the Trailmon lines began to run once again. Shamamon knocked on Chiaki's room to inform her of the good news. "Hey Chiaki, Lord Lucemon's troops have set up shop in Flame Town. The Trailmon lines have started running again." 

Chiaki was elated. "Great!"

The group gathered at Breezy Village's Trailmon terminal. Worm, a rusty brown Trailmon with four eyes, pulled into the station to wait for passengers to board. He pulled out of the station and zoomed through vast grassy plains and the occasional forest. The scenery seemed so beautiful and serene, untouched by the war between Beast-type Digimon and their Human-type counterparts. Another night passed which the team spent inside Worm's passenger car. When morning came, the sun cast its rays over the plains of the Wind Continent.

Worm pulled into Prophet's Retreat Terminal. Prophet's Retreat was the home of Shamamon and was more of a fair than a real town. Fortune tellers had pitched up tents all around town to offer readings for a price. Many were merely fakes out to scam some suckers out of their money. However, there were many who were real. The group approached a Cambodian stone temple much like Angkor Wat. The group entered the main section, which had an altar at the far end at the base of a stained glass window. Two rows of columns flanked the central walkway on the way to the altar.

"Well this is the place," introduced Shamamon. "Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home. I need to do some chores now. In the meantime, I'll show you to your room so you can get them ready for use. We'll start your training tomorrow, okay Ikuto?"

"Sure," replied Ikuto.

* * *

The group had a restful night's sleep and woke up refreshed and relaxed the next morning. Shamamon knocked on Ikuto's door. "Wakey wakey! It's time for your training," said Shamamon, almost singing his words.

"Okay!" said Ikuto, who got up and did his morning routine. Afterwards, he walked downstairs to meet Shamamon. "So how do we begin?"

"We're going to carve some totems," replied Shamamon. "I have a workshop downstairs where we can do this. Follow me and I'll show you."

Shamamon led Ikuto down to the basement of the temple where he kept his workshop. It was a simple room with a stone floor and a workbench on the side wall with an electrical lamp. There was an array of tools ranging from carving knives to sandpaper in a rack beside the bench. Shamamon directed Ikuto to sit in the seat. "Here's where you will carve totems of your spirit. A totem acts as our link to our guardian spirits. With it we can communicate with the spirits and ask for their help. You're going to carve a totem of Frigimon."

Shamamon directed Ikuto in the use of the tools on the bench. Ikuto toiled on his creation meticulously and diligently. His knife sheered away flakes of wood while the sandpaper smoothed out any rough edges. He used the brushes to paint the totem white, just like his foster mother. After the paint dried, he held up his totem of Frigimon. "How's this?" asked Ikuto.

"That's pretty good," remarked Falcomon. "It looks just like her." 

"Yep," replied Shamamon. "It's a good likeness. Now, we must pour our power into the totem. This will create our connection with the spirit world and allow us access to its powers. Hold the totem in your hands and concentrate. Send your power into the totem."

Ikuto followed the instructions as Shamamon described them. His Digisoul glowed in violet pixelated light around the totem. When the totem could not hold anymore power, he ended the channelling. He held up the totem to see that his Digisoul still glowed brightly around it. "Good," commented Shamamon. "Now, let's practice using your new powers. Simply focus your power through your hand and you can create a spiritual copy of it."

Ikuto channelled power to his right hand, which became covered by his violet Digisoul. A copy of Frigimon's totem, one made purely of Digisoul energy, appeared on the ground. A spectral image of Frigimon hovered over the ghostly totem, acting as a protector to her adopted son. Though unable to speak, Frigimon smiled at Ikuto, proud of her son's accomplishments. Her smile was filled with warmth and love, despite her being a creature of ice and snow. Ikuto's heart was moved by her. Even from beyond the grave, her love persisted. He felt at peace, knowing that she was still looking out for him in the afterlife.

"She has a mother's love for you," remarked Shamamon, who could sense it from her being. "She will be a very powerful guardian spirit, Ikuto. Now that I've seen it, that energy you can use is quite interesting. It's like the kind we Digimon experience when we Digivolve. How long have you had this power?"

"Since I was little," replied Ikuto as he wound a string through a loop and put the totem on his neck. "I've always had this power. I can't think of a time when I didn't."

"So, is this the first time you've used your power this way?" asked Shamamon.

"Yeah," replied Ikuto.

"Normally, Ikuto uses this power to help me Digivolve," informed Falcomon. "He never used in this way before."

"Uhuh," muttered Shamamon. "I can see that you're a very special human. You will do many great things in your life. Why don't we go outside and practice now?" 

The three stepped outside and moved a moderate distance from the temple. Ikuto summoned Frigimon's spirit and simply basked in her warmth and love. It seemed to have a restorative and protective power over him and his surroundings. Such was the power of a mother's love for her child. Experimenting further, Ikuto could get her to attack any enemies in the area. She did so using her special ice-based attack, Subzero Ice Punch. She hurled snowballs at a tree just as Anura entered the area.

"Hey, careful you don't take off my head!" he remarked.

"Oh hi Anura, what brings you here?" asked Ikuto.

"Just going out to do some shopping," he replied. "You know, for some reason, I feel really warm and comfortable here. Who's that?"

Ikuto noticed Anura staring at Frigimon's spirit. "It's the spirit of my mom. Shamamon taught me how to make contact with her."

"She seems like a very gentle person. She must have really loved you," said Anura. "Shamamon, you need to come with me. I hope you didn't forget?"

"No," replied Shamamon. "I'm sorry Ikuto; please keep training while I'm gone. I'll be back quickly."

Anura took Shamamon to town, leaving Ikuto to practice on his own. Later on, the two returned and split up. Shamamon hung back to check on Ikuto while Anura restocked the temple. "Hi Ikuto, getting the hang of things?"

"Yeah," replied Ikuto. "It's good to see my mom again."

Ikuto glanced at the Digisoul totem on the ground, which Frigimon's spirit was standing over. Shamamon smiled. "Good, keep at it. You'll master it in no time. Listen, while I was in town, I asked about a way to get you home."

"Did you find anything?" asked Ikuto.

"Yeah, I found several wizards who could manipulate the dimensions, but there are a few problems," replied Shamamon.

"What's that?" asked Falcomon. 

"I asked the wizards and all of them told me that there is a lot of chaos and instability in the dimensions," replied Shamamon. "They can't stabilize any portals without the help of special ingredients in their spells. Besides, most of them are too busy with the Human-Beast war anyways. I'm still looking, so I'll let you know when someone is available."

"Thanks Shamamon. You've been too kind to us," said Falcomon.

"You're welcome," replied Shamamon. "Stay as long as you like. Use my workshop whenever you want, but please keep it clean." 

Sometime later, Ikuto returned to Shamamon's workshop, where he began work on a second totem. For this one, he was going to link it to Mercuriusmon, his adopted father. He worked diligently to carve the block of wood in Mercuriusmon's image. As the wooden flakes peeled away, the block gradually started to resemble the ruler of the Infinity Ice Ridge. He sanded his work of art to smooth out the roughness. With a fine brush, he painted the totem to further strengthen the resemblance. Ikuto poured his power into the totem, establishing his connection to Mercuriusmon's spirit.

He used the totem to call upon his foster father. Like before, a spectral Digisoul version of the totem appeared on the ground. Mercuriusmon's spirit appeared over it and turned to face him. The spirit smiled at Ikuto. Unlike with Frigimon, Mercuriusmon's spirit did not give out the loving warmth that she did. Instead, his spirit felt stronger and more powerful, almost to the point of rage. Indeed, Mercuriusmon had a lot to be angry at after Kurata's desecration of the Digital World. Ikuto could feel himself being strengthened by the rage of the fallen Olympian.

"Mercuriusmon?" asked Falcomon after coming in to check on his human partner.

"Yeah, I think it's easier to call someone who was close to me," remarked Ikuto.

"He makes me feel very strong," admitted Falcomon. "I feel like I can take on a Mega, without Digivolving!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Ikuto.

Ikuto went outside to test his new totem. He found Mercuriusmon's powers to be far more ferocious and aggressive than Frigimon's. He made Mercuriusmon fire a beam of energy into a tree. That blast was so powerful that it tore the tree out of its roots in a single blow. "Whoa, that was powerful!" remarked Falcomon.

Ikuto and the others went to bed for the night and woke up the next morning. He continued to practice with his new powers. He jumped from tree to tree until he spotted a target dummy. He summoned Mercuriusmon's spirit, which blasted the target down with one shot of a turquoise energy beam. Falcomon spotted another and pelted it with a hail of shuriken. Ikuto continued through the forest and found three targets bunched in a group. He summoned Frigimon to immobilize them with freezing snowballs. Falcomon hurled shuriken at the immobilized dummies for the coup de grace.

"Hey Ikuto!" called Shamamon from below.

Ikuto dropped to the ground to talk to him. "What?"

"I need you to get some things in town for me," requested Shamamon.

"Sure!" replied Ikuto, taking Shamamon's money and list. The list was filled with strange ingredients whose purpose he couldn't possibly fathom. They were mostly the body parts and bile from unknown creatures. "This is really weird stuff."

"Yeah, it's for my magic spells. Also, I've got some good news. I've found someone who can help you get home!"

"Really? Who?" asked Falcomon.

"He is Ancient Wisemon. He's one of the ten Legendary Warriors and a powerful magician, much more powerful than I am. He lives in a tower outside of Iron Town. You can't miss it. Before you leave, please do that favour for me."

"Sure," promised Ikuto. "Have you told the others yet?"

"Not yet," replied Shamamon. "I sent them away on errands. I'll tell them when they get back."

"Thanks," said Ikuto. "I'll be going now."

Ikuto walked down the path and entered the main part of the Prophet's Retreat. Like he had seen before, this town resembled a fair and was full of psychics hawking their services. He found a local herbalist and magic shop owner where he purchased the goods on the shopping list. Ikuto was surprised by how bizarre some of the ingredients were. The Wizardmon owner handed him a jar filled with eyes suspended in an unknown preserving fluid. Next, he gave Ikuto a packet filled with claws from some unknown creature. Lastly, he handed Ikuto another jar, this one filled with an unknown ochre liquid.

Ikuto paid the owner and carried the items out with a bag with Falcomon's help. Along the way, he met Chiaki in town. "Oh, hi Ikuto!" she greeted.

"Hi Chiaki. Did Shamamon send you out on errands too?" asked Ikuto. 

"Yeah," she replied. "I went to pick up some groceries. I'm done so I'll be heading home now."

At that moment, they felt a tremor radiate across the land. They looked around and noticed that part of Shamamon's temple had suddenly collapsed. Several jets of water streaked through the air and smashed down one of the temple's walls. The duo ran back as fast as they could. Anura and Otyughmon joined them on them along the road to the temple. When they finally reached the temple, they found debris littering the ground. When they went inside, they found three thuggish Digimon surrounding Shamamon's bruised and beaten body. 

Each of his attackers was a Digimon of the sea. They had muscled, blue male torsos and finned arms like that of a merman. On the other hand, the rest of their body and their heads were more like that of a goat, but with darker blue fur. Their legs were thin and ended in cloven feet. They had leathery wings like a fish's fins which were navy blue. Their bodies were drenched in water and seemed to glisten in the torch light. On their foreheads was a starfish which was pointing downwards.

When Anura saw these Digimon, he was shocked. "Baphomon!" he remarked.

"You know them?" asked Chiaki.

"Yeah, my team fought these guys back home. They're part of a group of Digimon known as the Zodiac Lords. I thought that would be the last time that I'd ever have to see them."

"Well, looks like Chronomon's found a way to bring them back," remarked Ikuto.

The Baphomon noticed the group. "That's them!" said one.

The trio advanced on their targets. Chiaki transformed into Ranamon and summoned Draining Rain overhead. However, the water droplets did little to stop their advance. With a stomp, one of the Baphomon shook the ground. Bits of stone came bursting from the ground. Ranamon leapt into the air to evade the effects of the earthquake. Ranamon cupped her hands and formed Dark Vapour between them. She jetted this acidic mist into her Baphomon. It mostly irritated the Baphomon rather than cause any lasting damage.

Anura telekinetically lifted a large piece of rubble and hurled it at his Baphomon. The sea goat smashed through it with a single punch, reducing it into even smaller rubble. Otyughmon Digivolved into Neo Otyughmon and immediately used the Hex Eyes attack. The beams zapped the Baphomon's chest, but did little to stop its advance. The Baphomon pulled the starfish from its forehead and threw it like a shuriken at Neo Otyughmon. It flattened the alien Digimon and snapped back to the Baphomon's forehead.

Peckmon went crashing into the ground, having been hit by his Baphomon's corrosive Briny Mist. "These guys are strong!" said Ikuto.

Ranamon's Baphomon rocked the earth with a Land Rumbler attack, knocking her onto her side. She switched to her Beast Spirit, Calmaramon, to regain the advantage. Calmaramon lashed out with her tentacle, finally scoring the first effective attack in the battle. The Baphomon crashed to the ground, but got up a few seconds later, still not injured enough to stay down.

"What does it take to keep these guys down?" she asked rhetorically.

Calmaramon spit Acid Ink, which her opponent sidestepped out of the way. The Baphomon thumped the ground with his foot, which caused Calmaramon to fall down. The Baphomon jumped into the air and landed hard on her gut. It knocked the wind out of her. He proceeded to repeatedly stomp her, crushing her face underfoot. "Chiaki!" cried Ikuto as she reverted into her human form. She was lying on the ground motionless.

Peckmon threw Kunai Feathers which cut into the Baphomon's back. Enraged, the Baphomon turn around and charged at Peckmon. He steamrolled Peckmon, sending the bird crashing to the ground. Ikuto summoned Mercuriusmon's spirit to buy time for his partner's recovers. Mercuriusmon's spirit threw a powerful punch that staggered the Baphomon. The Baphomon noticed the totem and hurled his starfish at it. It destroyed the spectral totem in one shot, severing Mercuriusmon link to the physical world. He vanished without a trace. 

Chiaki managed to recover enough to pick herself off of the ground. "One Spirit isn't enough. I need the power of both Spirits," declared Chiaki.

She watched helplessly as one of the Baphomon checked Neo Otyughmon into a wall. "ARGGGH!" gasped Neo Otyugmon.

Anura telekinetically hurled large chunks of debris at the Baphomon. The Zodiac Lord merely smashed them to pieces with a flurry of punches. It breathed out a Briny Mist, corroding the alien Tamer's flesh. Neo Otyughmon recovered and fired the Hex Eyes, which staggered the Baphomon. In turn, the Baphomon charged at him and drilled a fist into his body. "This isn't good. Our attacks aren't doing anything!" said Anura.

"Come on Spirits!" said Chiaki. One of the Baphomon began to crush Neo Otyughmon underfoot. "I need you now!" The Spirits responded to her pleas, both of which appeared in her hand simultaneously. As though to answer her, Fractal Code formed a cocoon around her hand. "Yeah! Execute, Fusion Evolution!" 

Chiaki swiped the Fractal Code cocoon into her Digivice, which caused it to unravel and disintegrate her clothes as it wrapped around her. The Spirits rose into the sky and poured water onto her like a waterfall. From the water came a pair of fluttering water tentacles that formed into blue, feminine arms wearing golden bracelets. The water rose from the surface of the lake and formed the torso of a woman dancing with the ebb and flow of water. The long-haired genie's aquamarine vest formed over her nude body, followed by a necklace of gold, a golden trident, and a gold circlet adorned by a pearl.

"Maridmon!"

_  
__**-Digimon Analyzer **__**  
Name: Maridmon  
Attributes: Variable, Fusion Hybrid, Water Element**_

The pleas of the Warrior of Water united the Spirits of Water to form this Legendary Warrior, Maridmon. This genie is partially made out of water, giving her a natural affinity for the oceans and seas of the Digital World. 

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Amphibious, telepathic, shape shifting: water, water breathing

Tsunami Crasher (Water) - Maridmon can turn into a giant tornado of water and propel herself into opponents and batter them around.

Vortex Trident (Metal/Water) - Maridmon's chief weapon is a golden trident adorned by pearls. She can use it for close-quarters combat or to invoke water-based magic.

"Oh yeah!" said Peckmon. 

"You're mine!" said Maridmon, transforming into the Tsunami Crasher. She hurled herself into the Baphomon, scooping him into the air with her very body and spinning him around wildly. When she was satisfied, she ejected her dazed victim onto the ground painfully. She formed the Vortex Trident out of water and slammed its shaft into the face of a second Baphomon. The third blew Briny Mist which she dispersed with magic. She transformed into a Tsunami Crasher and tossed the Baphomon into the sky. The Baphomon landed in a heap and crumbled into data.

"Oh yeah!" cheered Anura. "Way to go!"

Ikuto rushed to check on Shamamon who had been lying on the ground hurt the whole time. "Shamamon, we're here, speak to me!"

"Ikuto..." he gasped. "I'm glad to see you."

"Hold on, we can get you to a hospital!" promised Ikuto.

"I don't think I can make it," he said. "You were a wonderful student. You made me proud."

Shamamon crumbled into Fractal Code and filtered into the sky. His death filled Ikuto with burning hot fury. "Chronomon, you'll pay for this!" Ikuto said in his mind.

With nothing left for them here, the team salvaged what they could and departed for the Trailmon terminal. Their Trailmon for this trip was Angler, who was designed to resemble fish from the deepest, darkest depths of the sea. He had his own lamp dangling from the end of a tendril which jutted out of his head. Angler zoomed down grassy fields and stopped in Flame Terminal. The town had calmed down after the Beast-type attack, but had suffered extensive damage. Lucemon's servants were everywhere, guarding the town against any further incursions.

Angler started up again, travelling along tracks over a chasm. The tracks sloped down and over the vast oceans of the Digital World. The water was a beautiful deep blue. Flying fish jumped out of the water as though to show off its freedom to the Trailmon passengers. After a day of travel over water, the Trailmon returned to shore on the continent in the east. It stopped at Metal Terminal in the town with the same name. True to its name, Metal Town was a town built almost entirely of metal. The team could smell the salty air and hear seagulls as they opened their window.

Angler picked up more passengers before speeding to the grassy countryside. Surprisingly, only the town itself was made of metal. The rest of the Metal Continent was just like any other. It was a vast tract of grassy plains with rolling hills and mountains in the background. After a few hours of travel, the Trailmon pulled into a verdant forest. Outside the window, the group could see an Apemon eating some fruit it had gathered from nearby trees. Angler exited the other end of the forest and entered a second grassy plain. 

After a few more hours of travel, the group pulled into Iron Terminal. By now, the sun was setting and night would follow soon after. The team rented rooms in the Iron Terminal hotel with the remainder of the money they received from Shamamon. Throughout the whole journey, Ikuto did not say much. His thoughts were preoccupied with the death of Shamamon at the hands of Chronomon's assassins. He had lost enough people for one lifetime, first Frigimon and Mercuriusmon, and now Shamamon.

"You're bummed, aren't you?" asked Anura.

"Yeah," replied Ikuto. 

"Cheer up, we're going to find Ancient Wisemon soon," said Falcomon. "With his help, we should be able to get home. Once we do, we're going to hunt down Chronomon wherever he decided to run off to. He won't get away this time."

"Yeah, he'll pay for what he did," vowed Anura.

END OF CHAPTER

Dimensionally Shifted:  
Anura, Chiaki, Ikuto, & partner Digimon: Chronomon's castle (Digital Asgard) - Flame Town, Wind Continent (Human-Beast War) 


	14. HvsB2: Ancient Wisemon's Tasks

Disclaimer:  
The Digimon anime is a great series owned by Bandai and animated by Toei. The author also uses fan made characters. Please ask before using.

**Guard Tamer: The Ripper of Time  
By: RB3 **

**Human vs. Beast 2: Ancient Wisemon's Tasks **

Iron Town was a small town much like Metal Town was. Like its counterpart, it was constructed from pure metal, most of it weather-resistant steel. It resembled a more futuristic version of a Real World city. Anura, on the other hand, viewed it as being much like the buildings from Earth when he visited it. Following directions from the town's folk, the group came upon the tower. They marvelled at the sight of such a beautiful structure.

The tower was a tall, silvery structure about ten stories high. It seemed to be made purely of metal but was much more old-fashioned than the rest of Iron Town. It was more like the tower of a castle from Middle Age Europe or from fantasy fiction. The tower glistened in the setting sun and seemed to exude an aura of power and mystery. It had a mystical feel to it, as though it was not entirely of the world it was in. The group approached the tower's gigantic doors, which were closed and likely barred from within. These doors were made of blackened iron with magical runes engraved onto it.

Anura knocked on the door. "Hello, is anyone home?"

After a few seconds of waiting, no one had answered. "It doesn't look like anyone's home," observed Ikuto.

Suddenly, the magical runes glowed with silvery light. The doors opened on its own with a loud creak. "Should we go in?" asked Chiaki.

"It looks like he's inviting us in," said Otyughmon. "Well, it's good to have an open door policy."

"For us or for him?" asked Chiaki.

Despite some concerns, the group chose to enter Ancient Wisemon's tower anyways. Once inside, the doors closed on their own with a creak and an echoing thud. With no way to leave, the group had no choice but to press forward. The group looked around the room they were currently in, which was an entry room for leaving coats and shoes. Ahead was a guest room with a space at the back with a fire lighting the room. On the ground was a soft brown, bear skin rug. There were shelves of books and enough seating for six people. It was a cozy place to curl up in especially after spending time in the cold outdoors.

A puff of smoke billowed above the rug. When it cleared, it revealed a supernatural Digimon consisting of a mirror wearing green robes. These robes had golden pins which held the robe slightly open. The Digimon had no visible arms or legs at all, yet was able to fill out the robe the way a solid, physical being could. The Digimon's head was covered by a matching cap with a ruby in a golden sun-like holder and face wrappings. Considering how ghostly he was, it was likely he didn't have a head either. His face was completely shrouded in darkness save a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

"Welcome to my home. I am Ancient Wisemon, your host. How may I help you?" addressed the Digimon.

"Um, we came here to ask if you could send us home. A friend of ours named Shamamon suggested that we pay you a visit," said Chiaki.

"Oh Shamamon, I see... So you're the people he talked about. I can help you, but it won't be easy," said Ancient Wisemon. "Right now, the borders between worlds are very unstable. I don't doubt that this Chronomon is the one responsible for this. You'll have to do some tasks for me before I can cast the spell to send you home."

Anura sighed. "It's never easy... What do we need to do?" 

"Because the borders are so unstable, I need a handful of ingredients to amplify my gating spell. Unless I get these crucial ingredients, I can't return you home safely," informed Ancient Wisemon.

Ancient Wisemon listed the items he needed for his spell. The first was a coloured stone from each of the Digital World's moons, the red, blue, and yellow moons. The second was a Clockmon's stopwatch. The third was a feather from Lord Lucemon's wings. "Where do we get these things?" asked Falcomon. 

"You can use the Trailmon to go to the moons for the moonstones. For the stopwatch, go to the Spring Bloom Fair to the north. Many Clockmon work as timers for events at the fair. For Lucemon, you can find him in the Crystal Noon Palace near Forest Town in the west of the Wind Continent. I will give you a writ to let you meet him. You'll need it to enter his palace."

Chiaki took the rolled up writ from Ancient Wisemon and tucked it into her pocket. "We'll be back before you know it."

The group decided to go to the Spring Bloom Fair first, as it was the closest of the three locations. They took Angler the Trailmon from the station and travelled north through rugged valleys and lush forests. As they approached the Spring Bloom Fair, they caught sight of its tents and rides. Several young Digimon crowded into the seats of a red Ferris wheel. A Minotarumon hammered a strength-testing machine as hard as he possibly could. The cork shot up the metre and hit the bell with a cheerful "ding" sound. The Minotarumon received a stuffed animal, which he gave to his Lillymon girlfriend. 

As Angler pulled into the station, they could see dozens of Digimon already crowding the train station. Many of them were merely children, eager to ask their parents and guardians to go on rides with them. There were concession stands everywhere, selling convenient foods like hot dogs and ice cream. A Guilmon bought two cones and gave one to his Koromon brother. The little pink Digimon hopped with joy as he took it. Despite the war between Human and Beast-types, the Digimon at the Spring Bloom Fair were still able to enjoy themselves.

The group came upon a large dome at the heart of the fair. As they approached, they could hear speakers announcing the plays for an unknown sporting event. Whatever it was, it was filled with edge-of-the-seat action. The announcers could not hide the fact they were excited to see the events unfold. The team approached the dome and searched for a Clockmon who was willing to give up his stopwatch. They eventually located a Digimon which resembled a puppet's torso mounted on a body consisting like a large alarm clock.

"Hey wait!" cried Ikuto.

"Can we get a stopwatch from you? Ancient Wisemon needs it for a spell," said Chiaki.

"Ancient Wisemon you say?" asked the Clockmon. "Go ask Marv, I'll show you to him."

The Clockmon directed the warriors of water to another Clockmon in an office. Unlike the first, this one had a moustache on its puppet face. "Hi Marv, these people are here to get a stopwatch for Ancient Wisemon."

"Oh, is that so? No problemo!" said Marv.

Marv riffled through his desk drawer and pulled out a black stopwatch. It was an electronic device with an LCD display for the time. "Thanks Marv," said Chiaki.

The group walked out of the stadium with their prize in hand. "That was easy," remarked Ikuto.

"Yep, we should be home soon if our luck holds out," remarked Anura.

Despite the ease with which they acquired the Clockmon's stopwatch, other problems were brewing elsewhere in the fair. Worm the Trailmon pulled into the station with a new batch of patrons. Unlike normal groups, this one consisted largely of Human-type Digimon. They ranged from the mysterious, puppet-like Witchmon to the fiery Meramon. Like all Human-types, these Digimon were biped creatures that walked upright like a human. From the aura around them, they were not a family, but out to cause trouble. The gang disembarked from Worm and entered the fair grounds.

The gang approached a family of two Gekomon parents and their three Otamamon children. The dad bought ice cream cones from a concession stand for his whole family. One of the Human-type gangsters, an Ogremon, snatched the cone from one of the kids. "Hey, give that back!" cried the Otamamon. 

_  
__**-Digimon Analyzer **__**  
Name: Ogremon  
Attributes: Virus, Champion Level, No Element**_

This monstrous Digimon is known for being a bounty hunter and for being thugs of more powerful evil Digimon. He is armed with a bone believed to have come from the leg of a Skull Greymon.

Special Abilities/Traits:  
None

Pummel Whack (Dark) - Ogremon can project a burst of negative energy from his fist by punching. _  
_  
"Mmm, that's sweet," said the Ogremon as he licked the ice cream, mocking the Otamamon and his family. "You should get some too, you know."

"That was for my son!" cried the dad. "Buy him a cone now!"

"...Or what? You'll sing me to death, little froggy?" asked the Ogremon mockingly. 

The other Human-type gang members broke out in laughter. The Ogremon picked up the Gekomon dad by its horn and held it up to his face. "Let me go!" cried the dad, trying to punch and kick the Ogremon with its diminutive limbs.

"Stick to the pond, froggy!"

The Ogremon dropped kicked the Gekomon all the way across the Spring Bloom Fair. The Meramon member of the gang gazed at the horizon. "Man, did that Beast-type ever go far," remarked Meramon.

However, the Human-type gang had not gone unnoticed. A group of Starmon security guards approached the gang. "We don't appreciate you treating our customers like that. We'll have to ask you to leave," said the head Starmon.

"...Or what?" asked Ogremon. "We'll do whatever we like. Nobody tells us what to do!"

"If you won't leave, we'll haul you off to the station," threatened the Starmon.

"You want us to leave? Then make us!" said the Ogremon.

The Ogremon kicked the Starmon guard like he did with the Gekomon, sending him flying far into the horizon. The other Starmon were immediately beset by the Human-type gang. The Meramon slammed a fireball into the face of a Starmon. Witchmon spewed a Poison Storm into more Starmon, who coughed and gagged in the toxic cloud of sickly green gas. An Apemon smashed his bone into another Starmon as though trying to hit a homerun with a baseball bat. When all was said and done, the unconscious bodies of the Starmon were strewn about. No one was left standing to stop the Human-types.

_  
__**-Digimon Analyzer **__**  
Name: Apemon  
Attributes: Vaccine, Champion Level, Nature Element**_

This ape Digimon is a frequent sight of the Digital World's jungles and rainforests. It lives in communities with other Apemon, hunting and gathering food for its tribe. They are also one of the basic foot soldiers of the Human-types forces.

Special Abilities/Traits:  
None

Mega Bone Stick - Apemon can summon a bone to use as a makeshift club. 

Metallic Fur - Apemon can harden his fur until it is like metal. In addition to being a defensive manoeuvre, it can be used to put power behind a charge or tackle. _  
_  
"I'm bored, let's just grab some stuff and run," said Ogremon.

The gang immediately went on a rampage, attacking any stand and person in their way. Ogremon smashed into the ice cream parlour, forcing its Gekomon owner to flee. He salvaged the cash register from the wreckage and pocketed the Bits, the Digital World's currency. The Meramon grabbed a hammer from a whack-a-mole game and started smashing the game machines. He jumped over the counter and grabbed every stuffed animal he could. The Witchmon swiped necklaces from a bingo game and looked at herself through a pocket mirror dropped by a fleeing Digimon.

_  
__**-Digimon Analyzer **__**  
Name: Meramon  
Attributes: Data, Champion Level, Fire Element**_

This Digimon was born from the intense flames and heat of the Digital World's volcanoes and rivers of lava. He is frequently seen within the hottest areas of the Digital World as well as its mountain. 

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Fire body

Fireball (Fire) - Meramon can hurl powerful fireballs with just his hands. 

Magma Blast (Fire) - Meramon can also rain these fireballs onto his enemies from above like meteors. _  
_  
The Human-types had started a full blown riot. The chaos and destruction could be heard from the stadium, which Chiaki and team had just left. They ran to the source of a plume of smoke which billowed into the sky. They found the Human-type gangsters smashing anything they could find. They looted the stands of money, food, toys, and anything else of value. The Digimon bystanders were terrified and began to flee from these rampaging Digimon. The heroes, however, weren't going to be intimidated so easily.

"We have to stop them!" said Chiaki.

"You won't get any objections from me," said Anura.

Chiaki promptly transformed into Ranamon while Otyughmon and Falcomon Digivolved into their Champion levels. "I'll take the green guy," said Chiaki.

Ikuto watched as the Meramon robbed a barbecue stand. It munched down on some ribs and rudely discarded the bones on the ground. "I'll take the Meramon," said Ikuto.

"I'll take the monkey," said Anura.

The group split up to take their respective opponents. "Hey you!" cried Ranamon. "You should pick on someone your own size!"

"Well, well, well," muttered Ogremon. "You should mind your own business, little girl, or else you might get hurt!"

"You should be more worried about YOU getting hurt rather than me," said Ranamon.

"So the little girl thinks she can stand up to me now? 'Girl power' getting to your head?" asked the Ogremon sarcastically. "Let's play. Pummel Whack!"

The burst of dark energy smashed into Ranamon, knocking her into the ground. However, she had taken worse attacks than that and still got up from them. Ogremon could now see that his opponent was no pushover. Ranamon sprayed Dark Vapour at the Ogremon, who dove away from the black, acidic fog. It hit the ruins of a hot dog stand instead and corroded the metal and plastic. Ogremon threw a Pummel Whack, but Ranamon was ready this time. She dove out of the way and summoned a Draining Rain over his head. The rain stunned him long enough for her to catch him with a Dark Vapour. Ogremon crumbled into Fractal Code.

Peckmon threw Kunai Feathers which rapped Meramon's back. The flaming man discarded his ribs and advanced hostilely towards Peckmon. He hurled balls of flame from which Peckmon darted away. Peckmon leapt up and spun into a Spiral Claw which nailed his opponent hard in the chest. However, he also burnt himself on the flames. Ikuto summoned Frigimon's spirit, whose loving warmth began to heal Peckmon's burns. Frigimon then hurled snowballs, catching the enemy with one of them. It staggered the Meramon, causing more to successfully hit. Peckmon created illusory clones of himself which jointly pecked the Meramon into Fractal Code.

Anura telekinetically lifted the ice cream stand's fallen sign and slammed it against the Apemon. It knocked the monkey face first into the ground. When he got up, he was furious and charged at Anura brandishing his bone. Neo Otyughmon intercepted with a Toxic Dump. The Apemon stumbled as the foul liquid corroded his flesh. He coughed and gagged from the foul stench. Seeing the Apemon distracted, Neo Otyughmon fired the Hex Eyes. The beams froze, burnt, seared, and drained energy all at once and sent him to the ground. The Apemon broke into Fractal Code which trailed into the sky.

The other members of the Human-type gang saw how their buddies and their leader, Ogremon had been beaten. "Run!" cried Witchmon. 

The other Human-types wisely decided to follow her recommendation. The Digimon who were chased out of the fair by the Human-types were able to return. After being thanked by the fair's security, the team departed for the moon on Angler. Unlike most trains, Angler was able to traverse outer space. The stars zoomed by as he soared through the black void. The track reached the yellow moon which was mostly made from yellow rock. Angler sped along a bed of white flowers which fluttered in the wind. Angler pulled into Amber Terminal where the team disembarked.

"So this is the moon," remarked Anura.

"Yeah, I've always wondered what it would be it like on the moon," said Ikuto. 

The group moved out of Amber Town to an uninhabited rocky wasteland. Chiaki found picked up a loose yellow rock from the ground and pocketed it. "Well, another one down," she remarked. 

The group proceeded to collect rocks from the Red Moon and the Blue Moon in the same manner. Both moons were remarkably similar to the yellow moon and the trips went by similarly without incident. With the moonstones out of the way, the only thing left was Lucemon's feather. The group took Worm from the Azure Terminal of the Blue Moon and soared through the void in the same way they went to the moons before. Worm sped across a grassy plain in the Wind Continent and continued on his way through vast flower-filled fields.

After a somewhat brief voyage, Worm approached a large town within a forest known as Forest Town. This town was an idyllic place, especially when compared to the Human-Beast war that raged in the world around it. Worm stopped at the Forest Terminal, where the group disembarked. They made their way on foot to the Crystal Noon Palace, which towered above the trees of the great forest. The palace seemed to exude a mystical sense of wholesomeness through its environment. Since it was a palace inhabited by angels, it was not a surprise.

The group approached a pair of Angemon standing guard by the steel gates. One of them took Ancient Wisemon's writ and read it over. "I see, please come in."

The Angemon opened the gate and stepped aside to allow the group in. The group walked through a hallway made entirely out of crystal, just like the palace's exterior. The floor was covered by a red carpet which led down the hall to an audience room. When they entered that room, they found a young angel standing at the other side. "Are you Lord Lucemon?" asked Chiaki.

"Yes, how may I help you?" asked the angel lord. Chiaki handed the writ over to Lucemon. He read it, which detailed Ancient Wisemon's need for one of his feathers. "I see, so you need one of my feathers... Sure, you can have one."

He flapped his wings, which caused one to fall on the ground softly. Chiaki pocketed the feather safely. "Thank you, Lord Lucemon." 

"You're welcome. I'm always happy to help one of my subjects," he replied.

Chiaki and her group left the Crystal Noon Palace with the feather safely in their possession. Just moments later, Lucemon received a visit from one of his Angemon attendants. "Lord Lucemon, the first of the Human-types have arrived for the peace conference."

"Of course," said Lucemon. "I'll head out to meet them."

Although the two sides had been fighting for an indeterminate amount of time, today was to be a milestone in history. The Human and Beast-types were visiting to attend a peace conference which would mark the end of a seemingly endless war. Indeed, Lucemon had come as a messenger of the Powers of Light specifically to resolve this conflict. If this conference was successful, his mission would be complete and the Digital World would finally be at peace. It was time for the two sides to put away their differences for good.

On the lower floors of the Crystal Noon Palace, the Human-type representatives talked to each other. Though the Beast-type representatives have not arrived yet, there was still great tension among the Human-type representatives. It was not easy to set aside generations of hostility. Lucemon walked down the hallway from his audience room. He passed a room reserved for use by his cleaning staff. A fierce explosion ripped through the room, catching Lucemon in the blast. The bomb was so powerful that it ruptured a hole through the wall and the floor.

The terrified Digimon on the floors below dove to the ground for cover. Shards of crystal collapsed on top of them as the roof gave out over their heads. Outside, the group had reached the forest on were just approaching Forest Town itself. They heard the bang even from way out here and saw a plume of smoke billow from the Crystal Noon Palace. They ran back as quickly as they could to investigate the scene. When they got there, they found an Angemon cradling the wounded Lucemon is his arms. Parts of him had been reduced to Fractal Code as a result of his injuries.

"What happened?" asked Chiaki.

As a random Digimon explained in the back, Angemon tended to his lord's health. "Hold on my lord! We can get you help," promised the Angemon.

"Please, let it end," said Lucemon. "Stop the fighting..." 

"Of course... We'll do everything in our power to stop the war," assured Angemon.

Lucemon disintegrated into Fractal Code and trailed off into the heavens. Chiaki and the rest of her team could only watch as the Fractal Code flowed through the air. "Let's not get sidetracked," said Anura. "We need to deliver the ingredients for Ancient Wisemon's spell."

The heroes returned to Ancient Wisemon's spire. He took the ingredients from them and prepared the spell. At the peak of his spell, a bright flash of white light filled the room. A glowing portal of light had opened a passage between his world and the temple of Neptunemon. "Thank you, Ancient Wisemon. We won't forget this," said Chiaki.

"Take care, children. Defeat Chronomon and restore time to normal," said Ancient Wisemon. The group stepped through the shimmering doorway which vanished instantly.

Though they didn't realize it, the group had witnessed a turning point to the history of the Digital World. As a result of this bombing, Lucemon's servants had little choice but to postpone the conference. Upon investigation, they found that someone had placed a small nuclear bomb within the janitor's room. They rigged it to explode once Lucemon approached it. Unfortunately, the authorities were not able to catch the one who had planted the bomb. However, that was the least of their problems.

This bombing had only worsened relations between Human and Beast-types. Each side blamed the other after learning about the crime. Tempers began to flare in Flame Village. In the town's market, a Greymon bumped into a Wizardmon while passing through the stands. "Hey, watch where you're going!" said the Wizardmon. "Hmph! That's the thing with Beast-types, they're rude and have no manners!"

"Why don't you watch where you're going? You Human-types are the most stuck-up Digimon I've ever met!" cried the Greymon.

"You Beast-types never change. Why, I'll bet you were the ones who killed Lord Lucemon!" accused the Wizardmon.

By now, several Digimon had crowded around the arguing Digimon. "You're one to talk! If anything, Lucemon favoured you guys. He was a Human-type after all, and Human-types stick together. You got everything you wanted from him, but it still wasn't enough. You always want more, more. Well, I'm tired of giving! It's time we Beast-types take back what's rightfully ours!" said Greymon.

"Yeah!" cheered the Beast-types.

"No, we Human-types will never bow down to you Beast-types. We'd rather die!" said Wizardmon, who expelled lightning at the Greymon.

The Greymon crashed to the ground, his body still sparking with electricity dangerously. The Beast-types immediately fired upon the Human-type Digimon, who in turn retaliated with blasts of their own. The violence escalated into a riot as more and more Digimon joined in. Fangs and claws flew while elemental blasts streaked back and forth across the market. Stray blasts hit nearby stalls and set homes aflame. The bodies began to pile on the ground with each Digimon that fell in combat. The authorities stormed the area to stop the violence but were hard pressed against so many rioters.

The Human and Beast-type wars restarted full force after the death of Lucemon. No one knew who had killed Lucemon or why, but one thing was certain. Whoever it was, they had doomed Digimon-kind to another millennium of bloody war. Millions had already died and millions more would follow in the years to come. Trapped in the middle would be those who followed the Ancients, like Ancient Wisemon, and those who were peaceful.

When the millennium would near its end, a young boy on the streets of Shibuya would receive a strange phone call. The noble female voice addressed the boy. "Takuya, Takuya Kanbara..."

* * *

In the present, Chiaki and her team appeared in the audience room of Neptunemon's temple. They were greeted by Captain Satsuma. "Hey, welcome back!"

"Hi man, it's great to be home," said Anura. "Did we miss anything?" 

"Quite a lot, to be honest. The others are back already. You were the last ones," said Satsuma. "While you were away, Chronomon had moved his castle somewhere else. We don't know where yet, but we're still looking. In the meantime, the others have been training hard to get ready for the big fight."

"So everyone's home safe and sound. Yay!" said Chiaki. "I want to see them. Where are they now?"

"They're over in the Hook City soccer stadium," replied Satsuma.

Chiaki and her group travelled to the soccer stadium, where the others were already training. She watched as Masaru threw a flurry of punches of punches at Tohma. The brains of the DATS team sidestepped two blows and blocked a third with his hand. Tohma created a puff of fog and vanished into the obscuring mists. Using his sense of smell, Gaogamon found Masaru and pounced on him, knocking him to the ground. Masaru tossed him off and then delivered a low shot to his face. Tohma flung a bolt of lightning which put Masaru onto one knee. However, the attack revealed Tohma's location to Geo Greymon, who retaliated with Mega Flame.

The flames scorched Tohma, who flailed his hands around to drive them away. Geo Greymon fired a Mega Burst, knocking Tohma onto his back. During the whole exchange, the heat from the attacks dissipated the fog. It revealed Gaogamon on the ground, still recovering from the blows he had taken from both Geo Greymon and Masaru earlier in their sparring match. Masaru was on one knee, still reeling from being shocked by lightning. Tohma was lying on the ground, having been flattened by Geo Greymon. The only one still standing was Geo Greymon himself.

"Team Geo Greymon wins!" announced Akira.

"Hey, you guys are back!" said Yoshino as she looked up from the bleachers.

"Yeah we just got home a few minutes ago," said Chiaki. "We wanted to see how everybody was."

"Oh, we're all fine," said Lillith. "We've been training here every day since we got home while we waited for you guys."

"Yeah, we were about to get a team's training session going on," said Akira.

"Oh, can we watch?" asked Anura.

"Sure, you can even keep score. The goal of the game is to eliminate as many members of the enemy team as possible. You can eliminate other players simply by throwing them out of the lines which mark the field. Whichever team can eliminate more than half of the other team's members wins," said Darkfryer.

The training Tamers broke up into teams of seven members each. Akira, Yoshino, and Matt made up one team while Ayame, Masaru, Tohma, and Rika made up the other. The two teams Digimon Digivolved to Champion and faced each other at opposite ends of the field. When Chiaki gave the signal, the two sides barrelled straight for each other. Akira raised his arms into the air, summoning a foul rain to fall upon everyone. As the black droplets touched the enemy, they afflicted the other team with a demoralizing sense of inertia and sluggishness. When they touched Akira and his team mates, they rejuvenated them.

Not to be outdone, Tohma summoned a rain of his own. Instead of water, it was a hailstorm, which dumped small pebbles of ice upon the enemy. Akira's team could feel the icy stones rapping against their bodies. The suddenness of the hailstorm threw them off balance until they managed to raise defences to compensate. The two teams willed themselves to persevere through the exchange of initial strikes by Akira and Tohma. They advanced on each other until they were in firing range.

Masaru locked onto Matt while Garurumon did the same to Geo Greymon. His arms aglow in Digisoul, Masaru threw a pair of punches, but struck a shield in the image of the Crest of Friendship. Matt flung small, shuriken-like copies of his Crest which Masaru dodged. Darkfryer attempted a sneak attack, but Masaru caught him with a punch to the face. He returned his attention to Matt, unleashing a beam of Digisoul energy. Matt raised his Crest barrier to blunt the attack. Matt threw another Crest shuriken, which Masaru dodged once again. Masaru closed the gap and pummelled Matt into the ground.

Garurumon tackled Geo Greymon to the ground and began breathing Howling Blaster onto his limp body. When he believed Geo Greymon was sufficiently weakened, he bit into his leg and dragged him to the edge of the field. Geo Greymon held on for dear life and slapped Garurumon with his tail. Geo Greymon breathed Mega Flame, but his intended victim rolled away. As Geo Greymon got up, Garurumon saw an opening, and launched himself into a tackle. He caught Geo Greymon in the stomach, knocking him off of his feet and out of the field, eliminating him.

Akira sowed raw terror into the surrounding environment, stunning Kyubimon through sheer mental anguish. He fired a blast of negative energy which stung as it seared her shoulder. She rolled away from a negative energy sphere and flung retaliatory Fox Tail Inferno. The flames pelted Akira's miasmic barrier, staggering him backwards. She turned into a Dragon Wheel hoping it would knock Akira out of the field. Akira teleported out of the reach of the dragon's flaming head. Kyubimon ate miasma on the way down. With a final sphere of darkness, he eliminated Kyubimon.

Before Akira could do anything else, a Birdramon rammed into him. Akira held on as Ayame carried him into the sky. He charged negative energy and grabbed Ayame as hard as he could. Ayame gasped in pain and crashed into the ground, eliminating herself and Akira with her. Moments later, Sunflowermon went crashing into the ground next to them having been eliminated by Tohma's wind blast. Suddenly, bees surrounded the DATS genius, stinging him with each passing moment. In a fit of exasperation, he generated a fierce whirlwind to blow them away.

He spotted Garurumon prepping a Howling Blaster for him and fired a ball of lighting to pre-empt this attack. The two attacks flew by one another and continued on to their intended targets. Garurumon went into the air first and crashed into the ground outside of the field. He was eliminated. However, the same attack had put Tohma dangerously close to the edge himself. Lillith formed a tar patch underneath him, sliding him out to eliminate him. "Team Akira is the winner!" announced Chiaki.

"Yeah, that was a good session," said Akira. "Next time, you guys are going onto the field." 

"Yeah, we shouldn't be the ones doing all the sweating," said Masaru.

END OF CHAPTER

Dimensionally Shifted:   
Anura, Chiaki, Ikuto, & partner Digimon: Ancient Wisemon's spire, Iron Town (Human-Beast War) - Neptunemon's Temple, Hook City (Digital Asgard)


	15. 4Towers1: The Mad Hatter

Disclaimer:  
The Digimon anime is a great series owned by Bandai and animated by Toei. The author also uses fan made characters. Please ask before using.

** Guard Tamer: The Ripper of Time  
By: RB3 **

** The Four Towers 1: The Mad Hatter **

Neptunemon renewed his search for Chronomon's hidden castle. He gazed deeply into an orb of water in his hand. Within its briny, ever shifting body was the image of a tower constructed from metal. The top of the tower had three prongs or claws-like structures which jutted into the sky. These three objects acted like clamps for a gemstone, but held a nimbus of blue energy instead. Neptunemon followed the trail of energy as it rose from the nimbus and crossed dimensions into the space between them. The energy flowed into a massive sphere surrounding an obsidian castle.

Neptunemon looked at the massive sphere and three other streams of energy flowing towards it. He followed each of the streams, which originated from towers in different worlds across the dimensions. From their set-up, the towers appeared to be sustaining the shield. He made a note of the area surrounding each tower. The first was in a snowy mountainous area nestled behind several mountains and valleys. The second was in the deepest, darkest depths of a swamp. The third was in a hi-tech city surrounded by vigilant Digimon and soldiers. The last was at the top of the highest peak of an island which floated high above the ground.

Neptunemon summoned everyone to his chambers. The Tamers of DATS and Akira's group filed moments after. "So, have you found anything?" asked Masaru.

"Yes, I have discovered the location of Chronomon's castle," said Neptunemon. "He has hidden himself in the space between dimensions. His castle is shielded by a barrier which we will not be able to penetrate with our own power. However, it has a weakness which we can exploit. It is sustained solely by four towers which supply it with energy. If we can knock out those towers, his castle will become vulnerable to attack."

"Where are these towers?" asked Tohma.

"They are scattered throughout the dimensions."

Neptunemon proceeded to list the worlds where the towers were hidden. The first was in Witchelny, a fantastic world of magic. The Digital and Real Worlds of this place were one and the same. In fact, almost everyone in Witchelny could use magic. Some Digimon from Digital Asgard and other Digital Worlds were originally from this world, such as Wizardmon and Witchmon. Neptunemon showed a picture of the area with his water orb. This tower had been constructed in the mountains in the Arctic regions of the world. The land was cold and wracked by fierce blizzards which swept the land.

The second was hidden on the planet Anuras from the Digital Stars. This was the home world of the Anuran race and also the world Anura Slaad hailed from. Most of the planet was flooded, making it a world of swamps and bogs. The tower was constructed at the heart of planet Anuras' largest swamp, the Black Sedge. In addition to Chronomon's guards, this team also had to deal with the creatures of the swamp. Though not Digimon, they were dangerous nonetheless. Many were gigantic compared to an Anuran or human. They were predatory and saw anything that wandered into the swamp as a potential meal.

The third was hidden in Escalon, a world which was a near future version of Digital Asgard's Real World. In Escalon, Digimon were kept as common pets and used for sport battles. There were professional and amateur competition leagues and Digimon battles were even part of its Olympics. Unlike the others, this tower was in a populated area, the Central District of Silicon City. This area was under the direct control of Chronomon and guarded by both Digimon and human soldiers. It was the most dangerous of the four to destroy.

The fourth and final tower was hidden in Laputia. This was the world Ayame originally hailed from. Politically, the humans of Laputia were divided into several clans and city-states. Each clan had unique powers and methods of interacting with Digimon, such as the Marise Clan's shape shifting. Many of the clans lived on Laputa, islands which floated above the sea. The tower had been constructed on Regalia Laputa above the Azurean Sea. The Laputa had been abandoned due to a cataclysm involving that clan.

"We have found a way for you travel through dimensions safely," informed Neptunemon. "Our technicians have been working on Anura's saucer to enable to travel through dimensions safely. You will be using it to go each of the destinations and destroy the tower." "Speed is of the essence, so you should divide into four teams, with each one focusing on one specific tower," recommended Satsuma. "In the case of the Black Sedge and Regalia Laputia towers, I recommend that Anura and Ayame should lead the teams for these towers respectively."

"I suggest we should split up into groups based on how Chronomon had separated us," suggested Tohma. "Since we spent so much time in those groups, it should improve the teamwork."

"A good suggestion," remarked Satsuma. "Any suggestions or volunteers?"

"Let me handle Silicon City," interjected Akira. "I guess that means I'll be taking Yoshino and Lalamon with me."

"Okay, any takers for the other towers?" asked Satsuma.

"I'll go for Witchelny's tower with Matt," said Tohma.

"Very well. So that means Anura, you'll be going with Chiaki and Ikuto to the Black Sedge tower. Ayame you'll be taking the Regalia tower with Masaru and Rika," said Satsuma.

"Yes!" said Ayame.

"Oh brother..." groaned Masaru and Rika.

* * *

After the briefing, the teams made preparations to go to their worlds. They packed any essential items they may need from rations to equipment into backpacks. When they were ready, they gathered at Neptunemon's temple. "Okay, do all of you know what you need to do?" asked Satsuma.

"Yes sir," replied Akira, as did the others.

"Very well," said Satsuma. "Please meet me at the docks."

The twin wolves followed Satsuma along with the other three teams. Floating on top of the water was Anura's saucer. Otyughmon opened the hatch and popped out. "We're going for a ride!" he stated.

"Will this thing get us to the towers?" asked Masaru.

"Yep, we should be safe from the dimensional disturbances in my saucer," proclaimed Anura. "It's a good thing I got them to make upgrades while they repaired it."

The twin wolves and the other teams climbed into the saucer one by one. The interior was somewhat cramped, but expected, given that it was carrying more than its recommended capacity. The interior was filled with control panels, monitors, and blinking lights. Anura closed the hatch with his console. The saucer lifted into the air with a faint hiss and mechanical whirring sound. A flash of light filled the air as it crossed over to the space between dimensions. The saucer seemed like an insect flying through the infinite bubble-filled void.

The group could see an obsidian castle floating in the middle of the void. It was strangely out of place and seemed to be shielded by a sphere of azure energy. "Isn't that Chronomon's castle?" asked Ayame.

"Yep, that's where we want to go," replied Anura. "...But with that shield, we can't even get close. We need to wreck the towers before it will go down."

The saucer continued travelling the void until they came upon their first destination, Witchelny. Its bubble displayed images of magical battles between groups of mighty wizards and Digimon. Bolts of magic flew back and forth between the ever changing sides. The images shifted into a scene from a great school for teaching a new generation of witches and wizards. The scene was from the school's palatial dining and meeting room, which was one and the same. The students, seated on four long rectangular tables which extended down the dining room, feasted on a Thanksgiving meal of turkey and mashed potatoes.

The students were all dressed in black uniforms which were more like robes than uniforms. They were loose-fitting garments which allowed for freedom of movement. This was essential for performing the elaborate gestures required by casting spells. Each robe had a patch which displayed a shield-like crest with the picture of a lion on it. This crest was the emblem of their school. The female students in particular, resembled the stereotypical witch while wearing their uniforms.

The saucer dropped the twin wolves off at the edge of a forest. The saucer rose into the air and vanished in a flicker of light. The twin wolves travelled around the forest with the Digimon acting as their guides. Despite it being the middle of the day, the forest was particularly dark. Many of the trees were gnarled and desiccated, devoid of verdant leaves. Through the flora were watching eyes belonging to creatures that were unfamiliar and possibly unnatural. The twin wolves felt very uneasy walking within this strange place. They were constantly on guard.

"This place is spooky," remarked Matt.

"Yeah, I always get the feeling that something or someone is going to jump out at any moment," admitted Tohma.

The group began to approach a rocky area in the land. At a distance deeper in was a palatial building constructed at the top of a cliff. "We're almost out of the woods. We can ask for directions at that palace up ahead," suggested Matt.

The twin wolves made their way to the front door of the palatial school. Along the way, they came across several students wandering the grounds. They ranged from early to late teens in age. This building and the surrounding area appeared to be the grounds of a school, judging from the uniforms of the students. Ivy had grown all over the school walls, a sign that this school had been in operation for a long time. As they approached the door, the students all cast curious glances at them.

They seemed to find the attire of the twin wolves unusual. The twin wolves could make out some of the gossip from the students. "Who are they?" asked a nameless female student.

"I don't know. They don't look like they're from around here," said another.

The twin wolves continued through the open gates of the magic school, just after a sign which read "Ganymede Magic School." They came upon a hallway which forked in three directions. Like the rest of the palace, the hallway was made largely of cobblestone held together by solid mortar. While the halls leading to the left and right led to other rooms, the one straight ahead lead to offices and administration. The twin wolves inquired at this place for directions to the nearest town. The female clerk seated at the desk directed them to Ganymede Town in the northwest near the school.

The twin wolves walked across the school grounds to reach Ganymede Town as quickly as they possibly could. As the twin wolves approached the field, they saw a pair of teams was playing sports overhead on broomsticks. Their sport was known as Broom Ball. The goal of the game was to hurl a glowing gold ball through a ring. It was comparable to sports like hockey or basketball, with the highest scoring team winning, but played on flying brooms in the air. One of the boys hurled the ball into the opposing team's goal, eliciting cheers from the fans and from his team.

The boy and his team had won the game once the clock ran down. They put away their gear in bags and left the field. On the way out, a certain boy met two of his friends, a second boy and a girl. As the trio left the field, the twin wolves entered the area and looked around. The grassy field was massive but somehow felt different underfoot. It had a consistency more akin to rubber rather than earth. The group look at the towering pair of goal posts at opposite ends of the field. There were bleachers all around the field for the audience to watch.

The trio entered town. "Hey, I know a shortcut!" said one of the boys, Donald. "This way!"

Donald ran into an alleyway and rounded a corner. "Hey wait, I don't think we should be going in there!" cried Helen, the girl of the group.

Helen followed Donald into the alleyway and rounded the corner. "Helen wait!" cried the chief boy, Jerry.

"EEEE!" cried Helen.

Jerry went to investigate to find Donald being crushed underfoot by a thuggish teenager. Another held Helen in his arms and was groping her inappropriately. "Let them go!" demanded Jerry.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here boys," remarked the gang leader.

"Hey Jack, check out this hot chick," said Larry, the goon holding Helen. He began to undo the buttons to her uniform and looked down the slit of her open shirt. "Wow! What a rack!"

The thug put his hand into her dress to cop a feel. "Let her go!" cried Jerry.

Jerry ran for Helen, but Jack blasted him into a trash can with a wind spell. The trash got all over Jerry's school uniform, smearing its foul stench onto him. Jack put Jerry under another spell which kept him chained to the ground by threads of green magic. "Stay there and watch. My buddy's going to show her what a real man is like," promised Jack.

"Oh yeah, time to make a woman out of you, honey!" said Larry.

"Okay, that's enough. Let the girl go," said Matt, who just entered the alleyway.

Larry sighed. "Just when I was about to have fun too. Gargomon let him have it!"

Larry summoned a magic circle from which a Gargomon emerged through the ground. Before the Digimon could ready itself for battle, Gabumon tackled him to the ground. While Gabumon pinned Gargomon down, Gaomon jumped on and rained punches onto the dog's face until he went unconscious. "I'm not through with you yet!" cried Jack.

Jack hurled a bolt of magical energy which ended up striking a spectral Crest of Friendship. Tohma arced lightning out of his fingertips, shocking the thug into unconsciousness. Larry was terrified. "Uh, uh, take her! I'm getting out of here!"

Larry threw Helen into Tohma's arms and ran away. With Jack out cold, the threads vanished since he could not maintain the spell on Jerry. "Thanks guys. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come," said Jerry.

"Hey, no problem. Just be careful of where you're going," said Matt.

"Yeah, it's much safer to walk in a public place," said Tohma.

The trio returned to the roadway while the twin wolves continued on their way. Ganymede Town had an Old World charm about it that made it seem cozy. It seemed to be a peaceful town based around scholarship due to the presence of Ganymede Magic School. Many of the inhabitants were young wizards and witches, particularly those associated with the school. They commuted across the school to purchase extra supplies and equipment for their lessons. A few others appeared to be normal, unassuming people like those from any small town.

The shops were strange and filled with many unusual objects. Many sold items that the students needed for their studies. The twin wolves passed by a store with the sign "Merlin & Johnson's Wands" in brown letters. It displayed wooden sticks, or rather, magic wands, in its front window of all shapes and sizes. Another had the sign "Brooms R' Us" and had several new flying broom models on display. It was also a sports store which sold equipment for Broom Ball. There was even food vendors like "Candy's Sundaes," marked by a sign with pink, fluffy letters.

After more than an hour of travel, the duo came upon a docks area of Ganymede Town. The sky was clear and blue and the air was filled with the salty smell of sea water. As they approached some stores, a whiff of fish filled their nostrils. Seagulls cried out overhead as they searched for food out over the waters. Several men toiled at the docks preparing boats for departure and arrival. All of them lugged provisions and equipment down the piers over their shoulders. The ships had seen extensive use and most had weathered wooden hulls.

The twin wolves found a seasoned old captain who might be able to help them. "Excuse me, are there any ships that preparing to go to the Arctic?" asked Tohma. "We need a boat to go to the Arctic."

"Sorry no," said the captain. "Most of those ships went out this morning and haven't come back. You should try early next morning, like around 6 am."

"Okay, we'll come back the next morning," said Matt.

Having no money and thus nowhere to stay, the duo camped out at the park for the night. Tohma set down a miniature tent and activated it with but the push of a button. The tent expanded to a size large enough to fit the team. "Wow, those things sure come in handy," remarked Gabumon.

"Yeah," said Tohma as he laid in his sleeping bag. "Always be prepared."

The next morning, the twin wolves made their way back to Ganymede Town's docks. Since their last visit, several boats had returned to port. One in particular stood out from the others. It was the only ship that had suffered extensive damage. The boat was a white transport vessel used for scientific research and exploration. It had several holes punched through its hull which workers were toiling to reseal. There was a large shard of ice protruding from the side of the cabin which was starting to melt.

"Whoa, what happened here?" asked Matt of one of the workers.

"Trouble," replied the worker. "This ship came back from a scientific exploration. I heard they were attacked by strange new Digimon at the north pole. The Captain's gone plum mad about it."

"Can you tell us who's the captain and where can we find him?" asked Tohma.

"Aye, you're looking for Captain Hatter. He took the day off so he's not around. You can find his business card over in the office."

"Thanks, we'll check it out," said Matt.

Matt found Captain Hatter's business card in a holder by the secretary's desk. He located a nearby phone and called the captain's cell phone. "Hello, Miles here," replied a man over the line.

"Hello, would you be Captain Hatter?" asked Matt.

"That's right," replied Hatter, a male voice from the other end. "What do you need?"

"I'd like to ask about your ship," replied Matt. "We heard around port that you were attacked by Digimon at the north pole."

"Oh yeah, in all my life, I've never seen Digimon like those," said Hatter. "We're being invaded I tell you! Those Digimon attacked us in the field and then came after our research station. They were just the first. More will be coming, I just know it, but no one will believe me. They think I've gone crazy!"

"Mr. Hatter, could you describe what these Digimon looked like?"

Captain Hatter described the Digimon was being beautiful female spirits of ice. They were like mermaids with tails of icy blue scales. They appeared to be coated by frost yet didn't seem affected by the cold at all. In fact, they seemed to radiate coldness around their bodies. They wore gossamer robes that shone in the light of the winter sun. They were completely soundless as they floated above the ground. The exploration team first encountered these spirits while making a deep journey into the north from their camp.

One of the explorers saw a great tower with a bulb of energy at its very top. Before the explorer could get any closer, these spirits attacked him and forced him to flee. Although the man had returned safely, the Digimon eventually followed him home. They raided his team's camp, killing a handful of men and wounding several others. Those who survived fled to safety in Hatter's boat. Even as they fled, the Digimon continued to attack them, resulting in severe damage to the ship. Whoever those Digimon were, they clearly did not want anyone going near that tower.

"Even now, I think that tower has something to do with why they're here. I'll bet it's some kind of homing beacon to call others of their kind into our world!" said Hatter.

"Captain, if it's possible, could you take us to see that tower?" asked Matt.

"Are you out of your mind?" asked Hatter. "Look at what they did to my ship! We were lucky to get away while we did and you want to go back to the enemy's nest?"

"We're not afraid of them. If you take us there, we can take care of the problem for you," said Matt. "Don't you want to save the world from being invaded?"

Matt had gotten Hatter there. He fell silent as he thought about Matt's offer. "Alright, you win. Meet me at the docks in an hour. I've got some things to do at home."

The twin wolves went away to eat while they passed the time. When they returned to the docks, a car pulled up on the street nearby. The driver was a man with a beard and greying hair. He was dressed in a plain khaki trousers and a blue windbreaker with a hood. Since he was the only man in the car, he could only be Captain Hatter. The passengers were likely the rest of his family; his adult daughter and his grandkids. "Captain Hatter?" asked Tohma.

"Yes, that's me," said the driver as got out to meet them. "I take it you must be the ones who called me here?"

"Yep," said Matt, who introduced his group.

"You two are so young... If you have strong Digimon helping you, I think you just might have a good chance of beating them."

"Hey!" called a boy as he got out to address the twin wolves. "Remember me?"

"Hey, you're the guy we helped out yesterday!" said Tohma.

"Uh huh," said Jerry. "He's my grandpa."

"Well, isn't this a small world," remarked Gabumon.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have guessed that he was Captain Hatter's grandson," said Gaomon.

"Oh, so you were the ones who helped my grandson against the hoodlums?" asked Hatter.

"Yep, he was lucky we were there to chase them away," said Tohma.

"They're very strong, grandpa. I know they can help you with those Digimon," said Jerry.

"Yeah, you won't get any argument out of me, son," said Hatter. "Run along to your mother. I've got a job to do."

Jerry ran back to the car where his mother was waiting. She drove off, leaving Hatter alone with the twin wolves. Hatter's crew began preparations for a journey up to the north in a new ship. When they were finished, the group hoisted anchor and left port. After a few hours of travel, they could see the icy wastes of the north in the horizon. Tohma consulted his laptop to see their current location. They were getting very close to the tower. It was just a few kilometres to the north of where the exploration team's camp used to be.

When they reached the shore, they found the camp just as the explorers had left it, in ruins. Several of the buildings had been damaged by icy shards puncturing their walls. Some were still intact, but their former occupants had long fled. The group set up camp in the ruins before the twin wolves set out for the tower on their own. Garurumon and Gaogamon kicked up snow as they ran across the snow-covered tundra. As the team approached the mountains, they could see the tower hidden between the peaks. They could feel a tingle on their skin as it invisibly transferred energy to Chronomon's shield.

The group came upon a rocky plateau which barred their way forward. Once past this, they would be just metres from the base of the tower itself. The team travelled up a rocky roadway to scale the side of the plateau. At the top, the team dismounted and walked the rest of the way. Their motion alerted three Digimon hidden in banks of snow. They burst out and moved at the team. These female Digimon were the very same ones Hatter had described to them over the phone. The Digimon, the Rusalkamon, immediately attacked.

Tohma spotted a blast of icy shards headed their way. "Watch out!" he cried as he tackled Matt to the ground. The snowy blast soared past safely overhead and froze an unlucky tree.

"Chronomon's goons!" remarked Matt.

You will not pass," said the leader in a frosty, echoing voice. "We, the Rusalkamon, will not allow you to destroy Lord Chronomon's tower."

"If you won't let us pass, we'll just force our way through!" stated Matt. "Garurumon, time for action!"

The Rusalkamon raised their arms. "...Then die!"

Blasts of icy wind and snow burst forth from their fingertips. Matt summoned the powers of his Crest to shield his team from the icy winds. Tohma conjured a cloud to darken the skies above. Bolts of lightning arced thunderously as they lashed out at the Rusalkamon. The electricity surged through their bodies, causing convulsions to ripple throughout their bodies. When they recovered, they turned their attacks to Tohma, who dove out of the way in the nick of time. However, Tohma's moves had provided a necessary distraction to the enemy for the Digimon to strike.

Garurumon breathed in deeply and exhaled a Howling Blaster. Rather than spray out hot flames, he had sprayed out icy blue, fire-like blasts of cold. Unaware of this attack, the Rusalkamon staggered to the side. She turned to face her attacker with her arm held in front to shield herself. Since ice was not too effective on them, Garurumon switched to more physical attacks. He dodged the Rusalkamon's icy blast and tackled the mermaid. The mermaid caught him mid-pounce and began to freeze him solid. Before becoming completely frozen, Garurumon bit down hard into the Rusalkamon's arm. She yelped in pain and released him.

Gaogamon back-pedalled away from being caught by an icy blast, its coldness still stinging his skin despite his retreat. "This isn't good," remarked Tohma. "We'll need Ultimates to handle them."

Tohma activated his Digisoul and swiped it into his Digivice. A wave of power coursed through Gaogamon body's, propelling him into his Ultimate form, Mach Gaogamon. Matt immediately followed suit, sending the power of his Crest into Garurumon. The wolf Digimon felt a similar strength rushing through his body. He immediately transformed into Were Garurumon. The Digimon formed a line while their Tamers stood back to provide support.

Tohma summoned a raging tornado which arced bolts of lightning over its surface. He sent it at the Rusalkamon, who shielded themselves with their arms. To increase the power, Tohma summoned a rain storm within his tornado. The winds picked up the droplets of water and whirled them along its surface. The water conducted the lightning, making it more dangerous and chaotic than ever. The lightning zapped the Rusalkamon's skin painfully. Mach Gaogamon blasted the stunned Rusalkamon with a sonic blast, ripping one of them to shreds.

Were Garurumon charged into battle with the supernatural ferocity of the werewolf. He unleashed a succession of three quick punches, striking the Rusalkamon twice on the chin and once in the gut. The Rusalkamon backed off for more breathing room. Were Garurumon hurled a blade of energy. The Rusalkamon sidestepped and the blade missed her arm by a mere inch. Were Garurumon smelled the blood and moved in for the kill. He dashed at her and threw a flurry of punches, kicks, and knees. Although she dodged, he eventually caught her in the chin. With a final energy blade, Were Garurumon felled the enemy.

Mach Gaogamon blasted the last Rusalkamon down, finishing off the last of the enemy. "Get the tower," commanded Tohma.

"Yes Master," replied Mach Gaogamon.

Mach Gaogamon fired the Howling Cannon at the tower. The sonic blast ripped through it, crumbling a hole through its base. The tower's energy sphere died down and vanished, cutting off the power to Chronomon's shield. The base cracked and fissured further before the top came crashing down with a loud thud. Mach Gaogamon fired more sonic blasts at the fallen tower, ensuring that no one could ever salvage it. With the mission accomplished, the twin wolves returned to the explorer's base.

Captain Hatter was there to greet them. "So, you're back. How did it go?"

"Quite well," replied Tohma. "We took care of the Digimon and that tower. They won't be bothering you anymore."

"That's great!" remarked Hatter. "So, you boys ready to go home?"

"Yep, we're done," said Matt.

Hatter transported the twin wolves back home the same way he brought them to the north pole. When they got back, they waved to Hatter before leaving. When they returned to Ganymede Park, they set up camp for the night and called Anura. "Hey guys, how did it go?" he asked.

"It was great. We took out some Digimon and the tower. Nothing big," said Matt.

"Oh yeah, just what I wanted to hear. I can't make it quite yet. We're still trying to blow up our tower. When we're done, we'll call you again. For now, stay over in Witchelny and enjoy the sights."

"Okay, good luck with the tower," said Matt.

* * *

While the teams dealt with the towers, events were happening in the past that would make their mark on the future. These events would give DATS something of their own to worry about. The original eight Digidestined, the group Matt belonged to, found themselves descending a lengthy stairwell. They were in the dark, haunted castle of Myotismon, one of their greatest foes.

The Digidestined entered a massive chamber with a single pair of cast iron doors at the other end. The vampire Digimon, Myotismon, was preparing to enter a carriage pulled by a Devidramon. With him was a small imp Digimon with a body much like a ball. It had bat-like wings, talons like a bird, and was clad in leather clothing. This Digimon was known as Demi Devimon, one of Myotismon's chief servants.

"Stop! You're not getting away!" cried young Matt.

"Demi Devimon, take care of them," ordered Myotismon.

"Yes boss!" said Demi Devimon.

Myotismon's carriage found itself travelling through a strange world of digital symbols. Following his carriage was the legions of Digimon he had assembled, marching in lockstep. A field of pixelated whiteness washed over the legions, travelling backwards to him and washing over the entire group. A bright light blinded Myotismon. Being a vampire, his sensitivity to light forced him to avert his gaze. When the brightness cleared, he found himself on an artificial island in the middle of a bay. He was in Tokyo, Japan of the Real World.

The night air was filled with the briny smell of the sea. In the skyline, he could see the metal and concrete buildings where humans worked. One particular building, stood out from the others. It had a globular section within its structure unlike the others, which were purely rectangular. In another location, he saw a lengthy suspension bridge much like the Golden Gate Bridge. It glowed with the lights from the city and surrounding environment. This world was ripe for the pickings but one niggling problem needed to be dealt with first. Myotismon needed to eliminate the Eighth Digidestined.

However, while Myotismon had found the right city, he did not find the right world. Elsewhere, DATS computers detected the strange dimensional disturbances from the vampire's arrival. A marking light flickered on the screen of DATS' main viewing screen. "Sir, we've detected a dimensional distortion in the Odaiba area," reported Megumi.

"Great, just when we're shorthanded," cursed Satsuma. "I'm sending Yushima there."

Satsuma entered some commands and reached Chief Yushima. "Okay, I'm going to check things out," assured Yushima.

At Digital Asgard's Digital World, a group of In-Training Digimon ran through the forest. They were a colourful, motley group of baby Digimon. They were much like small heads of the creatures they would Digivolve into later on in life. As the babies ran through the forest, the sounds of trees being smashed came from behind them. Something massive was knocking over each and any of the trees that stood in its way. One of the babies, a Gigimon glanced back at his pursuer. The monstrous Digimon was a giant black tyrannosaurus known appropriately as Dark Tyrannomon.

"This way Yaamon, hurry!" cried Gigimon.

Yaamon ran forward as fast as he could. He stumbled and fell face first into the ground. An older Digimon, Biyomon, helped him get up. "Are you okay?" asked Biyomon, caretaker of the babies.

"I'm fine," said Yaamon.

"Keep going!" urged Biyomon.

An earthquake rocked the Digital World right down to its very foundation. The Dark Tyrannomon stumbled upon the shuddering ground and fell face first into the ground. Although the babies nearly suffered a similar fate, they were able to maintain their footing. With the timely earthquake coming to their rescue, the babies fled from Dark Tyrannomon deeper into the forest. After emerging from the other side, they came upon a peaceful town in the middle of the plains with walls covered by the vines of blooming roses. This town was known as "Flowersville."

"We made it," said Biyomon. "We should be safe here."

"Biyomon, I'm scared," said Yaamon.

"Don't worry, the bad Digimon is gone," assured Biyomon. "He won't be bothering us here."

Biyomon led the baby Digimon to the Flowersville Orphanage, which was also an elementary school. In the Digital World, orphanages and schools for young Digimon were one and the same. Digimon didn't have parents the way humans did, but rather guardians who adopted the young into their families or tribes. After the Mud Frigimon teacher took in the kids, an image flashed through Biyomon's mind. It was an image of him holding the hand of a young girl from the Real World.

While the two sat on the ground, the girl held his hand while she reclined on his back. The vision felt so sad. He and the young girl seemed to be savouring this moment, as though it was their last. It was such a familiar vision, yet he was unable to place the image in its proper context. The image kept haunting him lately, returning to his mind no matter how hard he tried to forget. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen and that he needed to stop it.

Biyomon wanted to discover the deeper meanings behind them. He felt compelled to journey north, up to the icy wastes of the Infinity Ice Ridge. This territory belonged to the deceased Mercuriusmon, one of the Twelve Olympians Digimon. Despite the biting cold of the snow, Biyomon pressed onward. The location felt very familiar, though he couldn't understand why. He found a great glacial temple built into the body of a great snow-covered mountain.

Upon entry, he found a cavernous interior covered by frost. The air was cold, though not to the same degree as outside. He made his way to the central room, the massive cylindrical throne room of Mercuriusmon. At the centre was a giant throne made from crystalline ice, which was in front of a massive hole in the wall. It led to a glowing light which Biyomon felt compelled to walk into.

"Where am I?" asked Biyomon mentally as he found himself in the Real World once again.

The sights and sounds were so different from the relatively idyllic Digital World. He could hear cars honking while their motors ran in the distance. The air seemed less clean than in the Digital World. Towers and homes of concrete and steel covered the skyline as far as the eye could see. Biyomon noticed that he was standing beside a river, a location which felt so familiar to him. He recalled a memory of a teenaged boy with a face filled with a combination of frustration and sadness. The boy threw a punch which Biyomon in the face. Biyomon realised that they were fighting.

Biyomon continued on his way down the street in awe of the strange sights around him. However, as a pink bird the size of a small child, Biyomon did not blend in with the crowd. Everyone who saw him began to stare and kept their distance. They were quite afraid of him, remembering what had happened with Digimon in the Belphemon incident. Biyomon couldn't help but feel uncomfortable from this attention. Nevertheless, he continued on his way until he came upon a commercial district within the city.

Elsewhere, Chika was shopping with her mother down the streets of the commercial district. The two stopped at a boutique with stuffed animals on the display in the window. "Mommy, I want that one!" said Chika.

"I thought you were too old to play with stuffed animals," said Sayuri.

"Yeah, but he looks like Biyomon," said Chika. As Sayuri said something about the stuff animal, Chika noticed the reactions of the crowd. When she saw Biyomon walk by, her jaw dropped. "BIYOMON!"

Chika rushed up to her Digimon partner. "Ugggh!" gasped Biyomon as Chika latched onto him. This hug unleashed a flood of lost memories into his mind. They were memories of happy times spent with Chika. Having regained them, Biyomon now understood why he felt so compelled to venture all the way to the Real World. He had come back to protect the girl from his past, the one who had befriended him. "Chika?"

"Oh Biyomon, you remember me! I missed you so much!" said Chika.

"Yeah, I missed you too," said Biyomon.

Sayuri looked for Chika and discovered her with Biyomon. "Biyomon?"

"Mommy, Biyomon's coming home with us!" said Chika elated.

At that moment, Chief Yushima and Kamemon entered the scene. "Biyomon? Well, I never expected to see you here..."

"Chief Yushima!" said Sayuri surprised by his unexpected visit.

"Hello Sayuri, nice day isn't it?"

"Sure is," she replied. "Are you going to make her join DATS now?"

"I'm afraid so. We can't leave Biyomon unsupervised."

"When Masaru went into DATS I knew this was his destiny, just like his father," said Sayuri. "...But Chika's just a kid. She shouldn't be involved with this Digimon stuff."

"I know, but those are the rules. Digimon must be kept under DATS supervision or else they're sent back to the Digital World," said Yushima.

"Is there anything you can do?" asked Sayuri.

Yushima stroked his chin. "Well... I can't promise anything, but I'll see if I can pull some strings to keep her from the Digimon battles," offered Yushima. "If I can't, Biyomon will have to go back."

"Please Hiroshi, do whatever you can," said Sayuri.

"Of course," said Yushima. "Chika, I have a little present for you."

Yushima handed Chika a Digivice like her brother's that was brown in colour. "A Digivice?" she asked.

"Yeah, I had it made after your brother's fight with Garudamon. With it, you can take Biyomon wherever you want without making a scene. Just point that sensor on the back at him and press the button on the right."

Chika followed Yushima's instructions, which caused Biyomon to be loaded into the Digivice. Biyomon began banging on the screen. "It's cramped in here, Chika!"

"Sorry Biyomon, I'll let you out when we get home," said Chika.

"We should be going home now. It was nice meeting you, Hiroshi," said Sayuri.

"Nice meeting you too, Sayuri."

Yushima watched as the Daimon family walked home. He crossed off a checklist entry in his personal planner. However, there was still a second, more pressing entry. It was the signal belonging to a group of Digimon, rather than a lone straggler. Suddenly, he sensed he was being watched. He traced the spy to the dark alleyway on his left across the street. The only thing visible about this spy was the faint glimmer from his red eyes.

The owner of the eyes realized that Yushima was aware of his presence. Yushima sicced Kamemon onto him. A scuffling echoed down the walls as the spy knocked over a trash. Just as Kamemon entered the alley, the spy was already flying away in the air. Yushima followed just behind and saw the spy, a Demi Devimon, flying out of reach. "Sorry sir, he got away," said Kamemon.

"That's okay," said Yushima. "At least now, we know who we're looking for."

END OF CHAPTER

Dimensionally Shifted:  
Akira, Yoshino, & Digimon: Neptunemon's temple, Hook City (Digital Asgard) - ??, (Escalon)  
Anura, Chiaki, Ikuto, & Digimon: Neptunemon's temple, Hook City (Digital Asgard) - ??, Planet Anuras (Digital Stars)  
Masaru, Rika, Ayame, & Digimon: Neptunemon's temple, Hook City (Digital Asgard) - ??, (Laputia)  
Matt, Tohma, & Digimon: Neptunemon's temple, Hook City (Digital Asgard) - Ganymede Magic School, Ganymede Town (Witchelny)  
Myotismon & servants: Real-Digital World border (High World) - Odaiba, Japan (Digital Asgard)


	16. 4Towers2: Culture Shock

Disclaimer:  
The Digimon anime is a great series owned by Bandai and animated by Toei. The author also uses fan made characters. Please ask before using.

** Guard Tamer: The Ripper of Time  
By: RB3 **

** The Four Towers 3: Culture Shock **

Anura's saucer emerged from a glowing vortex of silvery light. As his crew got their bearings, they found themselves hovering above the middle of a massive swamp. The ground was soft and muddy, saturated by water from the ponds scattered everywhere. The tree cover was thin making the swamp very exposed to the sky. Many exotic species of vegetation grew out of the murky waters such as leafy pads which fluttered along the surface.

"So where are we?" asked Chiaki.

"We're must be over Green Lily Swamp," said Otyughmon. "We're near Anura's home."

"Yeah, why don't we drop by my place? I'm sure you'd all like to meet my folks," said Anura.

Anura took his saucer to the highways where saucers sped along. The asphalt road was surrounded by fences which kept the swamp's denizens out of harm's way. The saucer followed the road west until it found a small, but idyllic rural town named Green Lily, the same as the neighbouring swamp. This town was the hub for local businesses and a gathering place for the farming community. Its buildings were organically rounded rather than rectangular like those found on Earth. The Anuran race seemed to favour a more organic, rounded design for their structures in contrast to the regular buildings of humans.

The group continued down the highway for a few hours, until they emerged at Amphibia City, the capital of Anura. Like Green Lily, it too consisted of organically rounded buildings, but these ones were larger in size and greater in number. They were made of an unknown dark substance, a metallic material not normally found on Earth. Instead of parks, the Anurans had artificial swamps. They also acted as water reservoirs against flooding. Unlike most Earth cities, there was a strong humidity in the air.

The saucer pulled up to a dome-like home in a quiet, upper-middle class neighbourhood. Anura used his key to open the door. "Hi guys, I'm home!"

A young female Anuran ran up to meet him. Following her was a Digimon that resembled a heap of straw with eyes, a mouth, and arms. "Anura? Is that you?" asked the girl, Anura's sister, Polly Slaad.

"Yeah, it's me," said Anura.

An older female Anuran spotted the young man and raced to the door. "Anura, I'm so glad to see you. You don't know how worried we've been!"

Another Anuran, a man, followed her. "Hi son, we were worried about you. The police said you had been swallowed up by a temporal distortion."

"Yeah, but I can't stay for too long. I dropped by because I need to do something important," said Anura. "Meet my friends, Chiaki, Ikuto, and his Digimon partner, Falcomon."

"Hi!" said the three.

Anura told his parents about what he had been doing while he was away from his home. "Wow son, you sure had a big adventure, kinda like the one in the Digital World," said Anura's father, Wog Slaad.

"So you see; I have to leave again. We still have to deal with that Chronomon," said Anura.

"Anura sweetie, I know you're becoming a man now. I know you have to do what you think is right, but before you go, please stay here for the night at your parent's home," requested Anura's mother, Maple Slaad. "Your friends can stay too. I'm dying to meet them."

"Thanks mom," replied Anura. "Listen, I still have people drive to other places. Please don't wait up for me."

"Sure," said Maple Slaad. "Be back in time for dinner if you can."

After Anura left to ferry the others, Maple took his team on a tour of his home. She showed them the living room, which was decorated by strange artefacts from his dad's work. On a shelf was a series of statuettes from unknown cultures which depicted foreign gods. One of the statues was of the Greek god Zeus, who was naked and in the process of throwing a lightning bolt like a javelin. On another was a series of vases, one of which looked like it came from ancient China. Wog Slaad worked as an archaeologist, which fostered an appreciation for ancient civilizations and their treasures.

She showed her guests the dining room, which was dominated by a table made from black onyx. The Anurans seemed to love creating things from onyx. The walls of the kitchen and even the rest of the house had a natural, but dark green colour like that of plants. The air in the home felt humid, a recreation of the conditions of the swamps. Being frogs, the Anurans loved a moist and humid climate.

Dinner time came and Maple served up a delicious meal for everyone. Chiaki, Ikuto, and Falcomon found the meal very bizarre. The main course was several steaks of white meat served in a sweetened, vinegar-based sauce. Chiaki found this meat similar to chicken in flavour. It was served with a helping of pointed, dark green leaves with the texture and taste of lettuce. Surprisingly, the Anurans ate something similar to rice as well. Their rice was yellow in colour and had a faint, salty taste.

"Mmm, this stuff is good, what is it?" asked Chiaki as she ate some meat.

"Sedge beetles," replied Maple Slaad.

"Bugs?" asked Chiaki, shocked to hear what her food really was.

"Yep, enjoy," said Maple. "Eat your dinner before it gets cold."

"Mmm, I like it," said Ikuto.

"This is delicious," said Falcomon.

The front door opened and Anura entered the house. "Hi everybody, sorry I'm late," said Anura.

"Don't worry, we're just starting dinner," said Maple.

The team enjoyed their meal, even Chiaki, who was not used to the idea of eating insects for food. Later that night, Chiaki and Polly bathed together in the family bath in the basement. The bathing room was a room decorated by tiles with swamp scenery painted onto them. The scenery was quite realistic, almost matching the real thing if it weren't for the outline of the tiles being visible. The humid air and the warm water helped her relax after several days of battle.

Chiaki reclined on the side of the bath and let out a contented sigh. "Ah, this is nice! It feels so good to relax like this."

Polly's Digimon partner, Strawmon entered the water and reclined on the side. "Yeah, I love taking baths," said Polly.

"It's okay, but it's really a problem that I don't have skin to keep the water out," remarked Strawmon. "I always end up soggy after each bath."

"Yeah, I have to blow dry you every time," said Polly. "Well, what can you do? You have to keep clean. Do you take baths together back home, Chiaki?"

"Yeah," replied Chiaki.

After relaxing a bit, Strawmon addressed Chiaki. "I noticed that you don't have a Digimon partner like Anura and Ikuto do. How do you fight Digimon without having one of your own?" asked Strawmon.

"I can turn into a Digimon," replied Chiaki. "I do all of the fighting myself."

"I never heard of anyone turning into a Digimon before," said Polly. "That's pretty cool!"

"Yeah... Say, how did you and Strawmon meet?" asked Chiaki.

"It happened when dad discovered the Digital World," began Polly.

* * *

The Anuran saucer soared through the black void of outer space. As it travelled through hyperspace, the world outside was tinted a thermal red. When the ship came out of hyperspace, the world outside returned to normal. The ship was now near a violet gas nebula. It was so thick that it was impossible to see anything within it. "This is it," said Wog Slaad. "Take us into the cloud."

The pilot took the Anuran saucer into the violet nebula. As it combed deeper into the gas, some turbulence began to shake the saucer. The saucer's instruments were fluctuating rapidly while others flashed brightly. The needles bounced back and forth, unable to stop in any single location for long. After several minutes of travel, the saucer broke though the threshold. A bright flash filled the screens and the saucer was hovering in space next to a lush green world, one previously undiscovered by the Anuran race.

The saucer scanned the planet. "Sir, our sensors indicate that this planet is suitable for Anuran living. There are several small, pre-industrial settlements scattered on the east continent. Most of the largest cities are on the west continent."

"Take it down to the east continent. I want to see the planet for myself," said Wog.

The saucer descended onto the surface of a vast plain within the planet's eastern continent. The saucer crew disembarked and gazed at the beauty of the world around them. The plain was a temperate area covered by exotic grass and plants. Oddly, there were signs and posts of an unknown language scattered randomly on the plains. They seemed quite out of place in such an environment. On the south end were the ruins of a ghost town. Nature had since started to reclaim the land.

"Wow, this place is beautiful, but it can't compare to the swamps of Anuras," said Wog. "I'm going to leave a beacon here. We'll coming back with a bigger research team the next time."

A week had passed before Wog could return with the larger team. Not only did he bring researchers, he also brought his own family as well. Wog wanted them to see this moment, his moment of triumph after years of painstaking research. When the team landed on the plains, they set up a camp to act as a central hub. Wog led a team to the south into a forest to explore this strange world more thoroughly. Anura and his family waited behind for Wog to return.

From the cover of the bushes in the forest, two pairs of eyes watched the Anurans camped on the edge of the plains. Maple Slaad brought out three bags of deep fried flies for her kids as a snack. The two shovelled the salty snack into their mouths and savoured the flavour. In the meantime, the owners of the eyes, Otyughmon and Strawmon, made their way closer to the camp. Anura and Polly discarded their bags into a garbage can and returned to their tent. The two Digimon snuck up to the picnic tables where Otyughmon went straight for the garbage.

Otyughmon levitated the can into the air and poured its contents into his mouth. Most of it spilt onto the ground. He began chewing whatever ended up in his mouth, making gnashing sounds all the while. Strawmon opened an unattended basket and found a treasure trove of food inside. However, that was the moment Maple Slaad left the tent. "Oh my Lord!" she said.

Anura and Polly ran out of the tent. "What the hell are those things?" asked Anura.

"They're hungry," said Polly. "Why don't we give them some food?"

Strawmon made puppy eyes at Polly, as though he understood what she said. "No, they might be dangerous!" said Maple.

Polly took out a bag of fly snacks and fed it to Strawmon. He ate it with a big smile on his face. "Mmmm!"

"They can talk?" asked Anura.

"Yeah," said Otyughmon. "Your garbage is delicious!"

"Well, have it all if you want," said Anura. "We don't need it."

"Really? Thanks!" said Otyughmon, feasting on the rest of the garbage.

"Well, at least he'll keep the camp clean," said Maple.

"Can we keep them, mom?" asked Polly. "They don't seem dangerous. They just want food."

"Well..."

"I won't be a problem, I promise," said Otyughmon.

"Yeah, I'll be a good Digimon," said Strawmon.

"I guess," said Maple.

"Yeah!" said Strawmon and Otyughmon together.

"I don't know how I'll explain this to Wog though," said Maple.

* * *

"So how did you father react to you having Digimon?" asked Chiaki.

"He wasn't cool about it at first, but changed his mind when he realized Strawmon and Otyughmon were friendly," said Polly.

"Yeah, they've been too nice to us," said Strawmon. "The Slaads gave us food and a home. We wouldn't think of hurting them."

"They're a nice family," said Chiaki.

Polly and Chiaki dried off in a nearby room and went to bed. The next day, the pair made preparations for their journey into the Black Sedge Swamp. The Slaad family waved to Anura and company as they boarded his saucer. As they flew to the swamp, Ikuto made note of a small toy which decorated the dashboard of Anura's console. "Hey, that's a good likeness of a Dragomon," remarked Ikuto.

"Oh, that's Mr. Squidhead," said Anura.

"Mr. Squidhead?" asked Chiaki, bemused.

"Yeah, I played with him as a kid. He was my favourite toy. I keep in my ship for sentimental value," said Anura.

A message came in from one of the other groups. "Hey guys, how was the mission?"

"It was great. We took out some Digimon and the tower. Nothing big," said Matt.

"Oh yeah, that's just what I wanted to hear. I can't make it quite yet. We're still trying to blow up our tower. When we're done, we'll call you again. For now, stay over in Witchelny and enjoy the sights."

"Okay, good luck with the tower," said Matt.

Anura landed his saucer at the edge of Black Sedge Swamp. Since Black Sedge was so heavily covered by trees, Anura had to leave his saucer at the edge of the swamp. When he and the others disembarked, they came face to face with a swamp much like Green Lily. Unlike that place, Black Sedge was much darker and foreboding. While the trees were covered in green, the plants growing from the waters were a greyish black in colour. Even the swamp itself had a similarly dark aura around it, just like its murky waters. Despite being advanced as a people, the Anurans still found Black Sedge a very dangerous location.

"This place gives me the creeps," said Chiaki.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Ikuto.

"Me three," said Anura. "Every kid's parents tell them not to go into Black Sedge by themselves. They might get eaten by monsters. It's a very dangerous place."

"Monsters?" asked Chiaki.

"Giant monsters," informed Anura. "There are several giant versions of creatures, such as bugs, live in the Black Sedge. They are strong enough to threaten us, even though we have psionic powers. They won't mind making us their next meal if we give them the chance. Stay alert."

The group bravely walked into the dark swamp in search of Chronomon's tower. Though it was deep in the swamp, they could still see it jutting above the tree line. The ground was muddy from all of the water that permeated the soil. It squished underfoot with each step. They could hear bugs buzzing about the reeds and birds chirping from the treetops. The place teemed with wildlife despite the darkness. It was probably the only reassuring thing that the team had to fall on since they were completely alone in this dangerous area.

Chiaki heard what sounded like rustling in a patch of reeds. "What was that?"

Anura began looking around the swamp. "I don't see it. Better keep our eyes peeled. Could be hungry animals lurking anywhere."

The group continued deeper into the swamp. As they walked over the muddy ground, they passed a large pool of water. The water was dark and murky, which made it impossible to see anything within it. After they passed by the water, something in it approached the surface. It swam just deep enough so that the only thing visible was its shadow and a watery distortion on the surface. Chiaki heard a scurrying that got louder as it came at her from behind. When she finally turned around to see what it was, it tackled her to the ground.

"Ah! Help me!" cried Chiaki.

Her attacker, a giant beetle, had its legs pressed down on Chiaki's body, holding her onto the ground. All she could see as a pair of insectoid mandibles pressed up to her face. "Chiaki!" cried Ikuto.

Ikuto hurled his boomerang into the beetle's eyes, dazing it instantly. The beetle reared back, allowing Ikuto to pull Chiaki up and drag her away. As the beetle chased them, Ikuto blindly planted a ward on the ground. Frigimon's spirit hurled snowballs at the beetle, bumping it off course and knocking it onto its back. The man-eating insect flailed its legs around to get upright. Three more of its kind surrounded the group, accosting Anura and Otyughmon. Anura telekinetically hurled one into a tree, while Otyughmon smeared another with foul sludge from his mouth.

Falcomon hurled shuriken at the last one as it came in to replace the one formerly fighting Ikuto. "Whew, that was close," said Anura.

"Yeah, we would have been bug food," said Otyughmon.

"What are those things?" asked Chiaki.

"Cannibal beetles," said Anura.

Chiaki cringed at the sound of that. "I don't like the sound of that..."

"I'm not surprised; they're bugs which eat meat. They especially like to eat Anurans or in your case, humans," said Anura. "We got lucky. Not everyone survives an attack by them. I was lucky to have lived the first time they attacked me."

"You were attacked by cannibal beetles too?" asked Falcomon.

"Yep," replied Anura. "It happened when I was a little boy. My dad was exploring this place. Mr. Squidhead accidentally slipped out of my hands and landed somewhere in the swamp. I went after him but these beetles attacked me. I was lucky that my mom was around to chase them away."

"Yeah, but we're okay now. We should continue on to the tower," said Otyughmon.

The group continued on its way north, deeper into the swamp. After half an hour of travel, they encountered a creature resembling a lump of slimy grey, poisonous clay. It had a pair of squinty eyes which oozed malice and spite like its body did. The oozing clay seemed to flow down the creature, yet returned to its body to repeat the cycle. It was the size of a rhinoceros and smelled far worse, like a toxic waste dump. A massive tail like a scorpion's fluttered about in the air, protruding from the mass of clay and dripping venom back onto the creature's body.

The creature's two identical companions emerged from stagnant ponds and flanked their leader to bar the path of the group. "Halt!" said the creature with a gurgling voice. "You may not come any further."

"Are those Chronomon's goons?" asked Chiaki

"They're called Girtabmon," informed Otyughmon. "They are Zodiac Lords. Watch out, they're dangerous. They're extremely poisonous."

"We have to destroy the tower. We can't let them get in our way," said Ikuto.

"Lord Chronomon has charged us with protecting the tower. You will not destroy it!" said the chief Girtabmon, who advanced with his underlings.

"Looks like they won't budge," said Anura. "We'll have to fight our way through!"

Otyughmon transformed into Neo Otyughmon and then went a step further. "Neo Otyughmon Digivolve to... Watchermon!"

Upon Digivolution, Neo Otyughmon became a creature was largely a giant eyeball. He had rough orange skin that made it appear almost reptilian. Beneath the giant eye was a big toothy maw for chewing whatever prey Watchermon could catch. A mass of wires and cables ran out of the eye just behind the mouth. These prehensile limbs acted as the arms and legs of Watchermon, supporting the eyeball seven feet from the ground. Watchermon watched the enemy intently, gauging any weaknesses he could exploit.

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Watchermon  
Attributes: Data, Ultimate Level, Poison/Lightning Element_**

**_This eyeball Digimon was created from the monitoring software of security cameras. He still has the poisonous and psionic powers of his previous form, but has enhanced his eye powers immensely. Nothing escapes this Digimon's vigilant gaze._**

**_Special Abilities/Traits:  
Psionic, vision powers, poison breathing, teleportation_**

**_Big Brother - Gazermon can fire a variety of eye beams from his Cyclopean eye. Their effects range from elemental energies like fire and ice to useful effects such as telekinesis and petrification._**

**_Video Feed (Lightning) - Gazermon has metallic tendrils which resemble electronic cables. He can lash them out at enemies and electrify them for greater effectiveness._**

Falcomon followed with a Digivolution into Yatagaramon, while Chiaki transformed into Maridmon. The genie of the sea opened the fight by spewing blasts of water from her trident. One slammed into a Girtabmon's body, toppling it over. However, it reformed itself upright and spewed blobs of poison from its body. Maridmon transformed into water which seeped into the ground. She reformed behind the Girtabmon and aimed the Vortex Trident. It spewed more blasts of water which slammed the Girtabmon face first into the ground.

Elsewhere, one of the Girtabmon slammed into Yatagaramon. It knocked the crow into the ground, getting sludge all over his body. Girtabmon lunged with its stinger, but only caught the ground when its target rolled to safety. When Girtabmon located its enemy, Yatagaramon was nearly finished charging up an energy blast. Girtabmon leapt out of the way before the beam slammed into the ground. It lunged with its tail, digging that stinger right into his body. Yatagaramon immediately felt the stinging from poison taking effect.

Ikuto immediately summoned the spirit of Frigimon to help his partner. Her totem appeared on the ground as a statuette of ice while her spirit hovered over it. It radiated a warmth and wholesomeness that was unusual for a spirit of ice. "Stay strong, Yatagaramon, I'm sending help!"

The third Girtabmon lashed out with its tail. Watchermon teleported away, causing the enemy to miss and hit the ground. When he reappeared, the enemy fired several blobs of toxic clay. They splattered onto a barrier of blue psionic energy and oozed down to the ground. Watchermon fired several beams of fire, ice, and negative energy. The beams of fire and ice missed, but the negative energy one caught Girtabmon in the face. It crashed into the ground with a "blupp" sound. Watchermon telekinetically raised the Girtabmon and hurled it into the tower.

Girtabmon crashed through, sending cracks and fissures racing along the tower's surface. Watchermon fired an energy beam, pushing the poor Girtabmon deeper into the groove it created. After a second beam, Girtabmon burst through a hole on the other side. As the Girtabmon fragmented into data, the tower fractured further. The damaged took its toll and weakened it to such an extent that it began tipping over. With its flow of power broken, the sphere of energy on the tip vanished. The tower keeled over and hit the ground with a thud.

Maridmon struck the Girtabmon with a stream of water, dashing it against the trunk of a tree. The Zodiac Lord crumbled into data and vanished into thin air. Yatagaramon punctured a hole through his Girtabmon's body with a beam of negative energy. Like its brothers, the Girtabmon crumbled into bits of data. "That takes care of that," said Chiaki upon returning to human form.

"Yep, let's drop by home before we go pick up Matt and Tohma," said Anura.

* * *

When Chika returned home, she ate dinner with Biyomon for the first time in a long while. Sayuri cooked a meal of sushi just for this special occasion. Tamer and Digimon savoured every bite of their treat. For dessert, they had a large helping of fruit such as strawberries and grapes. "Mmm, delicious!" remarked Biyomon.

Later on in the evening, Chika took a bath with her Biyomon. "Ha ha ha!" laughed Chika as she splashed water all over Biyomon

"Oh, I'm so gonna get you!" said Biyomon, who began splashing water back onto Biyomon.

"Don't splash water all over the floor!" called Sayuri from behind the door.

When the sun set, night came, and darkness filled the sky. The lights of Tokyo went off gradually as the people went to bed for the night. Chika slept in her bed while Biyomon made himself comfortable in a futon. "Good night, Biyomon," said Chika before turning over to sleep.

"Good night, Chika," replied Biyomon.

The next day, Chika's alarm clock buzzed her awake. She wiped the crust from her eyes, which opened the way for sun's rays to enter her eyes. "Ah! Good morning!" Chika rushed off to complete her morning routine as quickly as possible. After eating a light breakfast, Chika stuffed Biyomon into her Digivice. She grabbed her backpack and headed for the door. "Bye mom! I'm off to school!"

"Okay dear, see you later," said Sayuri.

As Chika ran out of her home, Biyomon talked to her through the Digivice. "Why do I have to stay here?" asked Biyomon.

"I can't let other people see you," said Chika. "They'll start getting suspicious. I'll let you out when we get home."

Chika reached her school, a modern building of brick and cement with windows of wood and glass. Her school day was like any other with her grade school teacher droning on about the Japanese language, math, and other pertinent subjects. The classes were boring and it was relief when a recess came about. During these small breaks, Chika would play jump rope with her friends. After each recess, it was back to enduring yet more droning from her teacher.

When the final bell for the day rang, it took a great load off of her. "I'm going home now, Biyomon," said Chika. "I'll let you out soon. Hold on for just a little bit more."

"Phew!" said Biyomon with an obvious sign of relief. "I can't wait to get out this cramped space."

When Chika reached the front door of her home, she rang the doorbell. Sayuri answered the door for her. "Hi Chika, how was school?"

"It was okay," said Chika.

Upon entry into her home, Chika released Biyomon into the hallway. "About time!" he cheered. "It's so cramped up in there. I thought I was going to be squished into a pancake."

Chika turned on the TV to watch a show with Biyomon. The opening credits for an anime TV show rolled across the screen while the girlish theme song played. It was Chika's favourite show, Magical Girl Mimi. In the opening credits was the heroine, a girl named Mimi who was Chika's age and clad in a frilly white dress with pink details. She waved around a heart-topped cane which unleashed waves of golden magic which vaporized hordes of slavering monsters. In another scene, Mimi was just a regular girl, kissing her boyfriend by a fountain.

As the show went on, something suddenly interfered with the transmission. "Huh? What's going on?" asked Chika as she slapped the TV set.

"Look at the sky!" said Sayuri.

The Daimon family rushed outside to see a great fog had rolled over the city. The fog was so thick that it looked almost like a storm front. It blotted out the sun and made the city far darker than it ordinarily would. This fog bank was highly unusual. It was a warm summer day in Japan and fog such as this would be unheard of. In addition, it seemed that the fog was also interfering with electronics and communications such as the Daimon TV set. Sayuri went to her neighbours the next house over, an elderly woman and her husband.

"What's going on?" asked Sayuri.

"I don't know," replied the wife. "We were watching our TV when it suddenly went down. We went out and there was fog everywhere. What's going on?"

The elderly husband rushed outside. "There's no signal from the phone."

Back in the house, Biyomon comforted Chika. "Something strange is going on," remarked Biyomon. "I don't like it. If anything bad happens, I'll protect you, Chika. Don't worry."

However, trouble would soon rear its ugly head into the scene. Countless ghosts, the Bakemon, descended onto the Daimon family's neighbourhood. Led by a scythe-wielding ghost in a red hood, the Bakemon rounded everyone into one group. Sayuri could see the ghosts going door to door and they would soon reach her home. The Bakemon smashed down a door three houses down the street. After a few minutes, the ghosts forced the inhabitants out, herding them into a larger herd of people being led down the street.

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Phantomon  
Attributes: Virus, Ultimate Level, Dark Element_**

**_This ghost is modelled after the Grim Reaper. He wears an eye-like pendant that helps him predict the attacks of enemies. This specific Phantomon is the ringleader of a gang of Digimon serving Myotismon._**

**_Special Abilities/Traits:  
Intangible, invisibility, undead_**

**_Shadow Scythe (Metal/Dark) - Phantomon's scythe is his chief weapon. This weapon is cursed with the Power of Darkness to cause much more harm than an ordinary scythe ever could._**

**_Father Time (Dark) - Phantomon uses his eye-like pendant to perform debilitating black magic. It can also be used to imprison a victim in a special pocket dimension within it._**

"You there," said Phantomon to an unoccupied Bakemon. "Go clean out that house."

Sayuri noticed Phantomon was pointing at her home. "Chika, we have to run!"

After Sayuri fled into her home, the Bakemon smashed through the door to round up the inhabitants. They grabbed her before she could reach the kitchen. "Get over here!" it cried.

"Mom!" cried Chika.

"Let her go!" cried Biyomon, who breathed out a Spiral Twister.

The coiling green flames washed over the Bakemon, igniting its tattered sheet. The flames burned the creature until its form gave out and crumbled into data. As the Daimon family fled through the back door, more Bakemon gave pursuit. They descended on Sayuri and grabbed her by the arms and legs. More piled onto her until she was pinned on the ground. "Mommy!" cried Chika.

"Run Chika! Don't look back!" cried Sayuri.

More Bakemon entered the scene to secure Chika. Biyomon blew away his attackers with Spiral Twister. They all burst into emerald flame and vanished in nothingness. "Chika, there are too many of them! I can't fight all of them off. We have to get out of here!" cried Biyomon.

"Run Chika, run!" urged Biyomon.

The Bakemon herded Sayuri deeper into the fog as Biyomon fled with Chika in tow. He ran down the street as fast as his legs could carry him. At this point, he and Chika had lost all track of time. After some time, the duo came across an abandoned mall, which they entered. The lights were out and the once bustling centre of commerce took on a spooky appearance in the darkness. When they ducked into the fitting rooms of a department store, Chika rested her back on the wall to catch her breath. Biyomon peeked out to make sure no one had followed them.

"I think we'll be safe here for now," said Biyomon. Chika was speechless. The shock of seeing her mother taken away by the Bakemon was too much to bear. "Cheer up Chika. We'll save your mom. I'll be there, right beside you to protect you."

"Why did it have to happen?" wondered Chika. "When you came back to me, I was so happy. I didn't want anything more, but now, I lost mom."

"They weren't trying to harm anyone. They were only trying to capture them. We'll get her back, I promise," assured Biyomon.

"What do we do now?" asked Chika. "I don't know what to do!"

"The only thing I can think of is to find Yushima," suggested Biyomon. "He might know how we can save your mom and get rid of this fog."

"Yushima..." echoed Chika. "I've been to where he worked before, but only once."

"That's good," said Biyomon. "Can you remember anything about the place where he works? It might help us find him."

"I remember a big bridge and a lot of water," replied Chika. "There were sea gulls there too."

"So he works near the ocean," corrected Biyomon. "Anything else, like what the place he worked for looked like?"

"Yeah, it looked all alone in the middle of the water," replied Chika.

"Do you remember how to get there?"

"I think so."

"Then let's go there," urged Biyomon. "I don't know how long it might on foot, so we should take some stuff here before we leave. We might not be able to find food on the way."

The two partners raided the mall's grocery store for food. They took some cans of tuna from the shelves and opened them with a can opener from the utensils aisle. With a knife, they spread the tuna with onto bread from a bakery and ate it as their dinner for the day. For dessert, they washed some blueberries and strawberries from the produce section and ate them. When they were filled, they relaxed to allow the food to digest. When they were ready, they gathered as much extra food as they could possibly carry and loaded it into a backpack from a sporting goods store.

Tamer and partner left the mall being careful to avoid spotted by hostile Digimon. They made their way south, down the streets of Tokyo, towards the DATS HQ. Despite not having seen any hostile Digimon, there was always the possibility that they were hiding in lookout. The duo encountered a group of Bakemon herding more people in a nearby neighbourhood. They carefully snuck past and continued on their way. They encountered another band of patrolling Bakemon who patrolled for any stragglers missed by the main forces.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yushima was moving through the foggy area of Tokyo City in his car. With that fog bank covering the city, visibility had been reduced to an all time low. That same fog cut off all communications, severing his link to the DATS HQ. Shortly after, the Digimon started to appear and began rounding up everyone. When he went to check up on Biyomon at the Daimon home, he found it vacant, like the others. Seeing signs of a struggle and the Daimon family missing, he feared the worse.

Yushima traveled to the Odaiba region, to the Big Site convention centre in particular. He noticed that this building had a particularly large number of Digimon around it. All of the people of the city were being herded into this building. Although the fog made it difficult to see, Yushima was able to make this out through a pair of binoculars. He spotted Sayuri among the people, but could not find Chika.

"I see Sayuri there, but Chika and Biyomon aren't with them," remarked Yushima to Kamemon.

"Is it possible that they got away?" asked Kamemon.

"Possibly," admitted Yushima. "If they did, then we'll have to find them. They're in grave danger all alone out there with all these Digimon about. Still, I wonder why they're gathering all of the people into the Big Site?"

"Hmm, that is strange... Why go to all that trouble it you're just going to get rid of everyone?" asked Kamemon rhetorically.

"We'll find that out later. Right now, our priority should be to find Chika," stated Yushima. "If I were Chika, where would I go and what would I do?"

After mulling over the state of the Daimon home, he reverted back to his training as a detective to figure out how Sayuri's capture went down. He pictured the Bakemon ganging on Sayuri, who yelled at her daughter and Biyomon to run. From the appearance of the slash marks on the door, the Bakemon had entered the home from the front door. Blocked from the front, the Daimon family would likely have tried to flee through the back. Now that he this figured out, Yushima started his car and returned to the Daimon home.

Here, Yushima found foot and claw prints all over the backyard. They trailed out and travelled down the street. He followed them until they faded away. He retrieved his car and drove along the street. Eventually, he found a mall. On a gut feeling, Yushima decided to investigate this place. When he investigated the mall, he found dirt footprints belonging to Chika and Biyomon on the produce section's floor. "So they were here..." muttered Yushima.

Kamemon found some discarded cans of tuna on the ground nearby. "They must have eaten here before they left."

"Hmm..." thought Yushima. "We're getting close... Where would I go next? They would try to look for me. Let's go back to the DATS HQ. I believe Chika is going there to look for me. They are on foot so if we go now, we might catch them on the way there."

Yushima returned to his car and drove south. As they travelled along the road, he and Kamemon scanned the streets for any sign of Chika or Biyomon. Eventually, Kamemon hit the jackpot. He spotted a spiralling trail of green flame soar through the air. "Hiroshi!" he cried pointing in the direction of the flame.

Yushima saw another blast of flame trail into the sky. He jammed on the brake, causing his car to come to a screeching halt. He turned his vehicle around and drove it towards where Kamemon was pointing. As he closed, he heard the thunderous sound of a Digimon running along the street. He stopped the car with a screech and burst out with Kamemon. There was indeed a battle going on between Biyomon and another Digimon. This second Digimon was a large green dinosaur with a pair of sharp horns on his back. He recognized the beast as Tuskmon.

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Tuskmon  
Attributes: Virus, Champion Level, No Element_**

**_This powerful Digimon is a native of the jungles and hotter regions of the Digital World. He is also a servant of Phantomon, chosen for his incredible strength for a Champion-level Digimon. He is basically the "muscle" of Phantomon's group._**

**_Special Abilities/Traits:  
None_**

**_Horn Buster - Tuskmon fires laser beams from the horns mounted on its back._**

Yushima spotted Chika hiding behind the column of a bank while Biyomon fought off the creature. Tuskmon fired beams from its horns, scoring hits on Biyomon's chest. As he went down, Yushima sent Kamemon in to assist. He charged an aquamarine Digisoul and put it into his Digivice, causing his partner to Digivolve. Kamemon went up a level to become his Champion form of Gawappamon. The dreadlocked kappa fired CDs from his head using an ability called "DJ Shooter." The CDs sliced through the Tuskmon, reducing it into data.

Chika went out to check on Biyomon, who had been hit during the battle with Tuskmon. "Biyomon, are you hurt?"

"Don't worry Chika, it's just a bruise," said Biyomon. "I'll be fine in no time."

Gawappamon returned to being Kamemon and followed Yushima as he check on the condition of Chika and Biyomon. "Chika, it's a relief to see that you're okay," remarked Yushima.

"You were the one who helped us, didn't you Mr. Yushima? Thank you. We were just looking for you," said Biyomon.

"I know, you two are very resourceful," complimented Yushima. "You're pretty clever to go to an abandoned mall to find food and shelter."

"Do you know what happened to mommy?" asked Chika.

"Yeah," replied Kamemon. "We saw her being taken into the Big Site with the other people."

"Why are they taking mommy there?" asked Chika.

"I don't know," admitted Yushima. "That's what I want to find out."

"Take me too!" said Chika. "We have to save her."

"It's too dangerous," said Yushima.

"I don't care!" shot back Chika. "They took mommy. I have to help her. Biyomon is coming with me so I won't be alone. If you won't let me go, then I'll just go by myself!"

Yushima sighed. He knew that arguing against Chika right now was a losing proposition. "Okay, you showed to me that you're a very brave and resourceful girl. We'll go together."

"Yeah, there's strength in numbers," said Biyomon. "We can help you if you get into a fight against the Digimon."

"Biyomon's got a point there, Hiroshi," admitted Kamemon.

"So he does... Yep, so he does," agreed Yushima.

END OF CHAPTER

Dimensionally Shifted:  
Anura, Chiaki, Ikuto, & Digimon: Neptunemon's temple, Hook City (Digital Asgard) - Green Lily swamp, Planet Anuras (Digital Stars)


	17. 4Towers3: Ayame of the Sky

Disclaimer:  
The Digimon anime is a great series owned by Bandai and animated by Toei. The author also uses fan made characters. Please ask before using.

** Guard Tamer: The Ripper of Time  
By: RB3 **

** The Four Towers 3: Ayame of the Skye  
**

After having dropped off Matt, Tohma, and their Digimon, Anura's saucer vanished into a rift of swirling light. The saucer emerged in the void between worlds, a vast expanse of darkness populated by bubbles floating around randomly. Within these bubbles was a complete universe of its own, each with a history unique to itself. After nearly an hour of flight, Anura a bubble which displayed the image of several islands floating in the sky above the sea. When he took the saucer into the bubble, it emerged in the world of Laputia, Ayame Sorano's world.

Anura set his saucer down within a clearing in the middle of a forest. The team of Masaru, Ayame, and Rika disembarked. Anura launched his saucer and vanished into a dimensional rift. "Well everybody, welcome to my home," introduced Ayame.

"It's very... down to earth," remarked Renamon.

"Yeah, totally untouched by civilisation," quipped Rika with a smirk.

"Oh, very funny guys," said Ayame indignantly.

"So, where is this place?" asked Masaru. "Anura could've at least dropped us off near a city or something."

Ayame looked at the trees of the forest to ascertain their location. The primeval trees were tall and strong, seemingly having existed for years before the rise of humans in Laputia. At the ground of the clearing was a large stone that glowed with blue light. It seemed to radiate a sense of power and energy from its very being. When Ayame touched the stone, she could feel the magical energies flowing within its being. She remembered seeing this stone from somewhere, but couldn't quite put her finger on where.

Then, it suddenly struck her. "We must be in Manastone Park," announced Ayame.

"Manastone Park?" asked Agumon

"Yep, judging from this rock we must be in Manastone Park. It's a national park of the Theurga Clan. We're near the city of Arcania."

"Theurga Clan?" asked Renamon.

"Oh, I guess you don't know... Now might be a good time for me to tell you everything," replied Ayame.

In Laputia, the world was politically divided into several clans and tribes that occupied various areas, in particular, floating islands called "Laputas." Each clan lived with Digimon and practiced a different kind of magic which related to these supernatural creatures. Ayame came from the Marise Clan, who could take on the shape and abilities of a Digimon. The Marise Clan hailed from Marise Laputa, which once floated above the Azurean Sea. Due to Chronomon's dimensional tampering, it had been shifted into Digital Asgard.

The Theurga Clan was a group of magicians and sorcerers. This was the reason why they were known as "Digimon Casters." Nearly all of their spells duplicated the attacks and abilities of their Digimon friends. Since this clan was mostly scholars and academics, they valued the pursuit of knowledge and the study of the workings of the world. It was not a surprise to find them at the centre of the world with regards to research and education. Arcania was one of the Theurga Clan's most important cities, a bastion of learning and experimentation in the magical arts.

"Great, a city of nerds..." quipped Masaru.

"Whatever," remarked Ayame. "We don't have anyone else to turn to. We'll need to get help from them."

"Why?" asked Agumon.

"We need to fly in order to reach Regalia Laputa," said Ayame. "We can't just walk up there. It's floating above the sea. I'm going to scout out the way to city. I'll be right back."

Ayame flew up to sky as a Birdramon to get a view of the ground below. She spotted a city just to the south of the group's location. When she returned to the clearing, she guided the team into a fantastic city of white granite walls. There were great spires rising above the rest of the city where wizards lived and provided education for the next generation. There was a library or book store at almost every street corner. The people seemed quite happy and prosperous. Arcania was a beautiful city that exuded magic and knowledge from its very being.

Many of the children and teenagers of this city wore robes and uniforms signifying their association with a school, magical or not. Most of the adult citizens were wizards, including the guards and general labourers. The Digimon lived amongst the people peacefully, their presence being quite normal to the people of the city. "Wow, it's been a long time since I was here," mentioned Ayame.

"You've been here before?" asked Rika.

"Yep," Ayame replied. "I went here as part of my journey to fight the Kervus City State. I needed to deliver a warning to the other clans about what happened."

Ayame led the group to a shipyard where several human and Digimon engineers and mechanics toiled on flying machinery. The machinery resembled normal ocean-faring ships from the Real World, but made from a metal much like silver, only stronger. Many of the ships were still in the construction stage, with large sections of their chassis still open. One ship was missing its top deck. Another had its port side completely exposed. The group could see the myriad of compartments and rooms which constituted the ship.

These vessels were powered by an engine which derived power from manastones, special rocks which produced mana, or magical energy. These stones were the fuel of the magical Theurga Clan and also of the technologically advanced Autoba Clan. The ship's engines powered special rotors which gave the vehicle its lift. In effect, these vessels were like Real World helicopters, only larger and more powerful. They transported goods from clan to clan and were the primary means of air travel.

Ayame walked up to the front desk of the reception area. "Hello, can I speak to Del? Tell him that Ayame is here to see him."

"One moment please," said the secretary. She rubbed a crystal ball near her hand. "Would Del Brookman please come to the front desk? There's someone named Ayame here to see you."

A young man in his late teens approached the reception area. He was clad in a hard hat and a soiled mechanic's jumpsuit. Despite such rugged and dirty clothes, the young man had a handsome, angular face. He had short black hair and which was mussed from working in the winds which blew outdoors. "Ayame, it's been a long time. Nice ta see ya," said Del.

Ayame and Del hugged. "Yep, same here, it seemed like forever had passed since we fought Grand Dracmon."

"Yeah, who are your new friends?" asked Del.

Ayame introduced Masaru, Rika, and their Digimon. "We're here because some new evil creep is giving us problems. We need a ship to get up to Regalia Laputa."

"Oh, that place... We're gonna be testing a new prototype airship tomorrow, so we need some people to act as passengers. Would that be okay?"

"Sure, that would be nice. Just drop us off on Regalia and we'll be fine."

"Okay, see ya tomorrow then. If you need somewhere to stay until then, drop by my place and talk to mom."

"Yeah, thanks Del!" said Ayame.

Since Del didn't leave work for another three hours, Ayame decided to give the group a tour of Arcania City. She led them to sites such as Arcania University, a school where new wizards were trained. On the grounds were dozens of wizards and witches practicing magic in a line. They waved their hands about, calling magical power into their being. One wizard had surrounded his hands in an aura of raging flames. Upon utterance of arcane words, the wizard pointed at a target dummy. A ball of flame burst from his fingertip, an attack Rika recognized as a Greymon's Nova Blast.

"They really are using Digimon attacks," observed Rika.

"Yep, Theurgan spells are based on Digimon attacks," informed Ayame. "They can summon Digimon to fight for them too."

"Man, I'd get some lessons, but school isn't my strong point," admitted Masaru.

"Gee, what a surprise..." remarked Rika.

Masaru was suspicious of Rika's snide remark. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing!" she replied innocently.

After watching the wizards practice, Ayame led the group to Del's home. When they rang the doorbell, an attractive woman with greying black hair answered. "Oh Ayame! It's been such a long time!" said the woman, Del's mother. "I see you've brought new friends."

"Yeah," replied Ayame. "My friends here are Masaru, Rika, Agumon, and Renamon."

"Yeah, he's been keeping very busy with his new job," said Mrs. Brookman. "So what brings you here?"

"My friends need a place to stay for the night. Del told us we could stay over. We've got some big things to do tomorrow," said Ayame.

"Oh sure, come in," said Mrs. Brookman.

The group entered Del's home, a typical upper middle-class abode. The group took off their shoes in the entrance and looked around Del's home. The home was beautiful and well kept, with finished oak cabinets, shelves, and floors. The living room was upholstered with beautiful white curtains and a carpet. It was a beautiful place to live in. Mrs. Brookman retrieved several futons from a closet and set them up on the ground in the living room. Despite the team having to sleep on the floor, the futons seemed very comfortable nonetheless.

"You'll have to sleep in the living room. We don't have any rooms for guests," said Mrs. Brookman.

"Oh that's okay, we won't be here long," said Masaru.

"Yeah, we're leaving tomorrow," said Ayame.

Later on in the day, Del returned home from work. For dinner, Mrs. Brookman made a fish and rice served with canned corn and peas. Agumon wolfed down his meal like he always did. "Seconds please!" he requested.

"Sure," said Mrs. Brookman. "You've got quite an appetite."

"That's nothing," remarked Masaru. "You should see him eat my mom's cooking."

Rika decided to start a conversation with Ayame. "So how did you two meet?"

"Oh, we went adventuring together some time back," said Del.

"Yeah, I think it was about a year ago," said Ayame.

* * *

A snake-like Digimon emerged on a beach from the waters of the Azurean Sea. The blue scaled Digimon, a Seadramon, shifted forms into a teenaged girl in a hemp robe. With tear-filled eyes, Ayame watched the fires burn and the smoke billow from distant Marise Laputa. The Aquilamon riders of the Kervian army circled around the island in defence of the newly conquered Laputa. There was no return for her. All that was left was her quest, to deliver the news of Marise Laputa's fall to the outer world.

Ayame turned away from her conquered homeland and transformed into a Garurumon. She ran down the length of a vast peninsula with the wind at her back. She lost all track of time as the minutes turned into hours. She eventually came upon the mountainous range known as the Manastone Mountains. Within the grey, ice-capped were veins of blue light. These manastone veins were like lightning in the mountain, but never flickered out. The Manastone Mountains were what separated the Theurga Clan's Arcania Continent in the south, from the Kervus Clan lands in the north.

Fortunately, the Kervus had not yet advanced as far south as the Theurga Clan's lands, but that would not last long. Ayame walked down a dirt road which wound its way around and through the mountains of the Manastone range. The road was long and arduous. She came upon a dead end enclosed by stony walls on all sides. Since there was open air above her, it was possible to fly out. However, flying was out of the question since she had wanted to avoid detection by Kervian spies operating in Theurga lands.

Her only other option was to climb out. She transformed into an Apemon and pulled herself up the stony wall inch by inch. When she reached the top, she let out a deep breath. She never had to do such difficult climbing back home at Marise Laputa. It was hard work to claw her way up the side of a mountain, let alone such a tall one. On higher ground, Ayame had a great view of the valley encased by the Manastone Mountains. There was a great forest which extended as far as her eyes could see. She also noticed a set of rail tracks lead to a cavern, somewhere at the base of the mountains.

"A Manastone mine... If that's here, there must be people nearby!" thought Ayame.

Since she needed help, Ayame made her way towards the Manastone mine. Just as she reached the base of her mountain, she heard a roar echo throughout the mountains. "Run!" screamed a voice from an unknown direction.

The ground suddenly shook as a gigantic creature stomped on it. Ayame looked around and found the camp just metres from the entrance of the mine entrance. The workers abandoned their homes and tools to flee for dear life. She looked around for the source of the roaring and found a gigantic black tyrannosaur advancing on the camp. "Oh great, a Dark Tyrannomon!" thought Ayame. "Looks like, I'm going to have to save them!"

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Dark Tyrannomon  
Attributes: Virus, Champion Level, Dark/Fire Element_**

**_This Digimon is a version of Tyrannomon that had been altered by dark magic. Despite its dark nature, it's not usually a hostile creature. It requires truly powerful dark magic to make this creature go bad._**

**_Special Abilities/Traits:  
None_**

**_Fire Blast (Fire) - Black Tyrannomon can breathe searing hot flames from his mouth like a dragon._**

**_Iron Tail - Black Tyrannomon can swing his tail, hitting with it an enemy like a flail._**

Ayame transformed into a Greymon and advanced to confront the beast. In the meantime, a second person was about to visit the mining camp in the Manastone Mountains. This person was a black-haired Caucasian boy in a mechanic's jump suit. In his hand was a box filled with tools meant for maintaining machinery. As he travelled down the dirt road which wound through the forest, he heard an explosion come from the mining camp. He saw another flash of light burst from a second explosion and ran the rest of the way.

When this boy reached the camp, he found a Dark Tyrannomon in battle with a Greymon. However, the battle was going very badly for the Greymon. The Dark Tyrannomon got her down to one knee on the ground. The black dinosaur closed and lifted her over his head before tossing her at the side of the mountain. Upon striking it, the Greymon cracked the surface and landed sprawled all over the ground. The Greymon immediately reverted back into a beautiful teenaged girl in hemp robes. Del recognized her facial features and attire as belonging to the Digimon Shifters of the Marise Clan.

Del had no time to wonder what a Marisan was doing out in the Manastone area. The girl was in big trouble from the approaching Dark Tyrannomon. Del immediately chanted words for a Frozen Wind spell. A blast of icy wind and snow gushed from his fingertips and washed over the Dark Tyrannomon. Being a reptilian creature, the icy attack stung painfully. Although enraged, Dark Tyrannomon found it difficult to move, having had constricting frost formed on his body.

The Dark Tyrannomon tried to advance anyways. "Oh no you don't!" remarked Del, who channelled power for a second spell, Crystal Barrage. Shards of ice magically formed in the air and rained down on the Dark Tyrannomon. They slashed the monster's flesh until he couldn't endure it any longer. Dark Tyrannmon collapsed and crumbled into fragments of black data. Del went to check up on the girl. "Hello, are you okay?"

"Where am I?" asked Ayame. "Who are you?"

"I'm Del Brookman. I came here to repair some machinery for the Wallace Mining Company. We're at the Mine 1 camp in the Manastone Mountains. When I came here, you were fighting that Dark Tyrannomon. I'm surprised to see someone from the Marise Clan out here. They usually don't leave their laputa."

"Oh yeah! I have to get to Arcania City!" said Ayame.

"Arcania City? Why are you going there?" asked Del.

"I have a message to deliver from the clan elders. The Kervian army had conquered Marise," said Ayame.

"Whoa, they took Marise Laputa?" asked Del. "So, you're a messenger from Marise?"

"Yeah, I'd love to chat, but I really have to get going!" said Ayame, who got up. "Bye bye!"

"Wait, could you at least tell me your name?" asked Del.

"It's Ayame," said Ayame as she ran into the forest. "...Ayame Sorano."

* * *

"We met again later in the city. After that, we went on many adventures together," said Ayame.

"It must have been exciting," remarked Masaru.

"You really think so, Masaru sweetie?" asked Ayame flirtatiously. "It's too bad you weren't around. Maybe then, we could've went on an adventure together!"

"Oh brother," said Rika, revolted by Ayame's flirting.

The next day, Masaru's group went over to Del's work place, Skyline Shipyards. They made their way to a flat, concrete platform shaped like a square with a circular marker painted on. At the centre was a single vehicle which resembled an ocean-faring ship with propellers. It was large enough to carry more than a hundred passengers at any one time. The propellers mounted on the ship's deck provided the lift which allowed the ship to hover in the air. A propeller on its stern gave the ship its forward thrust, allowing it to fly over the lands below.

The ship was made largely from the metal known as mithril. It was malleable under the right conditions and extremely light. However, once it was shaped, it was as hard as the strongest steel. It was shiny grey like silver, but never tarnished like its counterpart ordinarily would. It was the perfect metal for building the flying ships of the Autoba Conglomerate and the Theuga Clan. Mithril was also used in weapons and armour for the military. Although still not as good as Chrome Digizoid, it was the next best substitute humans could find.

The group took a break in a passenger cabin while the airship took off. The propellers rotated rapidly, blowing up a huge gust of wind. Inch by inch, the airship lifted into the sky. The helmsman steered the ship forward over the vast plains to the west of Arcania City. Within an hour, the airship reached the waters of the Azurean Sea. It waters were as blue as its name suggested. Ayame walked out onto the deck to gaze at the waters. Fish hopped out of the sea before the sparkling light of the morning sun.

After several more minutes, the airship approached a gigantic island floating high above the waters. It was overrun by forests with only the occasional mountain and the top of Chronomon's tower to break up the verdant monotony. The island gave off a mysterious, unearthly aura of magic. It seemed as if something ancient once rested on the island, but had long been forgotten by the rest of the world. Unlike other laputa, this floating island was completely uninhabited by humanity. The island was known as Regalia Laputa, the former home of the Regalia Clan.

The Regalia Clan was the most spiritual of the clans in Laputia. Many of its people were priests, including its leadership, and worshipped a higher power known as the Radiant Light. Their piety attracted the attention of angel Digimon, who gave their blessings to the clan. However, it would not last. Some of the people began worshipping another power, the Boundless Darkness. The Regalia Clan, known for its inflexibility, began to persecute those who followed the Boundless Darkness.

In time, the persecution grew ever more violent, until it erupted into the bloody Regalia Civil War. The once united Regalia Clan fractured into two smaller clans, the Angelus Clan and the Ombrus Clan. The Angelus Clan were those who continued to follow the Radiant Light while the Ombrus Clan embraced the Boundless Darkness. One or even both of these clans used a terrible weapon to swing the war in their favour. The resulting cataclysm left their home a mostly barren hunk of rock devoid of life. Unable to continue living on Regalia Laputa, the two clans fled to search for a new home.

Now, years since the war, nature had reclaimed their former battleground. The airship touched down on a clearing within Regalia's massive forest, untouched by humans for centuries. The winds from the propellers ruffled grass and blew away fallen leaves. The group disembarked and looked upon the pure, serene forest. The air was clean, unpolluted by the smoke of human industry. Birds chirped from the branches of the tallest trees while squirrels scurried about gathering nuts for their hoard.

"Okay guys, this is as far as we can go," said Del. "You'll have to find the tower on foot. From our location, it's to the north and a little east. If you need anything, come back here. We'll be tending to the airship."

"Sure, thanks Del," said Ayame.

Travelling through the forest proved to be quite a challenge for Ayame's group. The forest's floor was thick with underbrush from saplings to shrubs. Ayame was forced to cut her way through. She took on the form of a Snimon and slashed through the shrubs with her bladed front legs. "Yccch, I hate these stupid bushes," said Rika.

"Man, this is taking way too long," said Masaru.

"You said it, Boss, if it weren't for these stupid trees, we'd have destroyed the tower by now," said Agumon.

Despite their grumbling and complaining, the group managed to cut their way out of the forest into a clearing. A rumbling rippled across the ground like something heavy was moving about the area. More rumblings followed, each becoming stronger and more violent. The source seemed to be approaching them. Whatever it was, it uprooted every tree in its path as it smashed through the forest. Eventually, the group was able to see not one, but two bull-like heads peeking over the treetops.

These bull-like heads belonged to a pair of brown Digimon with a nasty disposition. They resembled giant Minotaurs with massive, rippling muscles that would make even the most well built bodybuilder green with envy. Seeing how they smashed their way through the forest, it was clear that they had inhuman amounts of physical strength. "Me Megatarumon! Me guard tower for Chronomon," introduced one of the bull Digimon. "Puny humans want to smash tower?"

The other Megatarumon seemed enraged by the presence of the team. "Megatarumon smash puny humans!"

The second Megatarumon uprooted a tree and brought it down to bludgeon them. The team scattered to avoid being crushed by the unorthodox club. The tree slammed into the ground with a loud thud. "Me smash!" cried the first Megatarumon.

It ripped a massive boulder from the ground, leaving a gaping hole where it once was. The Megatarumon hurled the boulder as Masaru and Agumon, but failed to hit either of them. "Man, these guys play rough," remarked Masaru.

"Yeah, time to Digivolve!"

As one of the Megatarumon became distracted by Kyubimon, Masaru sent a Digisoul beam right into the back of its spine. Although Masaru's hand glowed with Digisoul as he wanted, the beam didn't seem to cause Megatarumon any harm. In fact, the attacked seemed to only enrage the beast further. It turned around, ripped a tree out of the ground, and swung it against Masaru. The street fighter dove away and rolled along the ground, narrowly avoiding being crushed under the massive, makeshift club.

Kyubimon hurled several balls of Fox Tail Inferno. The ethereal blue flames collided the second Megatarumon's chest, doing no damage whatsoever. Enraged, the Megatarumon lunged with its fist, but not quickly enough to hit her. With hands clasped together, Megatarumon thumped the ground, causing it to shudder. Kyubimon lost her footing and landed onto her side. She sensed the enemy attacking and rolled away quickly enough to avoid being hit. Megatarumon's fist hit the ground instead, creating a massive indentation.

"These guys are too strong. They must be Ultimates, possibly even Megas," said Kyubimon.

"Time for the Blue Card," remarked Rika.

Rika reached for one of her Digimon game cards, which turned solid blue. She slashed it through her Digivice, sending a surge of power coursing through Kyubimon's body. This sudden infusion of energy propelled Kyubimon into her Ultimate level, Taomon. As her first move, Taomon sent Thousand Spells flying at her Megatarumon. Unfazed, the Megatarumon ripped a nearby tree and hurled it at the fox priestess. Taomon vanished and reappeared just above her former location. She ascended and drew a Talisman of Light with a giant brush. It hit Megatarumon's chest and staggered him only slightly.

Ayame the Snimon slashed the air with her blades, sending forth crescent shockwaves of violet energy. The blades slammed into the chest of the second Megatarumon. The enemy merely shrugged off Ayame's attack and began beating his chest. "Man, what does it take to down these guys?"

"Nothing we throw at them works. I think we're going to have to use Megas," admitted Rise Greymon.

"Wait a minute. I have an idea. If we can't beat them, maybe we can get them to beat themselves," suggested Taomon. "Keep them distracted while I get into position."

Ayame transformed into a new Digimon, this time an Arukenimon. In her spider-like form, she scurried towards one of the Megatarumon and exhaled an Acid Mist. The caustic green cloud hissed as it corroded the Zodiac Lord's flesh. Enraged, the Megatarumon turned its attention to Ayame. It ripped a tree nearby and swung it like a club. In a burst of speed, Ayame scurried away as fast her spidery legs could carry her. The enraged Megatarumon followed close behind her, just as she hoped he would.

She pulled up beside Masaru, who was playing a similarly dangerous game of tag with his Megatarumon. "Let's hope Taomon knows what she's doing..." remarked Masaru as he ran from the Megatarumon.

Taomon reappeared with her back to the tower. She fired a Thousand Spell attack into one of the Megatarumon's back, provoking him into retaliating. As anticipated, the giant Minotaur ripped a boulder from the ground and hurled it at her. Taomon vanished at the last second, allowing the boulder to continue. It crushed Chronomon's tower with a single thunderous crunch. Taomon rejoined the others and watched the humorous tirade that would surely result from the Megatarumon realizing his mistake.

"YOU MORON!" cried the other Megatarumon.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this," remarked Taomon.

The Megatarumon drove his fist hard into the chin of his guilty counterpart. He followed with an overhead, axe-handle smash which put the guilty Megatarumon on the ground. The guilty one got up. "Me hurt... ME SMASH!" cried the guilty one in a murderous rage.

The guilty Megatarumon retaliated with a punch of his own. The megaton blow let out a thunderous sound as it collided with the victim's chin. He ripped a tree from its roots and bashed it over the other's head. The tree snapped in half upon connecting with the victim's skull. The guilty Megatarumon threw another punch only for his enemy to block it. The other retaliated with a punch and followed with a clubbing overhead smash. The guilty one crashed into the ground head first, sending a thud rippling through the forest.

The standing Megatarumon ripped a tree from nearby and slammed it hard into his victim's head, finally killing him. The Megatarumon beat his chest triumphantly, only to be blasted in the back by Rise Greymon. Ayame followed with Acid Mist and Taomon with Talisman of Light. The combined attacks tore through fatally, sealing the victory for Masaru and company.

* * *

Yushima drove to the Big Site convention centre. Like when Yushima last investigated, there were several Bakemon wandering about. The crowds around the entrance had since thinned out. The duo decided to sneak their way in to ascertain the situation. They kept a vigilant eye out for any Bakemon patrols as they navigated the Big Site's maze of hallways. Whenever they sensed a Bakemon coming, they ducked behind a door and waited for them to pass.

Eventually, the reached a massive holding area where everyone had been gathered. They were gossiping amongst themselves, fearful of the Digimon and their plans for them. The Bakemon patrolled the edges of the room, ensuring that no one could enter or leave without permission. The duo found a gap in the Bakemon's patrols and used this vulnerability to sneak in and blend in with the crowd.

The two eventually found Sayuri seated within deep within the crowd of people rounded up by the Digimon. "Chika!"

"Mommy!" said Chika as she hugged her mother.

"Sayuri, are you okay?" asked Yushima.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How did you guys find me?" she asked.

"Long story," replied Yushima. "I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to find a way to get you out of here."

At that moment, Yushima detected a Bakemon approaching. He and Chika fell silent and sat on the seats pretending to be one of the captured people. The Bakemon passed by obliviously. It encountered a group of Shinto priests and priestesses praying. The Bakemon seemed drained by their monotonous chanting. It smacked the beads out of the hands of the Shinto priests and proceeded to smash them. As Yushima watched this, it gave him an idea.

"Ah, I think I know just the way to do it," remarked Yushima.

"How?" asked Chika.

"Don't worry about the details. I'll take of it," assured Yushima. "You just worry about your mommy, okay?"

"Okay, I'll leave to you Mr. Yushima," said Chika.

When the Bakemon wasn't looking, Yushima moved to the Shinto priests. Their group consisted of the elderly head priest and his two granddaughters. "Hello, my name is Hiroshi Yushima. Listen, I have a plan that will get all of us free, but I need your help to pull it off. Are you in?"

"Of course," said the elder of the head priest's two granddaughters. "What's the plan?"

"When I was watching the Bakemon go by your group, I noticed that your chanting seemed to weaken it. I was thinking that if we could amplify the chanting, we could weaken all of the Bakemon weak and make our escape," said Yushima.

"Interesting," remarked the grandfather. "We'd have to broadcast it all over the area. We'd need something like a speaker or a megaphone for that."

"I know where we can get something like that," assured Yushima. "While I was sneaking in, I spotted the public announcement room down the hall. If I could get one of you onto the PA system, you can send the chant all over the Big Site."

"I'll go," said the younger daughter. "I'm Miko by the way. Nice to meet you Mr. Yushima."

"Okay, now all we need is someone to distract the Bakemon at the entrance," said Yushima.

"Don't worry, I'll take of that," said the older sister. "When I give the signal, make a run for it."

"Okay Kaede, we're counting on you," said Miko.

Kaede took her grandfather to an area within earshot of the Bakemon guard, but far enough to cause him to leave his post vulnerable. The grandfather rubbed his belly and started groaning. "Help, something's wrong with my grandfather!" cried Kaede.

Predictably, the Bakemon went to investigate his condition. Kaede secretly waved to Yushima and Miko, telling them to move. The two snuck past the distracted Bakemon and made their way down the hallway. They found the public announcement room, a simple wooden door painted with silver paint. Miko rushed to the room's microphone, while Yushima locked the door behind him. He activated the system, which caused high pitched testing sound to reverberate throughout the Big Site. Miko cleared her throat.

"Bakemon, lose your power!" she chanted, over and over again.

The sound of her voice traveled everywhere in the Big Site from the speakers scattered throughout. Chika noticed the Bakemon patrolling the corridors become weakened and lethargic. The people saw this as an opportunity to flee the Big Site. The men grabbed anything they could get their hands on and used them as weapons to fight their way past Bakemon. All of the footsteps of the fleeing people were like a herd of elephants stampeding through the wild. The sea of people poured out of the doors of the Big Site, happy to finally be free of the Digimon.

Just when they thought they were home free, a thunderous stomp sounded from outside. "RAARR!" roared a Dark Tyrannmon from beside the Big Site.

"Oh no, we were so close!" said Kaede.

At that moment, a dart came flying from out of nowhere and impaled into Dark Tyrannomon's skin painfully. The dinosaur let out an agonized roar before yanking it out. The dart crumbled into nothingness as quickly as it came. It had been thrown by a centaur-like creature made of obsidian metal. The creature was Knight Chessmon. In particular, it was the black one, which was partnered with Miki of DATS. Yushima ran out of the Big Site and regrouped with the Daimon family, who were watching the fight between the two Digimon.

"Sayuri, Chika, are you okay?" asked Yushima.

"We're fine Mr. Yushima. Looks like someone came to rescue us," said Chika.

Yushima watched as a white version of the Knight Chessmon, Megumi's, joined its counterpart in battle. "Miki and Megumi are here," he remarked. "DATS must have sent them to find me."

The two operators ran over to meet Yushima. "Chief!" they cried.

"Am I glad to see you two," remarked Yushima.

"We came to rescue you, but I guess you didn't need our help after all," said Miki.

"Not yet, but I will soon. I know the leader's around here somewhere. I'm sure he'll come to find out why his hostages are escaping," said Yushima.

Yushima would soon see just how correct he was. A vampiric Digimon entered the scene with two other Digimon. The first member of his entourage was Phantomon. The ghost was the same Digimon who directed the door-to-door round up in the Daimon neighbourhood. The second was a Digimon much like a preying mantis. Unlike the typical preying mantis, this one was enormous in size. Its front legs ended in a blade each much like that of a scythe. This Digimon was known as Snimon and it seemed like a very dangerous creature.

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Snimon  
Attributes: Vaccine, Champion Level, Nature Element_**

**_This Digimon was created from the data of a preying mantis. He is also a servant of Phantomon and chosen for this role due to his efficiency as a hunter. He ruthlessly tracks down his prey wherever it may be._**

**_Special Abilities/Traits:  
Flying_**

**_Twin Sickles - Snimon launches pink, crescent-shaped energy blades by slashing with his metallic blades._**

The last Digimon was the leader of the group and all of the Digimon invading the city. Unlike his servants, this creature had a surprisingly human appearance. He wore a buttoned blue uniform much like that of a soldier from the American Civil War. Over his uniform was a black cape with a red interior stereotypical of a vampire. Though pale and lifeless grey in appearance, this vampiric Digimon still kept up a veneer of charm and nobility about him. Despite this, he could not could hide the sadistic cruelty and hatred seething from his being.

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Myotismon  
Attributes: Virus, Ultimate Level, Dark Element_**

**_This undead Digimon is the Digital World's equivalent of a vampire. He feeds off of the blood of humans and the data of Digimon. True to his vampiric nature, he is vulnerable to sunlight and has a host of supernatural abilities._**

**_Special Abilities/Traits:  
Flying, undead, magic using_**

**_Grisly Wing (Dark) - Myotismon can summon a swarm of bats. This swarm is guided by his commands and attack by nipping away at its victim._**

**_Crimson Lightning - Myotismon can create a stream of blood which functions as a whip and a beam weapon._**

**_Nightmare Claw (Dark) - Myotismon can use his hands to rake an opponent. It stuns the victim through nightmarish fear, leaving him or her vulnerable to attack._**

"Well what do we have here?" remarked Myotismon.

"It seems the Digidestined just got a few new members," observed Phantomon. "They even brought the Eighth Child to you, Lord Myotismon."

"Eighth Child?" wondered Chika.

"How nice, now I get rid of you all in one fell swoop. I will eliminate the Eighth Child and take over this world for my very own," taunted Myotismon.

"You are not taking over anything. If my brother were here, he'd beat you up so bad. Since he's not, I'm going to do it for him!" said Chika.

"My I'm not sure whether to think you're brave, or just stupid. Nevertheless, we must not let this chance slip through our fingers..." remarked Myotismon, who then turned to his underlings. "Phantomon, Snimon, get them!"

Myotismon's goons advanced on the group. The Knight Chessmon raised their darts in preparation. Snimon lowered his scythe in a downward slash, catching the shaft of Black Knight Chessmon's dart. The centaur immediately drove the blunt end forward, clanging against the curvature of another blade from Snimon's parrying. White Knight Chessmon charged ahead with dart pointed forward like a jousting knight. Phantomon suddenly vanished, prompting the centaur to stop to search for him. He suddenly sensed danger from above and raised his dart overhead. It clanged against the blade of the ghost's scythe.

Myotismon released a swarm of bats upon Yushima and Chika. The two Tamers scattered to safety, where they released their Digimon. They charged up their Digisouls and applied them to their Digivices. Kamemon and Biyomon immediately ascended to their Champion forms of Gawappamon and Aquilamon. Gawappamon launched a volley of CDs from his head. Myotismon closed his cloak, deflecting the disks. Aquilamon gained distance and wound back into a Grand Horn attack. Myotismon turned around and spotted him coming in. At the last moment, he sent bats into Aquilamon's face.

Myotismon lashed Gawappamon in the temple with Crimson Lightning. The bloody stream felled him and left a welt as a souvenir. Aquilamon got up and fired Blast Rings at Myotismon. The vampire banked out of its path and hurled a retaliatory sphere of dark magic. The sphere slammed into Aquilamon's chest. The great eagle crashed into the ground, cracking the pavement underneath him. Seeing the Eighth Child's Digimon down, he made a finishing Crimson Lightning attack on Aquilamon. The great eagle suddenly rolled out of the way. The bloody stream hit the street and cracked it further.

"This guy's tough," remarked Chika.

"Yeah, we threw everything at him, but he stopped each of our attacks," said Biyomon.

"Time to turn it up a notch," said Gawappamon.

"Yeah," said Chika.

Chika and Yushima activated their Digisouls once more. They thrust the pixelated aura of energy into their Digivices, sending a surge of power through their Digimon. Aquilamon and Gawappamon immediately moved up to the Ultimate level and became Shaujinmon and Garudamon respectively. Shaujinmon waved his staff in a seemingly random fashion. A whirling tornado of water emerged from under the ground and washed over Myotismon. With a quick burst of power, Myotismon was able to repel the water.

Garudamon fanned his wings and gathered the magical power within him. It manifested as a raging aura of flame which surrounded his body. He launched this as a flaming bird at Myotismon. The vampire closed his cape to block it, but the sheer force and intense flames forced him back. "Grrr... You're strong, but I'm not beat, not by a long shot!" assured Myotismon.

He hurled a sphere of darkness which was seemingly aimed off-centre. Garurdamon easily dodged. However, he realized that it was not him it was aimed at. It was Chika instead! By the time he realized this, it was too late. The sphere was well on its way to his Tamer and about to hit her. Unable to run, Chika braced herself for the inevitable. Suddenly, a screen of violet energy appeared before her. The sphere of darkness burst harmlessly upon striking its surface. Chika opened her eyes to find that she was still alive and unharmed.

Chika spotted Rook Chessmon and Miki coming in, followed by Megumi and Bishop Chessmon. "Are you okay?" asked Miki as she ran in.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Chika.

"We just beat those two other Digimon," said Megumi. "We're now gonna help you take down the boss."

"Thanks, now let's get him!" said Chika.

Rook Chessmon advanced on Myotismon with Rook Gatling blazing. Bullet after bullet spewed out of the gun, forcing Myotismon to take cover behind his cape. Bishop Chessmon followed by firing the Bishop Laser. The golden beam streamed out of his staff and slammed into Myotismon's cape. The powerful effects of positive energy jarred Myotismon out of his guard, sending him hurtling through the air. Shaujinmon hurled his staff, which Garudamon combined with a Wing Blade. Just as the two attacks were about to collide, Myotismon teleported away in the nick of time.

"Can these new Digidestined really be this powerful?" wondered Myotismon.

It was true that Myotismon had never fought anyone at this level. Even when the seven Digidestined combined forces, they never put up this much resistance. Worse, the Eighth Child did so with a force around half in number. The Eighth Child's Garudamon was much stronger than the one the Digidestined of Love, Sora, had. Even the other Digimon were more powerful individually than what the Digidestined could muster. Myotismon was in serious trouble.

Myotismon evaded Rook Chessmon's fire. He lashed out with a Crimson Lightning, wrapping the bloody stream around the animated castle's legs. With a tug, he toppled Rook Chessmon over. No sooner than he fell than Shaujinmon raised a whirling spout of water from the ground. Myotismon banked away from the water, which narrowly missed catching. However, Bishop Chessmon caught him with a Bishop Laser. It broke his guard and dazed him momentarily.

Garudamon sent a Wing Blade. The fiery phoenix washed over Myotismon, setting him ablaze. The fires burned all over his body, bathing the vampire in its all-consuming glory. "AHHHH!" screamed Myotismon as he was swallowed whole. His smouldering mask flew off his face and landed on the ground. His body burnt into ash which crumbled into bits of data and vanished.

"Yes!" cheered Yushima.

"Alright!" said Miki and Megumi in unison. END OF CHAPTER


	18. 4Towers4: Chronomon the Beloved

Disclaimer:  
The Digimon anime is a great series owned by Bandai and animated by Toei. The author also uses fan made characters. Please ask before using.

** Guard Tamer: The Ripper of Time  
By: RB3 **

** The Four Towers 4: Chronomon the Beloved **

A vortex of darkness swirled open somewhere in the sky above a wooded area in Escalon. The trees were green and the birds were chirping away in their branches. Sensing something coming, the birds flew away, just as Anura's saucer touched down on this strange new world. "This is as close as I can take you to Silicon City," said Anura from the saucer's hatch. "I can't get too close or else risk drawing unwanted attention."

"Thank you. We can take it from here," replied Akira.

Anura took the saucer back through the dimensions as the group move about to explore. After several minutes of searching, they noticed a little girl playing with a Palmon. In fact, she was not alone. She was with her family, which was near several other families having picnics on and around a grassy knoll. It was a very unusual sight to see Digimon being so close and comfortable around human families.

"This place looks like a park, and there are Digimon here too," remarked Yoshino.

"From the looks of it, they keep us as pets," observed Lillith from the shadows.

"In that case, there's no need for you to hide," said Yoshino. "You can all come out."

In a burst of pink light, Lalamon appeared from Yoshino's Digivice. "La-la-mon!" she sang.

"Let's check that place," said Yoshino.

Yoshino pointed at an area that resembled a soccer field. Several people were watching some sort of show going on from the bleachers. On occasion, they would cheer whatever was going on, suggesting that they were watching something quite exciting. Akira and team went there to see what the fuss was about. They saw two boys standing at opposite ends of the field. In front of them were an Airdramon and an Aquilamon. Both Digimon seemed well kept and trained.

When the referee called for the match to begin, the two Digimon charged at each other. "Airdramon, use Spinning Needle!" cried the Airdramon's owner.

The Airdramon, a serpentine dragon with wings, flapped its wings. It created a squall of needles which soared through the air at Aquilamon. Not to be outdone, Aquilamon's owner ordered his Digimon to fly higher. Aquilamon immediately dove down into with its horns outstretched and glowing red as part of a Grand Horn attack. He caught Airdramon directly in the chest, sending him crashing to the ground.

Airdramon got up after a negligible struggle. "Yeah, that's it! Use God Tornado!" cried his owner.

Airdramon stretched out vertically and spun so rapidly such that the air began to spin with him. He was like a living tornado whose funnel cloud began to expand to an enormous size. It began to draw in loose dirt and grass from the area, as well as Aquilamon. Try as he might, Aquilamon couldn't get away and was dragged in. The tornado spun him in a dizzying circle. When Airdramon was satisfied, he stopped spinning. Aquilamon plopped out and remained on the ground in a disoriented daze.

"Airdramon is the winner!" announced the referee.

"Yeah!" cheered Airdramon's owner.

"They really love Digimon fights here," remarked Yoshino.

"Yeah, we have Digimon fights back home too, but they're more based teamed based events," said Akira. "We even have human and Digimon teams competing together to capture objectives."

"As much as I'd like to watch this, we really don't have the time," said Lillith.

"Yeah, we have to find out where that tower is and get rid of it," said Yoshino.

The group began to gather information about the area to ascertain their location. As they searched around the town, they noticed an unusually high number of police officers and military personnel patrolling the streets. The people were notably discomforted by the presence of so many armed men. "Just my luck, this place is under martial law," remarked Akira.

Akira ducked into a nearby subway station where he obtained a free subway system map from the ticket taker. It was perfect as it had a complete map of their current location, which was Circuit City. On the way out, he found a newspaper box, but it didn't accept the money he had on him. While searching for another means of acquiring a newspaper, he and his Digimon entered a residential neighbourhood. They found several houses with recycling bins left on the front lawn, some of which held used newspapers. They swiped the most recent papers they could find and went away to meet Yoshino.

Yoshino found an electronics store which was advertising Internet subscriptions. It had provided free Internet access for people to sample the quality of the connection. She looked up the location of Silicon City and began preparing notes on how to reach it. From Circuit City, Silicon City was directly west, but on an island in the sea. In the middle was Brine City. She used her cell phone's digital camera to snap pictures of the relevant maps before leaving.

She met with Akira at the park to discuss their plan. "I just found out how to get to Silicon City," announced Yoshino. "I copied some maps of the way there."

"Good, we just found a map of Circuit City and some newspapers with current events. Let's find someplace quiet and sort through this," said Akira.

Akira's team found an abandoned warehouse somewhere in the industrial district of Circuit City. It was a rusty, dilapidated building which had not been used for nearly five years. There were cobwebs everywhere and paint was chipping off of the walls. Oil and paint stains from its heyday remained behind on the floor as the only reminder of its past glory. The group spread their papers over a desk underneath a ray of light which came from a hole in the roof.

As Yoshino explained her plan, she pointed out various landmarks on her maps. "Silicon City is on an island. We'll need to stop at Brine City to catch a boat. If we follow the Route 101 highway west, it'll take us all the way there. It will take longer than a day, so we'll some place to stay the night," informed Yoshino.

"The problem with that and using the boat is that we don't have any money. We can use my portable house as a shelter, but the boat is another matter," said Akira.

"Well, we can figure something out when the time comes," said Darkfryer. "We really shouldn't waste any time here."

Akira opened his subway map, which featured Circuit City. "Route 101 is just south of here, so all we have to do is follow it and we're on our way. However, getting out of this city is another problem. This whole place is under marital law. There are armed guards everywhere. We'll have to be careful to avoid them."

"Yeah, I've been wondering why there are so many around here," said Yoshino. "Is this place a police state or something?"

"Probably," remarked Lillith. "I don't want to find out though."

The group began their journey to Brine City by locating the Route 101 highway. It was large, multi-lane road where dozens of cars zoomed by at breakneck speeds. Using their powers, Akira and his Digimon teleported the group in short hops along the rooftops near the highway. Along the way, they spotted several checkpoints manned by armed guards like the ones wandering the streets. The security in the city was tight, but at least they were able to avoid it by teleporting across rooftops.

After about an hour, there were no more rooftops. The group had entered the countryside. It consisted mostly of grassy plains with the occasional forested patch of land. It was a huge contrast with the densely packed city, being largely barren of human life. However, animals were much more prevalent now that they were in the wilderness. As they hopped, Lalamon noticed some deer chewing on some leaves and grass by a patch of trees. Yoshino managed to catch a glimpse of a brown rabbit hiding among some bushes.

After several hours of travel, the sun started to set in the horizon, casting a reddish hue across the land. While Yoshino set up camp with Akira, the Digimon went out to find food. Lalamon began to grow berry bushes around the camp site to supply berries and other fruit to eat. Lillith and Darkfryer, with their strong predatory natures, set out to hunt for food. Since a carcass could be very large and unwieldy, they needed to team up to bring it home.

Akira placed his portable house onto a flat area of land wide enough to hold the home. The golf-ball like gadget enlarged itself to be as big as a two story home. Yoshino was awe-struck as she went inside to scope out the place. The inside had clean white walls but was rather plain and lacking in decoration. It had a room for everything from bedrooms to a kitchen and bathroom.

"Wow, we're going to live in here?" asked Yoshino.

"Yep, being out in the woods so much, it's nice of pace to sleep in a soft bed," said Akira.

"I'll say! I can get used to the food, but I can't say the same for sleeping out. The ground is so bumpy and rough. I'm a city girl! I need a nice warm bed, a hot shower, and a nice comfortable couch to sit on," said Yoshino.

Akira chuckled. "I guess you're not the outdoorsy type."

A few moments later, Darkfryer and Lillith came back with the carcass of a deer. Akira cooked up the meat in the oven and served them with vegetables to the team. It was a tasty meal, if mostly plain, that was finished with berries for desert. A few hours later, Yoshino and Lalamon headed to the bath to clean up. As Yoshino reclined in the circular tub, the warmth of the water was soothing on her skin. Steam arose from the water, fogging up her face as Lalamon's.

"Ah, so relaxing!" remarked Yoshino.

"Yeah," remarked Lalamon. "I can't get over how great you look now."

"You think so?" she asked. Yoshino looked over herself, admiring how attractive her magic training made her. "Yeah, it's nice to have some muscle on my body. It's so good to look like I'm in shape. Guys seem to like that a lot."

"Your breasts seem to have gotten bigger too!" remarked Lalamon.

She reached over to cop a feel on Yoshino's breasts for 'confirmation.' "HEY!" Yoshino objected, moving her hand to cover them, splashing water in the process. "I'm getting you back for that!"

She grabbed Lalamon began pulling and kneading her head like a piece of dough. "OW! OW! OW!" gasped Lalamon.

"How do you like that, huh?" taunted Yoshino.

"Oh yeah?" retorted Lalamon, grabbing Yoshino by the hair.

"OW! That hurts!" she blurted out.

* * *

After coming out of the bath, Akira noticed bandages all over Lalamon and Yoshino. "Whoa, what the hell happened in there?"

"Oh just a little girl to girl bonding, that's all!" replied Lalamon.

"Yeah, nothing to get worked up about," said Yoshino.

"Uhuh..." remarked Akira. "Well, get a good night's sleep. Were moving out first thing tomorrow."

Early the next day, Akira dismantled the portable home and continued the rest of the way to Brine City. Within five hours, the group came upon a port city, built beside the salty waters of the sea. Its buildings were monoliths of steel and concrete to the businesses which dominated the area. Apparently, Digimon lived together with humans in Brine City just like they did in Circuit City. They could see several walking down the street with their human partners.

Even this city was under martial law. Security was tight. The police and military were patrolling in force, watching for anything that could arouse suspicion. Akira was beginning to wonder if all of Escalon was under a dictatorship. He wondered who could be the leader of this place. After teleporting into a nearby alley, the team walked out and continued onward by foot.

Along the way, they cut through a public park where people came to play during off-hours. Another group of people approached Akira's team from the other direction. Like them, this group had Digimon with them. The leader of the bunch was a wide-eyed boy on the verge of adolescence. He seemed like a typical boy with jeans and a sports jacket. The black-haired boy wore a baseball cap that depicted an Elecmon, suggesting he was a fan of that Digimon species.

His male friend was a bit older, around his early to middle teens. The tanned, brown-haired boy was much more rugged compared to his friend. He wore clothing indicative of someone who was going camping. His attire included a brown vest and khaki pants both with several pockets for storing things. Oddly, his eyes seemed permanently closed, as though he was blind, even though he seemed perfectly capable of seeing.

The last friend was the female of the group. She was a cute, red-headed girl with a sisterly disposition. She wore jean shorts and had her hair tied into a single pony tail. The girl was in her early teens, but was beginning to blossom into a beautiful woman. She was cuddling a Betamon, her Digimon partner, in her arms. The Betamon seemed very happy to be in the girl's care.

"Hi there, you have some nice Digimon," remarked the leading boy. "I'm Andy, nice to meet you."

"Uh, yeah... Nice to meet you too," said Akira.

"I'm Marisa and this Digimon here is my Betamon," introduced the girl.

The rugged boy immediately took a shine to Yoshino. He leaned against a nearby tree and turned on the charm. "Well hello, cutie! The name's Bosco. Where have ya been all my life?"

"What?" asked Yoshino, surprised by Bosco's overt flirtatious advances.

"Hey, stop! What are you doing?" asked Lalamon annoyed by the come-ons.

"It's not often that you see such a hot babe come around here. I'm burning with passion for you, honey!" said Bosco.

Marisa said something unintelligible to Betamon, prompting him to spray water on Bosco. "Cool off, hot stuff!" After taking care of Bosco, Marisa turned to address the team. "That's a nice Lalamon. Her petals are so smooth, silky, and pink like cherry blossoms. You must take good care of her and have a strong bond."

"Yeah, I give Lalamon plenty of water and sunshine," said Yoshino.

Marisa turned to Akira. "That's a nice Black Gatomon you have there. She's pretty cute. I can tell you've been taking good care of her."

"Akira is the best!" said Lillith.

"Thanks Lillith!" said Akira.

"Ah, so your name's Lillith," remarked Andy, who then examined Darkfryer. "That Dark Lizamon looks pretty good too. He looks tough and powerful, even a little dangerous. I get chills just looking into his eyes."

Darkfryer was somewhat annoyed. "I do have a name, ya know... It's Darkfryer."

"Uhuh... Anyways, how would you guys like to have a battle for fun?" asked Andy.

"We're kind of busy right now," said Yoshino.

"Yeah, we have to head out to Silicon City as soon as we can. We're kind of in a hurry," said Darkfryer.

"Oh, that's too bad. It would have been fun," lamented Andy.

"Yeah, we really need to get there," said Akira. "Bye everybody, it was nice meeting ya."

The team left Andy's group and continued on their way further to the seaside. As they made their way closer to the ocean, the air began to acquire a briny smell to it. It was the fresh smell of the sea. Seagulls chirped from the sky, which served more as a warning for Akira to beware of sticky white presents from above. The harbour was filled with them, as well as boats for fishing and travelling. The group entered a chartering agency to rent a boat.

"Sorry, the military is not allowing passenger ships out at this time," said the female clerk. "You'll have to wait 'til later."

"Great, now what?" asked Darkfryer.

"Maybe we can ask a fisherman or somebody else if they can bring us on their trips," suggested Lalamon.

"Yeah, it's worth a shot," said Akira.

The team wandered from boat owner to boat owner, asking if they could give them a ride to Silicon City. They included fishermen, rich pleasure boat owners, and even middle class vacationers. One after the other, the boat owners turned them down. They seemed afraid to go out because of the military, who had forbidden any ships from leaving port. The military had the city's sea lanes locked up tight.

"This is the worst!" remarked Yoshino. "No one is willing to take us to Silicon. Now what do we do?"

However, their polling of the boat owners did not go unnoticed. A group of police cars stopped at the nearby street and from them emerged a group of jackbooted, armoured thugs in black with Digimon helpers. The police took positions around the team. One of them walked up to Akira and friends. "You are under arrest," said the man.

"For what charge?" asked Akira indignantly.

"For suspicious behaviour," replied the man.

"Great, someone snitched on us," said Darkfryer.

Akira looked around seeing the men surround them. "We don't have time to spend in jail, we have to fight!" He flung bolts of darkness into the chests of the enemy. The victims gasped in agony as they collapsed to the ground.

The enemy proceeded to open fire on the team, who raised barriers of miasma and foliage in defence. Darkfryer leapt and clung onto the side of a building. The enemy torqued to follow his movements, but was not fast enough to keep pace with him as he scurried along the concrete wall. He leapt off of the wall and sent his claws tearing into a Greymon. As the Digimon disintegrated, Darkfryer leapt away to continue his assault.

Yoshino grew a trio of trees from the ground. These trees batted away several thugs as they came at her. She breathed life into them and sicced them on her attackers. As the trees preoccupied the attackers, she turned her attentions elsewhere. Yoshino wound vines around the necks of a Devimon and a Tyrannomon, strangling them with the thorny tendrils. With a quick tug, she dragged them face first into the ground. After looping more vines around them, they were tied up.

The police and their Digimon proved to be no match for the more powerful and experienced team of Akira, Yoshino, and their Digimon. Sunflower peeked out of the leaves of a tree and fired a Sunshine Beam. It knocked an Ankylomon onto its underbelly. The thugs attempted to fire on her, but she retreated into the branches and evaded harm. She peeked out again and flattened the men with another Sunshine Beam.

After the battle, all of the men and their Digimon were either injured or dead. They were sprawled on the ground, many of which groaned in agony. "We'd better get out of here. More of them will come at any moment," warned Akira. As the team fled the area as quickly as possible, an unseen figure peeked out from hiding in the alleys of the streets. As soon as Akira and friends left his field of view, the figure slinked back to obscurity.

* * *

Akira and team snuck through the alleys and backstreets of Brine City. In fighting back against the thugs, the rest of the police would be out looking for them. As they passed through alleys, they could see flashing lights from police cars scanning the area. Lillith teleported Yoshino, Lalamon, and herself into the alley across the street. After reaching a condemned apartment building, Akira motioned the team to the back door.

No one had ever set foot in the apartment for years. The interior was covered in cobwebs and dust. The wooden floor creaked with every step that they took. It was very rickety and could fall apart at any moment. All of the windows were boarded up so that no one could see into the building. Yoshino peeked out of the window and saw the red lights of a police car pass by, unsuspecting of their presence.

"We should be safe here for awhile," said Akira.

"Now we've got a big problem," said Lillith. "With the police looking for us, it will be nearly impossible to find a ship to take us to Silicon."

"We'll worry about that later," said Akira. "Right now, we need to lay low and avoid the police."

"This is the worst," said Yoshino.

"You've already said that," remarked Darkfryer.

"Yeah, I'll say it again. This IS the worst," said Yoshino. "It seems everywhere we go, we're being hunted by someone; Yamaki, police state storm troopers..."

"Hey, gotta take some risk to get the reward," said Lillith. "When they calm down, we'll try to find some way to cross the sea."

A few days passed and the excitement from the incident of the docks died down. The team began to make discreet forays into the city to find a new way to cross the sea. However, the police state was not the only group that noticed their power. Yoshino and friends were also noticed by another group not associated with the police state that was hunting them down.

Yoshino snuck through an alley as she made her way through the concrete jungle of Brine City. Despite a diligent search, she could not find a way to get to Silicon City. The police state had locked down the city and no boat owners would venture out into the waters. After carefully making sure not to be seen, Yoshino returned to the abandoned apartment. As she approached the back door, she found a letter addressed to the team tied to the door handle.

Wondering who it was from, Yoshino read it. "Would you like to get to Silicon City? Meet us tomorrow night in the alleys behind the Thai Bonanza restaurant on Salt Street and we'll discuss it then."

The others heard the story from Yoshino. "It's very risky. We don't know who these people are," said Lalamon.

"Well, we haven't been able to find any other way to reach Silicon. This might be the chance we've been waiting for," said Lillith.

"Yeah, but we should take some precautions," suggested Akira. "Yoshino, you and Lalamon will meet them in person. We'll be hiding close by just in case they try any funny stuff."

Yoshino and Lalamon discreetly made their way to the alley mentioned in the secret letter. As they passed through the night city streets, most of the people had retreated to bed. The police state had imposed a curfew on the city. Their police cars and helicopters patrolled the empty streets for anyone breaking the curfew. From an alley, Yoshino could see the Thai Bonanza restaurant. She transformed into a raccoon and scurried all the way into the opposite alley.

When she entered it, she reverted to human form and soon met with a man in a leather jacket. The man was fairly young, only in his late twenties. He was a handsome, rugged man with a distinctly masculine tone to his face. Some tuffs of black hair peeked out from underneath his fedora. "Were you the one who called me here?" asked Yoshino.

"Yeah, I'm Trent. My, I didn't expect such a lovely lady would come to meet me," remarked the man.

"Enough with the flattery. Who are you, and can you really can get us to Silicon?"

"Yeah, you see, I'm part of a 'group' that isn't too happy with the current situation in the world. We aim to make the world a better place for everyone," said Trent. "We have some friends among the harbour workers who can lend you ship to Silicon."

"What's the catch?" asked Lalamon.

"We need more people, 'skilled' people like you, to help us," said Trent. "In a nutshell, we'd like you to join our little group."

"I can't make that decision by myself. I'll have to consult my friends," said Yoshino.

"Of course," replied Trent. "I'll be waiting here tomorrow night for your answer. I'll see you then."

Trent called up a Birdramon, who took into the sky away from the alley. Yoshino and team returned to the run-down apartment to sleep on the decision. The next day, they unanimously decided to take Trent up on his offer. She and the rest of the team revisited him in the alley and relayed the good news to him. Trent promptly showed them to a run-down warehouse near the docks where his group secretly met to plan out strategies.

Although the exterior seemed rusted and unused, the interior was not the same. It was somewhat cleaner as several people and Digimon had been using it for as a meeting place. However, it was quite Spartan, since it was not possible to smuggle things inside easily with the police's constant patrols and checkpoints. Most of the things there were office supplies and equipment, such as lights, desks, chairs, and pens.

"Trent, you're back!" said a young boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Meet our new members," said Trent, who then introduced Akira's team to the other members of his resistance group.

"Hey, hi everybody!" said Andy, a surprising face among the rebels.

"Whoa, you guys are here?" asked Lalamon.

"Yep," replied Marisa. "We're helping the resistance."

"Yeah, I'd never expect that you'd guys would be our new recruits," remarked Bosco. "You have such great powers and your Digimon are strong. How did you get to be that way?"

"We don't come from around here," said Akira. "My Digimon and I come from a place called the Highworld. Yoshino and Lalamon come from another world known as Digital Asgard."

"So you're from a different dimension?" asked Trent.

"Yep, that's us in a nutshell. We're here because a Digimon named Chronomon is messing up timelines across the dimensions. We're here to knock out a tower which powers a shield that prevents us from getting to him," said Darkfryer.

"That's why we're so desperate to go to Silicon," said Lalamon.

"Chronomon?" asked Trent. "You're wouldn't happen to be referring to a big red, dragon-like Digimon, that Chronomon?"

"Yep, that's exactly what he looks like," said Akira. "Do you know something about him?"

"He's the leader of the government," said Trent. "...And he was my former Digimon partner."

"You've got to be kidding!" said Darkfryer.

"No, I'm not. He really was my Digimon partner, but that was a long time ago," said Trent.

"If Chronomon was once your Digimon partner, how did he get to be this way?" asked Yoshino.

Trent explained to her and the others how Chronomon became the villain he is now. Like Trent said, Chronomon used to be his Digimon partner. It was in the halcyon days of his teens. Like Yoshino and Akira, he went on adventures of his own with his Digimon partner. However, his adventures did not normally involve saving the world from hostile Digimon. Most were humble stories dealing with exploration and sport rather than warfare.

Despite such a life, Trent and Chronomon were eventually called to resolve a crisis. A powerful Digimon, a Millenniummon, began the conquest of Escalon. Through random coincidence, they were beset by Millenniummon's servants, but fought back and won. This ultimately drew them deeper and deeper into the conflict against the Digimon. Soon, they and Millenniummon became bitter enemies.

During one of their missions, they knocked out one of Millenniummon's research laboratories and bases. The enemy researched dimensions here and the lab's destruction accidentally caused a dimensional vortex to open. Another Chronomon came through this vortex, a female, one which was white in colour and more bird-like in appearance compared to Trent's red Chronomon. Trent christened her "Pearlfeather" and adopted her. Chronomon, however, fell in love with her and spent many happy days in flower filled fields with her.

Eventually, Trent and the two Chronomon cornered Millenniummon and began the final battle against him. After the two sides exchanged one devastating attack after the other, Millenniummon came out the loser. However, he would not vanish into oblivion alone. He used the last of his strength to open a gate to oblivion which pulled Pearlfeather in, despite Chronomon's attempts to save her. As she went in, the vortex disintegrated her into data.

After this bittersweet victory, Chronomon vowed to bring Pearlfeather back to life. He left Trent to study magic which could manipulate the dimensions. He figured that if he could alter time and space properly, he could pluck Pearlfeather from the jaws of death, thereby saving her life. However, Chronomon knew such an act required vast resources and manpower. He took over the remnants of Millenniummon's army and built up his power base in Escalon. He created a special castle to act as his home and began to experiment with time and space.

"...And because of these experiments, time and space across dimensions is acting erratically," said Akira.

"I guess, I don't know what's going on outside of what's happening in Escalon," said Trent. "I feel responsible for what happened, so I'm fighting to clean up everything. So far, we've only had small, fleeting victories until you came along."

"Yeah," said Andy. "We wanted you to join because we think your help will make the difference."

"We have a very important mission to fulfill," said Akira. "We're here to destroy the tower which maintains Chronomon's shield. We need to get to Silicon to do it."

"No problem, that's even better for us! That's the reason why we want you to join. Silicon is the capital of Escalon and its seat of government. If we can take that place, Chronomon's army will fall instantly. We want you to help us with the attack."

"Cool," said Akira. "The tower we want to destroy is in the Central District. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that place?"

"That's where the Stronghold is. Chronomon's government rules from there. There's an army base nearby which protects it from attack," said Trent.

"Of all the places to build the tower! This is the worst!" said Yoshino.

"Okay, it looks like you've got yourself a partner," said Akira.

"Wonderful," said Trent. "We're going to Silicon by boat tomorrow. Get up bright and early."

* * *

Trent led his resistance cell to a fisherman who sympathized with the rebels. This old man was actually part of a network of sympathizers who helped to smuggle rebels into Silicon for various operations. The fisherman led Trent and company down a secret compartment whose doorway was on the ground. The team hid in this compartment, which the fisherman covered with a rug and some books. After setting out across the sea, the coast guard came to inspect his ship as anticipated. The men searched the ship from to bottom, but found nothing out of the ordinary and waved the fisherman by.

After several more minutes of travel, the boat stopped in Silicon City. The harbour was a vast place filled with warehouses for storing shipments. There were also many fisheries, which filled the salty air with its unmistakable smell. Before disembarking, Trent's team disguised themselves as fishermen. As they went for the fisherman's fishery, they took a detour to some abandoned warehouses, where they changed into some concealing clothes. To avoid these patrolling officers, the rebels separated and took the back streets and off road areas.

Trent led Akira to the backyard of an apartment building in a quiet neighbourhood in the poor part of the city. The neighbourhood seemed like a haven for gangs from the spray painted walls of the local public school. Like the rest of the area, the apartment building was somewhat run down. It had a strong lived-in quality, like it had been used extensively for a long time.

When Trent knocked on the door, a black man answered the door. "Hey Trent, how ya doing?" asked the black man.

"Mighty fine, Leroy my boy!" said Trent. "I've brought some friends along for the party."

"Oooh, they look like one badass bunch. Come on in, the party's just getting started," said Leroy.

Trent led the rebels into Leroy's home. There were banners hung overhead and gangsta rap music blaring from the radio. "Yeah, yeah gonna get ya sucka!" continued the radio. "Yeah yeah, shoot you in the head mother..."

Yoshino glanced around and her eyes fell on several guys playing poker at the tables. Their Digimon partners were nearby, gorging themselves on the food. "Nice party!" remarked Yoshino.

"Yeah, but it's just a cover," said Trent. "All these guys are my boys if you haven't realized yet."

"I see... What better way to get people together than a party? 'Congratulations Thomas,'" read Darkfryer out loud from a banner.

"Yeah that's him right there," said Trent, pointing to a brown-haired Caucasian man preoccupied with eating some cake.

As the time went on, the rebels who had snuck into Silicon gathered at Leroy's home. Once everyone was accounted for, Trent took everyone into the living room, making sure to close the blinds. With the music still playing as a cover, he began a strategy meeting. Using an unfurled map of the Central District, he explained where each team would go and what their role was. According to the map, the Stronghold was at the very centre of the Central District. It was surrounded by a pair of walls which ran along its outer and inner perimeter. The tower was to the northeast at the centre of the military base which defended the Stronghold's perimeter.

"Okay, Akira, since your group wants to hit that tower, you'll come with my group. Once Johnny's group knocks out the Digivolution inhibitor, we'll launch our attack against the military base to prevent the army from mobilizing," said Trent.

When the night set in, the rebels prepared for the operation. Using the party as a cover again, the rebels left Leroy's home at random intervals, to simulate people leaving for home. Trent's car took point as he led his group to the military base. The car stopped at a large convenience store just a block from the target. Even in the darkness of the night, they could see Chronomon's shielding tower rising from the centre of the army base.

Everything seemed quiet until an explosion rang out from the distance. "Here's Johnny!" said Trent. "Time to move out!"

Trent's group made their way over to the military base where the army was beginning to mobilize to investigate Johnny's wake up call. As the fourth humvee left the base, Akira fired a blast of darkness at it. Hard to see in the darkness of night, the negative energy pierced the tire unnoticed, causing the vehicle to spin out and crash into the security wall. As a result of its crash, the jeep lodged in the entry way, preventing anymore vehicles from leaving the compound.

"Wow, that worked better than I hoped it would," remarked Akira.

The soldiers left their vehicles and took positions to return fire. Darkfryer Digivolved into Chimeramon and advanced into the military compound. The army's bullets and bombs struck his body, but did nothing to stop him. Chimeramon exhaled Heat Vipers, charring several stationary vehicles and men. The enemy's Digimon used this opportunity to Digivolve and meet the resistance Digimon. A Zudomon intercepted Darkfryer's advance. Darkfryer spewed a Heat Viper at the walrus-man, charring a mark onto his upper torso. The Zudomon collapsed with a thud.

The soldiers fired at anyone they could see, Yoshino being their primary target. She had covered herself in moss, which acted like a film of bullet-proof armour. The bullets bounced off of her body, unable to penetrate its powerful protection. Yoshino hurled seeds which punched into an enemy soldier's armour like bullets. After downing another man, the rest ducked behind wrecked vehicles for cover.

Trent could see that the enemy soldiers were falling to the might of their attack. "The enemy is falling! Push into the base!" he cried.

Lilamon rained a Lila Shower upon the enemy troops. Like a Gatling gun, bolts of pink energy spewed out of her petaled sleeves. They tore to pieces the overturned jeep the soldiers used for cover. Unprotected, the constant shower of energy bolts now reached the soldiers and cut them down one by one. With the gate removed of guards, the rebels moved into the main lot of the army base. The tower seemed so close, yet so faraway at the same time.

More soldiers peeked out of windows firing assault rifles. Digimon partners advanced to meet the rebels and the Digimon they fielded in the battle. They Digivolved to the highest level they could, from Champion to Ultimate to gain the strength necessary to face the attackers. In response, Lillith hurled Darkness Waves into the oncoming enemy. The orange bats staggered their advance, nipping away and pestering them incessantly.

As the battle continued, the enemy forces dwindled further. There were only so many soldiers and Digimon housed in the base and it was running out of troops fast. As the enemy numbers thinned down to nothing. A mighty knight Digimon, the last defender, stepped forward to meet Akira, Yoshino, and their Digimon. The Digimon was clad in silver armour and a blue cape which fluttered in the wind. He had a pair of wing-like protrusions which had several smaller, golden blades which resembled feathers.

"Who is this guy?" asked Andy.

"Alphamon," said Marisa, looking over her Digimon Analyzer readout.

"He's one of Chronomon's lackeys no doubt," remarked Lillith.

"...And he's blocking our way to the tower," said Yoshino. "This is our fight. We'll take care of him. You and Trent can secure the rest of the base."

The others went away to secure the rest of the base for Akira and Yoshino's team. "He looks pretty strong," remarked Lilamon.

"This will be a big problem for us," admitted Darkfryer. "He has holy powers which hurt us more than most normal attacks."

"Still, there are three of us. That should even things out somewhat," suggested Yoshino.

"Yeah, but still, we'd better be careful," said Akira.

"By the decree of Lord Chronomon, you will not go any further," said Alphamon.

"We're going to destroy that tower, whether you like it or not," said Darkfryer.

"If you will not desist, I will raise my weapon against you," threatened Alphamon, drawing his sword, Grade Alpha.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," said Darkfryer.

Darkfryer exhaled searing plasma in the form of a Heat Viper attack. Alphamon caught the blast with the flat of his blade, blocking the attack harmlessly. In retaliation, he employed Digitalize of Soul in the form of an energy blast. Through quick thinking, Darkfryer flew higher and evaded. Alphamon swung his sword, Grade Alpha, emitting a golden shockwave. It caught Darkfryer in the chest, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Ouch, I hate positive energy," he muttered through the pain.

Lilamon rained a Lila Shower upon Alphamon, denting his armour slightly. He whipped a Grade Alpha shockwave which put Lilamon onto the ground. Unlike with Darkfryer, it didn't her nearly as much as it did him. "Ouch!" exclaimed Lilamon, as she picked herself off of the ground.

"This is the worst!" said Yoshino.

"You have it good! He's a very bad match up for my Digimon unlike yours," said Akira.

"Don't worry, Akira, I'm still kicking. We can still win, even if he has an advantage over me," said Darkfryer. "Time to Digivolve!"

"Yeah," agreed Lillith. "Lady Devimon, Digivolve to..."

Lillith's leather Lady Devimon suit peeled off and became a huge swarm of bats which covered her body like a black fog. As she crossed her arms crossed over her face, her skin regained a healthy colour as though blood had begun pumping through her body. Her hair turned raven black and her ears lengthened to points. Three pairs of black wings grew out of her back and a pair of golden horns grew out of her head. The bats returned to her body, turning into a black corset and tights. They formed gold-trimmed, purple cloth sleeves on her arms. After forming a golden claw on her right hand, Lillith batted an alluring, seductive gaze.

"Lilithmon!"

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Lilithmon  
Attributes: Virus, Mega Level, Dark element_**

**_She is the "Demon Lord of Lust," a lustful, passionate female Digimon who revels in sexual union. She loves it so much that she is especially eager to share her enjoyment with her lucky Tamer. Most Tamers would not hesitate to indulge her._**

**_Special Abilities/Traits:  
Flying, dimensional travel, teleportation, greater elemental powers: negative energy, lesser elemental powers: positive energy, attack inheritance: Salamon/Black Gatomon/Lady Devimon_**

**_Phantom Pain (Dark) - Lilithmon can summon swarms of ghosts which are directed by thought alone. They drain life energy and return it to their mistress._**

**_Nazar Nail (Metal/Poison) - Lilithmon's gold hand claw releases acidic toxins which corrode the victim's flesh on contact._**

Following Lillith's lead, Darkfryer and Lilamon ascended to their Mega forms of Millenniummon and Rosemon respectively. "Time to get back in the game," declared Akira.

Lillith brought Phantom Pain into existence. The ghosts were merely toddler-sized apparitions of spectral darkness lit only by the light of their crimson eyes. They swarmed Alphamon, who flailed his sword randomly to drive them away. Though the ghosts managed to drain small amounts of life energy, Alphamon cut down most of them. Those that survived returned to Lillith with a light snack of life energy for her.

Seeing that Alphamon distracted, Rosemon fired a Forbidden Temptation. Alphamon blocked with the flat of his blade, before charging her. She dodged the sword swipe, but got caught by the following shockwave of positive energy. Rosemon fell out of the sky and landed on an abandoned humvee. Yoshino and Akira channelled the powers of darkness and nature upon him. They conjured vines and tendrils of darkness to restrain the knight.

Darkfryer lined up the Time Destroyers and blasted Alphamon into the ground. He hit it hard and dug out a groove which extended for several metres before stopping. He picked himself off the ground and unleashed Grade Alpha's positive energy shockwave. Darkfryer raised his arms to block. The shockwave seared with intense pain. Alphamon fired a Digitalize of Soul, blasting him into the ground.

Suddenly, Alphamon stood erect from agony. Lillith pushed the Nazar Nails deep into his back, corroding out the other end through his belly. She pulled out her claw and raked Alphamon in the back of the head. The acids corrode through fatally and he crumbled into data which scattered into the winds. "That settles that," said Yoshino, regrouping along with the others.

Rosemon sent a Forbidden Temptation into Chronomon's tower, reducing it to rubble. "We're done here," she said, before reverting into Lalamon.

Akira watched as the wires within it began sparking uncontrollably. "...And, now Chronomon is open to our attack. Good work team!"

Yoshino watched as a group of men raised a new flag on the roof of the parliamentary building in the distance. "Look, the resistance has taken the Stronghold."

"Yep, they won too," observed Lalamon. "Looks like we'll be going home soon."

END OF CHAPTER

Dimensionally Shifted:  
Akira, Yoshino, & Digimon; Neptunemon's temple (Digital Asgard) - Silicon City Park, Escalon  
Akira, Yoshino, & Digimon; Silicon City Park, Escalon - Neptunemon's temple (Digital Asgard)


	19. FoC1: Assault on Chronomon Redux

Disclaimer:  
The Digimon anime is a great series owned by Bandai and animated by Toei. The author also uses fan made characters. Please ask before using.

****

--

****

--

****

Guard Tamer: The Ripper of Time  
By: RB3 

****

The Fury of Chronomon 1: Assault on Chronomon's Castle Redux 

****

--

****

--

With the destruction of each of Chronomon's towers, the Ripper of Time's castle was now open to attack by the heroes. In Akira and Yoshino's mission, they learned the true motives of their enemy, Chronomon, and the reasons for what he did. "So you went to where Chronomon was from?" asked Tohma.

"That's right. You should have seen it. He turned the whole place into a police state," said Akira.

"So, all this was because was trying to get back his girlfriend?" asked Rika.

"Pretty much," remarked Lalamon.

"Yep; Akira, Rika, Matt, and everyone else, all those weird things, the weird walls of light were because of his experiments to bring back Pearlfeather," said Yoshino.

"Don't forget the Zodiac Lords," said Anura. "We beat them back home, but Chronomon brought them back from the dead!"

"No matter what his reasons for doing all this, we can't let him continue. It would only mean more destruction in the long run," said Neptunemon.

"Agreed, we can't leave him be. We have to get him. By now, Chronomon would know that you've knocked out his shield. That and our last infiltration of his castle, he'll be certain to have guards posted there now. Be careful when you go exploring," said Satsuma. "Good luck to you all."

The teams boarded Anura's saucer, which was parked on the water just outside the temple. The silver craft lifted into the air and sped away at blinding speed. It entered a portal which led the area between dimensional planes. It was the same vast void which they traversed in search of the towers which once protected the Ripper of Time. The various worlds floated in this void as though blow in the air by a kid, randomly wobbling as they moved about.

The saucer hit turbulence, which caused it to shudder. The heroes nearly went flying out of their seats if it weren't for their seatbelts. "Hey! Can't you drive smoothly?" asked Rika irately.

"I can't help it, it was turbulence in the dimensions," admitted Anura.

Another wave of turbulence hit the saucer, shaking the heroes within. "It must be Chronomon. He must performing experiments again," remarked Tohma.

Another hit the ship, but the heroes had braced themselves and were ready for it. "Yep, and this is a sign that the damage is getting worse," said Otyughmon. "None of our others trips ever had it this bad"

Within moments, an obsidian castle became visible on the viewing screens. In the darkness of the inter-dimensional void, it almost seemed to blend in with its surroundings. Chronomon's castle was as foreboding as ever. It was a construct of the purest darkness, a product of the Ripper of Time's deranged mind. Lightning seemed to arc from it, likely from the energy generated by the chaotic space-time manipulations.

Anura brought the saucer to the top of the castle, touching down on a wide stone area. Everyone exited the ship with the exception of Anura and Otyughmon. "I'll stay here to mind the ship. Good luck everybody," said Anura.

"Don't take too long," called Otyughmon.

The massed group of Tamers travelled into the nearest tower. Like before, Chronomon's castle was huge compared to a typical one used by humans. It was more built for a giant, like the one in the fairy tale "Jack and the Beanstalk." The stairs showed this with each individual step being as tall as the Tamers. Fortunately, they were going down rather than up, which meant no climbing was necessary. The DATS members led the team to a crack in the wall, the same one they had used to enter the castle previously.

They came upon massive bedrooms for the inhabitants of the castle. Even from the open doors, the beds were comparable to single family house in size. The lamps were like trees, capped off by the light bulb and the shade. The dressers were massive wooden boxes with garments equally as large within. From their sheer size, they were like the curtains of a theatre's stage. These clothes had weaving with holes large enough for the Rookie Digimon to pass through.

"It never ceases to amaze me how big this place is," said Matt.

"Yeah, I always feel like I'm Jack in the story 'Jack and the Beanstalk' every time I go here," said Tohma.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," said Masaru.

"I'd rather avoid the fee-fi-fo-thumb situation, at least until we find Chronomon," said Darkfryer. "Chronomon's probably waiting for us in the throne room like last time."

As the group approached the stairs, something else was coming up from the other direction. It was not one, but two different Digimon, both massive and very hostile towards the team. The first was a beautiful brunette humanoid. She was an angel Digimon and had wings of gold and was dressed in pure white robes. The second was a giant serpent which hovered above the ground. The green reptile was coiled around a massive rock and hissed at the team.

"Jormungandermon and Viergemon," Anura identified over the radio. "They are the Zodiac Lords of Serpentarius and Virgo."

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Jormungandermon  
Attributes: Virus, Mega Level, Dark/Poison Element_**

He is the Zodiac Lord of Serpentarius, the snake. Although his sign is not part of the traditional zodiac, this Digimon is the de facto leader of the Zodiac Lords. As such, he is the most powerful of them all.

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Hovering, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel

Midgard Venom (Poison) - Jormungandermon can spit blobs of sickly green poison. In addition to being poisonous, they are also highly acidic and corrode what they touch instantly.

Barnard's Ring (Dark) - Jormungandermon can hurl a ring of red negative energy drawn from the power of Barnard's Star. It works like a spinning saw blade, slicing whatever it comes into contact with.   
  
_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Viergemon  
Attributes: Vaccine, Mega Level, Holy/Earth Element_**

She is the Zodiac Lord of Virgo, the virgin. She is the second in command of the Zodiac Lords, right after Jormungandermon. Despite being number two, she is still extremely powerful, comparable to her leader.

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Flying, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel

Spica's Light (Holy) - Viergemon can concentrate holy power from the blue light of the star Spica, the brightest star of the constellation Virgo. She fires this power off as spheres from her cupped hands.

Astraean Harvest (Earth) - Viergemon can roil the ground, which throws up dirt and stone which slam her enemies.   
  
"They won't let us get by without a fight," said Ayame.

"We can't waste time with these bozos," said Akira. "Chronomon is on the floor below us and gets more time to play around with each second that we waste."

"Then let me take care of them," offered Matt. "I'll take Ayame, Chiaki, Rika, and Ikuto to distract them. Akira, you take the others and find Chronomon. We'll catch up with you later."

"Okay," said Tohma. "This strategy is for the best."

"We'll find Chronomon and take him out. Stay safe everyone," said Yoshino.

"Yeah, don't let them get you down," said Masaru.

Matt's group initiated the battle against the Zodiac Lords. Gabumon Digivolved to Garurumon and exhaled a Howling Blaster. The icy blue flames washed over Jormungandermon, but didn't seem to cause any discomfort to him at all. Jormungander hissed and spit a sickly green blob of Midgard Venom. Garurumon evaded this toxic lump, which passed by and hit the wall. Instantly, the Midgard Venom began to corrode it, letting out a dangerous hiss and smoke. The icy wolf was glad that that attack never touched him.

The others got into fighting stances and rushed the Zodiac Lords. During the commotion, Akira and his team attempted to slip by unnoticed. Viergemon noticed Akira bringing up the rear as his group fled the scene. She prepared to fire Spica's Light, charging blue positive energy. Her attempt to blindside Akira led to a momentarily lapse of attention which Ayame exploited by blasting her in the back with fire. Annoyed, Viergemon turned back to take care of Ayame the Greymon. Viergemon hurled Spica's Light at her instead, sending her crashing into the ground.

Matt hurled a copy of his Crest at Jormungandermon, which coated him in frost on contact. Being a serpent, he was quite sensitive to the cold. In retaliation, the serpent hurled Barnard's Ring. Matt dove out of the way as the ring sawed a groove across the ground before dissipating. Garurumon Digivolved into Ultimate, becoming Were Garurumon. He slashed the air with his Wolf Nail, hurling yellow, energy-like slash marks. They struck Jormungandermon in the back. In response, the serpent whipped his tail around, knocking both Digimon and Digidestined to the ground.

* * *

Akira and the major members of DATS reached the stairs down to the first floor. "Well, we got here safely, let's hope it stays that way," said Tohma.

The DATS team ran down the massive hallways of the castle, passing the kitchen and reaching the throne room. In here, they could hear the swooshing coming from a portal opening in somewhere in the castle. Akira led the group to the mouse hole which led to Chronomon's ritual room. Before they could enter, a group of spider Digimon barred the entrance. It was clear they wouldn't leave without a fight.

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Dokugumon  
Attributes: Virus, Champion Level, Poison Element_**

Although most Digimon are omnivorous, this spider Digimon just enjoys feeding off of the data from bugs caught in her webs. She is made from computer virus data, which is what causes her poisonous nature.

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Wall crawling

Poison Thread (Poison) - Dokugumon can spin threads of silk which is really just poisonous liquids solidified into a sticky goo. They are hard to break through physical force, but are easily flammable.

Venom Blast (Poison) - Dokugumon can spit out her poison as a violet mist, rather than as silken threads.   
  
"Let's get'em!" cried Masaru.

Masaru charged at one of the Dokugumon. In response, she spit out several strands of Poison Thread. Masaru dodged with preternatural speed and closed the distance. Still in shock, Dokugumon could do nothing as Masaru decked her in the face. He followed with a trio of punches which put her on the ground. He received a charge of Digisoul and immediately used it to activate Agumon's Digivolution into Geo Greymon.

Akira blasted the Dokugumon with wisps of darkness which sapped their strength. Taking this opportunity, Lillith pounced in and caught one of them with a Lightning Paw. While her foe was dazed, Lillith jumped onto her back and proceeded to pummel her with more Lightning Paws. The Dokugumon went down, but Lillith continued the attacks. Another attempted to spit Venom Blast but Lillith jumped off just before it got her.

Yoshino hurled seeds with the force of shotgun blast. Though it downed the Dokugumon, she got up, still not ready to quit. Sunflowermon fired a Sunshine Beam, which the Dokugumon evaded. She pulled herself into the air with a thread and spit Venom Blast. Sunflowermon evaded the toxic gas and retaliated with a second Sunshine Beam. It blasted the Dokugumon into the ground and deleted her.

Tohma conjured a blizzard above his Dokugumon. Its chilling winds and snow weakened the spider, leaving vulnerable to attack. Gaogamon took advantage, launching a Spiral Blow. The winds hurled the spider down with several bursts of snow following her. She recovered and exhaled clouds of Venom Blast. Gaogamon fled the cloud while Tohma covered his mouth doing the same. Gaogamon pounced onto the Dokugumon and fatally rent her with his teeth.

"That takes care of them. Let's keep moving!" said Masaru.

The DATS team ran into the mouse hole where Akira first caught sight of Chronomon's ritual area. As before, it was quite dusty. Due to its small size relative to the giants, it was nearly impossible to clean. Masaru accidentally inhaled some dust and sneezed. "Bless you, Boss," said Agumon.

"I guess even our resident tough guy can't stand a little dust," said Tohma.

"Shut up! I'd like to see how you'd feel after sniffing in some this dust," said Masaru.

The DATS team eventually made it to Chronomon's ritual room. The air was filled with a lingering power. It also had a sense of being out of place, like being everywhere yet nowhere at the same time. The magical circle was still there as before. It was glowing with a blue light and a nimbus of mist had formed in the centre. At the centre of the mist, the image of a bird-like Digimon was forming. Chronomon appeared to be trying to summon the Digimon back, but she seemed unwilling to come through to the other side.

"Chronomon, stop this!" cried Akira. "Can't you see she doesn't want to come back? All you're doing is hurting her!"

"Pearlfeather will come back to me, just you wait and see!" said Chronomon. He channelled more power into the magical emblem. Its glow changed from blue to silver as it attempted to yank Pearlfeather through the mists of time. Pearlfeather resisted going through to content with her fate. "ARRRGH! Why won't you pass through? Why?"

"Like Akira said, she doesn't want to come back. Nothing good can come from altering history like that," said Tohma.

"I will bring Pearlfeather back and we'll be a happy, loving couple again!" said Chronomon.

"You leave us no choice then. If you won't stop, we'll MAKE you stop. Prepared to be pounded into the ground!" said Masaru.

Darkfryer and Lillith rushed the Ripper of Time with Agumon following right behind. Darkfryer hurled a blast of Dread Fire from his claw tips. The cursed black flames collided with a previously invisible barrier of red light. They washed over it without harming the Ripper of Time. Lillith hurled a trio of negative energy claws which also blocked by the barrier.

Chronomon summoned a vast column of fire and sent it at the DATS team. They scattered to avoid this attack and regrouped to coordinate their next offensive. "Let's try a combined attack against the barrier," suggested Tohma.

"Okay, my Digimon and I will try to weaken the barrier," said Akira.

Chronomon sent another column of fire at them, but once again, the DATS team scattered to safety. Akira and his Digimon hurled a blast of miasmic darkness at the barrier. The barrier stopped the blasts as predicted, but caused it to quiver slightly. The DATS Champion Digimon combined blasts which punctured the barrier and rattled Chronomon. "Damn you! Take this!" cursed Chronomon.

Chronomon hurled a fireball into the midst of the team. Upon hitting the ground it exploded, sending flame in all directions. Everyone dove to the ground to avoid being roasted. Masaru snuck in and drilled Chronomon in the chin. Using the charged Digisoul, he gave Agumon a power boost. As Geo Greymon, Agumon exhaled a Mega Burst at Chronomon. It rattled the Ripper of Time, but did very little physical damage.

Chronomon released a sphere of darkness at his foes. It exploded amidst their ranks, scattering them across the room. Gaogamon crashed into the ground with Tohma landing right beside him. The blast sent Akira to a wall which he bounced off of and landed on the ground near Gaogamon. Lalamon went flying next to Masaru, who was lying next to Yoshino on the ground. Despite such a powerful attack, the DATS team picked themselves off of the ground for the next round.

"You guys are pests! What does it take to keep you out of my hair?" wondered Chronomon.

"We're fighting to save people we care about," said Masaru.

"Bah, I'm doing the same thing," said Chronomon.

"You're not saving anyone. You're only thinking of yourself. You're sacrificing whole worlds, entire dimensions just so you can get Pearlfeather back!" said Yoshino. "She doesn't want to come back, not like this!"

"What do you know? Pearlfeather loves me! She will return to me, no matter what it takes to bring her back," said Chronomon.

"I've heard enough. If talking won't get through to you, maybe you'll listen after we pound some sense into you!" said Masaru.

"Yeah, tell'em boss! We won't let you destroy the Digital World, or any place else!" said Geo Greymon.

"Then there's no way out of it. It's a fight to the death," said Chronomon.

"Gaogamon, time to bring it up a notch," said Tohma, activating his Digisoul and loading it into his Digivice.

Gaogamon immediately Digivolved into Mach Gaogamon, his Ultimate form. The other Digimon followed suit, bringing a Rise Greymon, Lilamon, Lady Devimon, and a Chimeramon into the field. Mach Gaogamon circled Chronomon rapidly to confuse his senses. As Chronomon tried to track his foe, Mach Gaogomon fired his Howling Cannons rapidly. Chronomon slowed down time and spotted the wolf Ultimate. With a single claw swipe, Chronomon broke his tactic.

Masaru snuck in during the distraction to hurled punches into Chronomon's back. Preoccupied with attempting toss off the street fighter, Chronomon took a trio of Trident Revolver shots to the chest. As he staggered backwards, Darkfryer and Lillith unleashed a Heat Viper and Darkness Wave respectively. They collided with his chest and hurled him to the ground violently.

However, Chronomon got up to continue his attack with renewed vigour. Elsewhere in the battle, Akira took Tohma aside. "This thing is what's keeping the gate open," said Akira to Tohma, referring to the magic circle on the ground. "I'm going to try to close it. Cover me in case I Chronomon discovers me."

"Okay," replied Tohma.

Akira held out his hand, pointing it at Pearlfeather's gate. He channelled negative energy into the gate, attempting to collapse and reseal it, ultimately ending the experiment. Lilamon unleashed a Lila Shower which stunned Chronomon momentarily. When he recovered, his gaze fell on Akira. He realized that the Guard Tamer was trying to shut down his experiment. "No you don't!" cried Chronomon, hurling a fireball at Akira.

Darkfryer jumped in front of it and clawed through it with a single stroke. "Keep going, we've got you covered."

"Yeah, we'll keep this guy off of you," said Tohma. "Everyone, keep Akira safe, he's going to shut down the experiment."

As Akira channelled power, Pearlfeather realized what he was trying to do and was content. Since she did not want to return to life, Akira was doing her, and the dimensions, a great favour. Rise Greymon tackled Chronomon into a wall. He hit with such force that it knocked bottles and beakers of exotic ingredients onto the floor. The beakers and bottles shattered in countless fragments and spilt their contents everywhere on the floor.

The strange liquids mixed together and began to form into a single giant, seemingly living mass of green slime. The slime split until there were three of them and began to attack anyone they could sense. One of the slime monsters hurled an acidic green blob at Mach Gaogamon. At the last moment, the wolf Ultimate saw it coming and narrowly evaded. "Oh great!" said Tohma. "Now we have to have to deal with those monsters."

Another of the slime monsters hurled acid at Chronomon, who burned the liquid to nothing with a fireball. The third and last one went after Akira, still preoccupied with shutting down the magic circle. It hurled an acid blob at him, but a swarm of bats blocked the acid's path by forming a makeshift wall. "Keep going, you're almost there," said Lillith.

Akira continued to apply power to the magical circle. The gaseous opening in space and time gradually diminished with each second that passed. Chronomon cut down one of the slime monsters and saw that his experiment was dangerously close to being halted. "NO!" cried Chronomon.

He hurled a massive fireball at Akira, more than enough to kill him. Just as it seemed about to hit him, Darkfryer leapt into its path and took the full brunt of the damage. "Darkfryer!" cried Akira in concern as the Chimeramon hit the ground and Dedigivolved back into a Black Agumon.

"Keep going!" said Darkfryer, still reeling from the effects of the attack. "...Just a bit more!"

Akira pushed himself to the limit for the last stretch. The portal shrank and shrank until nothing was left. When Chronomon realized what Akira had done, he was livid. "DAMN YOU!" he cried. "That was my last hope to bring Pearlfeather back and you ruined it! You'll never leave this place alive!"

Chronomon channelled as much power as he could. His castle began to rumble and shuddered dangerously. "He's trying to bring the whole place down on us!" cried Tohma. "We need to get out of here!"

"Run for it!" cried Masaru.

Lillith scooped up her Tamer and Darkfryer and carried them out of the room. The other Ultimates did the same and spirited their Tamers out of the room. The roof caved in, leaving Chronomon's fate uncertain behind the rubble. With the castle collapsing, they didn't have the time to confirm the fate of the Ripper of Time. Their sole priority now was survival. The group flew all the way back to the stairs, dodging rubble which fell from the roof. They eventually made it to the second floor and encountered the other team.

"Get back to the ship!" cried Masaru over the rumbling. "Chronomon's bringing the whole place down!"

The team flew down the hallways and up the stairs in the tower. In this confined space, it was much more dangerous since the rubble was so densely packed. They had to watch the roof as they ascended up the stairs. One rock narrowly missed Rise Greymon on the way down. Despite such a dangerous run, the group burst out of the tower, coming face to face with Anura's saucer. When Matt left the tower, it collapsed behind him, and he breathed a sigh of relief that he had gotten out in time.

The Digimon returned to their normal forms and boarded Anura's saucer. Anura immediately lifted off and sped away from the crumbling castle. They looked back on the castle it collapsed on itself behind them. "Does this mean that Chronomon's gone?" asked Ayame.

"I hope so," said Matt.

"With Chronomon dead, Shamamon's death has been avenged," thought Ikuto.

The Tamers and their Digimon returned to Neptunemon's temple to be debriefed about the mission. "Well done," congratulated the Olympian Digimon. "Now that you've stopped the experiments, the dimensions should return to normal bit by bit. You'll be able to go home soon."

"Yay!" cheered Chiaki. "It was fun going on adventures, but I think I had enough for now."

"Yeah, I'm sure people back home must be worried about us," said Matt.

"Awww, I'm gonna miss my Masaru," said Ayame.

"Oh brother," thought Masaru.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the void between dimensions, Chronomon's castle laid in ruins. After Chronomon's vast display of power, he had reduced the castle to nothing more than a pile of rubble. A rock slid down one of the piles and landed on the ground. The pile started to stir moments before it burst apart like an explosion going off from the middle. From this emerged Chronomon, filled with venomous rage.

"Damn you, Tamers! You ruined my one chance. I will make you pay no matter what it takes!" vowed Chronomon.

Chronomon vanished from the pile and appeared in the middle of the snow-covered Infinity Ice Forest near the ridge with the same name. He raised his arms and opened a massive circular gateway, a pathway between time and the worlds. The dimensional barriers fluctuated and warped under the power the Ripper of Time applied to them. Within seconds, several shapes began to emerge from the gates.

The first was a creature much a massive red crocodile. With each breath, he released wisps of toxic vapour. The second was a wizened old demon. He carried a skull-tipped staff and wore robes of red and violet. The third was Daemon, a foe Akira had killed early on in his career as a Guard Tamer. The fourth was Belphemon, which Kurata controlled to wage his campaign of destruction. The fifth was Beelzemon, one of Rika's friends from back home. The sixth was Lucemon of Chiaki's Digital World, in his half-dark, half-light Fallen Mode.

These six Digimon, Leviamon, Barbamon, Daemon, Belphemon, Beelzemon, and Lucemon, were six of the Seven Demon Lords. The six were confused and angry. They wondered what they were doing here. They also wanted to know who brought them and for what reason. "Greetings, Demon Lords, I have a proposition you might find interesting," introduced Chronomon.

"So, were you the one who brought me here?" asked Beelzemon. "I have the right mind to pump you full of lead!"

Beelzemon aimed his guns at Chronomon, who dismissed the gesture as one made from anger. "Calm down... I'm sure you'll like my proposition."

"What is it?" asked Daemon. "It had better be good or you'll regret it."

"Of course it is. I'm offering you a chance to take over the Digital World we are in at this very moment," said Chronomon.

"I don't trust you!" said Lucemon. "I smell a catch!"

"Yes, there's one catch. Some meddling Tamers and their Digimon pets will come to ruin your fun. Your job is simple, get rid of them once and for all," said Chronomon. "With them out of the way, you can do whatever you like with this world."

"Sounds too easy," remarked Lucemon.

"Nope, that's all you have to do," said Chronomon. "Get rid of those pests for good and you can keep whatever you conquer. I'd recommend that you work together because your enemies are quite powerful."

Beelzemon quickly thought over the situation. "How tough can a bunch of kids be? I don't need you guys to handle them. I can take care of them on my own." With that, Beelzemon flew into the air and disappeared in the distant horizon.

"Why are evil creatures so averse to team work?" asked Chronomon rhetorically. "Well, what about you guys?"

"I'm in," said Barbamon. "This set-up can be quite beneficial."

The others agreed to join forces. "Very well, if everyone's in, I'm in too," said Belphemon, the last to agree to join.

"Wonderful!" said Chronomon. "Time to get cracking. There's a whole world out there, just waiting to be taken. Enjoy your present, Demon Lords." Chronomon teleported away, appearing somewhere in the Real World of Digital Asgard this time.

Like before, he raised his arms into the air. The barriers between dimensions warped again, forming into a vortex of swirling white light. From this hole between time and worlds came five Digimon. The first was a ghostly clown in bright clothes and a mask which was black on his right and white on his left. The second was a sea serpent, cybernetically enhanced with golden mechanical parts. The third was a merely a puppet made out of wood with the strings still attached to his back. The fourth was a metal war machine built like a giant dragon. The last was a massive polyhedron with a demon's torso and metal claws on chains jutting from it.

"Welcome, Dark Masters of the Highworld," said Chronomon. "Your lives were taken from you, but I have returned them to you."

"Is that so?" asked the puppet Digimon, Puppetmon. "What's the catch? I'm not dumb enough to think you did this from the bottom of your heart."

"Simple, I want you to eliminate a certain group of kids and their Digimon who will try to stop you once you begin conquering. Once you've eliminated them, you can keep whatever you can take. It's all yours," offered Chronomon.

"That sounds like a lucrative deal," said Piedmon, the clown Digimon.

"It is," said Chronomon. "All I want is for you to eliminate these kids and their Digimon. This world is yours to do with as you please. Well, enjoy your fun here. I'll be watching and waiting to see those kids wiped out."

Chronomon vanished, leaving the Dark Masters free to terrorize the Real World to their hearts' content. No sooner than he left that those five Digimon launched a massive attack against the nearby city. The dragon machine, Machinedramon, fired his cannons relentlessly upon the buildings. Each shot ripped up whatever building it hit, turning them all to rubble. Metal Seadramon, the sea serpent, took to the waters of Tokyo, terrorizing the docks area of the city. He strafed his nose-mounted cannon's beam from right to left, all the way across the harbour. Like falling dominoes, buildings exploded one after the other.

In the Digital World, the Demon Lords were causing havoc as well. The five encountered a small village in the rural areas of south of the Sandy Subterra. Barbamon waved his staff, Death Lure, around. Wisps of black mist emerged at the base of a Digimon home. The occupant fled the building moments before the dark wisps corroded his home, swallowing it into nothingness.

Lucemon blocked the path of a fleeing Minotarumon, preventing its escape. The fallen angel hurled a flurry of rapid punches known as the "Paradise Lost." The Minotarumon shuddered violently with each strike. It couldn't hold any longer and degenerated into a Digiegg. Lucemon spotted the mayor's mansion and prepared to attack. He created two spheres, one dark in one hand, and a light one in the other. Upon hurling both spheres, they combined into a new sphere with a pattern like a roulette wheel. The roulette sphere swallowed the mansion whole, leaving nothing behind but a crater.

* * *

The attacks of the Dark Masters and the Demon Lords set off alarms at the DATS HQ. The monitoring room flashed red as a klaxon blared in the background. "Sir, we've detected five Digimon attacking the city. Our scans have identified them as Apocalymon, Piedmon, Puppetmon, Metal Seadramon, and Machinedramon," said Miki.

As the others came into the room, Matt noticed the pictures of the Digimon rampaging through the city. "The Dark Masters?"

"They're tearing the whole place apart. Didn't you and the other Digidestined take them out?" asked Akira.

"Yeah, we did, but now they're here," said Matt.

"Is it Chronomon's doing?" asked Darkfryer. "We never saw what happened to him after his castle collapsed. He might have survived and did this to get us."

"You know, I'm getting tired of fighting the same evil Digimon over and over again," remarked Gabumon. "Why can't they just stay down and call it quits just for once?"

"Yeah, I know how you feel," said Lillith.

"Sir, we've detected six foreign Digimon signatures in the Digital World," reported Megumi. "Our scanners have identified them as Beelzemon Blast Mode, Barbamon, Lucemon Fallen Mode, Leviamon, Belphemon, and Daemon. They're in the fields south of the Infinity Ice Ridge."

"Beelzemon's here?" asked Renamon. "Did Chronomon summon him along with those other Digimon?"

"He called Belphemon back too," remarked Lalamon.

"...And Daemon, who I killed when I first Digivolved into Millenniummon," said Darkfryer.

"He also called Lucemon too. He tried to enter my Real World, but the other Warriors stopped him," said Chiaki.

"What? Is he calling back every Digimon we've fought before just to get at us?" asked Masaru.

"Sure looks that way," remarked Tohma. "He figures they'd love the opportunity to get revenge on us for their losses."

"How are we going to take all of them down? All eleven of them are Megas!" informed Matt. "We only have about half that many on our side."

"Hey, don't forget about me!" said Satsuma.

"...Or us," said Miki.

"I can Digivolve to Mega and so can the Pawn Chessmon," informed Kudamon.

"I'll grab Yushima and Chika too. We'll all work together on this one," said Satsuma.

END OF CHAPTER

Dimensionally Shifted:  
DATS & allies: Neptunemon's Temple(Digital Asgard) -> Chronomon's Castle(Infinite Void between dimensions)  
DATS & allies: Chronomon's Castle(Infinite Void) -> Neptunemon's Temple(Digital Asgard)  
Dark Masters: ?? -> Tokyo City, Japan (Real World, Digital Asgard)  
Demons Lords: ?? -> Fields south of Infinity Ice Ridge (Digital World, Digital Asgard)


	20. FoC2: Dark Masters

Disclaimer:  
The Digimon anime is a great series owned by Bandai and animated by Toei. The author also uses fan made characters. Please ask before using.

****

Guard Tamer: The Ripper of Time  
By: RB3 

****

The Fury of Chronomon 2: Dark Masters 

Chika and Yushima quickly entered the DATS command centre and sat down to hear their briefing. Satsuma told them everything that had happened with the Dark Masters and the Demon Lords. Now, DATS' mission was to stop the rampaging Digimon before they caused too much damage. Their plan consisted of splitting into two groups, each taking on one of the enemy Digimon groups.

Matt, having fought the Dark Masters before, headed the group that would fight those very Digimon. Into his group went the senior members of DATS, Miki, Megumi, Yushima, and Satsuma. They were most familiar with the area around the city and also could field Megas to fight on the level of the Dark Masters. Ikuto joined to add another Mega with which to fight the enemy. Chika joined this group due to her experience working with Yushima. Anura and Ayame joined on as support.

Akira headed the second group, which would travel to the Digital World and fight the Demon Lords. Having slain Daemon before, he was best suited for the role. He was joined by Chiaki, who as a Legendary Warrior had some familiarity with Lucemon. Rika and Renamon joined this group in a bid to convince Beelzemon to fight on their side. The core DATS agents, Masaru, Tohma, and Yoshino, came along to provide numbers and firepower through Megas.

Satsuma addressed the newly decided teams. "Now that we know our roles, it's time we moved out. The Digital and Real World's fates depend on our success. Let's take this battle to them and win!"

"YEAH!" cheered the team in unison.

Akira's team walked onto the pad in small groups. The DATS operators, Miki and Megumi, operated the controls which sent them to the Digital World. Bit by bit, the members of Akira's team disappeared in pixelated green light. When they sent the last group into the Digital World, Matt's team convened to decide on what to do. At the current moment, the Dark Masters were terrorizing various areas in Tokyo individually.

Metal Seadramon, a marine serpent, took the docks area of the city and was disrupting shipping lanes in the ocean. Puppetmon, a mechanical puppet, attacked one of Tokyo's national parks. Machinedramon, a mechanical dragon, took the city's industrial areas where he was at home. Piedmon, a ghostly jester, took a large cemetery filled with the graves of the deceased Japanese. Apocalymon, leader of the other four, claimed downtown as his turf.

"They're all in different places. Are we going to split up to fight them?" asked Ayame.

"Yeah," replied Satsuma. "It's the fastest way."

"So, who's taking who?" asked Anura. "They're Megas so we should set at least one Mega on each of them."

"Yeah, Apocalymon is the strongest so we need to send more people at him than the others. I've fought Puppetmon before, so let me take care of him," said Matt. "Piedmon is a very tricky dark Digimon. He can throw handkerchiefs that turn you into key chains if they cover you, so watch out. If you have someone with holy power, he or she should fight him."

"In that case, leave Piedmon to me and Kudamon," said Satsuma.

"Okay, Metal Seadramon is a water Digimon, so we need someone who can fly or fight well in the water," said Matt. "He likes to hide the water and surprise you when you least expect it."

"Falcomon can fly as Ravemon," suggested Ikuto.

"Kamemon can Digivolve into Jumbo Gamemon, who is an aquatic Digimon," suggested Yushima.

"Hmm... Since Jumbo Gamemon can follow him into the water, I think he'd be the better choice," recommended Matt. "Okay, Yushima, you can take care of him. Ikuto, why don't you take care of Machinedramon? He's tough and has a lot firepower, so be careful with him."

"Okay!" replied Ikuto.

"That leaves me, Miki, Megumi, Chika, and Anura," said Ayame. "So we get Apocalymon, right?"

"Not quite," said Matt. "Apocalymon is far more dangerous than the other Dark Masters. He has a suicide attack that can blow up both the Real and Digital World."

Ayame was shocked to hear this. "What?"

"You're telling me that even if we win, he can take everyone down with him?" asked Anura.

"That's right," said Matt. "We'll need to find a way to counter that attack before we can even think of fighting him."

"How did you guys beat him the first time if he had such a power?" asked Yushima.

"Our Crests activated and contained the explosion, but there were eight Digidestined then and right now, you only have me," said Matt.

"So, we'll have to find another way..." said Miki.

"We'll save this one for last," recommended Satsuma. "Matt, give us information on Apocalymon from your Digivice. I'll have the scientists work on a way to neutralize that attack. In the meantime, let's take care of the other four Dark Masters."

* * *

The team split up to tackle each of the Dark Masters individually. Yushima drove down to the Tokyo harbour, which had been devastated by Metal Seadramon's attack. The warehouses were still smoking from being blasted by the sea serpent's energy attacks. All that remained of the boats and ships were derelict wrecks clogging up the ports. The streets were covered in pot holes and no one was around, having run far away for dear life.

Hidden behind a crate, Yushima could see Metal Seadramon swimming in the distant waters. When Metal Seadramon turned around, Kamemon jumped into the water and Yushima supported his advance by applying Digisoul power to his Digivice. Kamemon immediately became Gawappamon. He quietly made his way behind Metal Seadramon's and fired the DJ Shooter into his vulnerable back.

The CD-like blades hit the cyborg sea serpent like buzz saws. The discs hit with enough force to cause him to lurch forward. Despite that, the discs deflected off of his armour. His attention drawn, he turned around and glared at Gawappamon irately. "A gnat wants to pick a fight with me? I'll show you just how big a mistake you made!"

Metal Seadramon unleashed the River of Power upon Gawappamon, who quickly submerged to evade it. Gawappamon resurfaced elsewhere and fired the DJ Shooter once again. The CDs hit Metal Seadramon in the side of the head. Since he was expecting to be attacked this time, the CDs merely deflected off of the golden Chrome Digizoid armour. Metal Seadramon retaliated, blasting him into the water with a River of Power to the gut.

"You need a boost!" remarked Yushima, activating his Digisoul once again.

Gawappamon, now as Shaujinmon, resurfaced. He hurled a Crescent Slash shockwave, which caught Metal Seadramon in the back of the head. Being an Ultimate, he hit the sea serpent with far greater force than he could ever as a Champion. Metal Seadramon lurched forward before recovering and turning around. "You don't give up do you?"

"Uh... no," remarked Shaujinmon. "I won't give up as long as you want to destroy the city."

"We'll see about that!" retorted Metal Seadramon.

Metal Seadramon exhaled a breath of fire. Shaujinmon submerged and swam under the water to escape. Annoyed, Metal Seadramon followed him in and got onto his tail. He fired a River of Power which Shaujinmon banked away from. In retaliation, Shaujinmon conjured undersea tornadoes upon the Dark Master. They caught and trapped in a whirling tempest of water. Shaujinmon hurled more Crescent Slash shockwaves which connected, but did little in damage.

Metal Seadramon burst out of the whirling water and unleashed a River of Power. Shaujinmon ascended to escape and resurfaced. Metal Seadramon followed him on the way up and chased him across the docks area. Yushima had to run just to keep the two in view. Metal Seadramon closed the gap and lunged forward for a head butt. After a few failed attempts, he successfully bashed Shaujinmon deep into the water.

Since neither the Champion nor Ultimate forms were enough, Yushima played his trump card. He put his Digisoul power into overdrive and sent it into his Digivice. "Shaujinmon, Digivolve to...

The Digisoul restructured Shaujinmon's body. As his legs disappeared, they were replaced by the stumpy legs of a green metallic tortoise. A reddish-brown tortoise shell formed over his vanishing body, providing him with virtually impenetrable armour. A green mechanical tail grew out from within the shell. Shaujinmon's neck lengthened and turned into a matching head and his arms enlarged and became tipped by arm cannons.

"Jumbo Gamemon!"

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Jumbo Gamemon  
Attributes: Data, Mega Level, Water/Metal Element_**

This turtle war machine has traded some armour for greater firepower. Despite these sacrifices, he is still a tank with two legs. His ability to traverse both land and water makes him ever more dangerous and elusive.

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Amphibious

Megaton Hydro Laser (Water) - Jumbo Gamemon fires an immensely powerful stream of water from his mouth.

Jumbo Crater - He can fire all of his beam cannons, leaving a massive crater behind. He can also fire in all directions getting coverage all around his body.

Jumbo Jetter (Metal) - Jumbo Gamemon retreats into his metallic shell and fires his cannons backwards. This effectively propels him into his opponent like a rocket.

Jumbo Gamemon emerged from the water, surpassing Metal Seadramon in height. He was like those giant monsters from Japanese movies and television. Metal Seadramon was intimidated by this sight. "So? Just because you're bigger than me doesn't mean you're stronger," retorted the Dark Master feebly.

"Jumbo Gamemon, we've taken too much time. Finish him off quickly," urged Yushima.

"Of course," replied Jumbo Gamemon.

Jumbo Gamemon retreated into his shell and flipped his cannons backwards. With the force of his weapons firing, he shot forward like a cannonball. The Jumbo Jetter move slammed hard into Metal Seadramon's body, putting cracks into his Chrome Digizoid armour while stunning him. When the giant turtle recovered from the attack, he planted his feet into the ground and fired every cannon on his body. The Jumbo Crater destroyed Metal Seadramon, leaving its namesake in the sea. Water quickly rushed back to refill it.

"Good work," remarked Yushima. "One Dark Master down. Time to return to base."

* * *

Satsuma dropped Matt off at the edge of a park some distance from the DATS HQ. "Good luck you two. I'll be heading for Piedmon now."

"Sure, good luck to you too," said Gabumon.

"Yeah, let's return to HQ safely," urged Matt.

Satsuma rolled up his car window and sped away. The park was a heavily wooded area in contrast to the concrete jungle of the city. Here, nature had been mostly preserved the way it was since humans discovered the area. The trees were tall and the air was fresh and clean. These trees seemed to stretch across the landscape as far as the eye could see. He'd have his work cut out for him to find Puppetmon.

However, there was an air of danger about the area. In the distance, birds flapped away viciously. They seemed quite terrified about something. An explosion boomed from the distance and a cloud of smoke billowed into the sky. Matt followed the plume of smoke to a ranger's observation post. It had been razed by Puppetmon, who was brandishing a staff with a revolver's cylinder on its end. He fired bullets of yellow energy, levelling a second cabin.

Several terrified rangers fled the area. "He hehe he he!" mocked Puppetmon. "You guys are no fun. You could at least put up a fight!"

"Maybe they can't, but we can," remarked Matt, entering scene on Garurumon's back.

"Oh look, it's the Digidestined," said Puppetmon sarcastically.

"Yeah, we're here to pick up where we left off," said Garurumon. "Now, where were we? Oh yeah, you lost!"

"Ha ha ha, very funny," echoed Puppetmon sarcastically. "It won't go down like the last time. I made a new friend who brought me back so I can have all the fun I've ever wanted. I'm not letting some stinking Digidestined ruin my big chance."

"You don't have much of a choice," stated Matt. "Play time's over. Time to go back to whatever workshop you crawled out of!"

Garurumon exhaled a blast of freezing blue flames. Puppetmon raised his hammer to shield his face and body from the biting cold fires. He pointed the hammer head at the wolf Digimon and unleashed a torrent of bullets. Garurumon leapt away but Puppetmon re-aimed and fired again. The shots connected with Garurumon painfully and put him onto the ground.

It was time to bring up his game to the next level. Matt held out his Digivice at Garurumon, causing his Crest to activate. He immediately Digivolved into Were Garurumon, his bipedal Ultimate form. As a werewolf, the Digimon leapt into the air with surprising speed. It caught Puppetmon off guard and his aim suffered, unable to keep the storm of bullets trained on him.

Were Garurumon descended onto the Dark Master and punted him into the ground. When Puppetmon got up, he hurled the cross-like handle on his back. Like a boomerang, it spun as it sailed through the air. Were Garurumon sidestepped the weapon. It sailed by and tore off the branch of a cherry blossom tree. Puppetmon caught the cross after it returned and replaced it on his back.

Puppetmon extended wires from his fingertips and attached them to each of Were Garurumon's limbs. "He's got me!" he cried as he turned on Matt.

Were Garurumon pounced at Matt with an overhead axe-handle blow. Matt narrowly rolled away just before it hit him. "Don't worry, I'll free you!"

Matt produced a shuriken in the likeness of the Crest of Friendship. Before he could throw it, Were Garurumon came in with a flying kick. Matt narrowly ducked and the kick left an indentation on the tree behind him. He rolled away from the following downward punch, which left a similar mark on the ground. After getting some distance, Matt hurled the shuriken, slicing off the wires on his partner's arms. With them free, Were Garurumon used his claws to sever the rest.

"Time for the Metal Garurumon!" said Matt, activating the power of his Digivice and the Crest of Friendship.

"Were Garurumon, Mega Digivolve to... Metal Garurumon!"

In a flash of golden light, Were Garurumon became like his previous form, only covered in blue Chrome Digizoid armour. Metal Garurumon took to the air, while Puppetmon fired shots after him. He dodged the enemy's bullets with deft evasive manoeuvres and came forward with a volley of missiles. They exploded on the ground everywhere around Puppetmon, letting out bursts of coldness which froze patches of ice.

Nevertheless, Puppetmon evaded this onslaught and renewed retaliatory fire. Matt hurled shuriken at Puppetmon's back. He lurched forward slightly, enough to be distracted and leave an opening for his opponent. Puppetmon turned his attention to Matt, firing bullets at him. Matt quickly ducked behind a tree for cover. Metal Garurumon snuck behind him, but before Puppetmon could react, he was blindsided and overwhelmed by a blast of icy breath.

"Not again!" gasped Puppetmon, as he collapsed to the ground covered in frost. "...And this time I had a friend!"

As Puppetmon disintegrated, Matt corrected him. "No you didn't. He was just using you."

* * *

Ikuto entered the industrial area of the city. It was a place filled with factories and smelters which churned out products for the Japanese market. Normally, this place would be filled with smoking chimneys and the smell of materials hot off the assembly lines. Instead, this place was as ruined as the others visited by the Dark Masters. The air was thick with the burning of plastic and other items. The factories had been reduced to rubble by the devastation wrought by Machinedramon's rampage.

Falcomon dropped his Tamer off at the edge of this artificial wasteland and surveyed the destruction. "Look at what he did to this place!" remarked Falcomon.

"Yeah, it was just like how my home was after the humans came," said Ikuto.

"Let's go," said Falcomon. "Digivolve me to Peckmon and I'll carry you to Machinedramon."

Ikuto called the power of his violet, pixelated Digisoul into his hand. He swiped it into the top of his Digivice, passing its power into Falcomon. In a flash of gold light, Falcomon restructured himself into his Champion form, Peckmon. Ikuto climbed on and his ostrich-like partner carried him through the industrial area. He hopped over a pile of rubble and continued on until both could see the Dark Master in the distance. Machinedramon heard them coming and turned around to confront them.

"You ruined this place. We won't let you hurt anymore people again!" said Ikuto.

"You little twerps think you can take me on? I'd like to see you try! Give me your best shot!" dared Machinedramon.

Machinedramon set up his Giga Cannons and fired a barrage of yellow energy blasts. With immense speed, Peckmon weaved through the explosions and smoke with Ikuto on his back. The ostrich ran behind Machinedramon, where Ikuto planted a totem of Frigimon. Her spirit appeared and began to pummel the left leg of the Dark Master. Though each hit was on target, they didn't seem to be affecting him much as a whole.

Peckmon dashed in circle while hurling Kunai Feathers at Machinedramon. They feathers deflected off of Machinedramon's armour, lacking the power needed to penetrate it. Machinedramon turned around and slammed his drill hand into the ground, missing Peckmon. The drill bored a hole into the ground before Machinedramon could withdraw.

As Peckmon raced away, Machinedramon shelled them with Giga Cannon. "Hold on this will be a bumpy ride!" cried Peckmon.

An explosion burst from nearby, but Peckmon kept his cool and didn't flinch. He ran in a circle around the Dark Master and created clones of himself with the Thousand Beak ability. The clones pounced on Machinedramon and rapidly pecked him. Annoyed, the Dark Master slammed a Dragon Fire attack into the ground. The mere shockwave from this attack dissipated all of them in a single blow, as well as the Frigimon totem.

Machinedramon lobbed a shot near Peckmon, startling him. He crashed to the ground, throwing Ikuto off of his back. "Ow!" said the wild boy as he dusted off the rubble from his body. "A Champion is not enough. I need an Ultimate. Are you ready, Peckmon?"

"Fire away!" said Peckmon.

Ikuto summoned his violet Digisoul and swiped it through his Digivice. In an aura of violet Digisoul, Peckmon reshaped himself into a crow. The black bird had a golden Chrome Digizoid helmet protecting his head. He also had matching armour on the front of his wings, each having a three-pronged, fork-like spike attached. This Digimon Yatagaramon, fanned his wings open as he rose into the sky.

Machinedramon lobbed energy blasts at Yatagaramon, who evaded with agile precision. He gathered and unleashed violet lightning from his third claw. It struck Machinedramon and began to arc all about his body. The cumulative effect of the Dark Voltage Claw on his circuitry stunned him momentarily. Despite his best efforts, it would take precious split-seconds before he could recover fully.

Yatagaramon wasted no time in taking advantage of this. He immediately fanned opened his wings for a Black Mist attack. Darkness seeped from his feathers and it turned the area into pitch black night. It started to erode Machinedramon's power, draining it as a leech would drink blood. The Dark Master staggered backwards before recovering enough to fire his Giga Cannons.

The shots streamed out, but Yatagaramon dodged like he did previously. Suddenly, a shot he had dodged exploded, something he was not expecting to happen. "What?" gasped Yatagaramon. Another came at him while he was rattled momentarily. Although he reacted quickly enough to avoid the shot itself, its subsequent explosion got him, knocking him out of the sky.

"No! Yatagaramon!" cried Ikuto. He immediately summoned the totem of Frigimon by his partner's body.

Frigimon began to revive Yatagaramon with magical power born of a mother's love. Yatagaramon struggled upwards before coming to a stand. "I'll need to go to Mega. This guy is way too tough!" said Yatagaramon.

"Okay," assured Ikuto.

He immediately recalled his Digisoul and swiped it into his Digivice. Yatagaramon changed once again, surrounded in the aura of Ikuto's violet Digisoul. Now in his Mega form, Ravemon, he was like a man-raven hybrid. He had cybernetic wings like the bird, but the body of a man. He was dressed in a blue suit, silver pauldrons with a spike each, a left gauntlet with red claws, and shin guards. On his head was a crimson helmet from which a pair of yellow eyes peered out.

Machinedramon immediately launched energy blasts at his new nemesis. Ravemon banked away from the shots, even as they exploded in the middle of the sky. He gave more leeway than before, ensuring that they couldn't unbalance and ground him. Dodging this barrage, Ravemon eventually got behind the Dark Master. He spun around with gauntlet outstretched in preparation for a Spiral Raven Claw. Now a living tornado, he shot forward, digging the claw into Machinedramon's back.

The attack hit with enough force to put the Dark Master face first into the ground. Seeing an opening, Ravemon plunged his weapon into the ground. Violet electricity danced along the blade and then arced outwards like a lightning bolt. It struck Machinedramon and surged all over his circuitry. The shock was so intense that parts of the Dark Master started to burst into smoke and flame. Mortally wounded beyond return, Machinedramon collapsed and broke into bits of data which vanished with the wind.

Ikuto rejoined his partner after he returned to his Falcomon form. "We did it!" cheered Ikuto. "Let's go back and tell the others."

* * *

Satsuma's car pulled up to the edge of a graveyard somewhere in the city of Tokyo. Piedmon had done quite some damage to the area before he claimed it. Only the walls were left intact, but even they had taken some moderate damage from the fighting. The front gate's metal bars had been bent and twisted with a hole smashed through it. The torii that surrounded the entrance had been broken on its right side. The top bridging portion had collapsed from the imbalance and was blocking the road.

Satsuma climbed over and dropped in on the other side. Even here, the damage was extensive. The headstones of graves had been over turned and smashed. Scattered all along the roads were potholes from Piedmon's destructive rampage through the graveyard. Shattered jars and urns were everywhere and the ashes had spilled on the ground to be blown away by the winds. There were even the corpses of those who met an end at the hands of the Dark Master.

"So disrespectful," remarked Kudamon.

"Yeah, I wonder if he did the same to my grandparents' ashes. Let's check before we fight Piedmon."

Satsuma travelled to the location of his grandparents' graves, which were at the eastern part of the graveyard. When he found the headstones, he saw that they too had been smashed like several others had been. The urn containing the ashes of his grandfather and grandmother had been knocked onto the ground. The beaten lid had flown off the top and allowed his ancestors' ashes to spill all over the ground. Satsuma rapidly cleaned up the mess as an act of respect.

Needless to say, Satsuma was quite offended by what Piedmon had done in the graveyard. "Damn! I'm gonna get him for this!" cursed Satsuma.

Satsuma ventured deeper into the graveyard and found an area that was clearer than the others. All of the tombstones had been wrecked and piled away behind a single bench. Piedmon sat on this bench like he was some kind of king ruling over the wasteland that was the cemetery. There was a table nearby on which rested a bottle of champagne, which he likely stole from the city. He sipped it from a wine glass as Satsuma approached the area.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked the clown.

"So you're the thug Chronomon sent to do his dirty work..." remarked Satsuma. "You have desecrated the graves of our ancestors. You will pay for this disrespect!"

"Bold words, but you're not the first to have uttered them," said Piedmon.

"I don't have to be," said Satsuma. "I only need to be the one who makes good on them."

Satsuma slashed his Digisoul through his Digivice, causing Kudamon to advance to the Champion level Reppamon. The fox shook his bladed tail, causing slashing blades of wind to form and fly out. Piedmon leapt off of the bench just moments before the wind blades tore it to pieces. Still midair, he created Trump Swords and sent them at Reppamon. To counter, Reppamon hurled wind blades which ended up flying through the Trumps Swords like ghosts. Suddenly, a pair of swords closed in from the sides and cut him.

As Reppamon recovered, Piedmon summoned more of them. "Be careful, he's hiding real swords with the fakes!" said Satsuma.

Satsuma immediately used his Digisoul again, this time to bring Reppamon to his Ultimate form of Qilinmon. Piedmon's Trump Swords suddenly turned and flew at him like a magnet. Instead of cutting him, they hit an afterimage of him when he fled the area. Momentarily surprised, Piedmon left his back open to be blindsided by a blast of holy light. Piedmon went face first into the ground.

"Yeah!" said Qilinmon.

"That was nice," remarked Satsuma.

Piedmon picked himself off of the ground. "You think that's all I can do? Just watch!"

Piedmon used his Clown Trick ability to form a ring of fire between his fingers. Qilinmon leapt out of the way just moments before it hit the ground. Piedmon hurled handkerchiefs, but Qilinmon remembered what Matt had told him and immediately blasted them with holy energy. The handkerchief burst into flame and fell onto the ground. Qilinmon landed on all fours and stared down the mightiest of the Dark Masters.

"No mercy, Qilinmon! There will be no forgiveness for what he has done to the grave of my grandparents. Finish him off!" called Satsuma.

"With pleasure!" said Qilinmon.

Satsuma used his Digisoul to bring about the final form of Kudamon, the Mega form, Sleipmon. As the centaur-like Royal Knight, he fired Bifrost arrows at Piedmon, who dodged by leaning out of the way. Piedmon conjured more Trump Swords which hovered about to play a guessing game with their enemy. Rather than play along, Sleipmon raised his shield overhead and brought Odin's Breath upon the area.

The freezing blizzard formed frost over the Trump Swords, eventually freezing them solid to uselessness. They fell out of the air harmlessly. He directed the blizzard to Piedmon, who shivered and covered his face from the snow that splattered into his face. Using this distraction, Sleipmon fired his crossbow. It struck Piedmon right in the chest and bore a hole through it. The hole leaked bits data, as Piedmon crumbled into nothingness.

"The dead have been avenged," remarked Sleipmon before regressing into Kudamon.

"Yes, I hope they will bless us while we go to fight Apocalymon," said Satsuma.

* * *

Everyone returned to DATS HQ to prepare for the battle against Apocalymon. "Good news everyone, our scientists have found a way to counter Apocalymon's suicide attack," announced Satsuma.

"How?" asked Anura.

"Apocalymon's attack destroys an entire dimension, right? The best way to deal with him is to shunt him into a dimensional void and close the entrance," said Satsuma.

"I doubt it's going to be that easy," remarked Matt.

"It never is..." remarked Kudamon.

"Yeah, some of us will have to be on the sidelines to set up and operate an array of devices to open the gate. In the meantime, the rest of us will distract him until the array is set up. Whoever does this have to be careful not to push so far as to use that suicide attack before we're ready," warned Satsuma. "Once we're ready, you'll have to keep him in the centre of the array while we suck him in."

"That's our job, isn't it?" asked Ayame.

"Yep," replied Satsuma. "We've fought the other Dark Masters so I want fresher people to take on Apocalymon. I'll take care of the preparations on this end. You and the others must go out and keep him distracted."

"Yes sir," said Miki and Megumi.

Miki and Megumi's team ventured out to confront Apocalymon. The Dark Master rampaged through the streets of Tokyo, blasting anything he saw to his heart's content. He turned a claw into an obsidian replica of Machinedramon and lobbed Giga Cannon fire at a post office. He turned another into a Myotismon which lashed Crimson Lightning at an abandoned car. The vehicle flipped several feet into the air and landed through the third story window of an apartment.

The military lined up tanks and artillery which lobbed shells onto him. They hit with great force, but seemed to do no harm to him at all. Apocalymon returned fire with two Giga Cannon shots. When they hit tanks, the vehicles were toppled and flipped upside-down. He turned another of his claws into a Tyrannomon and sprayed flame all over the military lines. The soldiers panicked and fled for their lives as vehicles melted into metal goo and gas tanks burst into flame.

Apocalymon approached the Tokyo Tower and lunged at it with a claw. After getting good grip, he retracted the claw and hurled the tower away like a missile. At that moment, Miki and Megumi's team entered the area to confront him. "He destroyed the Tokyo Tower!" remarked Megumi. "Where will I take my niece for summer vacation now?"

"I don't know about your niece, but we're taking this giant polyhedron to the cleaners," said Anura. "Otyughmon, let's get his attention."

Otyughmon immediately Digivolved into his Champion form, Neo Otyughmon. Anura opened the battle by igniting psionic fire upon Apocalymon. The Dark Master could feel the sudden, but intense heat flare up around his torso. Neo Otyughmon unleashed a Toxic Dump upon him, coating the top of Apocalymon's polyhedron with the corrosive muck. The corrosion burned painfully, drawing the Dark Master's attention to him, Anura, and the rest of the team.

"So you must be this world's Digidestined," observed Apocalymon.

"Doesn't matter who we are," said Anura. "We're here to stop you."

"Is that so?" asked Apocalymon. "I wasn't brought back to life just so I could have a group of kids and their sisters send me back to the darkness. I am taking over whether you like it or not."

Apocalymon transformed one of his claws into a Machinedramon bust. The obsidian effigy fired the Giga Cannon, forcing the heroes to scramble for safety. Anura attempted to telekinetically lift a car to hurl at him but found his powers being inhibited. It was the effects of the dark energy radiated by Apocalymon's mere presence. However, Apocalymon discovered Anura and lunged at him with a claw. Anura dove to safety just as the metal object dug grooves into the ground.

Ayame, as a Metal Greymon, flew into the air and dropped a Giga Blaster upon the polyhedron. Apocalymon flinched, but quickly recovered, and lashed out with his claw in retaliation. Ayame attempted to escape, but the claw closed in and caught her in the back. Before Apocalymon could apply anti-Digivolution power to it, Black Knight Chessmon severed the chain by hurling his weapon through it.

"Thanks, I owe you one!" said Ayame.

White Knight Chessmon hurled his own weapon at Apocalymon, catching the side of his polyhedron. The dart bounced off and vanished, reappearing in his hands. Apocalymon turned a claw into a Chimeramon effigy and fired a searing beam of Heat Viper. Unable to dodge in time, Knight Chessmon took it in the chest and was sent to the ground. Apocalymon continued the assault, firing the same weapon at everyone else.

Black Knight Chessmon took the shot in the chest and crashed into the ground. Another hit Neo Otyughmon, knocking him into the ground. Ayame evaded the enemy's fire while Garudamon banked away. He retaliated by hurling a Wing Blade which crashed into Apocalymon's torso. The Dark Master extended a claw and suddenly formed a Devimon effigy. It raked him with a claw charged with negative energy, which sent him crashing to the street below.

Once the Knight Chessmon got up, their masters swiped Digisoul into their Digivices. The duo immediately ascended to the Ultimate level, the black one becoming Rook Chessmon and the white one Bishop Chessmon. Rook Chessmon raised its arms and laid down a volley of suppressing fire. Apocalymon winced in pain from the stinging caused by all of the bullets raining on his body. Taking advantage of this situation, Bishop Chessmon pelted Apocalymon with Bishop Lasers. Their combined attack knocked Apocalymon to the ground.

"Bah!" cursed the Dark Master.

"At this rate, we might not need to bring out the Megas," said Megumi.

Anura and the others ran up to them. "Whoa, didn't you two hear Satsuma when he told us to go easy? We haven't heard from him yet. What if he uses that suicide attack before he's ready?"

"Yeah, you could've gotten us all blown up!" said Chika.

"Sorry!" said Miki. "We got a little too carried away."

Apocalymon picked himself off of the ground. He was quite angry at the onslaught he had been subjected to by the Chessmon. He simultaneously turned all of his claws into effigies of the original four Dark Masters. The heroes ran for cover while their Digimon covered themselves as the shots pelted them. Apocalymon's barrage of fire did massive damage to the environment, razing buildings and wrecking cars everywhere. The barrage was so intense that they were forced onto the defensive to stay in the battle.

"Miki, Megumi, we're ready on our end," said Satsuma over the radio. "Time to take off the gloves!"

"Okay sir, we'll finish him off," replied Megumi.

"Well, you know what this means," said Miki.

"Yep, it's Mega time!" said Megumi.

The two DATS operators slashed the full power Digisouls into their Digivices. In a cocoon of golden light, Rook Chessmon began the transformation into his highest level, Mega. "Rook Chessmon, Digivolve to..."

The castle-like Chessmon had his body reformed into to be more slender and feminine. A suit of black knight armour formed over her body, followed by a cuirass of pink with golden edges. A pink cape extended from the back of this armour and fluttered in the air. A golden helmet with a visor covered her head from harm. A cricket mallet with a golden heart on its handle formed in her hand, which brandished to show her power.

"Queen Chessmon!"

"Bishop Chessmon, Digivolve to..."

Rather than change, Bishop Chessmon regressed back into a Pawn Chessmon. However, his transformation continued with him growing a thick black moustache. A golden staff with a set topaz jewel formed in his hand and a golden crown coronated him. A violet cape flowed out of his back as a medallion indicating his rank and power appeared on his chest. The royal Digimon raised his staff in the air, proclaiming himself king and master of the lands.

"King Chessmon!"

_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: Queen Chessmon  
Attributes: Virus, Mega Level, Metal Element_**

This Digimon is the queen of the entire Chessmon line and the most powerful. She acts as a protector for King Chessmon, who is weaker and plays a more supportive role in the Chessmon army.

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Magic using

Grand Cricket (Metal) - Queen Chessmon is armed with the Queen Stick, a cricket mallet used as a war hammer. In addition to hitting her opponents like a ball, it can fire simple, but powerful blasts of energy.

Heartbreaker (Metal) - Queen Chessmon is also armed with a sword. She uses it to impale her victim in vital areas.

Queen Stamp - This is a unique, special spell used by Queen Chessmon. It blankets an area with restorative energy which heals and strengthens its recipients.  
  
_  
_ **_ -Digimon Analyzer   
Name: King Chessmon  
Attributes: Virus, Mega Level, Metal Element_**

King Chessmon is the leader of the Chessmon line. He is the smartest of them all, but also the most cowardly. Rather than fight personally, he generally lets his underlings, other Chessmon, take care of the hand-to-hand combat while he supports them from the rear.

Special Abilities/Traits:  
Magic using

King Dash - True to his cowardly, conflict-avoiding nature, this ability enables King Chessmon to run away in a blur.

King Stick (Metal) - King Chessmon is armed with a gold sceptre adorned by a topaz. Not just a simple club, he can use it to summon illusory copies of Chessmon-line Digimon which are capable of harming physical beings.

Checkmate - King Chessmon uses this attack, an energy beam, mostly as a last resort. It is weak at first, but increases in power the more injured he is, becoming the most devastating attack in his arsenal.  
  
"Oh yeah, we've got this one in the bag!" said Anura.

"Let's go all the way!" said Chika. "Garudamon!"

"Yeah, coming up," said the flying bird-man hybrid. Garudamon dumped a Wing Blade upon Apocalymon's polyhedron. The explosive blast rocked the Dark Master, but he quickly recovered.

King and Queen Chessmon advanced during this moment of distraction. Apocalymon noticed them and quickly launched a pair of claws in desperation. King Chessmon King Dashed away like a coward while Queen Chessmon smashed the claw with the Queen Stick. The other claw followed King Chessmon through a building and came out the other side, but King Chessmon did not. Apocalymon was puzzled.

Somewhere unnoticed, a manhole cover slid open and out popped King Chessmon. He wasn't alone. A pair of Bishop Chessmon and four White Pawn Chessmon emerged as a well. When Apocalymon finally realized they were there, they had already formed a firing line. They blasted him in the torso with combined energy beams, pushing him back with their sheer power.

Neo Otyughmon spit several globs of corrosive acid which ate away at the Dark Master's polyhedron. Gas hissed from the wounds while Apocalymon winced in pain from the corrosive muck doing its work. Ayame fired Giga Blaster which hit the Dark Master in the torso. The explosion smashed him hard and caused him to slump over in agony. As the coup de grace, Queen Chessmon put a Heartbreak right through his chest, true to its namesake.

Apocalymon retreated back into the polyhedron. "Bah, you haven't won yet!" It began to flash vibrant colours as though something was running out of control. "I will take your whole world with me!"

"You won't," said Anura. "We know what you're planning."

"Yeah," said Miki. She activated her radio and spoke into it. "Captain, we got Apocalymon. It's now or never!"

The team fled as secondary explosions wracked Apocalymon. A swirling vortex of darkness, like a black hole, appeared underneath the Dark Master. In a swift, yanking motion, it swallowed him whole. An explosion of tremendous force burst out of the vortex like a pillar of primordial flame. It could be seen and heard for miles around. Fortunately, the vortex closed off, leaving Apocalymon to annihilate a dimensional void, a place of nothingness.

"Yeah! We did it!" cheered Chika, picking up Biyomon and holding her in a tight hug.

"Good work," said Satsuma to his agents. "Let's hope Masaru and Akira had as good luck as we did."

END OF CHAPTER

Dimensionally Shifted: None


	21. FoC3: Demon Lords

Disclaimer:  
The Digimon anime is a great series owned by Bandai and animated by Toei. The author also uses fan made characters. Please ask before using.

****

Guard Tamer: The Ripper of Time  
By: RB3 

****

The Fury of Chronomon 3: Demon Lords 

Akira's group found themselves just outside a beautiful town from times long past. The buildings were quite old-fashioned, even quaint for the times. They were made of stone held together by solid mortar. Without the usage of modern techniques, the Digimon homes appeared crude. The walls, especially the out wall of the town, were covered in verdant thorny vines. Roses bloomed on each of these vines in the warm spring sun.

Masaru looked over the sign, which said "Welcome to Flowersville." This was the version of Flowersville in his Digital World. It was leagues apart from the DATS-run dictatorship in the warped reflection of a world he was trapped in with Ayame and Rika. "We're back here again..." he remarked.

"Back here?" asked Yoshino.

"Yep, me and the Boss went here when Chronomon split us up. It feels so strange to be here and not see Digimon running around scared," said Agumon.

"Yeah, other than that, everything is like the other place. Theres the gate, all these flowers growing everywhere" said Masaru. "Honestly, they don't really do it for me."

"I love flowers," said Yoshino.

"Yeah, me too. I guess it's because I'm a flower too," said Lalamon.

"Anyways, let's ask around town about the Demon Lords," said Tohma.

The group split up and started to question the Digimon about anything they knew about the Demon Lords. The Digimon went about their lives, seemingly oblivious to the threat in the Digital World. "Yeah," said one Togemon to Tohma. "Some Digimon have seen demons wandering the Infinity Ice Ridge. They must be living in Mercuriusmon's old temple."

"I don't like those guys being there," said a Floramon to Chiaki. "They've caused a lot of destruction in the mountains in the east. Who knows what they'll do next? If you can take care of them, you would be doing us a great favour."

Rika travelled down a street with some grocery stores and banks. From her alley, she caught a brief glimpse of a demonic Digimon walking down the neighbouring street. This demonic Digimon wore a black leather jacket with pants and spiked boots to match. He looked much like a biker from the United States. He was far more dangerous than any ordinary biker and was armed with a pair of small shotguns holstered on his legs.

"Beelzemon?" asked Rika. "Renamon, go check it out."

"Got it," replied Renamon, having spotted Beelzemon too. She leapt onto the roof of a grocery store and landed on the sidewalk on the other side. Beelzemon's back was turned to him, unaware of her presence. "So it's you..."

Rika came through the alley just beside the grocery store and moved next to Renamon. "It IS him!" she said, certain that what she saw was very real. "Beelzemon!"

Beelzemon heard her calling and turned around. "Rika!" he exclaimed. "So you and Renamon are in this dump too?"

"Yeah, how did you get here?" asked Renamon.

"Some egomaniac named Chronomon pulled me and some other demon Digimon here to meet him," replied Beelzemon. "I didn't want any part of it so I left. I never expected to find you guys. Everyone is worried sick, don't cha know?"

"Yeah, but we can't go back yet, not with Chronomon's around," replied Rika. "As long as he's around, this will never end. We have to stop him for good."

"Hey, you'll get no argument from me," said Beelzemon. "I'm joining the team."

With their new information and a valuable new ally, the DATS team made their way up to the icy northern reaches of the Digital World. Here, in the Infinity Ridge, was the headquarters of the Demon Lords. After Mercuriusmon's death, he had left a power vacuum in the area. When Chronomon sought vengeance against Akira and DATS, the Demon Lords he had summoned made their base here. It was a perfect, isolated area where they could plot and conspire without interference from others.

The team trudged through the thick snow which remained after the frequent blizzards in the region. Eventually, they came upon the familiar ridge of mountains which hid Mercuriusmon's palace. Other than the cold snow falling upon them, the trip to this location was rather uneventful. The hole into the cavernous temple was open before them, as though beckoning them to enter, which they did.

The group wandered through the long stone path which ran over a ravine. The bottom was so dark that it was impossible to fathom how deep the ravine went, but it was certainly deep enough to kill those unlucky enough to fall in. The DATS team found very little resistance to their entry. It seemed that the Demon Lords either didn't know they were here or had little time to set up any defences. They continued on until they entered Mercuriusmon's throne room.

In this room were the remaining five Demon Lords, all gathered together in a circle around the room. "Looks like they've saved us the trouble of finding them," remarked Barbamon.

"Yeah," agreed Belphemon. "I am going to enjoy this. It's about time I got payback!"

"Now, now, Belphemon, don't hog all the fun for yourself," said Lucemon. "Save some for us."

"Yeah, don't get too carried away," said Leviamon. "I at least want enough bones to pick my teeth."

"Aren't you underestimating us just a little?" asked Akira.

"We're not exactly harmless," said Masaru. "We took you guys out before and we can do it again!"

"Yeah, we're going to send you back to the hole you crawled out of!" said Chiaki.

Gaomon, Lalamon, and Renamon all Digivolved into Ultimate form to prepare for battle. Following them were Darkfryer and Lillith, who became Chimeramon and Lady Devimon respectively. Chiaki invoked her spirits, transforming herself into Maridmon, the Unified Hybrid of Water. Beelzemon pulled out a pair of shotguns in preparation to fight. The Demon Lords prepared for their foes' approach.

Belphemon began the fight by extending a green-glowing chain at the group. The group scattered and upon hitting the ground, it burst into flames resembling flowers. Masaru snuck in during the first exchange of fire and delivered a solid pair of punches to Belphemon's shin. The disrupting power of Digisoul caused him to stagger backwards. In retaliation, Belphemon threw a hammer fist, but missed as Masaru retreated to use his Digisoul. In an instant Agumon went all the way to Ultimate, becoming Rise Greymon.

The giant dinosaur unloaded ammunition out of his gun barrel, knocking Belphemon down to one knee. "What's the matter?" taunted Masaru. "You seem weaker than before. Feeling down now that Kurata isn't around to help you?"

"Grrr..." growled Belphemon. "I don't need a puny human to destroy the likes of you!"

Belphemon unleashed a powerful blast of darkness from his open mouth. It clipped Rise Greymon in the chest, hurling him into the wall of the cavernous throne room. The impact shook ice loose from the roof. They fell randomly over the battlefield, hitting Leviamon on the back. "Hey! Watch what you're doing, moron!" he cried from the midst of a battle with Mach Gaogamon.

In his momentary distraction, Mach Gaogamon nailed him with an air blast. Though it knocked him down, Leviamon got up in short time, very pissed off about that sneak attack. Leviamon's tail lashed out, missing and tearing a chunk off of the wall. He tried again and caught his target in the ribs, sending him crashing into the ground. He went for another overhead tail swipe, but Mach Gaogamon rolled away and got up.

Taking advantage of this situation, Lilamon pelted Leviamon with a Lilamon shower. They were like little needles impaling the Demon Lord, but hurt enough for him to take offence to it. He whipped his tail at her, but missed and struck the cavern side. More ice fell from the roof, but none of it hit anyone. After he pulled back his tail, Leviamon spewed a toxic gas cloud. It engulfed her and caused her to gag. She fled to find cleaner air. Tohma channelled the winds and blew the poisonous fog back upon its master.

"As if that will hurt me," quipped Leviamon.

"Better you than her," remarked Tohma.

Elsewhere, Barbamon and Taomon engaged in battle. "He he he!" laughed Barbamon, as he fired a Pandemonium Lost from his staff, Death Lure.

The blue fireball missed and smashed Mercuriusmon's throne, reducing it into rubble. "Such a bad shot," remarked Taomon, mocking the Demon Lord.

She fired a Thousand Spells in retaliation. The paper talismans exploded all over Barbamon's body, causing increased damage from his demonic nature. "Bah, I've seen Baby Digimon who could hit harder than that. Watch how a pro does it!"

Barbamon waved Death Lure through the air. A bubble of darkness surrounded Taomon and began to draw her energy into it. She raised a barrier to keep the black magic from bleeding her dry. Even as she chanted a spell that would dispel it, her barrier began to spring leaks. The leaks caused pain, but not enough to break her concentration. Taomon eventually dispelled the bubble and removed her barrier.

In the meantime, Daemon jetted flames from his hands. The Evil Inferno produced some of the most intense, hellish flames that Darkfryer ever had to experience. Despite a natural resistance to fire, they were hot even for him. They wore him down and put him down to one knee. "Digivolve, he's too powerful for an Ultimate!" called Akira.

Darkfryer spit a Heat Viper at Daemon, forcing him to cover his face. He immediately ascended levels in golden light, transforming into his Mega form, Millenniummon. The dark chimera unloaded a Time Destroyer in retaliation, catching the enemy in chest. It propelled Daemon into the cavern wall and cracked it. Daemon peeled off and fell onto the ground. Just as he was getting up, Darkfryer was charging in. Darkfryer rammed Daemon into the wall again, putting an indentation at the point of contact.

Lucemon hurled a volley of Paradise Lost punches at his enemy, Maridmon. They hit so fast that they were like blurs. They were impossible to avoid. As the finishing move, he kicked her to the ground. Beelzemon shot him in the back. Lucemon lurched forward as the bullets dug in. He recovered and fired a positive beam which Beelzemon sidestepped.

Lucemon prepared spheres of light and darkness to mix for his Ultimate Sacrifice attack. Suddenly, Lillith as Lilithmon appeared before him. She released a Phantom Pain ghost on him. The ghost clawed at the Demon Lord of Pride, ripping precious energy from him. Lucemon dropped the spheres and began swatting at the ghosts. "I've got this one!" called Beelzemon.

He created a massive cannon, the Corona Blaster, and fired it into Lucemon's chest. The attack propelled him backwards towards the opposite wall. Before he hit it, Maridmon hurled her weapon after him. The trident impaled him to the wall. Lucemon crumbled into Fractal Code which Maridmon Digitized with her Digivice.

"One down, four more to go," remarked Beelzemon.

Maridmon watched the state of the other battles. "It looks like the others are getting it under control. Well, it couldn't hurt to help them," she suggested.

The fight between Belphemon, Masaru, and Rise Greymon continued. Rise Greymon spun his gun barrel before unloading ammo into the Demon Lord of Sloth. The shots pushed him back, but seemed to cause only minimal damage. Sneaking in, Masaru landed on Belphemon's head and dropped a barrage of punches. The hits stung enough for Belphemon to swat at Masaru. As Belphemon's hand came in, Masaru bailed out, causing the Demon Lord to slap his own forehead. When Masaru landed, he blasted Belphemon's face with a Digisoul beam.

He immediately used his new Digisoul charge on his Digivice. Rise Greymon immediately went up another level, becoming his Mega form of Shine Greymon. In preparation for the final blow, Masaru called the Geo Grey Sword onto the field. Belphemon hurled several retaliatory Lampranthus attacks which his target narrowly dodged. Shine Greymon got into place and unleashed a Glorious Burst. Stunned by the blow and momentarily blinded by the light, Shine Greymon fetched the sword and ran through the Demon Lord. It chopped Belphemon cleanly in half at the waist. His body separated and he crumbled into a Digiegg.

"Yeah! Score one for us!" cheered Masaru.

The battle against Daemon raged on, but was about to come to swift conclusion. Daemon had Darkfryer engulfed in a massive, hellish flame. It burned away at his flesh painfully, but Darkfryer held out. Through sheer force of will, he unleashed a darkness from his body, snuffing all of the fires. Akira linked Daemon and Darkfryer with a beam of violet light. It proceeded to drain Daemon and funnel it back to Darkfryer, healing him.

"I'm not done yet!" said Daemon.

"Wrong!" said an unknown voice. Just as Daemon recovered, Lillith appeared and clawed him in the back. Daemon fell to the ground and crumbled into data. "This is the end for you."

"Good work, Lillith," said Akira.

Having merged together, Rika and Renamon became Sakuyamon. The shamanistic Digimon unleashed foxes of four differing elements. Barbamon blocked them with a shield of fiery blue magical energy. In retaliation, Barbamon hurled blue fireballs. Sakuyamon raised a shield with enough time to spare. Beelzemon, sneaking in through the fighting, fired at Barbamon. The shots pushed him back, but didn't cause any serious harm.

Barbamon was irate. "So, is this why you walked out on the deal; to join them?"

Beelzemon chuckled. "That's right, buddy! I'm don't fight my friends."

"You're a fool! You should have joined us when you had the chance," said Barbamon.

"What, and be on the losing team? No way!" said Beelzemon.

"You'll regret that decision," remarked Barbamon, blasting Beelzemon into the ground with a blue fireball.

However, Barbamon's momentary lapse of attention gave Sakuyamon the opportunity she need. She hurled her foxes again, catching the Demon Lord of Greed off guard. They pierced through fatally and caused him to crumble to data. Sakuyamon went to check up on Beelzemon and lifted his torso off of the ground. "Ouch! That smarts, but at least I'll live," remarked Beelzemon.

Sakuyamon glanced over at a neighbouring battle, where Tohma and Yoshino were fighting the Demon Lord of Envy. Mirage Gaogamon punted the crocodile's head, dazing him. Rosemon flew in and speared through with a foil-like vine. The Demon Lord crumbled into data and vanished. "Good, all of the Demon Lords are gone," said Sakuyamon.

Beelzemon got up and rolled his head to work out the stiffness. "Yeah, we won this one," said the Demon Lord.

Sakuyamon separated into Rika and Renamon as Masaru and the others started to gather. "We're done with these guys, but I want to know where the big guy is so we can kick his butt too," stated Masaru.

"Yeah, I doubt Chronomon brought them out just for fun," said Tohma. "He must have another trick up his sleeve."

At that moment, an explosion resounded outside. The cavern walls shuddered from sheer violence of the blast. Some icy rubble tumbled from the roof, nearly hitting the group in the head. The group scattered to avoid being crushed. "We have to get outside!" cried Rika.

The group made a mad dash for the exit of Mercuriusmon's temple. The explosions seemed to increase in frequency and intensity as time went on. "Is someone trying to bury us alive?" asked Akira as he ran alongside the others.

"I have a good idea who might want to," answered Tohma.

* * *

The DATS team burst out of the cavern, somehow having escaped alive. They were now in the icy wastes of the Infinity Ice Ridge, along with the one who was attempting to cave in the temple. When they realized who was attacking the mountain, they immediately stopped. "Chronomon!" said Masaru.

"It's about time you rats came out. I was wondering if you had been buried alive, but it seems I flushed you out instead," said Chronomon.

"Can't you give it a rest?" asked Lillith.

"No, I will never forgive you! My Pearlfeather would never betray me like that. You turned her against me and I'll make you pay!" stated Chronomon.

"Whatever," remarked Masaru. "We're not going to lay down and die. It ends here!"

Chronomon opened the fight by breathing fire upon DATS. They scattered in several different directions to avoid being burnt to a crisp. They immediately Digivolved all of their Digimon to the highest level possible. With the field teeming with Megas or equivalents, DATS began their counter attack. Shine Greymon opened his team's offence by fanning open his wings and firing a Shining Blast.

Chronomon covered his face as the beams hit his body. Mirage Gaogamon, Darkfryer, and Lillith combined attacks and blasted Chronomon in the chest. The united attack put him on the ground. When he hit the ground, he sank into a pit of darkness and vanished. He reappeared and fired a beam of darkness into Beelzemon's back, planting the Demon Lord face first into the ground. Rosemon attempted to sneak in, but Chronomon beat her to the punch, backhanding her in the face.

"Beelzemon!" cried Sakuyamon. Chronomon suddenly turned to her and spewed fire. Even after having raised a protective barrier, the raging fires were taxing her reserves. "Ugggh..." she groaned as she collapsed onto one knee.

Before Chronomon could follow through with a finishing attack, Darkfryer blasted the Ripper of Time with Dimension Destroyer. Lillith followed up by summoning Phantom Pain ghosts onto Chronomon's downed body. Chronomon swatted several away before jetting flame to wipe out the rest. He got up and fired beams of concentrated darkness at both Darkfryer and Lillith. The attacks downed both of them, and the explosions sent Akira into the snow.

Maridmon rushed into assist, but was greeted by a blast of darkness. With the others down, only the DATS trio were still standing. "Are you guys okay?" asked Yoshino.

"We'll live, but our Digimon will need time to recover," said Akira as he took Yoshino's hand to get up. "He is extremely pissed off. He'll be hard to beat like this and we had no time to rest since the Demon Lords."

"It was a trap all along," said Tohma, understanding the situation perfectly.

"Indeed," agreed Akira. "Chronomon had it all planned out."

"Whatever," remarked Masaru. "We'll beat him even if he did get us in a trap."

Shine Greymon sent a Shining Blast directly for Chronomon's chest. It collided with a powerful explosion which dazed the Ripper of Time. After a momentary lapse of attention, Chronomon recovered. He expelled blasts of darkness from his palms, catching Shine Greymon in the side of the head. Chronomon rushed in during his stupor and tackled his victim into the snow.

Taking this opportunity, Mirage Gaogamon appeared behind and kicked Chronomon in the back of the head. It sent him crashing face-first into the snow, but the Ripper of Time recovered quickly. He breathed fire, but his victim zipped away before being singed. Chronomon noticed Mach Gaogamon appearing slightly above. When his opponent went for a kick, Chronomon grabbed his leg and swung him into the ground. Engulfing Mirage Gaogamon with fire, he forced his foe to revert into Gaomon.

"He's too strong, he's ignoring everything we throw at him," said Tohma.

"All of our Digimon are hurt, we can't keep this up," said Yoshino.

Akira looked around at all of the wounded Digimon. His own, Darkfryer and Lillith, still held their forms, but still haven't recovered enough to get up after their exchanges with Chronomon. They and Sakuyamon could barely stand. Chiaki and Impmon were unmoving, unconscious on the ground. Mach Gaogamon had reverted back to Gaomon and Shine Greymon and Rosemon still needed time to clear their heads.

"Looks like I have no choice," said Akira. "It's now or never."

Akira glowed with blue light, he released tendrils of blue light, the remaining energy of his True GAIA powers. The tendrils flowed into the Digivices and Digimon of Masaru, Tohma, and Yoshino. It energized both Digimon and partner, restoring the Digimon to top fighting condition. The human partners felt a new power surge throughout the very fibre of their beings. Chronomon paused in fear of what was going on.

"Whoa, what was that?" asked Masaru. "What power! It was amazing!"

"Oh yeah boss, I feel like I could take on a hundred Chronomon," remarked Shine Greymon. "Yes, I think I can go even higher than Mega!"

Akira collapsed face-first on the ground. "Akira!" cried Lillith.

"Akira!" said Yoshino and Sakuyamon.

"Forget me," he said. "I gave you the last of my True GAIA power reserves. I've unlocked a new Digivolution, a Burst Mode, for your Digimon. Use it to stop him!"

"We'll take care of Akira," said Darkfryer, propping up his master with his giant hand. "We'll leave Chronomon in your hands. Finish him off!"

"With pleasure!" said Masaru.

"Charge, Digisoul Burst!" called Masaru, Tohma, and Yoshino in unison.

Their Digivices unleashed great amounts of power as sparks of golden light. Their Digimon absorbed the power to transcend their limits. "Shine Greymon, Burst Digivolve to... Shine Greymon Burst Mode!"

"Gaomon, Burst Digivolve to... Mirage Gaogamon Burst Mode!"

"Rosemon, Burst Digivolve to... Rosemon Burst Mode!"

"Thank you, Akira! Now we have everything we need to take him down," said Shine Greymon.

"You're welcome," said Akira. "Now, finish him off, for the Real Worlds, the Digital Worlds, and Pearlfeather."

Unfazed by the new Digivolutions, Chronomon opened the attack. He hurled wispy blasts of darkness from his claws. The three Burst Modes scattered. Mirage Gaogamon hurled the spiked ball of his yellowy ball and chain weapon. Chronomon was forced to block, which hit his crossed arms with the force of a meteor crashing on Earth. The sheer power nearly bowled him over, but he stopped the ball and hurled it into Mirage Gaogamon. The wolf fell into the snow, but got up, shaking his head to clear it.

Rosemon sicced the Tifaret jewels on Chronomon. The pink spheres, once hovering around her, attempted to ram into him, only to be met by blasts of fire. The scorching flames repelled the jewels and forced them to return to their mistress. Chronomon pushed the flames forward, forcing her to bank away. Once safe, she immediately tried Aguichant Lvres, blowing kisses as pink hearts to the Ripper of Time. Chronomon smirked mockingly at this attack, until the hearts suddenly turned into beams which flew at him!

"What the..." he cursed as he barely raised his arms to shield himself.

The beams exploded all over Chronomon's body and the area around. "Don't underestimate me because I'm a girl," remarked Rosemon.

Rosemon's assault put Chronomon onto one knee, in trouble from his poor judgement. Beams of orange energy streamed out from Shine Greymon's palms. They pierced through Chronomon, puncturing a hole through the gut. As more beams hit, the hole enlarged devastating proportions. Chronomon collapsed to the ground, his form crumbling into data. After returning to their regular forms, DATS regrouped and tended to their fallen comrades.

A few minutes after, a great golden light shone upon the area, as though responding to the passing of Chronomon, the Ripper of Time. The ghostly spirit of Pearlfeather appeared and behind her was the spirit of Chronomon. "Thank you, Tamers, you have my deepest gratitude. With the passing of my love, most of the damage he had wrought will fade away, but some scars will still remain. When you return, you will be assimilated into new timelines. You will forget everything that had brought you to this point."

"So we won't remember each other and what we went through?" asked Lalamon.

"I'm afraid not," admitted Chronomon. "My experiments had permanently altered the timelines. Once you return, there will be some differences from your original timeline. You won't notice at all, since you will not remember anything that has happened here."

Tohma became concerned. "Is it possible that some of us won't even exist in the new timelines?"

"I'm pretty sure that all of you will still exist. Most of the differences will be in the details," said Chronomon.

"Yes, you can not remain in this timeline anymore. Now that my love is deceased, it will fade away. He will send you to a new timeline where you can continue your lives. We will not meet again, but thank you for all that you've done," said Pearlfeather. When she was finished her words, a soft white light engulfed everyone.

* * *

Akira was suddenly jarred awake by a bump in the road. "Whoa, almost fell asleep at the wheel!" he remarked.

Akira was driving his Digibeetle down the vast, vacant deserts of the Digital Core. His vehicle had hit a rock which caused it to shudder, waking him up from the sleepy monotonous environment. He remembered that he was out on patrol for the Guard Tamers. He gazed over the vast deserts with a newfound alertness. Somehow, he kept thinking that he was going to find something unusual, but never saw anything out of the ordinary throughout his patrol.

After debriefing at his base, he returned to the Real World, where he met one of his friends, Takato. "What's up, Akira?"

"Oh, hi Takato. I was just going out shopping. Say, have you been getting the idea that you're forgetting something?" asked Akira.

"Uh no, can't say that I have," replied Takato. He looked at his watch. "Oh great. Look at the time. I have to be home in 15 minutes and I still haven't seen Rika yet."

"Rika?" asked Akira. "Why do you need to see her?"

"I borrowed one of her cards yesterday. I was going to give it back after school but I got stuck in detention," replied Takato.

Akira sighed. "Takato, Takato..."

"I'll bet he was daydreaming about his girlfriend in class!" blurted Lillith impishly.

"No I wasn't!" objected Takato while turning beet red.

"Oh, you don't like her anymore?" asked Lillith. "I always think of the one I love..." Lillith began to hug Akira's leg tightly.

"Well, I never knew you had such a cat fetish, eh Akira?" asked Darkfryer. "Heh heh heh!" Akira promptly elbowed his partner in the head which ended his chuckling. "Ow!"

"Anyways, why don't you let me take that card to Rika for you?" Akira offered.

Hope filled Takato's eyes. "Really? Would you do that for me? You're a life saver! Thank you!"

Akira took the card and walked down the street until he came upon a large Japanese home. It was like a mansion from its size and was quite old fashioned due to its more Feudal Era style when compared to the modern buildings in Tokyo. The house was made mostly of wood that had been coated by a water resistant finish. A wall of cement ran around the grounds of Rika's home which marked the extent of the Nonaka family's ownership. In the centre of the home was a trimmed lawn with a stone walkway and a small pond surrounded by stones. A tomboy greeted Akira by the door.

"Hi Akira, do you need something?" asked Rika.

"Nah, I just came to return something to you," replied Akira, who handed Takato's card to Rika.

"Oh, this is my card. Thanks a lot. Did Takato tell you to bring it here?"

"Yeah, he just gave it to me a few minutes ago. He got held back in detention so I offered to take it back to you."

Rika groaned. "Oh that Gogglehead..."

"Rika, dinner's almost ready..." said a feminine voice, which belonged to Rika's grandmother, Seiko Hata. "Oh, we have company! It's nice to see you Akira. Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Sure, I'd love to," said Akira.

END OF STORY

Dimensionally Shifted:  
Everyone: Digital Asgard -> Home?


End file.
